Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Mockingjay Forever
Summary: Peeta Mellark intenta complacer a su padre enfermo concediéndole lo que más ha deseado durante los últimos años: ver a su hijo casado. En busca de apoyo encuentra el de Haymitch, al que se le ocurre la brillante idea de casarle a su única hija, Katniss Everdeen. ¿Serán capaces de vivir una vida "normal" como pareja?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Primero que todo os aviso que debéis abrir mi cuenta Polyvore (por cortesía de Diana me ha dejado utilizar su idea) el link está en mi perfil pero por si acaso os lo dejo aquí al final para que podáis ver el vestuario que lleva nuestros personajes donde pondré (ej: vestuarioKATNISS 1) Espero que os guste y no me cansaré de agradecer a unos de mis autores favoritos por esta maravillosa idea monogotas2.**_

_**Link: **_ mockingjay1993 . polyvore  _**(quitad los espacios)**_

_**.**_

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**.**

**PEETA POV**

-¿Cómo está? -pregunto a Finnick mientras entro en la habitación de mi padre.

-Igual. -responde sin ganas. -Los médicos dicen que sus signos vitales son constantes y que no debemos preocuparnos.

Me siento en el sofá largo que hay en la habitación y tomo un sorbo de mi café. Miro a mi padre postrado en la cama. Se ve tan débil, indefenso... cualidades que ni siquiera había pensado utilizar para él. Él siempre había sido tan fuerte, autoritario y estricto con mis hermanos y conmigo. A pesar de todas sus regañinas hacia nosotros nunca dudamos de su amor. A pesar de ser una persona tan dura siempre fue y será el mejor padre del mundo.

-¿Mamá y Madge ya están en casa? -pregunta mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, Madge me llamó nada más llegar. -le informo. -Le dije que se encargara de mamá y ya le avisaremos sobre cualquier noticia de papá.

Finnick asiente levemente. Mi hermano se ve tan cansado. Está sentado en la silla que está al lado de la cama de mi padre y tiene apoyado la cabeza sobre sus manos que están sobre la cama. Normalmente Finnick no es así, él es alegre y extrovertido pero obviamente la situación de nuestro padre le afecta mucho al igual que a mi madre Portia, a mi hermanita Madge y a mí. Este ha sido el cuarto ataque que ha tenido en tres meses y es el más grave. Sólo esperamos que salga de ésta al igual que ha hecho con los demás.

-Peeta... -murmura Finnick sin muchas ganas.

-¿Si, Finn? -pregunto.

-¿De verdad lo vas a hacer? -de repente gira su cabeza para mirarme pero no la levanta de sus brazos. -¿Vas a hacer lo que te pide nuestro padre?

Suspiro exhausto. La petición de mi padre hace una semana cuando despertó de su estado me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Nunca pensé que fuera a pedirme algo así pero bueno, lleva dos años haciéndolo, sólo que esta vez me lo pidió con tanta insistencia y eso me extraña.

-¿No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, verdad? -le miro seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no. -contesta muy convencido. -¿Entonces lo harás?

-Tengo un vuelo mañana para ir a Florencia. -informo. -Si eso va a ayudar a tranquilizar a nuestro padre, lo haré sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Sabes perfectamente que sólo es un capricho suyo Peet... deberías pensarlo muy bien. -pide. -No quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-No te preocupes. Se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo Finn pero gracias por preocuparte. -le tranquilizo.

-Y dime, ¿ya la conoces? -ahora pregunta muy interesado.

-Por supuesto. -sonrío, el Finnick cotilla sigue ahí. -En realidad tú también la conoces.

Toda la familia la conoce.

-Joder Peeta... -murmura. -¿De dónde demonios has sacado a esa chica?

-No es nada más y nada menos que la única hija de Haymitch Everdeen. -suelto la información lo que causa que Finnick se atragante con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Katniss Everdeen?! -logra decir en medio de su tos. -Dime que estás de coña.

-No y sinceramente a mí también me sorprende. -agito mi cabeza para hacerle saber que yo todavía sigo en estado de shock. -Lo que pasa es que fui a buscar consejo en Haymitch y cuando le conté que nuestro padre quería que me casara estuvo un buen rato analizando el problema y de repente salió Katniss en nuestra conversación.

-¿Y ofreció a su hija, asi no más?

-No, estuvo con la larga charla de que él no estaría donde está sino fuera por nuestro padre... tú ya conoces la historia. -explico y él asiente cansado de esa anécdota. -Y dijo que hablaría con Katniss... no me prometió nada pero el otro día me llamó y dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado con ella.

-Pues la verdad yo no la recuerdo mucho. -piensa Finnick. -Hace años que no la vemos.

-Yo sólo espero que sea agradable.

-Y guapa... porque yo no la recuerdo gran cosa hermano y quizás sea por eso que ha aceptado tu trato. Quizás sea tan fea que tiene miedo no casarse nunca. -Finnick no puede evitar soltar una risa y hace que nuestro padre se remueva en su cama.

-Shhh... -advierto. -No seas cruel Finnick. –hago una pausa. -Por dios, espero que no tengas razón.

Sonríe ante mi plegaria y volvemos a estar en silencio.

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu apartamento a descansar. -dice de repente. -Mañana tienes un viaje muy largo.

-¿Estarás bien aquí? -pregunto.

-Si. No te preocupes, yo os aviso sobre cualquier cosa. -sonríe. -Vete a descansar.

-Gracias Finn. -me levanto y cojo mi chaqueta.

-¿Así que mi hermano mayor se va a casar? -pregunta antes de que cruce la puerta.

-Parece que si. -sonrío algo avergonzado. -Adiós Finn.

-Adiós Peet.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Son las 11:38. Mierda, me he quedado dormida.

Me levanto de mi cama de un salto y salgo pitando hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme. El agua caliente que desciende por todo mi cuerpo me ayuda a relajarme, a pensar y a analizar todas las cosas. Después de todo, esta tarde mi vida podría dar un giro de 180°.

Aún sigo sin poder creerme lo que mi padre me ha propuesto y que me haya convencido para aceptarlo.

**XxFLASHBACKxX**

-¿Diga? -contesto el teléfono corriendo ya que estaba en la cocina preparando mi cena.

-Hola mi niña. -saluda mi padre con una voz demasiado alegre lo cuál es muy sospechoso.

-¿Papá? -respondo sorprendida pero preparada para cualquier ataque suyo.

-¿Cómo estás mi vida? -y vuelve con esa voz extrañamente cariñosa.

-Ok, papá suéltalo. -digo cansada.

-¿Que suelte qué? -dice inocentemente y me saca una sonrisa. -¿Es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi princesita?

Comienzo a reír a carcajadas y mi padre no puede evitarlo y se une conmigo.

-Ok, ya basta Katniss. -ahora adopta su voz normal. -Hola.

-Hola papá.

-¿Qué tal Florencia? -pregunta

-Muy bien. ¿Mamá cómo está? ¿Y tú?

-Estamos bien cariño. -contesta sin preocupación.

-¿Ahora me vas a explicar el motivo de tu llamada? -digo impaciente. -Me alegra oír tu voz pero me extraña que me llames a esta hora.

-Ahora te explico y será mejor que te pongas cómoda. Va para rato.

-Está bien. -cojo mi cena en la encimera de la cocina y me acomodo en el sofá. -Desembucha papi querido.

-Quiero que te cases con Peeta Mellark.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca acaba escupida en mi preciado alfombra.

Comienzo a toser y hago el intento de beber mi Nestea para recuperarme de semejante tos.

-¿Katniss estás bien? ¿Sigues viva? Porque te necesito viva.

-Si papá sigo viva pero creo que tú intentas matarme de un infarto. -doy otro sorbo de mi bebida. -¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

-Puede que no debería habértelo dicho así pero deja que te explique.

-Te escucho aunque no sé si debería.

Mi padre comienza a contarme sobre el ataque, bueno los constantes y cada vez más graves ataques de corazón de Plutarch. Recuerdo que me trataba muy bien de pequeña. Es un buen hombre así que no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él.

Y entonces llega la gran historia. Plutarch sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo y por eso quiere aprovecharla al máximo. Uno de sus mayores deseos es ver al menos uno de sus tres hijos felizmente casado y formando una familia. Y aquí entra el hijo mayor de los Mellark, Peeta. Su padre le ha pedido que le complacería verle compartiendo una vida con una mujer al menos antes de que se muera. Al parecer, él piensa que Peeta está manteniendo una relación secreta porque él mismo se había inventado una novia para que su padre le dejara en paz sobre el asunto. Lo que pasa es que le salió el tiro por la culata porque ahora supuestamente lleva 2 años con la supuesta novia y por eso Plutarch piensa que ya va siendo hora de que su hijo siente la cabeza y formar una familia.

Y ahí entro yo porque según me está pidiendo mi padre, él quiere que yo sea la supuesta novia secreta.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -pregunto tras su larga y muy entretenida historia.

-Muy en serio Katniss. -afirma. -Yo aprecio mucho a Plutarch y me gustaría ayudar en conceder una de sus deseos.

-¿Mamá sabe?

-Si cariño, ya se lo comenté y me dijo que tú eres lo bastante inteligente para decidir por ti sola. Sé que las cosas son un tanto complicadas, después de todo es un matrimonio y yo no puedo obligarte a nada pero me gustaría que lo pensaras mi vida.

Suena tan desesperado. Sé lo mucho que le debe a Plutarch y por eso está haciendo esto. Pero coño es un matrimonio. Me voy a casar con alguien a quien apenas conozco aunque según mi padre Peeta es uno de los mejores hombres que puedo encontrarme en el mundo.

-Papá... yo... -balbuceo muy confundida.

-Te agradecería si al menos lo pensaras... además no tienes novio ¿o si?

-Gracias papá por echármelo en la cara.

-¿Qué me dices? -pregunta. -Si lo haces te daré lo que quieras.

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, papá. -le digo

-¿Si te doy eso aceptarías? -dice entusiasmado.

-¿Lo harías? -no me lo puedo creer.

-Si.

-Déjame pensarlo. -digo vencida. -Te llamaré.

-Gracias Katniss. -agradece. -Te quiero mi niña.

-Yo también papá.

**XxENDFLASHBACKxX**

Y no sé cómo pero acabé aceptando. No sé si es directamente por lástima hacia Plutarch o simplemente porque de verdad quiero lo que me prometió mi padre.

Por curiosidad comencé a buscar a Peeta Mellark en Google y justo tiene una Wikipedia.

_"Peeta James Mellark nacido el 12 de Octubre de 1987 es el hijo del gran empresario Plutarch Mellark y su esposa Portia Mellark. Peeta es el mayor de tres hermanos, le sigue Finnick Mellark y Madge Mellark nacidos tal y cómo se han enumerado._

_Peeta dirige junto a su padre una de las mayores empresas del país: Mellark Enterprising. Estudió Economía y Dirección de Empresas en Harvard y se graduó con honores. Sus hobbies son jugar a baloncesto y nadar._

_Solamente se le ha conocido una novia que tal parece fue una compañera de Universidad, Delly Cartwright hija del magnate Snow Cartwright. Se comenzó a hablar de boda en 2009 pero de repente Delly desapareció del mapa y nunca más se les volvió a ver juntos..."_

Vale. No hay escándalos, mala reputación ni nada por el estilo. Sólo está ese detalle de la de repente "novia desaparecida" ¿Será ella la novia secreta? Ok, no.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco con la toalla mientras busco una ropa adecuada para hoy. Encuentro algo perfecto _**(vestuarioKATNISS 1) **_Me seco el cabello y me lo dejo suelto ya que las ondas que han decidido formar hoy me gustan.

Ordeno mi apartamento lo más rápido que puedo. Son las 12:15 y estará a punto de llegar, según mi padre llegará a Florencia a las 12:45 así que tengo tiempo de sobra para limpiar perfectamente el apartamento y quizás preparar algo para comer a no ser que surja algo.

Suena el timbre. No puede ser es demasiado pronto. Corro hasta el telefonillo y lo abro sin contestar. Llaman en la puerta.

Llegó el momento. Me arreglo un poco la ropa y tomando un gran suspiro abro la puerta.

-Hola Katniss… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –mi amiga Annie aparece apoyado en el umbral de la puerta imitando una pose sexy de un chico y poniendo voz seductora.

-¡Annie! –grito enfadada. –Joder Annie ya te dije que no te quería ver hoy…

-Yo también te quiero amiga… -dice con tono sarcástico y entra en mi apartamento para después tumbarse en el sofá.

-Oh genial… lo acababa de ordenar. –me quejo. -¡Anda levántate y fuera de mi casa!

-Pero si falta mucho hasta que llegue y además estoy aquí para preguntarte una vez más si estás segura de lo que vas a hacer. –ahora me mira seriamente y se sienta como es debido en el sofá.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Annie pero sí, estoy segura. –la tranquilizo. –Hoy en día existe el divorcio, no voy a estar atada a él para toda la vida.

-Si, el divorcio. Puede que suene cursi pero tú ya sabes que yo creo en los de que el matrimonio dura para toda la vida.

-Eso me hace mucha gracia. Una cosa así viniendo de ti que te has acostado con media Florencia. –suelto una risilla.

-Una cosa es acostarse y otra es casarse. –me deja claro. –Es tú vida Kat… y bueno si quieres tomarte el matrimonio como un juego pues adelante. Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar.

-Más bien es una inversión. Sólo tengo que cumplir el trato y tendré mi propio editorial aquí en Florencia. –sonrío orgullosa.

-Haz lo que quieras, aquí me tienes para cualquier cosa. –suspira. –Lo único malo es que te vas a tener que ir a NYC. –hace un puchero.

-Te podrías venir. –murmuro.

-Ohh… ten por seguro que estaré ahí para tu boda. –y sonríe sarcásticamente. –Recuerda en avisarme de la fecha con antelación.

-Que sí… no creo que vayamos a hacer una boda a lo grande. Al menos eso es lo que le diré a Peeta. –digo. –Y ten por seguro que vas a estar allí aunque tenga que arrastrarte de los pelos porque vas a ser mi dama de honor.

Annie me pone una cara de terror y luego las dos nos sumergimos en carcajadas.

Normalmente, la boda para una chica es el día más feliz de su vida: la lista de invitados, las flores, damas de honor, el vestido… todo debe organizarse con sumo cuidado. ¿Quién iba a decir que estaría hablando de mi propia boda con mi mejor amiga como si fuera un juego de niños? La verdad es que me suena bastante triste porque aunque no se lo demuestre a nadie, siempre quise una boda como el de mis padres. En un jardín precioso y verde, con los amigos más íntimos y yo con mi príncipe azul. Ahora todo eso a la porra.

Pero tengo que pensar en mi compensación. Cuando termine todo esto todo volverá la normalidad en mi vida, solo con una pequeña diferencia. Tendré mi propia editorial aquí en Florencia.

-Suerte Kat… no te olvides de llamarme antes de que te vayas ¿si? –me abraza mi amiga. –Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también Annie. –reprimo mis lágrimas. –Por favor ven a visitarme aunque sea de vez en cuando.

-Lo haré siempre que pueda. –se despide. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. –y cierro la puerta.

Al fin y al cabo la visita de Annie me ha sentado bien, después de todo no sé cuando volveré a verla porque mañana mismo volamos a Nueva York. Me acomodo en el sofá para esperar a mi visita.

Hace mucho que no veo a los Mellark. La última vez fue cuando pasamos el verano juntos hace unos diez años. Cuando estuve reuniendo información sobre Peeta también encontré varias fotos y vaya que es apuesto. Pelo rubio despeinado, ojos azules profundos, sonrisa arrebatadora… parece que voy a ser la envidia de todas las chicas de NYC y la verdad es que la idea me agrada.

El telefonillo suena de nuevo. ¿Será él? Si, seguro que si. Hago lo mismo que antes con Annie, abro sin preguntar en el telefonillo y me arreglo un poco. Vale, ahora sí que es el momento.

Abro la puerta.

Alza la cabeza y me mira sorprendido. ¿Por qué será eso? Le dedico una sonrisa y él me responde del mismo modo. Dios mío, las fotos en Google no tienen comparación con esto, yo… JODER si parece más un Dios griego.

Su pelo rubio despeinado, su media sonrisa y sus ojos azules me miran tras quitarse sus gafas de sol. A diferencia de todas las fotos que he visto ahora viste más casual, más a su edad _**(vestuarioPEETA 1)**_. Está muy guapo.

-Hola. –saludo dejándole pasar.

-Hola Katniss. –responde mientras coge su maleta del suelo y entra en la casa.

-Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa. –obviamente porque pronto será la tuya… como mi "esposo"

-Gracias. –me agradece.

Peeta deja su maleta al lado del sofá y se sienta algo tenso. El silencio es cada vez más incómodo.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? –le pregunto desde la cocina. –Café, zumo, agua…

-Un vaso de zumo estaría bien Katniss, gracias. –me mira y me sonríe desde el sofá.

Nunca me había gustado mi nombre, suena tan cursi. Pero que suene de sus labios y su voz… wow.

-Toma. –le doy su vaso y me siento enfrente de él. -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Largo. –suspira. –Pero bien.

Otra vez silencio. ¿En serio tengo que casarme con él? Físicamente no tengo ninguna queja pero siempre me han gustado los chicos extrovertidos.

-¿Cómo está Plutarch? –le pregunto y él me mira otra vez sorprendido.

-Bien, gracias. –intenta sonreír. –Se está recuperando favorablemente pero aún sigue en el hospital.

-Es un hombre fuerte. –suelto.

-Quería agradecerte Katniss. Por ayudarme. –ahora la conversación va empezando. –Igualmente no quiero obligarte a nada…

-No, fue decisión mía. Es muy tierno de tu parte que quieras complacer a tu padre.

-Nunca creí que la novia secreta llegaría tan lejos. –suspira.

-Mi padre ya me contó varias cosas sobre nuestro… trato. –miro su expresión y noto que me presta mucha atención. Dios mío, qué ojos. –Pero me gustaría aclarar mejor las cosas contigo si te parece bien.

-Por supuesto. –asiente. –Yo también quería hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, si quieres lo podemos dejar más tarde. –le digo. –Seguro que estás cansado.

-Si, un poco. –admite. -¿Dónde…? –y de repente se sonroja.

-¡Oh! –digo. –Tu habitación es aquella la de la derecha. Está todo listo.

-Gracias Katniss. –se levanta.

-De nada, te avisaré para la cena.

-Ok. –y se mete en su habitación.

Bueno, por algo empezamos. ¿No?

.

Cuando sale de su habitación ya son las 18:23. Sale con la cara somnolienta y se ha cambiado de ropa, unos pantalones chándal de color gris y la misma camiseta que antes. Ahora mismo estoy viendo la tele sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, me saluda y se sienta a mi lado.

Mientras él estaba durmiendo, dediqué mi tiempo en pensar sobre las condiciones que quería poner, seguramente coincidiremos en algunas porque muchas de ellas es sobre mi intimidad. Me sonrojo en tan solo pensar durmiendo con él en la misma cama… apenas le conozco… bueno técnicamente nos conocemos desde niños pero no llegamos a tener una relación estrecha.

-¿Te parece bien si comenzamos a hablarlo ahora? –me pregunta.

-Claro. –digo y apago la tele.

-Si quieres empieza tú.

-Bueno, una de las más importantes que quería tratar contigo era sobre nuestra vida juntos. –me sonrojo. –Digo, estaremos casados y eso pero…

-Obviamente viviremos juntos pero no te preocupes, mi apartamento tiene dos habitaciones. –me informa. –Si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-Si, y ahora ya sé que viviremos en tu apartamento. –sonrío.

-Ahmm... será tu casa. Toda tuya, después de todo yo estaré muy ocupado en la oficina. –sigue.

-Vale, ya me lo suponía. Apartando sobre la vivienda… nuestro comportamiento. Digo, eres una figura pública por tu padre… me gustaría saber quiénes saben sobre los nuestro.

-Vale, están tus padres, mi hermano Finnick y yo. –explica. –Con ellos no tendremos que fingir. Pero con el resto de mi familia y el mundo. Si.

-Ok. –suspiro. –Wow. Vale.

-Tranquila Katniss. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Posaremos juntos para los fotógrafos, iremos juntos en cenas de la compañía, de mi familia… Iremos siempre acompañados en los eventos sociales siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta.

-Por supuesto. –trago. –Otra cosa. Más bien, me gustaría pedirte que la boda sea sencilla.

Peeta sonríe ante mi propuesta.

-Tranquila Katniss, no nos vamos a casar mañana mismo. –sonríe. –Primero mostraremos "nuestro noviazgo" a mi familia y a la gente y después ya podremos anunciar nuestro compromiso… tendrás tiempo en planear como quieres que sea la boda. Si lo quieres sencillo, yo te apoyo.

Vaya, Peeta lo tiene todo controlado. Me gusta.

-La duración. –le digo. -¿Hasta cuando estaremos así?

Él parece pensarlo por un momento. Creo que ni siquiera él lo había pensado.

-Supongo que podremos poner como fecha límite un año. –me dice. –Depende de cómo vayan las cosas lo podremos acortar o alargar… ¿qué te parece?

-Pues, creo que bien. –dudo. –Obviamente firmaremos acuerdo prenupcial ¿o vas a falsificar la boda?

-Katniss, puedo ser un mentiroso pero yo no soy un delincuente. Nuestra boda será válido y si, supongo que firmaremos acuerdo prenupcial.

-Ok. –poco a poco voy asimilando las cosas. –Creo que ya está. Ya te diré si se me ocurre algo más.

-Yo… tengo una más. –dice de repente.

-¿Sí?

-Seremos exclusivos. –dice nervioso. –Yo no saldré con nadie y tú tampoco. Creo que a ninguno le va a gustar que de repente salga que somos infieles en las revistas.

-Me parece bien. –digo muy acuerdo.

Vaya, esto es mucho para asimilarlo pero podré con ello. No creo que cueste mucho, digo, él mismo dice que casi no nos veremos porque tiene que trabajar mucho y yo llevaré manuscritos para trabajar con ellos en la casa de Peeta o en el de mis padres.

Mañana tenemos el vuelo hacia Manhattan y entonces ahí comenzará todo. Peeta también me ha dicho que visitaremos a su padre nada más llegar así que estoy un poco nerviosa por eso.

Definitivamente mi vida va a dar un giro de 180º.

.

Terminamos de cenar y hablamos un poco más sobre el uno y otro, nos empezamos a conocer y a recordar viejos tiempos. Peeta es un buen chico, es agradable, gracioso (ahora que ya ha perdido un poco la timidez) y muy muy guapo. Soy afortunada, lo sé y no debería quejarme.

-Katniss…

-¿Si? –me giro antes de entrar a mi habitación.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? –pregunta seriamente.

-Si, Peeta. Muy segura.

-Bien. Entonces… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Peeta.

Y no sé por qué pero esa noche soñé que estaba metida en un vestido blanco y Peeta muy sonriente me esperaba en el altar.

.

PRIMER CAPITULO DE UN NUEVO FIC! Espero que os haya gustado y que lo sigáis.

Quería agradecer a la maravillosa **Diana** aka **monogotas2** por permitirme usar su idea de POLYVORE. Muchas gracias Diana y este capitulo va dedicado a ti! Muakss!

Quiero dedicar también este capitulo a Connie (The Last Mockingjay) y a Adri (adrix orange dream) por hacerme siempre sonreír… de verdad niñas, os adoro 3 Y último pero no menos importante a Luuchis Mellark (si estas leyendo esto aquí está el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado… ánimo!)

Espero que tenga una gran acogida como otras de mis historias así que no olviden dejar un **review** y añadir la historia en **favorites** y/o **follows,**

**Como siempre un beso muy grande para todos vosotros gente hermosa! GRACIAS!**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Otra vez… os recomiendo tener mi polyvore (link en mi perfil) para los vestuarios de los personajes. Gracias y espero que lo disfruten :)**_

_**.**_

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.**

-Respira Katniss… -me susurra Peeta que está sentado en el asiento de al lado. –Aterrizaremos en un par de horas… tranquila…

-Repasemos una vez más. –le digo. –Por favor.

-Ok. –asiente. –Nos volvimos a ver en Roma cuando estuve en un viaje de negocios. Salimos un par de veces por ahí y cuando volví a Nueva York mantenemos el contacto. Una cosa llegó a la otra y bueno… tuvimos una relación a larga distancia durante dos años. Supuestamente tus padres tampoco saben de nuestra relación, lo mantuvimos en secreto por la presión que podrían ejercer ellos. Yo te pedí que reveláramos nuestra relación porque mi padre te quiere conocer.

-Aha. –supiro. –Ok.

-Lo harás bien. –me tranquiliza. –Si quieres te puedo dejar un momento en tu casa y yo me voy en la mía. Nos arreglamos y luego te recojo para ir al hospital. ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, creo que primero me gustaría ver a mis padres. –asiento de acuerdo. -¿Qué pasa si alguien no se lo cree?

-Se lo creerán. Mi padre está muy entusiasmado con mi "novia" y ahora que sale a ser la hija de su mejor amigo va a estar eufórico. Mi madre actuará lo mismo, siempre te ha estimado. Mi hermana estará loca por ti créeme, y Finnick, bueno él sabe la verdad así que no te preocupes.

-¿Tenemos que ir cogidos de la mano y esas cosas? –pregunto con timidez y saco una risita en Peeta.

-Sólo si tú quieres. –responde divertido.

-Creo que prefiero agarrados del brazo. –reflexiono. –Ir cogidos de la mano suena como amor de instituto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –sonríe.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu padre, verdad? –le miro con admiración. –Digo, te estas tomando todas estas molestias…

-Mucho, Katniss. Y estoy seguro que si estuvieras en mi lugar y Haymitch en el de mi padre, harías lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí. –asiento. –Oye, ya que acordamos tenernos confianza… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Nos empezamos a conocer ayer… y no eres un mal tipo Peeta. Al contrario, eres agradable, divertido y muy caballeroso… -me sonrojo al estar halagándolo de esa manera. –Me parece increíble que un chico como tú no tenga novia.

-Primero, gracias por tus halagos Katniss. Al menos puedo estar tranquilo de que te caiga bien y de que te guste. –sonríe. –Y… tengo mucho trabajo. La salud de mi padre me ha obligado manejar la compañía yo solo demasiado pronto y… no tengo cabeza para estar buscando a una chica.

-Pero seguro que te sobran. –bromeo.

-No lo sé. Finnick es el ligón de la familia. –sonríe. –Bueno, ya que has preguntado eso yo también quiero…

-Adelante. Dispara. –sonrío.

-¿No hay ningún hombre en tu vida Katniss Everdeen?

-Bueno, ahora ahora mismo sí. –le digo y él abre los ojos como platos. –Es uno que necesita mi ayuda y como buena samaritana que soy he aceptado ser su "novia secreta"

Peeta empieza a reír a carcajadas y no dudo un instante en acompañarlo. Cuando oyó que ahora mismo había un hombre en mi vida, su expresión fue indescriptible, era cómo si "¡Coño! ¿Qué me estás contando?" y cuando se dio cuenta de que era él empezó a descojonarse.

-¡Me asustaste! –dice una vez calmada la risa. –Soy muy legal Katniss… nunca le quitaría una mujer a un hombre.

-Uhh… qué serio. –me río. –Ok, ahora en serio. No, no hay nadie en mi vida. Nunca fui un imán para los chicos.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? –de repente cierra la boca y se sonroja.

-¿Qué intentas decirme Peeta? –sonrío para sonsacarle. Antes te halagué yo, ahora te toca a ti.

-Bueno… -empieza. –Eres una mujer muy atractiva Katniss. De hecho, yo no te recordaba así cuando éramos pequeños. Por eso me sorprendió la mujer que ayer me abrió la puerta.

Creo que la temperatura está subiendo porque noto cómo se me calientan las mejillas.

-Dejando aparte tu físico… -sigue. –Tienes una gran personalidad así que me sorprende que no tengas a nadie.

Trago en seco. Definitivamente, sí un chico logra verme tal y cómo ha dicho Peeta, de seguro me enamoraré de él.

-Gracias Peeta. –sonrío tímidamente. –El problema es que ningún chico me ha visto así. Por eso creo que aún sigo sola.

-Ya somos dos. –sonríe. –Creo que nuestro trato no va a tener ningún problema.

-Sí, creo que podemos ser BFF y todo.

-¿BFF? –se aguanta la risa.

-Si, pero casados. Lo cuál sería muy original. –y comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo.

.

-¡MAMÁ! –grito muy contenta nada más abrir la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Kat! –grita mi madre y salto en sus brazos. -¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-Os he echado de menos… -y no puedo evitar reprimir alguna lágrima.

-Mi niña… -susurra mi padre detrás de mi madre. -¿Cómo estás?

-Papá… -y le abrazo a él también. –Qué bueno verte.

-Buenas tardes, Haymitch, Effie. –saluda Peeta detrás de mí depositando mi maleta en el suelo.

-Peeta… -saluda mi madre educadamente.

-¿Qué tal todo hijo? –le pregunta mi padre mirándonos a ambos.

-Todo bien Haymitch. –y Peeta me sonríe. –De verdad que no sabré cómo pagarte a ti, a Effie y a Katniss por lo que estáis haciendo por mí.

-Tranquilo Peeta. –sonríe mi madre. –Te tenemos mucho aprecio y respetamos la decisión de nuestra hija. Eres como de la familia y bueno… técnicamente pronto lo serás.

-Mamá… -me sonrojo.

-Gracias Effie... -contesta Peeta y lleva su mano entre su cabello rubio despeinado.

-Vayamos al salón para tomar algo. -ofrece mi padre.

-No papá, Peeta solo vino a traerme para poder veros antes de ir a ver a Plutarch. -les explico.

-Luego vendré a recoger a Katniss. -sigue él. -Me gustaría darme una ducha primero.

-Yo también. -murmuro.

-Entonces supongo que nuestra charla se pospondrá para otro momento. -dice Haymitch.

-Si. Ya me voy. -dice. -Nos vemos luego Katniss.

-Adiós Peeta. -les dedica una sonrisa a mis padres y observamos cómo desaparece por la puerta.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a mis padres mirándome interrogantes. Suspiro porque supongo que esperan que les cuente todo lo que Peeta y yo hemos hablado.

Sinceramente pienso que no somos una familia muy normal que digamos. A veces mis papás se comportan como los padres molestos y a veces se comportan de una manera muy infantil... como si sólo fuéramos hermanos y lo más triste es que muchas veces parezco la más mayor (por el comportamiento)

Pero los adoro con todos sus defectos. Además he crecido acostumbrándome a su forma de ser. Si de repente se convirtieran en unos padres estrictos, conservadores... vamos, en padres "normales" creo que no podré soportarlo.

-¿Te lo tenemos que sonsacar o vas a empezar a hablar? -pregunta Haymitch impaciente.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar. -digo vencida. -No creo que Peeta tarde mucho en llegar.

Y nos encerramos en el salón hasta que llegó la tortura de mi madre en arreglarme.

.

Después de la larga charla con mis padres y de obtener totalmente su apoyo, finalmente me soltaron para que me pueda arreglar y conocer la familia de mi "novio".

Me ducho y me seco el pelo recogiéndolo en una trenza de lado, siempre me gustó mi pelo arreglado así. Tras la aprobación de mi madre con mi peinado y maquillaje me enseña la ropa que ha elegido para mí. Su elección me toma por sorpresa, me esperaba algo más extravagante... pero lo que ha escogido me gusta _**(vestuarioKATNISS 2).**_

Peeta no tarda en llegar. Está totalmente arreglado _**(vestuarioPEETA 2)**_ y recién duchado ya que su pelo, como siempre despeinado, está ligeramente mojado. Cuando apareció en el salón donde le esperaba me quedé sin habla. Sigo diciendo que soy muy afortunada.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y de Sae, nuestra ama de casa, y salimos en rumbo al hospital.

Que empiece el juego.

.

**PEETA POV**

Katniss está preciosa. Cuando la vi sentada despreocupada en aquel sofá de color crema supe que era perfecta. Su pelo recogido en esa larga trenza, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas con colorete, sus ojos grises resaltan por las sombras marrones y el delineador negro... el vestido le queda perfecto... su piel aceitunada brilla por la luz. La verdad es que no me puedo quejar.

Supongo que tendré que vigilar a los hombres que le pongan los ojos a mi futura mujer.

La simple idea de otro chico mirándola de la misma manera que yo hago me pone de los nervios y no sé por qué.

Solo hay una cosa que no puedo esperar a ver: la cara de mi querido hermano Finnick cuando vea la hermosa mujer que estará agarrada de mis brazos.

La ayudo a subir en mi coche abriéndola la puerta antes de meterme en el coche y sentarme en el piloto. Pasamos todo el trayecto en silencio lo cual es bastante normal por los nervios que tenemos ambos.

¿Cómo reaccionará mi familia?

-Katniss... -llamo a la chica preciosa que se encuentra a mi lado. -Para de hacer eso o romperás el cordón de tu bolso.

Ella me mira nerviosa y aparta sus manos del pobre bolso. Y entonces comienza a morderse las uñas.

-¡Katniss! -cojo su mano y lo aparto de su boca.

Pero entonces pasa algo extraño. Cuando agarro su mano, una especie de escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y noto que ella también se tensa. Respira Peeta. Respira.

-Tranquila. -digo apretando con suavidad su mano.

-No quiero meter la pata. -murmura.

-No lo harás. -contesto. -Les vas a encantar.

Se empieza reír tímidamente y yo lo miro confuso.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto perdido.

-Suena como si esto fuera de verdad. -se ríe. -Como si fueras a presentar a tu novia de verdad a tus padres.

-Bueno, cuanto mas real parezca mejor, ¿no crees? -arqueo la ceja.

-Cierto. -sonrie.

Katniss logra relajarse un poquito hasta que llegamos en el aparcamiento del hospital. Vuelvo a ayudarla a que se baje y nos dirigimos juntos hacia la habitación de mi padre.

La detengo antes de girar por el pasillo.

-¿Preparada? -pregunto mientras yo también tomo un suspiro profundo.

-Si. Recuerdo todo lo que planeamos asi que bien. -intenta sonreír.

-Ok, allá vamos. -enrosca su brazo en el mío y afrontamos nuestro juego.

Giramos el pasillo y Finnick nos divisa enseguida. Se levanta y no logra apartar la mirada de la preciosa mujer agarrada de mis brazos.

Si Finnick, ella es mi novia. Y si no fueras mi hermano te estaría moliendo a golpes ahora mismo por cómo la miras.

-Has vuelto. -dice y por fin se digna a mirarme. -Katniss... yo... cuánto tiempo.

-Hola Finnick, vaya que si has crecido. -responde ella.

-¿Qué tal papá? -pregunto a mi hermano.

-Bien. La enfermera lo está revisando y me pidió que saliera. -cuenta. -Mamá y Madge están en la cafetería.

-Bien, asi nos libraremos de sus preguntas antes de conocer a papá. -digo algo aliviado.

-Asi que... ¿estáis seguro de esto? -nos mira Finnick.

-Completamente. -dice mi compañera muy segura y yo lo miro sonriente.

-Ya la has oído. -sonrío presumido a mi hermano.

La enfermera sale de la habitación y nos informa que todo está correcto. Le digo a Katniss que entraré yo primero y luego la aviso. Ella acepta y abro con suavidad la puerta.

-Peeta... -susurra mi padre emocionado. -¿En dónde te habías metido, hijo?

-Hola papá. -saludo y le doy un abrazo. -Ya te explico. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que nunca. -sonríe y de nuevo veo a ese hombre fuerte. -Ya dime.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

Mi padre me mira interrogante y señala con sus manos a que siga hablando.

-Bueno... -digo, joder creo que me va a dar algo. -Pensé que ya era hora de que conocieses a mi novia.

La cara de mi padre es indescriptible. Su media sonrisa de interrogante se ha convertido en una gran sonrisa que ocupa casi toda su cara. Hace un esfuerzo para sentarse recto en la cama y me mira con esos ojos brillantes como si le acabaran de dar su juguete nuevo a un niño.

-¿Está aqui? -logra pronunciar sin perder la sonrisa.

-Si, está en este mismo momento tras esa puerta con Finnick.

-¡Demonios Peeta! Tráela aquí, ¡ya! -dice impaciente.

-Pero prométeme que estarás tranquilo. -advierto.

-Que si, que si. Ya, tráela.

Voy hasta la puerta y le hago a Katniss la señal de que pase. Toma un gran suspiro y Finnick nos dedica una sonrisa de ánimo. Me ofrece su mano, lo cual me toma por sorpresa, y lo cojo dándola un leve apretón.

-Hola Plutarch. -saluda nada más aparecer por la puerta y su sonrisa de miedo se ha convertido en una de felicidad. Wow, no puedo creer lo hermosa que es.

-Ka...Katniss... -balbucea mi padre aclarándose los ojos. -¿Katniss Everdeen?

Katniss y yo nos miramos sonrientes (me asusta nuestra naturalidad al hacerlo) y después miramos a Plutarch.

-¿La hija de mi mejor amigo es tu novia? -dice incrédulo. -¡Demonios Peeta, si no fuera por esta cama te mataría ahora mismo!

Mi padre no puede apartar su mirada en nosotros. Sus miradas se alternan en mí, en Katniss y en nuestras manos fuertemente enlazadas. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo, subo su mano, la acerco en mis labios y lo beso en sus nudillos. Ella se sonroja y le sacamos otra gran risa a mi padre.

-¡Pero acércate hija y dame un abrazo! -abre sus brazos y Katniss me suelta la mano y le da un fuerte abrazo a Plutarch.

Terminan su abrazo y Plutarch la invita sentarse en la silla de su lado. Katniss me mira sonriente y me ofrece su mano para que me ponga a su lado. Camino hacia ella bajo las cuidadas miradas de mi padre y me coloco a su espalda agarrando sus hombros. Extrañamente, en vez de tensarse, se relaja.

-Bueno, ya pueden comenzar a contarme lo que pasó aqui.

Yo me dispuse a contarle nuestra "historia de amor" a mi padre sin fijarnos mucho en los detalles. Katniss se mantuvo callada y respondía solo cuando le preguntaba mi padre. Terminamos de contarle lo que habíamos preparado y mi padre queda pensativo absorbiendo toda la información.

-¿Entonces llevan dos años de noviazgo? -pregunta.

Ambos asentimos.

-¿Y de quién fue la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, carajo?

-De los dos papá. -respondo yo. -No queríamos que Haymitch y tú se ilusionen.

-Queríamos tomarlo despacio. –sigue ella.

-¿Y por qué de repente habéis decidido contarlo ahora?

-Porque tú se lo habías pedido... que digo, suplicado a Peeta de que me querías conocer. –

Katniss responde con total naturalidad. -Y sé que Peeta no te puede negar nada.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

-No será que... ¿ahora ya estáis preparados para dar el gran paso? -sonríe abiertamente mi padre.

Katniss y yo damos un respingo. Obviamente mi padre ya nos estaba insinuando la boda.

-Papá... -digo avergonzado. -Ni siquiera se lo he pedido.

Vaya, ha sonado muy natural y encima Katniss se ríe por lo bajo.

-Poco a poco Plutarch. - responde ella.

Plutarch comenzó a preguntarle a Katniss sobre su vida en Florencia, lo que ha estado

haciendo, lo que ha estudiado y él parece asombrado. Parece que Haymitch no le ha detallado mucho la vida de su hija. Todo lo que le cuenta a mi padre ya me lo había contado antes, en nuestra primera cena juntos, pero ella habla con tanto entusiasmo con Plutarch. Definitivamente él acabará enamorado de ella y no me dejará que la deje escapar. De repente un dato que nunca me había contado antes sale a luz. Katniss quiere fundar un editorial en Florencia.

Ver a mi padre feliz y contento hace que valga la pena lo que estamos haciendo. Nunca le había visto tan animado y eso me hace sentirme bastante bien.

-Peeta... -susurra mi padre.

-Oh... ¿si papá? -me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Katniss me decía que le gustaría visitar la ciudad. -repite.

-Bueno papá, acuérdate que me ausenté estos días y me gustaría darme una vuelta por la compañía. -explico.

-No,no. Te tomas las vacaciones que por algo eres el jefe. ¿No pensarás dejar a tu novia pasearse por allí? -dice con un tono divertido.

-No pasa nada Plutarch. -intenta convencerle Katniss. -Mi mamá puede acompañarme, sé que Peeta es un hombre ocupado.

-Tonterías. Me imagino que hace mucho que pasáis el tiempo solos... -nos mira a ambos. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que os habéis visto?

Katniss y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Mierda, esto no entraba en el guión de hoy. Ella me mira con los ojos bien abiertos y me doy cuenta de que tengo que responder yo.

-Ehhh... pues... fue hace meses papá. -miento. -Fui a verla unos días.

-¿Meses? -exclama. -Por dios, deberías atender más a tu novia y tú Katniss ¿cómo has podido permitir eso? Bueno da igual, Peeta pasa el tiempo con tu novia y no pasa nada llamaré a Beetee para hacerse cargo del trabajo.

Mi padre no me dejó poner una queja así que Katniss y yo asentimos vencidos. Justo entonces mi madre y mi hermana entran en la habitación y por la cara que ponen supongo que Finnick ya les habrá contado.

Katniss se ganó otros dos grandes abrazos por parte de las mujeres de mi familia. Mi madre no para de reírse por su felicidad y mi hermana no para de dar saltos a su alrededor gritando que por fin tenía una hermana.

La escena es bastante conmovedora. ¿De verdad mi familia tenía tantas ganas de que tuviera una novia? Pues al parecer si.

Después de un par de horas y muchos avisos de las enfermeras, Katniss y yo logramos despedirnos y salir del hospital.

-Ya no recordaba lo divertido que es tu familia... -me dice Katniss muy sonriente en el asiento de copiloto. -Pero me da pena estar mintiéndolos. -y su sonrisa desaparece.

-A mi también. Nunca les había mentido pero es lo que hay. ¿Podrás aguantar?

-Si. -responde justo cuando aparcamos delante de su edificio.

-Gracias por todo Katniss. -le agradezco. -¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja mañana?

-No pasa nada Peeta. -dice. -Ya se lo diré a mi madre además quería descansar mañana y tú deberías hacer lo mismo

-Tienes razón. Ya nos llamaremos.

-Ok. -sale del coche mientras le abro la puerta. -Aunque te parezca extraño, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Yo también Katniss.

-Adiós. - y sin dejarme tiempo a reaccionar me da un beso en la mejilla y desaparece por el portal del edificio.

.

11 Reviews en el primer capitulo! Muchas gracias a TODOS!

Gracias a: _**artemisa93, Riley92, Ripper P, Katniss-everdeen-94, Dark Zeldalink, Alas de Fuego, valentina 8, XkanakoX, Zoe1010, Anna Sosa **_y_** Whiz Knightley **_(muchas gracias por vuestros reviews significan mucho)

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y que la historia siga consiguiendo más **reviews,** **follows y/o favorites **:D

Muchas gracias de nuevo y un beso muy grande para todos!

(Próxima actualización: **El último sinsajo Capitulo24**)


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 3.**

.

**KATNISS POV**

-¡DESCEREBRADA!

Abro los ojos somnolienta. Escucho la voz y lo analizo...

-¡JOHANNA! -salto de la cama arrojándola al suelo.

Johanna maldice por el golpe que recibe del suelo y después me abraza con fuerza. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y en parte es mi culpa. Más por mi traslado a Florencia.

-Te he echado de menos descerebrada... -dice mientras nos levantamos del suelo y nos acomodamos en el sofá largo de mi habitación.

-Yo también Johanna... siento haberte tenido tan abandonada. -me disculpo intentado poner ojitos.

-¿Abandonada? -dice con tono sarcástico. -Yo diría que has pasado olímpicamente de mí, cariño.

Nos damos otro abrazo. Conozco a Johanna desde que era una niña, digamos que ambas crecimos juntas. Ella es cinco años mayor que yo así que siempre la he visto como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. ES la hermana que nunca tuve. Pasábamos todo el día juntas haciendo tonterías. Recuerdo que cuando tuvo que irse a la universidad me pasé toda la semana llorando.

Todo cambió cuando yo también me saqué la carrera de Literatura y decidí mudarme a Florencia, el escenario de la historia de amor de Romeo y Julieta, y ella se mudó a San Francisco porque la empresa por la que trabaja la envió allí. Seguíamos manteniendo el contacto via emails y Skype pero nuestras agendas nunca coincidían para vernos. Me fue a visitar una vez, pero solo una vez.

-Bueno descerebrada... me enteré de algunas cosas... -murmura.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo es que eres la novia de Mellark?!

Vaya, las noticias vuelan. Bueno, llevamos actuando de novios hace ya tres semanas. Ya me conocen en su empresa, donde me gané unas cuantas miradas asesinas, y por todo Nueva York. Al parecer, ser la novia del empresario más joven y exitoso de la ciudad no pasaba desapercibido. Hasta ya aparezco en su página de Wikipedia:

_"Actualmente mantiene una relación amorosa con la única hija del empresario Haymitch Everdeen y su esposa Effie Everdeen, grandes amigos íntimos de la familia Mellark. Katniss Everdeen de 23 años de edad, graduada de Literatura en Brown vivía en Florencia y ahora se encuentra acompañando a su novio en NY para darle apoyo por la situación del padre de éste."_

-¿Me vas a contar o tendré que ir a buscar por mis propios medios la información? -dice ahora un poco impaciente.

-Ok, ok. -suspiro. -Si, soy la novia de Peeta.

Johanna retiene la respiración por un momento. Sus ojos están redondos como platos y mirándome fijamente. Y entonces me golpea el hombro. Típico de Johanna.

-Ouch. -me quejo. -Bueno, eso es preferible que me insultes.

-Joder Katniss... ¿no podrías habérmelo dicho antes de enterarme por esas puñeteras revistas?

-Espera, ¿qué revistas? -digo confusa.

-Esas de cotilleo. -bufa.

-¡¿De cotilleo?! -exclamo sin poder creerlo. -¿Lees esas cosas? -sigo arqueando una ceja a Johanna. -Nunca pensé que te iban esas cosas.

-¡Pues claro que no idiota! -y me gano otro golpe en el brazo. -Mis compañeras de trabajo reconocieron tu apellido y me lo enseñaron. Casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando vi tus fotos caminando por las calles al lado de Mellark. No ibáis tomados de la mano ni tampoco os dabais besitos... -su expresión me dio risa pero me contuve. -Asi que pensé que lo estaban sacando de contexto, digo Mellark y tu habéis sido amigos desde niños y creía que solo estabais de paseo pero me compré un ejemplar y lo leí mas detenidamente. Y ahí me enteré, lo confirmaban vuestros padres "muy felices", al menos eso decía la revista.

-Wow, salgo en revistas... -digo cómo si no hubiera oído su larga explicación.

-¡Katniss!

-¡¿Qué?! No te enteras todos los días que sales en las revistas...

-¿Podrías explicarme lo que está pasando aquí?

-Está bien...

Pero espera, quizás deba contarle... no no, ya es bastante las personas que conoce mi secreto y el de Peeta. Además puede que Peeta se moleste. Dicho, mentiré a Johanna y le soltaré la misma mentira que ya me conocía de memoria.

-Peeta y yo llevamos saliendo dos años... -comienzo.

Johanna iba a decir algo pero le detuve poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Se calmó y me dejó seguir con mi mentira... digo, mi historia.

.

Johanna se está quedando en el hotel Palace. Su compañía la ha enviado aquí por una conferencia que parece que va a durar meses y eso significa más tiempos locas al estilo Jo. Estuvimos hablando varias horas hasta que fue reclamada en la sede neoyorquina de su compañía.

Después de almorzar con mis padres en nuestro restaurante favorito me he encerrado a mi habitación para adelantar con los manuscritos. Cuando ya llevaba varias páginas suena mi móvil.

-Hola. -saludo.

-Hola Kat. -saluda Madge tímida desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Madge, qué sorpresa. -exclamo. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Desde que nos volvimos a ver en el hospital, Madge se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Es más pequeña, tres años menor, pero es muy madura. Hablamos casi todos los días y me ha estado ayudando con mi armario ya que nuestro viaje repentino no me ha permitido llevarme más de mi ropa. En muy poco tiempo se ha ganado mi cariño al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-¿Estás con Peeta? -pregunta y noto una ligera preocupación.

-No cariño. La verdad es que no he hablado con él en todo el día porque la tuve muy ajetreada. ¿Pasó algo? -ahora también estaba preocupada.

-Es que no me responde y a Finn tampoco. -dice. -Finn se ha ido un par de días a revisar la construcción en California, mi madre está con mi padre en el hospital y yo estoy liada con la universidad. -sigue. -¿Puedes pasarte por el loft de Peet a ver qué le pasa?

-Por supuesto. -y de un salto bajo de mi cama y saco mis zapatos del armario. -Ahora mismo bajo. No te preocupes, luego te llamo.

-Gracias Kat. -murmura. -Espero tu llamada.

-Adiós Madge.

Cuelgo, agarro mi bolso y meto mi móvil, mi cartera y las llaves de casa. Me detengo un momento delante del espejo _**(vestuarioKATNISS 3)**_, me arreglo por encima y salgo pitando al loft de Peeta.

Bajo del taxi delante de Starbucks, la cafetería favorita de Peeta, y decido comprar dos cafés lattes y dos muffins de chocolate antes de ir caminando a su edificio.

Llamo al timbre pero no responde nadie. Llamo de nuevo una y otra vez pero sigue sin responder así que comienzo a preocuparme. Pero cuando decido llamar al portero una voz bastante apagada finalmente responde.

-¿Si?

-Peeta... soy yo.

-¿Kat? Lo siento, pasa. -y me abre la puerta.

Cuando llego en su loft está tumbado boca arriba en el sofá vistiendo solo un pantalón

deportivo gris y una camiseta de tirantes blancos muy ajustados. Y cuando digo ajustado es porque lo está. Demasiado.

-Peet... -murmuro mientras dejo mi compra en la encimera de la cocina y me siento de cuclillas en el suelo para estar a la altura del chico delante de su rostro.

Empiezo a acariciarle los cabellos y al parecer esta a gusto con ello. Su rostro está cansado, presenta barba de varios días y tiene ojeras que nunca había visto antes. Mientras le acaricio el cabello rubio noto que su frente está demasiado caliente.

-Peeta tienes fiebre. -digo levantándome a buscar su botiquín. -¿Dónde tienes las pastillas?

-Mmm...

-Peeta, las medicinas.

-En el armario pequeño del baño. -creo que hasta hablar le cuesta.

-Ok. -y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya le estoy ayudando a sentarse bien en el sofá.

Está muy enfermo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Su rostro está pálido y le cuesta mantenerse bien sentado así que vencida le dejo medio tumbado. Dios, tanto músculo pesa demasiado.

-Vamos, Peeta tómate la pastilla. -y le pongo la pastilla en la boca, que también le cuesta abrir, y con la ayuda de un poquito de agua logra tragarlo.

-Gracias. -susurra y abre un poco los ojos sonriéndome levemente. -¿Por qué has venido?

-Madge me llamó preocupada porque alguien no contestaba su teléfono. -sonrío sentándome a su lado extrañamente cansada. -¿Desde cuándo llevas enfermo? ¿Por qué no has llamado a nadie?

-Desde ayer y porque no me gusta preocupar a mi familia. Sólo es fiebre Kat. -ahora contesta un poco mejor.

-Peeta, casi no te puedes mover. -exclamo un poco. -¿Y si te pasara algo?

-¿Por eso has venido? ¿Porque estabas preocupada? -tose.

-Pues claro que estaba preocupada... mírate. -le apunto con un dedo. -Ponte un jersey Peet, te vas a resfriar. Voy a por una.

-Kat... -dice demasiado tarde porque ya estoy buscando una chaqueta.

Su habitación está hecha un desastre. Las almohadas tiradas por el suelo, las sábanas arrugadas y un montón de vasos por todas partes. Por suerte su ropero está intacto. Sin dificultad encuentro un jersey gris donde pone "Harvard" y salgo de la habitación.

-Toma. -y le ayudo a ponérselo.

-Parezco un niño... -dice en tono puchero y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Te traje un café latte y un muffin de chocolate. ¿Te apetece?

Y cómo él ha dicho asiente entusiasmado como un niño pequeño. Mientras el "niño" rubio se zampa lo que le traje, me dispongo a arreglar un poco el salón. Recojo sus papeles y los dejo encima de la mesa, llevo más vasos en el fregadero junto a un par de platos y boles y recojo más papeles.

-Katniss, deja eso por favor. No tienes por qué hacerlo. -dice con más ánimo mientras toma otro sorbo de su café.

-Tu casa está hecho un desastre, Peet. Creía que tenías a alguien para limpiarla. -le digo terminando de recoger unas revistas.

-Le dije a Paylor que no viniera. -contesta. -Por favor Katniss...

Y justo entonces veo una revista. La revista del que me habló Johanna. También lo tiene Peeta.

-¿Qué es esto? -le pregunto alzando la revista.

-Ohh... ehh... -balbucea el enfermo.

-¿Te gustan los cotilleos? -sonrío divertida.

-Es que... vi nuestras fotos y... -murmura nervioso. - ¿Acaso no tienes una copia?

-Casualmente me acabo de enterar hoy de la existencia de esta revista con mis fotos... -cuento.

-Creí que ya tenías una copia por eso no te dije nada. -parece disculparse.

-Bueno, podrías haberme llamado sobre esto... -le digo sentándome a su lado.

-¿Te molesta que salgas en las revistas? -me pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-No lo sé. -confieso. -Pero me asusta.

-No creí que a las revistas rosas les interesara mi vida personal, aunque supongo que también es porque se trata de ti ¿sabes?

-Ya... entonces no nos queda más remedio a ver hasta donde nos lleva esto. -me encojo de hombros. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Un poco. -asiente con esa sonrisa que últimamente me deja sin aire. -Gracias por venir.

-Hey, eres mi novio. -bromeo con él y ambos comenzamos a reírnos. -¡Oh, mierda! Tengo que llamar a Madge...

-Utiliza el teléfono. Está... -ofrece y ambos miramos por donde puede estar el teléfono. -Joder, dónde lo habré metido.

-Da igual. -me río. -Ya lo buscaremos después.

Llamo a Madge y le informo que Peeta solo tiene fiebre. Que ahora ya se siente mejor. Ella suspira aliviada ante mi noticia y comienza a agradecerme, especialmente la última frase que me dijo me hizo sonrojar que tuve que darme la vuelta para que Peeta no me viera ya que estaba muy pendiente de mi conversación con su hermana.

-Cállate Madge... -susurro a mi móvil.

-Pero si tengo razón... -sigue. -Está tan enamorado de ti que eres su mejor medicina.

-Vale Madge, yo también te quiero. -respondo despidiéndome.

-Ay Kat... está bien está bien. -por fin dice vencida. -Mándale un beso a mi hermanito y

me lo cuidas por favor. Te quiero Kat, adiós.

-Tranquila, adiós cariño. -y cuelgo.

Cuando vuelvo al sofá Peeta ya ha acabado su muffin y su café así que ya está recostado nuevamente en el sofá viendo un programa. Sonríe al verme y se levanta para dejarme un poco de sitio para sentarme, Peeta es un chico tan grande que ocupa todo el sofá nada más tumbarse.

-Ven. -le digo mientras palpo mis muslos para que apoye su cabeza.

Sin dudarlo dos veces y con una gran sonrisa lo hace y se acomoda sin ninguna vergüenza.

Es increíble la confianza que nos hemos cogido desde las últimas tres semanas. Quizás influya en que nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños pero sólo ahora hemos tenido esta confianza. Por alguna razón extraña me gusta la cercanía que ambos hemos desarrollado y eso hace que nuestro "trato" funcione con más facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de nuestros actos como "novios" delante de la gente y su familia no son fingidos. Y desde ahí me di cuenta de lo buen novio que puede llegar a ser porque sinceramente me siento muy abrumada cuando me atiende con tanto cariño.

Eso me lleva a veces a tener miedo. Miedo a que, al menos por mi parte, desarrollar algo más. Nunca nadie, ningún hombre me ha tratado de esta manera como él lo hace y eso me hace sentir cosas totalmente desconocidas por mi parte. Y eso es lo que me asusta, esos sentimientos que siempre afloran cuando se trata de él.

-Katniss... -el susurro de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos y también me hace darme cuenta de que le estoy acariciando el cabello.

-¿Si? -respondo pero sin parar de jugar con su cabello.

-¿Te vas a quedar? -me pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres que me quede? -le contesto con otra pregunta.

-Si quieres... -contesta con un tono divertido.

-Entonces llamaré a casa para avisar ¿si? -y él respondo con una sonrisa enorme.

No sé si han sido horas las que pasamos así en el sofá porque al mirar por las grandes ventanales de su apartamento ya está oscureciendo. Me doy cuenta que Peeta se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

Verlo así de traquilo me inspira mucha paz, su respiración acompasada, sus ojos cerrados que me permiten distinguir sus largas pestañas rubias, su rostro completamente relajado y no sé pero distingo una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Parece que está teniendo un buen sueño.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, alzo su cabeza apoyada en mis muslos, me levanto y vuelvo a apoyar su cabeza en una almohada. Tengo que avisar a mis padres para que no se preocupen, sinceramente no creo que les importe que me quede aquí cuidando a Peeta.

-Hola Sae. –mi nana responde el teléfono de la casa. -¿Puedo hablar con mi madre, por favor?

-Claro que sí niña Katniss… -Sae siempre tan cariñosa conmigo. –Ahora te paso a tu mamá.

-Gracias nana. –y en unos momentos suena la voz de mi madre. –Hola mamá.

-Cariño, te fuiste sin avisar. –reclama pero con cariño.

-Lo sé mamá, perdóname. Es que me llamó Madge preocupada por Peeta y me pidió ir a ver qué le pasa. –explico.

-¿Qué le pasa a Peeta? ¿Está bien? –ahora mi madre también suena preocupada y hace que me de cuenta el cariño que le tiene por él.

-Sí está bien. Sólo fiebre. –la tranquilizo. –Por eso te llamaba.

-Pues gracias por avisarnos mi vida. –suspira aliviada. -¿A qué hora vas a venir?

-Hmm… también te llamaba por eso. –me muerdo el labio. –Me quedaré aquí para cuidarlo, ya está bien pero no puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo y me quedaría más tranquila acompañándolo.

-….. –mi mamá no responde.

-Mamá… -murmuro.

-Me parece bien cariño. –dice finalmente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder? –le pregunto extrañada.

-Por nada mi vida es solo que… -se interrumpe ella misma. –Ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado con qué? –pregunto confusa.

-Con tus sentimientos. –y entonces se me para el corazón.

-¿Qué… quieres decir? –balbuceo.

-Cariño, sé que Peeta es un chico maravilloso y es muy fácil quererlo…

-Y lo quiero. –digo sin pensarlo.

-Exacto, quiero que tengas cuidado en cómo lo quieres. –vaya, esta es la primera vez que hablo sobre un chico con mi madre. Y no me gusta. Para nada. –Después de todo, lo que tenéis es un trato… y como tu madre no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Las palabras de mi madre me han llegado muy a dentro. A esto es a lo que me refería, el miedo de sentir esas cosas, o sentimientos, cuando estoy con Peeta. Tengo que tener en mente y muy claro de que lo nuestro no es real. Es un trato. Y de hecho, yo tengo ganancias por este trato.

-Gracias mamá. –susurro. –Lo tendré en cuenta así que no te preocupes…

-Mándale un abrazo de mi parte y de tu padre a Peeta. –se despide. –Te quiero mi vida.

-Y yo a ti mamá. –cuelgo.

Suspiro por mi conversación con mi madre. Nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así, tan privada y personal. Supongo que afecta de que vivo lejos de ella y mi vida amorosa es una mierda. No me acuerdo del último novio que tuve y creo que eso fue hace bastante tiempo. Siempre me preocupé más por mis estudios porque al ser hija única mis padres esperan mucho de mí y eso es bastante… agotador.

-¿Todo bien con tu madre? –de repente habla Peeta y me doy la vuelta sorprendida.

Espero que no haya escuchado demasiado.

-Si. –respondo incómoda por la idea de que haya escuchado algo. –Mis padres te mandan saludos.

-¿No les importa que te quedes? –pregunta ahora con una aspecto mejor.

-No. –intento sonreír. -¿Ya te sientes mejor? –intento desviar la conversación.

-Creo que sí. –dice tocándose la frente. –Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Déjame ver. –le digo y me acerco a revisar la temperatura de su frente. –Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre, pero ya no es tan alta como antes.

-No te tienes que quedar… -dice de repente.

-No seas tonto. No me sentiría tranquila dejándote sólo. –y ahora le sonrío con sinceridad.

-Gracias. –por dios, esa sonrisa de nuevo. -¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco. Veré en la é puedo preparar. –e intento dirigirme hacia la cocina pero él me agarra del brazo.

-No, no. – niega con la cabeza muy divertido. –Ya has hecho bastante cuidándome y recogiendo la casa. No pienso dejarte cocinar. Pidamos algo.

-Cocino bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –le digo arqueando una ceja.

-Seguro que sí y no lo voy a poner en duda pero… no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad. –y de nuevo esa sonrisa. Juro que me va a matar.

-Está bien. –digo vencida y alzando las manos para darle un toque cómico.

-Pero no descarto la idea de que cocines para mí. –sigue. –Así que eso lo dejamos para otro momento.

-Entonces pizza, comida china, india, taiwanesas… -empiezo a enumerar.

-¿Te parece bien pizza? –dice mientras caminamos hacia la nevera. –Mira aquí está el folleto. Pido yo tú ponte cómoda.

-Ehh… Peeta. –tartamudeo.

-¿Si? ¡Mira aquí está el teléfono! –de repente exclama al verlo encima de la nevera. –Perdona… dime Kat.

-Que… no tengo… ropa. –e intento no mirarle.

-Ohh… es verdad. –dice también tímido. –Te puedo prestar un camiseta… o si quieres sírvete tú misma en mi armario. Te quedaría bien cualquier cosa.

Y la sangre se me sube en la cabeza. Ni me quiero mirar en el espejo.

-Ok, ya busco yo algo. –y casi corriendo me voy a su habitación.

Cierro su puerta con cuidado sabiendo que me está mirando. Una vez dentro me dirijo a su armario, que al igual que el mío, es como una mini habitación. Recuerdo que cuando fui aquí me estuvo contando de que Madge había elegido expresamente este loft por el armario que tiene y que ella misma ha llenado. Sonrío ante el recuerdo porque Madge también se ha encargado a llenar la mía nada más decirle que tenía poca ropa.

El ropero tiene ese olor a Peeta, y no sé por qué pero siempre me huele a pan recién hecho… raro. Pero me gusta el olor. Digamos que su ropero está dividida en dos partes: uno a la derecha (ropa formal) y la izquierda (ropa informal).

Observo uno de los largos percheros llenos de trajes de distintos diseños y colores (los que más me gustan son los grises y no sé porqué pero le quedan muyyyy bien) Al lado del perchero hay como unos dos cajones llenos de corbatas con distintos estampados y colores. Luego están las estanterías con sus zapatos formales y al lado las deportivas (las que más me gustan, es un amante del Converse igual que yo) y ya al otro lado las estanterías y otro perchero largo con su ropa casual e informal, es decir, jerseys, camisetas, chaquetas, vaqueros… y por último los cajones de su ropa interior. Sonrojo total.

Rebusco entre sus camisetas casuales y encuentro uno de color gris con un estampado de "Hard Rock Café", me lo quedo y empiezo a buscar algún pantalón pijama o al menos un chándal. Encuentro varios pantalones de franela pero todos son demasiado grandes y largos así que se me caen. Me río en tan solo ponérmelo y al soltarlo por mi cintura se desliza hacia abajo sin dificultad. Vencida, me pongo solo la camiseta y me doy cuenta que es lo bastante largo para taparme hasta al menos la mitad de mis muslos, pero sigo incómoda. No pienso salir de aquí sin unos pantalones.

-Katniss, ¿todo bien? –Peeta llama por la puerta del ropero. –Ya he pedido pizza.

-Peeta… no encuentro pantalones. –y creo que no podré sonrojarme más. –Todas se me caen.

Y oigo cómo se ríe por el otro lado de la puerta.

-No es gracioso Peet. –intento sonar ofendida.

-Busca en el cajón de ropa interior, hay unos boxers anchos que te pueden servir de pantalón corto. –pero su risa todavía no se desvanece.

Joder, ¿ropa interior? ¿Quiere que me ponga su ropa interior?

-No pienso ponerme tu ropa interior. –respondo muy directa.

-Entonces tendrás que dormir en bragas y créeme que no me importa. –bromea, creo.

-Eres un pervertido Peeta. –sigo. –No conocía esa faceta de ti.

-Bueno, es mejor que lo conozcas ahora y no cuando ya estemos casados. –sigue con su broma.

-Cállate. Puede que nos casemos pero nunca tendrás esos derechos. –aclaro.

-Puede que intente cambiar el contrato. –se ríe.

-Peeta, no es gracioso. –hago un puchero. –En serio, ya hemos hecho el contrato y figuramos en completo acuerdo que NADA FÍSICO. –creo que me he pasado de tono.

-Está bien, lo siento Kat. –se disculpa y creo que se arrepiente de su broma. –Esos boxers anchos no me los pongo directamente así que están casi nuevos. Y si no coge uno de franela y veremos como te lo podemos adaptar a tu cintura.

-Está bien. –suelto mientras abro el cajón de su ropa interior. Otra vez sonrojo.

En serio, no me quito la imagen de Peeta con estos… trozos de tela. Agradezco haber encontrado uno de sus boxers anchos y rápidamente cierro el cajón por el bochorno. El boxer es de color blanco con algunos puntos de color azul marino, es mono, así que me lo pruebo y para mí sorpresa me queda muy bien ajustada en la cintura y como son anchos se parecen a mis pijamas de pantalón corto. Bendito sean estos boxers.

Al final salgo muy feliz del ropero y me encuentro a Peeta sentado en el borde de la cama enfrente del ropero. Nada más verme se le ensancha los ojos y no puedo evitar observar cómo me recorre su mirada. Otra vez sonrojo. Pero en unos pocos minutos él también se sonroja al verme de que le estaba observando.

-Te queda bien. –y se carraspea la garganta. –Esa es una de mis camisetas favoritas.

-¿Si? A mi también me gusta. –intento sonreír. –Lo de los boxers ha sido una buena idea. Son muy cómodos.

-Si… -y creo que otra vez me mira de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso tengo algo?

-¿Peeta?

-Hmm… -y ve que le miro confusa. -¿Qué?

-¿Tengo algo…?

-Ohh no… no… yo…- tartamudea. –Me voy a dar una ducha. El dinero para la pizza está en la mesa del recibidor… -y se va al baño a grandes zancadas.

-Está bien…

Salgo de la habitación de Peeta y decido ordenar un poco la mesa del salón. Quito todo lo que hay encima y tiro lo que hay que tirar. Preparo dos platos y dos vasos y los pongo en la misma mesa para que cuando llegue la pizza ya sólo tengamos que sentarnos, Una vez todo listo, enciendo la tele para entretenerme mientras espero. Genial, ponen "Glee".

En unos minutos llaman del timbre así que sin responder al telefonillo le abro el portal. Busco el dinero donde lo ha dejado Peeta y comienzo a quitar varias cerraduras para abrir la puerta con más facilidad. Llaman a la puerta y yo lo abro…

Me encuentro con una chica alta, rubia y muy bien vestida con los ojos como platos mirándome de arriba abajo y creo que si esto fuera dibujos animados le saldría humo por las orejas. No me dice nada y se limita a mirarme… y cómo si fuera la más estúpida del mundo mundial me acuerdo de mi "atuendo"… pero ¿quién es ésta para mirarme de esa manera?

-¿Delly? –y aparece Peeta saliendo del baño con tan solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-¿Tú eres Delly Cartwright? –pregunto incrédula ante la chica del rostro… completamente rojo.

.

Empieza el drama… gran aparición de Delly. Y no va a ser un personaje agradable, créedme. Bueno, ¿os ha gustado el capitulo? Porque yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo :)

Sé que dije que la próxima actualización iba a ser EUS cap24 pero es que me encuentro en un debate interno… tengo que organizar mis ideas y ordenar un poco el capitulo. Pero ahora si que si la próxima que subiré será de EUS.

Otra cosa. Empiezo la universidad el lunes… YUPI! Estoy muy emocionada porque es mi primer año universitario… estoy que me muero de los nervios así que deseadme suerte!

28 REVIEWS?! EN SERIO?! Chicos sólo llevamos y con este 3… estoy flipando por la acogida que le dáis. En serio, muchas gracias :)

Special thanks to: **The Last Mockingjay **_**(mi hermanita en FF hahaha te adoro preciosa!)**_**, Ripper P **_**(me encanta que siempre te me adelantes hahaha!)**_**, Sayre 922, Luna Potter Granger, lauz9 (ya te echaba de menos en mis reviews…haha), asdghjkl, XkanakoX, Riley92, Zae, Guest, Andy Pandis, Whiz Knightley, yukikandavobifield, as sejmet, Lenny94 y adrix orange dream **_**(que me manda unos mensajes muy bonitos en twitter)**_

(Lenny94): Al final no subí nota :( y tú? Bueno yo ya estaba inscrita en una uni y empiezo el lunes :) Espero que nos vaya muy bien en esta nueva etapa! Un beso.

Como ya habéis leído empiezo la universidad así que creo que actualizaré los fines de semana. Espero que tengáis paciencia y bueno… mirándolo de otra forma así se mantiene la tensión no?

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia (aunque no dejen review :P) No os olvidéis de dejarme un **review, follow y/o favorite**!

Gracias y un abrazo muy fuerte!

PD: os aviso que el próximo capitulo es muy largo… wuahaha!


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**.**

**PEETA POV**

Tranquilízate Peeta y respira… respira. Sólo es una chica que tiene puesta tu camiseta y ropa interior. Pero… ¡Qué digo! ¡Es KATNISS con tu camiseta y ropa interior! Piensa en algo antes de que estropees todas las cosas con ella y aparta esas… oh dios pero qué piernas tiene…

No Peeta. No. Autocontrol.

-¿Tengo algo…? –la dulce voz de Katniss me saca de mi lucha interna.

-Ohh no… no… yo…- empiezo a titubear. Por dios, que alguien la tape… o no. Mejor no. –Me voy a dar una ducha. El dinero para la pizza está en la mesa del recibidor… -y sin pensármelo dos veces salgo corriendo (literalmente) antes de hacer algo indebido.

Después de tanto tiempo sin estar con una chica pasa factura. Pasa demasiada factura.

-Está bien… -logra decir Katniss antes de que cruce la puerta de mi habitación. Se puede notar la incomodidad en su voz. Genial Peeta, la has incomodado.

Me encierro rápidamente en el cuarto de baño, abro el grifo de agua fría y me relajo o al menos hago el intento.

Ya hace tres semanas desde que nos conocimos, bueno desde que nos empezamos a conocer. Salimos varias veces, hablamos un poco más de nosotros… y eso nos llevó a donde estamos ahora, con esta confianza. No voy a negar que no me gusta el acercamiento que tenemos porque de hecho me encanta. Siempre tuve amig**os** y casi nunca, más bien nunca amig**as**,por la simple razón de que todas a las que conozco intentan meterse en mi cama. Triste, pero es la verdad.

Ahora la gran pregunta es _¿Katniss es mi amiga?_ Por supuesto que sí, al menos eso creo. Le he confiado cosas que nunca le habría dicho a un amigo. Después de todo va a ser mi mujer y conviene que nos conozcamos muy bien ya que eso nos puede ayudar a llevar mejor la situación a la que nos vamos a enfrentar. Lo que pasa es que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con una chica y a veces, al estar con ella, cuando nos reímos, charlamos… siento como un cosquilleo dentro. Nunca lo había sentido antes y eso me preocupa. Me preocupa sentir algo "más" por ella porque todos los días y las horas que estoy con ella siempre me recuerdo a mí mismo de que entre nosotros hay un "contrato" de por medio. Contrato que se puede romper por culpa de las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza. Y no puedo tolerar que esto salga mal porque sé que le romperé el corazón a mi padre.

Pero es difícil, ella es tan encantadora, cariñosa y preciosa… y me siento muy pero que muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado, aunque sea de mentira. Porque eso es lo que tenemos, una mentira.

Termino de ducharme y me seco con mi toalla. Genial, se me ha olvidado el pijama en mi habitación por culpa de la "distracción" de mi querida amiga piernas bonitas. Pero pensándolo mejor, ella te ha enseñado algo, quizás le debas devolver el favor…

Por dios Peeta… ¿qué te está pasando?

Oigo como Katniss abre la puerta. El repartidor debe de estar ya en la puerta y seguramente… ¡seguramente le estará mirando a Katniss con su "pijama especial"! No, no puedo permitir que otro chico disfrute de la vista que proporciona MI "novia", así que me envuelvo la toalla cintura para abajo y así darle la lección a ese repartidor que esa mujer ya está cogida.

Pero definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

-¿Delly? –la chica rubia aparta su mirada asesina de Katniss y las posa en mi, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Tú eres Delly Cartwright? –exclama Katniss bastante sorprendida, pero espera… ¿Cómo demonios la conoce?

-Hola Peeta. –la rubia ignora completamente a Katniss dirigiéndose a mí.

Su rostro está completamente rojo y no sé si es por vergüenza (lo cual dudo mucho ya que ella no tiene ninguna) o rabia (al cual prefiero y que se joda).

-Vine a hablar contigo pero veo que… -y mira a Katniss de arriba para abajo con asco. ¿Pero qué se cree ella para mirarla de esa manera? –… estás ocupado.

No logro encontrar las palabras, ni siquiera para insultarla. Demonios, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, tanto tiempo esperando decirle todas las cosas que guardo dentro de mí, desahogarme con ella… y ahora ni siquiera encuentro la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Yo… -tartamudea Katniss incómoda. –Mejor os dejo a solas.

Katniss se aparta de la puerta y se dirige hacia mi habitación pero logro atraparla de la cintura y apegarla a mí, lo que nos causa una especie de corriente eléctrica. Al menos por mi parte, ya que me está rozando sin camisa.

Delly abre más los ojos ante mi reacción, bueno quizás ante lo que está viendo: Katniss vestida con mi ropa y yo recién duchado y semidesnudo… seguramente miles de imágenes se le pasan por la cabeza los que hemos "supuestamente" estado haciendo antes de que ella llegara… lo cual no es cierto pero eso solo sabemos Katniss y yo.

-No amor… -me dirijo a Katniss que me mira totalmente colorada y… ¿temblando? –No tienes por qué irte. -le digo con dulzura mientras le acaricio las mejillas con mis nudillos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Peeta. -dice Delly con dureza.

-Llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees? –le digo también con dureza. –Mira, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo y te lo voy a pedir lo más educadamente posible que te largues de mi casa.

-Pero Peeta yo… -la muy… sigue ahí parada.

-TÚ te tienes que ir. Si no lo has notado ahora mismo nos estás molestando a mí y a mi novia. –y la última palabra lo intento vocalizar lentamente.

-Así que… ÉSTA es tu novia. –dice con despecho.

-¿Acaso no se nota? –le sonrío con sarcasmo.

-Lo vi en las revistas… -sigue con aires de superioridad. –Pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Y ya lo has visto, ¿no es preciosa? –y le sonrío, ahora sinceramente, a Katniss. –Ahora ya te puedes largar.

-Si, ahora veo que te conformas con muy poca cosa. –ahí está destilando su veneno.

-No voy a tolerar que hables así de Katniss, ¿me oíste? –intenté controlarme pero ahora estoy que echo humo. –Porque ni en un millón de años le llegarías en los tobillos, ¿acaso te has visto?

-Peeta Mellark… -vuelvo a interrumpirla.

-Peeta Mellark se está aburriendo de esto. Mira Delly, vete y deja de ponerte a ti sola en ridículo. –le digo cansado. –No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida. Vete y no vuelvas más.

-Esto no va a quedar así… eso también va a por ti perra. –le apunta a Katniss antes de darse la vuelta.

-Cierra la puerta por favor… -le digo antes de que se vaya.

Delly me dedica una mirada asesina y un gruñido antes de desaparecer por la puerta, a la que obviamente no ha cerrado. Katniss se suelta de mi agarre y se dirige hacia la puerta para cerrarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que yo decido hablar.

-Katnis… yo… lo siento mucho… yo. –me disculpo con ella.

-Shhh… -y vuelve a acercarse a mí para acariciar mi rostro con dulzura. –No pasa nada Peeta… no importa.

-Ha vuelto… ¿por qué ahora? –empiezo a pensar en alto.

-No sé que ha pasado entre vosotros dos… y estaré esperando hasta que estés preparado para contármelo. –susurra. –Pero ahora ya pasó… ve a vestirte antes de que te enfermes de nuevo.

-Tenía tantas cosas que decirla y no pude… -deja de pensar en alto Peeta.

-Shhh… -agarra firmemente mi rostro para dirigir su mirada a la mía. –Yo voy a estar aquí Peeta…

Sus palabras, su dulce voz consigue sacarme de mi lucha conmigo mismo. Ella va a estar conmigo, Katniss está conmigo… y eso es lo que importa.

-Gracias. –murmuro.

-Ahora ve a ponerte algo por favor… -sonríe, esa sonrisa que me llena dentro.

-Si. –y me voy a mi habitación.

Cenamos en silencio. Supongo que nadie quería recordar el incidente que ocurrió hace una hora y agradezco que Katniss respete mi decisión de no contarla nada sobre…Delly.

Delly fue una de esas chicas…especiales. Hubo un tiempo que mi vida giraba en torno a ella, simplemente fue mi primer amor. Nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien como ella. Compartimos momentos muy especiales para cada uno, y ella en su momento me hizo inmensamente feliz. Pero entonces sucedió… me rompió en mil pedazos. Me destruyó la vida y supongo que desde entonces nunca volví a abrir mi corazón a nadie.

Pero aquí está Katniss, mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Me escucha, me entiende, me consuela… y me promete que va a estar aquí, a mi lado. Y todos esos sentimientos que decidí olvidar están volviendo a salir.

Puede que empiece a pensar que me estoy enamorando de ella, la conozco hace unas semanas pero es como si nos conociéramos hace años… pero no, no estoy enamorado de ella. La tengo mucho cariño, la quiero, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Y de eso estoy completamente seguro.

-Me voy a dormir Peeta. –me dice después de tanto silencio.

-Ok. –asiento dedicándola una sonrisa. –Te veré mañana entonces.

-Si, buenas noches.

-Katniss. –me levanto y deposito un beso en sus mejilla. –Gracias.

Mi última imagen de ella es una sonrisa, sonrisa que me proporcionó unos momentos de buen sueño para después convertirse en una pesadilla.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Han pasado dos días desde que estuve en el apartamento de Peeta. Puedo decir abiertamente que fue uno de los momentos más tensos que he tenido en toda mi vida. Digo, encontrarte a la ex de tu "novio" vestida con la ropa interior de tu "novio" y que tu "novio" esté mojado semidesnudo no es muy agradable (a parte de que he visto el torso de Peeta desnudo y me encanta).

Ver su enfrentamiento y no poder decir nada porque no te estás enterando de nada también ha sido muy incómodo y me llenó de dudas. Pero me contuve y respeté la privacidad de Peeta. Últimamente nos contamos muchas confidencias y supongo que él no ha mencionado nada de ese asunto porque es doloroso… o simplemente le hace mal recordarlo. Solo hay que ver cómo se puso con su ex. Llegará el momento en que me lo quiera contar y yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo.

Al fin y al cabo somos amigos.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Peeta y yo volvimos en nuestra rutina de siempre: yo con mis manuscritos y él con su empresa. Actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada y eso me hace admirarlo. Sinceramente, cada día que pasa lo admiro más.

-Niña Katniss… -Sae asoma la cabeza por mi puerta con una sonrisa. –Alguien quiere hablar contigo al teléfono.

-Gracias Sae. –le sonrío de vuelta antes de tomar el teléfono. -¿Si?

-¿Estás tan ocupada con tus preparativos de boda que ya no te acuerdas de mí? –la voz canturrina de mi amiga suena al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡ANNIE! –grito con emoción. -¡Cariño! ¡Te echo tanto de menos!

-Si, si… pero no tienes tiempo de llamarme. Esta vez mi perdón va a ser muy caro Everdeen. –me dice intentando sonar ofendida.

-Lo siento mucho Annie… perdóname. No tengo cabeza para nada. –me disculpo.

-A lo mejor lo tiene tu prometido. –se ríe. -¿El diamante es grande?

-¡Cállate! –grito. –Aún es mi "novio". No me ha pedido matrimonio aún.

-Uyy… parece que vais muy en serio. –bromea.

-Annie, Peeta es un buen chico y si lo conocieras te encantaría. –digo seriamente. -¿Has pensado ya en visitarme?

-Puede. –se ríe. –Me alegro de que sea un buen chico y que no sea un capullo porque cuando me encuentre con él le daré una buena…

-Ok, cálmate. –la tranquilizo. –De verdad que es un cielo.

-¿Te estás enamorando Katniss? –y su tono bromista se ha ido completamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa.

-Es que tu forma de hablar sobre él…

-Pareces mi madre… no Annie. No me estoy enamorando, le tengo mucho cariño a Peeta y he aprendido a quererlo… como amigo. –aclaro.

-Está bien… te creo. –suspira. –Pasando a otro tema… recibí los manuscritos que me mandaste la semana pasada. Me encantan.

-Gracias. –sonrío. -¿Qué tal va todo por allí?

-Esperaba a que me lo preguntaras… -se ríe. –La editorial está intentando negociar con un nuevo autor… parecer ser que va a ser un éxito y obviamente no lo quieren dejar escapar.

-Bueno, pues que le hagan ofertas… -razono yo.

-Si, lo que pasa es que quiere conocer a todos los editores y eso te incluye a ti…

-¿Qué? –respondo. –Espera, eso significa que yo tengo que estar allí…

-Exacto. –se queda un momento callada. –Tú verás…

-No puedo irme… no puedo dejar a Peeta plantado. –le digo.

-Ya me lo figuraba… tómate un tiempo para pensarlo. Pero es tu carrera la que está de por medio.

-Annie yo…

-Llámame cuando te hayas decidido. No hace falta que me respondas ahora. –dice tranquilamente. –Me tengo que ir.

-Ok, ya te llamaré. –me despido.

-Te quiero Kat.

-Y yo a ti. Adiós.

De todo lo que me pueda pasar justo tenía que hacerlo en este momento. Maldito autor y maldito editorial. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de conocer a todos los editores? Podría ir a la reunión por un par de días pero sé que si voy la editorial me enganchará el trabajo y tendré que quedarme aunque no quiera.

No puedo dejar plantado a Peeta, ¿qué le voy a decir? Le prometí que iba a estar siempre ahí y ahora no puedo salir con esto delante de él. Puede que lo entienda, al fin y al cabo una de tus obligaciones te reclama y eso es más importante… no, nada es más importante que mi promesa hacia Peeta.

Digo, lo hago por Plutarch (¿cierto?).

¡Ughh! Me duele la cabeza. Y otra vez suena mi teléfono. No por favor, ahora no.

-Hola Peeta. –respondo el teléfono sin ánimos.

-¿Te pasa algo Kat? –pregunta preocupado.

Mierda, odio que en tan poco tiempo ya me conozca demasiado.

-Nada. –intento desviar la conversación. –Dime.

-¿A qué hora te recojo? –de repente pregunta.

-¿Para qué?

-Para la cena en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Mierda! Me olvidé por completo. –quizás no me hubiera olvidado si Annie no me hubiera dado esa noticia. –Se lo prometí a Plutarch.

-Aha. Quiere celebrar su salida del hospital. –suspira. –Te adora, Katniss. Hasta yo me siento celoso.

Mierda, y yo pensando en irme y dejarles plantados.

-Lo sé, es un amor. –suspiro. –No pasa nada, yo me arreglo rápido. ¿Te parece bien a las 7?

-Bueno, tus padres habían quedado estar allí antes…

-¿Has hablado con mis padres?

-Katniss, ¿acaso me escuchaste cuando comimos juntos el otro día? –dice divertido.

-Lo siento Peet, ahora no tengo cabeza para nada… -me disculpo.

-¿Te sientes mal? Cancelamos la cena que no pasa nada…

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Ven a buscarme a las 7 que estaré lista para entonces. –intento tranquilizarlo.

-¿Segura?

-Que sí pesado. Te veo luego.

-Ok, te veo luego. Un beso.

-Adiós.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

.

**PEETA POV**

-¿Vas a ir a recogerla ya? –me pregunta mi hermanita desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, en unos minutos bajo. –informo. -¿Está todo listo Madge?

-Si, señor. –se ríe. –Esto es muy emocionante Peet.

-Lo sé. –suspiro. –Bueno, encárgate de tener todo listo lo que te pedí hermanita. Por favor no me falles.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado yo se puede saber? –pregunta divertida con su voz de niña. –Aquí os esperamos… Papá está incluso más nervioso que mamá para que todo esté perfecto. –se vuelve a reír. –Se han cambiado las tornas.

-Eso simplemente tiene una respuesta. –le digo.

-Katniss. –pronunciamos a la vez para después estallar en risas.

-Ya voy a bajar hermanita. –me despido. –Nos vemos en unos minutos.

-Cuídate. –cuelga.

Agarro mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche y me dispongo para partir hacia la casa de Katniss. Haymitch me llamó hace una hora para avisarme de que él y Effie ya iban de camino hacia la casa de mis padres y que Katniss todavía se estaba arreglando.

Hace unos días cuando fui a comer con mi "novia" para hacerle saber lo de la cena, nuestra primera cena "de familia", le dije expresamente a Katniss que la recogería y así podríamos ensayar algo por si las moscas. Cuando la llamé hace dos horas ni siquiera se acordaba de nuestra cena y eso me preocupa un poco. Ella siempre es atenta y muy perfeccionista sobre nuestra "relación" y más cuando mi familia puede estar presente así que me extrañó un poco que se olvidara. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se sentirá bien? Bueno, eso se va a solucionar en unos momentos.

Ya han pasado dos días desde el "incidente". Habría preferido tener mi enfrentamiento con Delly sin Katniss delante pero de una forma u otra la presencia de mi "novia" me dio esa fuerza para decirle esas cosas a Delly. Creo que si hubiéramos estado solos me habría quedado callado y nada más. Por otra parte me encantó que Katniss abriera la puerta y que Delly la haya encontrado vestida con mi ropa (e interior). A saber lo que se ha imaginado pero entonces aparecí yo con tan solo una toalla envolviendo mi cintura para ponerle la guinda al pastel. Fue un momento incómodo pero triunfante.

La pregunta es ¿por qué habrá vuelto? Sé que la noticia de mi nuevo noviazgo ya está disuelta por todo el país pero yo creía que Delly se encontraba en Australia. Supongo que alguien le habrá dicho y cómo no ha venido para arruinarme la vida. Puede que parezca muy arrogante pensar que Delly sólo ha vuelto por mí pero puedo demostrar que es cierto. La prueba: Delly no para de llamarme en la oficina.

No sé cuantas veces ha llamado pero le dije expresamente a Rue que no me pasara sus llamadas, obviamente mi secretaría que tampoco le agrada mucho Delly lo hace encantada. Tampoco le he dicho nada a Katniss, no lo creí necesario y creo que no debo preocuparle por esas cosas.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy aparcado delante del edificio de los Everdeen. Despejo cualquier pensamiento (obviamente desagradable) sobre Delly y pongo mi mejor sonrisa para recoger a Katniss. Muy amablemente el portero se encarga de vigilar por unos momentos mi coche que está enfrente del portal para que yo pueda subir en el penthouse de los Everdeen.

En el ascensor comienzan a sudarme las manos y mi corazón late más deprisa que nunca. Le tenía una sorpresa muy grande esta noche a mi "novia" y espero que se lo tome bien. Suena el pitido del ascensor y se abren las puertas que dan enseguida al recibidor de la gran casa.

-Niño Peeta. –me saluda Sae amablemente. -¿Viene a por mi niña Katniss?

-Buenas noches Sae. Si, ¿a quién sino? –y le guiño un ojo.

-Ahora la aviso entonces. –me dice la "nana" de Katniss, como ella misma la llama, y se dirige hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-No hace falta nana, ya estoy lista. –suena la aterciopelada voz.

Y mi corazón desbocado por los nervios se para.

Mi preciosa Katniss aparece en el principio de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. Solo para mí. Está espectacular _**(vestuarioKATNISS 4)**_. Sus piernas largas y suaves bajan uno por uno los escalones haciendo que el volante del vestido se menee de un lado a otro. Sus hombros totalmente al descubierto son perfectos, dignos de un modelo, y su pelo largo ligeramente ondulado recogido por unas horquillas en un lado hace que su cuello perfectamente esculpido estuviera al descubierto.

Lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar. Suspirar por ella.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –me pregunta nerviosa, lo cual no sé por qué.

-Estás… preciosa. –y hago énfasis en la última palabra. –Estás deslumbrante Katniss.

-Gracias. –y se sonroja levemente. Me encanta cuando se sonroja y más cuando el motivo soy yo. –Me tengo que dar todo el mérito porque esta vez he escogido yo solita mi ropa. –dice con tono infantil.

-Entonces puede que sea mejor que tú solita escojas tu ropa de ahora en adelante porque estás bellísima. –y sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces me inclino y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla. –Hola, amor.

Katniss se sobresalta al escucharme susurrarla de esa forma pero entonces la miro y desvío su mirada hacia Sae que nos mira con unos ojos totalmente admirada.

-Hola. –y de nuevo se sonroja.

-Hacen tan lindo pareja, niños. –nos dice la amable mujer y yo rodeo con mis brazos la cintura de Katniss.

-Gracias Sae. –le agradezco sinceramente. -¿No te parece que tu niña está hermosa?

-Mi niña siempre está hermosa, Peeta. –aclara.

-En eso tienes razón. Perdón. –y miro a Katniss dulcemente antes de volver a besar su mejilla.

Que alguien me pare, por dios.

-Eso lo dicen porque me quieren. –suelta pero no sé por qué se tapa la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-Es mejor que se marchen. –nos avisa Sae. –La cena es por ustedes y no querrán llegar tarde.

-Nos vemos Sae. –me despido de ella.

-Adiós, nana. –y Katniss le da un beso en las mejillas.

Nos despedimos una vez más de Sae cuando se cierran las puertas del ascensor. Y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Qué pasa? –me dice Katniss. -¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Nada. –respondo. –Es por ti, estás preciosa.

-Seguro que tú has visto mejores. –replica.

-No, nada parecido créeme. –contesto de vuelta.

-Delly es guapa. –y creo que eso lo ha dicho sin pensar. –Lo siento Peeta, yo…

-No te preocupes. –la disculpo aunque eso me haya distraído un poco. –No te compares con ella Kat. Eres mucho más hermosa, y no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

Se vuelve a sonrojar y creo que voy a echar una cierta dependencia por sus sonrojos cuando le hago un halago o un comentario romántico.

-Asi que cena ¿ehh? –creo que intenta cambiar de conversación.

-Nuestra primera cena con toda la familia. –aclaro.

-Seguro que será muy especial. –murmura antes de entrar en el coche cuando le abro la puerta.

-Eso espero. –susurro para mis adentros.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Cuando llegamos en la casa de los padres de Peeta, todos incluido mis padres, ya nos esperaban en su gran salón. A diferencia de la casa de mis padres que es un penthouse, el de los Mellark en un chalet (mejor dicho mansión) afueras de la ciudad. Tuvimos que entrar por una entrada grande de rendijas y atravesar unos metros de camino para llegar delante de la suntuosa casa. Es un hecho, mi futuro marido es muy rico.

Portia y Plutarch me saludan con mucho entusiasmo y no paran de elogiarme diciéndole a Peeta lo hermosa que me veo esta noche. Mi madre también está bastante sorprendida por mi atuendo y mi padre solo se limita a demostrarme lo feliz que está por estar haciéndole tan feliz a su mejor amigo. Finnick, al cual empecé a conocer más cuando visitábamos frecuentemente el hospital, se mostró como siempre un perfecto caballero y cómo no está muy apuesto con su traje pero no más que mi "novio" _**(vestuarioPEETA 3)**_.

Me sorprendió no ver a Madge salir corriendo para saludarme porque al parecer no se encontraba en el salón. Pero unos momentos más tarde la veo, hermosa como siempre _**(vestuarioMADGE 1) **_con su pelo rubio, idéntico al de Peeta, ondulado pero recogido en una coleta por un lado. Me extrañó que no fuera a saludarme a mí primero sino que se dirigió hacia su hermano y le susurró algo en el oído. Peeta le responde con una sonrisa y después me mira a mí para hacer saber a Madge dónde estaba ya que él está dentro de una conversación con mi padre y Plutarch mientras que yo estoy con Finnick teniendo una charla bastante agradable.

-¡Katniss! –grita emocionada y hace que Finnick se atragante con su copa.

-Hola. –la saludo y nos damos dos besos en la mejilla. –Estás hermosa Madge, como siempre. –sé que le encanta que le halaguen.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. –me mira. –WOW. Estás impresionante. Me acuerdo de ese vestido. –y me guiña un ojo.

-Yo también existo hermanita, ¿sabes? –Finnick hace un puchero adorable y cómico hacia su hermana.

-Pero a ti te veo todos los días. –le responde divertida. –Ya me tienes cansada, puede que seas guapo pero verte todos los días ya es agotador.

Y ni corta ni perezosa estallo en carcajadas. Me encanta la relación que tienen los hermanos Mellark que a veces tengo envidia de no tener hermanos. Pero bueno, tengo a Johanna al cual adoro.

-Eso me ha dolido hermana. –Finnick lleva sus manos hacia su pecho para exagerar su tono de ofendido.

-Anda… -sigue Madge divertida. –Pero si saben que tú y Peeta son los chicos más apuestos de todo NYC. Y no lo digo porque sea vuestra hermana, nooo…

-En eso tienes razón. –responde Finnick. –Pero yo más que Peeta.

-¿Qué tú más que? –de repente aparece Peeta y me abraza por la espalda, y oh dios cómo me gusta que haga eso.

-Que obviamente yo soy mucho más apuesto que tú. –le dice Finnick claramente.

-En ese caso yo no estoy de acuerdo. –ahora Peeta se integra en la conversación. –Un hombre se ve más apuesto cuando la mujer que la acompaña es totalmente preciosa. –y eso vuelve a sonrojarme. Por favor, tengo que aprender a controlarme.

-Eso es cierto. –delibera Madge.

-Exacto, gracias hermanita. –Peeta la sonríe. –Y por lo que veo tú no tienes una chica que te acompaña.

-Katniss, ayúdame aquí… -Finnick vuelve a hacer pucheros cuando se ve acorralado por mi "novio" –Definitivamente mis dos hermanos se han puesto en contra mía.

-Venga chicos, no os metáis con él. Que ya bastante tiene con ser el segundo más apuesto de los Mellark. –digo yo y los dos hermanos rubios estallan en risas.

Finnick me mira con los ojos como platos, pero divertido.

-Creí que me ibas a apoyar. –se queja.

-Lo siento Finn, pero la otra parte es mi novio. –me encojo de hombros.

Por fin, nos avisan que la cena ya está lista y todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor. Yo me siento entre Peeta y su padre porque él lo ha requerido así. Entonces me doy cuenta y un deja vu me viene en la cabeza. Recuerdo aquel verano que estuvimos así hace como diez años y ahora es bastante gracioso ver la diferencia que hay entre ese entonces y ahora. Ahora no estoy aquí por ser una amiga de la familia, no, ahora estoy aquí por ser la "novia de Peeta.

Durante la cena se habla se cosas triviales, de cómo le va a Madge en su último año de universidad, de la compañía de papá, de la compañía de los Mellark… y un tema que había decidido no pensar hoy: mi trabajo en Florencia.

Había decidido no decirle nada a Peeta sobre al respecto. Quizás pueda hablar con mi jefa y disculparme para quedarme aquí. El trabajo en realidad no me importa pero es más por los autores que voy a perder. Si quería fundar una editorial por mí misma debía tener contactos y eso lo conseguía trabajando allí. Ahora me doy cuenta que no lo puedas tener todo en la vida.

-Katniss me dijo que le gustaría fundar un editorial en Florencia. –comenta Plutarch a mi padre.

-Ya estoy al tanto de eso Plutarch. –contesta mi padre. –Por eso ella está trabajando muy duro en su trabajo para coger experiencia y contactos para tener la base de su futura editorial.

-Me parece muy bien. –Plutarch me sonríe. –Pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra…

Junto a Peeta miramos expectante a su padre.

-¿Qué es papá? –pregunta ansioso.

-Que Katniss quiere fundar un editorial en Florencia, pero tú trabajas en Nueva York…

Mierda.

-¿Acaso piensan seguir con su relación a larga distancia? –nos pregunta directamente a ambos.

-Pues papá… -balbucea Peeta ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Me gustaría ayudarlo pero estoy completamente bloqueada. Mierda, no debí contarle eso a Plutarch.

-Papá, no puedo obligar a Katniss a abandonar sus sueños solo para estar conmigo. –finalmente responde. –Si nuestra relación funcionó durante dos años, ¿quién dice que no puede funcionar otros y más años?

-¿Acaso no piensan casarse? –y de nuevo Finnick se atraganta, esta vez con agua.

-Plutarch… -murmura Portia. –Deja a los niños, ellos ya son lo bastante maduros para tomar sus decisiones.

-Exacto, ya están maduros para sentar la cabeza. –replica Plutarch.

-Bueno Plutarch. –intento ayudar un poco a Peeta. –Puedo fundar fácilmente aquí mi editorial. No necesariamente tiene por qué ser en Florencia.

Y eso le saca una gran sonrisa a Plutarch, pero una mirada de disculpa de Peeta.

-¿Harías eso por mi hijo? –pregunta entusiasmado.

-Haría cualquier cosa por él. –y me recorre un escalofrío por la naturalidad que lo he dicho.

Peeta me coge la mano y besa mis nudillos ante las miradas de nuestra familia. Me sonrojo, si, otra vez. Me giro para verles la cara y lo único que me llama la atención son la expresiones de Finnick, mi padre y mi madre en sus rostros, obviamente porque están completamente asombrados por la escenita que acabamos de montar Peeta y yo.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, la cena volvió a la normalidad, pero ahora algo más incómodo para mí por las miraditas de mi madre. Gracias a dios, terminamos y Peeta nos disculpa para dar un paseo por el jardín.

La noche está perfecta, hay una ligera brisa que hace que las hojas de los arbustos del jardín toquen una melodía bastante tranquilizadora. Camino junto a Peeta con mi brazo enroscado al suyo mientras que sus manos estás escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Me encanta estar así con él, pero obviamente no se lo puedo decir abiertamente.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi padre, a veces… puede ser muy persuasivo. –se disculpa.

-No importa. –respondo restándole importancia. –Nos pilló desprevenidos.

-Si. –susurra. –Katniss, si tienes algún problema con tu trabajo o en tu vida por culpa de nuestro trato por favor no dudes en decírmelo.

-Si. –trago en seco. Ahora mismo tengo un problema Peeta.

-Te quiero mostrar algo, ven. –y me agarra la mano para guiarme.

Caminamos un poco más al fondo del jardín, dios mío es enorme y lo que me enseña a continuación me deja sin palabras.

-Peeta… -susurro. –Es hermoso.

-Lo sé. Es mi sitio preferido. –le miro desde abajo y tiene en su rostro esa sonrisa que me encanta, esa sonrisa de un hombre feliz.

La vista es espectacular. En el fondo de todo el jardín hay una especie de balcón porque la casa está construida al lado del mar pero un poco encima de un pequeño acantilado. Y al fondo de todo el oscuro mar se puede ver perfectamente Manhattan con todas sus luces. Es como si fuera una fotografía, esas que compras en los sitios de recuerdo. Pero esta vez es completamente real.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunta.

-Me encanta. –murmuro al mirarle.

-Ven, sentémonos en mi banco. –me ofrece y de nuevo agarra mi mano.

-¿Tu banco? –pregunto confusa.

-Si. –sonríe. –Mi madre la hizo poner porque me encanta pintar aquí. Encuentro mucha paz cuando estoy estresado por el trabajo.

-¿Pintas? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Es un hobby. –dice sin importancia. –Pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

Y una parte de mi piensa que es por mi querida "amiga" Delly, pero prefiero no mencionarla. No quiero arruinar este momento.

-No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por hacer esto Katniss. –de repente suelta. –No sé, de un modo u otro pensé que iba a ser un trato nada más pero… siento que algo se ha formado entre nosotros…

-Una conexión. –murmuro.

-Si, yo… te aprecio mucho Katniss. Y no es por agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo sino por como me tratas…

-Yo también te aprecio mucho Peeta… te tengo mucho cariño ¿sabes?

-No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí. –sonríe y acaricia mis mejilla.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Pero esta vez en silencio completamente cómodo, disfrutando juntos del paisaje que tenemos enfrente. Peeta tiene agarrada una de mi mano y no me molesta para nada aunque estamos completamente solos sin tener que actuar. Esto éramos nosotros, dos personas que se tienen cariño.

Me da miedo poder empezar a sentir algo por él. Quizás tenga que tener más cuidado pero no sé… en parte… me gusta. Me gusta Peeta y no sé si sentirá lo mismo. Después de todo esto es un juego que tiene fecha límite. Quizás pueda intentar ganarme su cariño… su corazón…

¿Pero qué estás diciendo Katniss? No, no puedes.

-Katniss… -susurra sacándome de mi conversación privada.

-¿Sí?

-Puede que te hayas imaginado esto de otra manera pero…

-Dime.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

.

Llevo un tiempo sin actualizar y sé que muchos ya me queréis matar así que… estaré esperando por las jaulas de noche vale? Ok, es broma :P

Quería actualizar EUS primero porque me siento muy mal por los que leen ese fic y llevo creo dos semanas sin actualizar… así que tranquilos porque para mañana por la noche (hora de España) lo tendré listo :)

Obviamente y de nuevo he actualizado este antes por la simple razón de que ya lo tenía preparado hace varios días y no me podía resistir porque… TENGO 47 REVIEWS EN TAN SOLO 3 CAPITULOS! WTF?!

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! SOIS LOS MEJORES Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO MUCHAS MÁS :P

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ya de paso os aviso que el próximo capitulo va a ser muy interesante… obviamente porque lo he dejado allí

¿Qué responderá Katniss? .Tun. Continuará en el próximo capitulo wuahaha!

De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero muchos más **reviews**, **follows** y/o **favorites**. Un beso a todos!

XOXO Liz.


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

**.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**.**

**KATNISS POV**

Espera… ¿acaso he oído bien? Si Katniss, creo que sí… creo que Peeta te acaba de pedir matrimonio… ¡QUE PEETA TE ACABA DE PEDIR MATRIMONIO!

JODER… no me lo esperaba. Bueno si, pero no ahora… en este mismo instante. Digo, una noche estrellada como ésta, con Manhattan de paisaje, en un jardín hermoso… una noche perfecta vamos. Pero ¿por qué tantas molestias? Ya sabíamos desde el principio que nos íbamos a casar, no tenía por qué molestarse…

¿Por qué?

-¿Katniss…? –en su voz se nota un ligero nerviosismo.

Me quedo mirándolo como unos minutos, analizando cada detalle que ha pasado, cada palabra que ha salido de sus labios… "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Demasiado real para ser cierto.

-¿Estás bien? –ahora cambia a un tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué? –es lo único que logro decir.

Genial Katniss, después de tantos minutos ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? Serás idiota.

-Vaya… me esperaba cualquier cosa menos un por qué. –suelta.

-¿Y qué te esperabas?

-No sé… un si… o no. –aparta su mirada de la mía y noto como se sonroja. Adorable.

-Creí que esto ya lo dábamos por hecho. Digo, desde un principio ya dijimos que nos íbamos a casar. –bien hecho Katniss, aclara tus dudas.

-Si… pero… -dios mio, también puedo hacer sonrojar a Peeta. –Creí que… bueno… quería hacerlo especial… por ti. –balbucea.

-Ohhh… -suspiro. –Y lo es Peet… en serio.

-Pues parece que no te ha gustado. –suelta con un adorable puchero.

-¿Que no me ha gustado? –pregunto incrédula. –Mira dónde estamos… Manhattan, las estrellas, el mar… todo es… demasiado perfecto. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –ahora me mira expectante.

-Por supuesto. –sonrío. –Me ha encantado. Gracias.

-Qué alivio. –suelta un suspiro. –Creí que ya te había asustado.

-Un poquito. –le sonrío y él me mira asustado. –Sólo al principio. –le tranquilizo.

Vale Katniss, no pienses mal. Tu **AMIGO **sólo quería hacerlo especial por ti. No es que sientiera algo más… no… ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Obvio que no siente nada, como yo…

Nos quedamos varios minutos de nuevo en silencio. Nos quedamos mirando la ciudad al otro lado de mar, sentados en su banco. Ya todo ha quedado claro… creo. Pero… aún no le había respondido. ¿Se va echar para atrás?

Para una chica, como ya dije en un principio, casarse es lo mejor que le puede pasar… Pasar el resto de tu vida con el ser que más amas debe de ser el mayor regalo. Y el más especial. También debe ser especial la forma en que te lo pida tu amado. Las molestias que se toma para que todo sea perfecto… practica cómo te lo va a decir… morir estresado para elegir el anillo perfecto… Todo eso debería ser tradicional para cualquier novio.

Pero lo que ha hecho hoy Peeta… es simplemente… perfecto. No sé si ha estado practicando su forma de pedírmelo… no sé ni siquiera si tiene un anillo… pero sí hay una cosa que sé. Y es que él quería que este momento fuera especial para mí. Y con eso me basta.

Miro de reojo al chico rubio y ojos azules que está a mi lado y me pregunto… ¿Qué me está haciendo este chico? Ya no sé entender las cosas que siento…

Y estoy empezando a tener miedo.

-Recuerdo algo que me dijo mi padre cuando era pequeño. –de repente comienza a hablar.

-¿Qué es? –susurro.

-Me dijo que, para que un momento fuera especial, no necesitaba encontrar un lugar perfecto, ni encontrar las palabras perfectas. Me dijo que sólo había una cosa que tener en cuenta para que ese momento sea perfecto. Y es que la persona con quién lo vas a compartir sea especial. Y eso es lo que tú eres para mí.

-Peeta…

-Katniss Everdeen… -se levanta y me coge la mano con delicadeza acariciando mi palma para que me levante junto a él. -¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

El momento se detiene.

-Si. –pronuncio con claridad. –Si, Peeta Mellark. Quiero casarme contigo.

Y entonces en su rostro se dibuja esa sonrisa plena, esa sonrisa que me encanta, esa sonrisa que me enamora. Entonces saca una cajita dentro de su bolsillo. Una cajita de color azul oscuro de terciopelo. Lo abre. Y ahí está.

Un anillo de oro blanco que tiene una abertura rodeada por diamantes en los lados. En el centro del anillo está el diamante mayor con cuatro pequeños zafiros a su alrededor. Es simplemente hermoso.

Desliza el anillo en mi dedo con facilidad y al parecer eso le saca una sonrisa. Se queda unos momentos admirando semejante joya en su lugar para después posar su mirada en mí esperando mi reacción.

-Es increíble que Madge sepa perfectamente tu talla. –me dice divertido. –Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-Así que por eso esos cuchicheos entre hermanos. –sigo con su broma sacándole una carcajada. –Espero que no te haya hecho sufrir mucho en el momento de elegir el anillo.

-No, para nada. –suelta. –Después de que me diera las medidas la eché de la joyería para que pueda elegir por mi mismo. –sonríe.

-Bien. –sonrío de vuelta.

-¿Por qué? –de repente pregunta.

-Porque me gusta demasiado. –y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. –Me gusta el detalle de los zafiros.

-¿Y eso? –sonríe confuso.

-Porque me recuerdan a ti. –le miro directamente en los ojos. –Son azules como tus ojos. Así que ahora, cada vez que mire el anillo me voy a acordar de ti.

-¿Te vas a acordar de mí por los zafiros y no por el simple hecho de lo que presenta ese anillo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Si… también me acordaré de ti por eso. –le doy la razón. –Pero… los zafiros representan quién eres tú… ¿me sigues?

-No. –confiesa.

-Eres mi chico de ojos azules. –susurro.

-¿Tú chico de ojos azules? –pregunta divertido.

-Aha.

-Ok. –se ríe. –No me pondré a discutir con mi prometida.

-Ohh… es verdad, ahora ya no soy tu "novia" sino tu "prometida"

-Ok… ya para.

Y comenzamos a reirnos.

De repente, enfrente nuestra, en el cielo estrellado, comienzan a aparecer fuego… fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores. Resplandecen dando ese color y punto perfecto al cielo oscuro de la noche. Nunca había visto fuegos tan cerca que casi los puedes tocar. Todo esto es demasiado maravilloso. Peeta es maravilloso.

Entonces siento que me rodea los hombros con un brazo haciendo que yo me acerque más a él. No puedo evitar soltar una risa de felicidad… y él no duda en acompañarme. Me besa en la frente con dulzura y eso hace que enrede mis brazos en su cintura.

-Gracias. –me susurra mirándome fijamente.

-Gracias a ti.

.

.

.

Una semana. Ya ha pasado una semana y este anillo ya se está acostumbrando en mi dedo. No me puedo creer que lo vayamos a hacer. Vamos a casarnos.

Después de los fuegos artificiales nos dimos cuenta de que toda la familia ha salido también al jardín para presenciar el espectáculo. Entonces Peeta y yo les damos la noticia y a partir de ahí todo fue un caos. Plutarch no dudó en brindar por nosotros. Estaba tan feliz al igual que Portia, Madge y extrañamente mi padre. Mientras tanto ahí estaban Finnick y mi madre que también mostraron su "felicidad" aunque un poco más contenida. Después de todo siguen dudando de que esto sea una buena idea.

Ahora ya no pueden hacer nada. Es oficial al menos para la familia y no creo que Peeta vaya a cambiar de idea ya que eso podría causarle a Plutarch un severo ataque al corazón. La pregunta es… ¿y yo? ¿Voy a cambiar de idea? ¿Seré capaz de echarme para atrás? Sinceramente no lo creo. Me he encariñado demasiado con los Mellark para causarles un gran dolor. Asi que… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Mientras tanto en mi trabajo, llamé a Annie para decirle que no iba a volver a Florencia… al menos no ahora. También le di la "gran noticia" y otra vez se puso a darme la charla pero al menos se mostró un poco feliz… como deberían ponerse las amigas cuando les dices que te vas a casar. Por suerte, mi trabajo sigue intacto. Cuando llamé a la editorial para comunicarles que me iba a ser imposible volver a Florencia me dijeron que no pasaba nada y que al final el autor accedió al contrato con ellos. Asi que el problema de mi trabajo ya está resuelto.

Johanna. Obviamente tuve que llamar a mi hermana para darle la noticia y se puso muy feliz, cosa que me extrañó bastante. Me felicitó y creo que también llamó a Peeta para hacer lo mismo. A saber que le habrá dicho porque según me lo iba contando Peeta no podía pararse de reír. Johanna… Johanna… ¿qué voy a hacer con ella?

Y Peeta. Mi relación con Peeta va como viento en popa. Cada vez es más fácil estar con él y es bastante agradable para ambos. Salgo, casi todos los días, a comer con él ya que el pobre antes de que yo estuviera siempre comía solo. Creo que ya se ha acostumbrado a comer acompañado porque siempre me llama asi que creo que se está acostumbrando. Cada vez que salimos intento esconder mi mano con el anillo en mis bolsillos por las cámaras que nos siguen a escondidas. Creímos que es mejor mantener el compromiso en secreto para no causar tanto revuelo a nuestro alrededor, ya llegará el momento.

-Hola. –de repente una cabeza con una cabellera rubia se asoma en mi puerta.

-Madge ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida apartando mi portátil de mi regazo.

-Más bien qué HACEMOS aquí. –aclara y de repente una Johanna con una cara de pocos amigos también aparece por mi puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí? ¿Estás bien Johanna? –pregunto escondiendo mi risa.

-Pregúntale a la rubia. Ughhh… odio esto. –responde Johanna y se tira en mi cama.

-¿Madge? –pregunto impaciente.

-Tenemos que ir a encargar los vestidos para el baile. –me informa.

-¿Qué baile?

-El baile benéfico que organizan mis padres todos los años. –me dice como si yo tuviera que saberlo. –Lo organizan para recaudar fondos para su Organización de Alimentar el Mundo… el OAM…

-Ohhh… -miro a Johanna confusa. -¿Tú sabías de eso?

-Aha. Los Mellark lo organizan todos los años y obviamente como parte de la familia tengo la asistencia obligatoria. –cuenta. –Lo cuál era bastante injusto porque a ti nunca te llamaban.

-¿Por qué mis padres nunca me han dicho nada de eso? –le pregunto a Madge.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no querían molestarte ya que estabas al otro lado del mundo. Pero… lo que me extraña es que Peeta no te haya contado nada…

Mierda.

-Es que… Peeta… tampoco es muy… hablador sobre eventos sociales… ya que a mi no me interesan. –digo chocando con mis palabras.

-Pues ahora sí que te van a interesar porque Peeta y tú asistiréis como pareja. –dice guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Es obligatorio? –pregunto con un poco de esperanza.

-Si. Vas a formar parte de la familia Mellark, además es para una buena causa… asi que no te puedes negar.

-Ughhh… -suelto tumbándome con Johanna.

-Lo mismo digo. –suelta la morena.

-Anda, vamos que he organizado una cita con Cinna. –y Madge nos intenta levantar de la cama.

-¿Quién es Cinna? –pregunto.

-El diseñador que siempre hace nuestros vestidos. –dice Johanna. -_**"Cinna Couture"**_ –pronuncia exagerando un acento francés.

-Venga, vamos… -suplica Madge.

–Está bien, voy a por mis zapatos. –suelto sin ganas.

Después de oír varios gritos entre Madge y Johanna, me meto en el armario para buscar mis zapatos. Quizás una bailarinas quedarían bien _**(vestuarioKATNISS 5)**_. Agarro mi móvil de mi bolsillo y decido mandarle un mensaje rápido a Peeta.

"_**Ayuda! Tu malvada hermana nos quiere llevar a un tal diseñador por los vestidos para un baile T.T"**_

E inesperadamente responde enseguida.

"_**Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada si se trata de Madge, preciosa :( Estarás hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongan…"**_

Sonrojo. Hasta en mensajes lo consigue. No le sigas el juego que sabemos quién va a acabar ganando.

"_**Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el se va a pasar todo el día metido allí… Bueno ya me voy que Madge no tarda en sacarme de aquí…"**_

"_**DÓNDE ESTÁS?!"**_

"_**En el armario… :P Venga deja de hablarme que ya me voy…"**_

"_**Hahaha… Ok, cuidate preciosa!"**_

"_**Tú también…"**_

Al final salgo del armario toda sonrisas.

.

.

.

Después de varios intentos por coger un taxi, finalmente logramos meternos en uno y salir pitando hacia el boutique de "Cinna Couture". Madge no `para de hablar de que para Cinna es muy importante la puntualidad blah blah blah.

La verdad es que no me hace mucha ilusión lo del baile. Me parece increíble el trabajo benéfico que hace los Mellark y lo apoyo incondicionalmente, pero la parte de eventos sociales no me van mucho. Sinceramente no soy muy sociable y se puede demostrar porque en Florencia solo tengo a Annie. Tengo algunos más pero no se les puede considerar con la etiqueta de "amigos", quizás valdría "conocidos". Mientras tanto aquí en Manhattan tengo a Johanna y mis padres, ahora s incluyen los Mellark pero eso lo he conseguido gracias a Peeta asi que…

Pero si tengo que ir pues voy a ir aunque no descarto discutirlo con Peeta. Ya hablaremos después.

-¡Venga! –nos llama Madge ya fuera del taxi y Johanna y yo ponemos muecas.

Caminamos hacia un edificio de ladrillo rojizo que tiene dos grandes escaparates de cristal y una puerta. En la fachada hay un cartel simple pero elegante donde pone "Cinna Couture" Sin esperar ni un segundo entramos con Madge dando tumbos ya que llegábamos muy tarde.

En la recepción hay una chica alta, rubia y esbelta (una supermodelo vamos) que nos recibe con una gran sonrisa, que parece bastante sincera.

-Hola Glim. –saluda Madge muy sonriente hacia la chica mientras le da dos besos en las mejillas. –Lo siento que llegamos tarde.

-No pasa nada, sabes que cuando se trata de ti Cinna es incapaz de enfadarse. –sonríe y ahora me mira a mí.

-Oh, claro. –salta Madge al darse cuenta. –Glimmer, ya conoces a Jo y ésta preciosidad de aquí es Katniss Everdeen. –nos presenta.

-Hola Jo. –saluda a mi hermana. -¿Otra sesión de tortura?

-Cada año Glim… cada año… -suelta Johanna con una expresión cómica.

-Encantada Katniss. –me saluda amablemente dándome la mano. –En un placer conocer a la hija de Effie.

-Oh, igualmente. –le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Claro Glim… dirás que estás encantada de conocer a la novia de mi hermano. –sonríe Madge con malicia.

-Eso también. –le da la razón Glimmer. –Por fín Peeta ha encontrado a alguien con quién ser feliz después de…

-Glimmer… -le detiene Madge y me fijo que ella y Johanna tienen la expresión de terror en sus rostros.

-Oh, lo siento yo… esa no es de mi incumbencia… -se disculpa.

-No pasa nada. –le tranquiliza Madge intentando ignorar mis miradas confusas y buscando una respuesta. –Bueno… es mejor que vayamos con Cinna.

-Si. –le da la razón Johanna.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Bajamos en completo silencio con Glimmer hacia lo que parece ser el sótano… o cómo lo ha llamado Glimmer la zona de Cinna. La amable chica rubia nos abre la puerta dejándonos pasar a nosotras primero para después cerrar la puerta tras ella.

En el fondo de la habitación hay un señor sentado en un taburete delante de una mesa inclinada y una lámpara encendida. Parece bastante absuelto en lo que está haciendo ya que ni siquiera de ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Ejem… Cinna. –llama Glimmer.

El hombre se da la vuelta y una sonrisa encantadora se dibuja en su rostro. Tiene la piel oscura y unos ojos marrones gigantes. Tiene una apariencia física bastante en forma y presenta barba quizás de varios días que lejos de ser descuidado le queda bastante bien. Se acerca a nosotras con los brazos extendidos y ala primera que saluda es a Madge, después a Johanna y entonces se detiene ante mí, observándome, lo cuál es bastante incómodo por mi parte.

-¿Es ella? –pregunta mirando a Madge.

-¿No es preciosa? Te dije que lo era. –sonríe Madge mirándome a mí. ¿Han hablado de mí?

-Peeta tiene muy buen gusto. –me mira y sonríe. –Ahora entiendo por qué te ha escondido todo este tiempo. –me susurra.

-¿Gracias? –murmuro y comienza a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Me encanta! –de repente exclama y me estrecha en sus brazos tal y como lo ha hecho con los demás. –Soy Cinna, encantado de servirte Katniss.

-Y yo encantada de conocerte. –respondo avergonzada.

-¿Los tienes? –de repente pregunta Madge demasiado impaciente.

-Espera. –le dice Cinna. –Glim, cierra la tienda y por favor trae té para todos.

-Claro, Cinna. –sonríe Glimmer y desaparece en la puerta.

-Por favor tomad asiento. –nos ofrece el hombre mientras que él se dirige en su mesa.

Observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que hay rollos de tela por todas partes. Telas de diferentes colores, texturas, brillo… una pasada. También hay como unos tres mesas alargadas que supongo sirven para trabajar los diseños y después está la mesa donde estaba Cinna trabajando con lo que parecer ser nuestros vestidos ya que de regreso hacia nosotras trae tres hojas de papel.

-Tengo vuestros bocetos. –nos dice sentándose enfrente nuestra.

-¡Wiii! –grita Madge emocionada.

-El tuyo Madge ya está en proceso, o sea que en un par de días estará acabado mientras que a Johanna y Katniss les tengo que tomar las medidas. –sonríe. –Además me dijo Madge que teníamos que discutir sobre tu vestido Katniss.

-Ohh… -es lo que único que digo. –Es que me acabo de enterar hoy sobre el baile… tampoco es que Peeta me haya dicho nada. –y ya me las veré con él después.

-Eso es verdad… no sé por qué Peeta no le ha dicho nada. –suelta Madge.

-Quizás él tampoco quiera ir. –murmuro.

-¡Ni lo digas! –exclama. –Vais a ir y punto.

-Avísame si logras escabullirte. –me susurra Johanna.

-¡Johanna! –exclama Madge de nuevo.

Los tres nos reímos a unísono de Madge. Me encanta cuando se enfada y se pone roja como un tomate.

-Madge… -aparece Glimmer con una bandeja con él té y varias tazas, más de lo normal, y sonríe a Madge.

-¡Por fin! –exclama. Otra vez. -¿Katniss…?

-¿Qué? –digo con miedo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti… -y vuelve esa sonrisa de maldad.

-¡EVERDEEN! –y ese grito suena demasiado familiar.

-OH DIOS MIO… ¡ANNIE! –y con una fuerza, lo cuál me extrañó que no nos cayéramos en el suelo, me lanzo entre sus brazos. –Te he echado de menos… -e intento no soltar ni una lágrima.

-Y yo a ti pequeña. –susurra. -¡Estoy en Nueva York!

-¡Ya veo! –grito yo también emocionada. –No me lo puedo creer…

-¡Ni yo! –y comenzamos a reír. Más tarde me doy cuenta que no estamos solas.

-¡Oh! ¡Madge! –y la abrazo a ella también. -¿Cómo pudiste?

-No me mires a mí que no fue mi idea… -dice.

-¿Entonces… Jo? –pregunto a mi hermana.

-Nop. Me lo dijo Madge de camino a tu casa… -también dice.

-¿Entonces… Peeta? –digo.

-Bingo. –sueltan mis tres amigas.

-Le voy a matar. –suelto.

-A besos. –murmura Madge y me sonrojo.

Si tan sólo supieran… aún no nos hemos besado.

-Mírala cómo se sonroja… -se burla Johanna. –Seguro que luego Peeta obtendrá su recompensa… -y alza las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Johanna! –grito avergonzada, más porque Cinna y Glimmer están delante.

Y también por el simple hecho de lo que están insinuando. Ahora sólo me viene en la cabeza el Peeta con tan solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura… Oh dios, tengo la mejilla ardiendo.

-¡Callaros! –advierto. –Madge… o no voy a baile. Sabes que tengo poder sobre Peeta… -amenazo.

-Ok, parad ya. –ahora ella les advierte y yo sonrío triunfante.

-Entonces… ¿podemos seguir? –ahora pregunta Cinna recuperándose de su risa.

-Por supuesto. –respondo sentándome de nuevo con las chicas y Glimmer se sienta al lado de Cinna.

-Ahora me corrijo… -dice Cinna. –Tengo que tomarle las medidas a Jo, Annie y Katniss…

-¿Annie va a al baile? –pregunto a Madge.

-No cariño, vamos todas y Annie se queda en casa solita… ¡Pues claro que va! –responde. –Lo tengo todo controlado.

-¿Desde cúando…? –pregunto confusa.

-Peeta me llamó hace una semana. –cuenta Annie. –Al parecer no puedes dejar de decirle de cuánto me echas de menos… así que me ha conseguido un vuelo y ha hablado personalmente con nuestra editorial. –sonríe Annie. –No sabía que Mellark Enterprising fuera también conocida en Florencia.

-Si, tienen varios sucursales por toda Italia… y demás países europeos. –nos informa Madge. –Pero bueno… ya le darás las gracias a mi hermanito luego… y en la manera que tú quieras pero por favor sigamos con los vestidos.

-Está bien. –me disculpo. –Cinna, lo siento.

-No pasa nada. –me disculpa. –Johanna, me habías dicho gris ¿cierto?

-Si, no quiero llamar mucho la atención con colores vivos. –suelta mi hermana.

-Perdóname querida pero con un vestido mío siempre vas a llamar la atención. –le corrige Cinna. –Está bien… mira este es tu boceto. –y le da una de las hojas.

-Me gusta. Es simple. –acepta mi hermana.

-Este es el tuyo Annie y será verde… ¿qué te parece? –y le da a Annie su boceto.

-WOW. Me encanta Cinna. Muchas gracias. –y Annie me mira con ojos de emocionada.

-Y Katniss… -pronuncia Cinna. -¿Qué color te vamos a poner a ti?

-¿No tienes una pensada? –pregunto.

-Oh, créeme que tengo… pero estas chicas me han dicho el color que les gustaría…ahora quiero saber cuál es el tuyo…

-Pués no sé… -confieso. –No soy muy… aficionada a la moda.

-Pero dime un color… el que sea que te venga primero… -insiste Cinna.

Entonces mis ojos se paran en el anillo que llevo. Esos diamantes… esos zafiros de color azul… azul como los ojos de Peeta…

-Azul. –susurro. –Azul. Como los zafiros.

Todos sonríen y dirigen su mirada hacia mi anillo.

-Es verdad. Felicidades. –me susurra Cinna con una gran sonrisa y le sigue Glimmer. –Seréis muy felices.

Entonces noto como Annie aprieta un poco mi otra mano. O no, otra mirada inquisitiva.

-Azul zafiro. –suelta Cinna. –Me gusta… además nadie me lo había pedido nunca…

-A mi también me gusta. –suelta Madge. -¡Vamos a estar guapísimas!

-Toma Katniss… éste es el boceto que te he hecho… -y me quedo sin palabras por semejante obra de arte. –Estoy pensando en poner algo de pedrería como en la de Annie y Johanna pero quiero que tu anillo sea el de ese toque de brillo a tu vestido ¿qué te parece?

-Me parecer genial. –murmuro. –Es precioso Cinna.

-Ya me dirás cuando lo tengas puesto. –sonríe. –Ahora empecemos con las medidas. –Johanna tú primero.

Mientras que Johanna y Annie están ocupadas con Cinna y Glimmer me dispongo a averiguar un poco de información en Madge. Lo que ha dicho Glimmer y la reacción de Johanna y Madge me han dejado un poco aturdida y no pienso aguantarlo. Sigo a Madge mirando las telas hasta que al fin nota la tensión.

-¿Qué pasa Kat? -pregunta.

-Estoy esperando a que me cuentes. –le digo.

-¿Qué? –pregunta fingiendo no saberlo.

-Por favor Madge, sabes mentir mejor que eso. –suelto. –Venga, suéltalo.

-Katniss… no soy la adecuada para contarte lo que pasó con Peeta. –dice con un tono de tristeza. –Me gustaría decírtelo ahora mismo pero si mi hermano ha decidido no contarte nada de momento lo voy a respetar.

-Lo sé. –suspiro. -¿Te contó que Delly nos vio?

-No. –se sorprende. -¿Dónde?

-En su apartamento. ¿Recuerdas el día que Peeta se enfermó? Ese día.

-Wooh… -suelta. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues fue bastante incómodo. –no pienso contarla la escena con detalles (y me refiero a mi vestuario y el de Peeta) –Comenzaron a dscutir y Peeta dijo algo que llegaba tarde…

-Ya… -dice con tristeza. –Háblalo con él ¿sí?

-Está bien. –suspiro. –De todos modos gracias.

-Hey, vamos a ser familia. –me abraza tiernamente. –Te quiero mucho Kat.

-Y yo a ti Madge.

Después de que Cinna nos tomara las medidas, charlamos un poco y después de nos despedimos de él y Glimmer. Tenemos provisto ir a verle en una semana para probarnos nuestros vestidos ya que el baile es dentro de dos semanas.

Me encantó que Annie se desenvolviera con tanta facilidad con mis amigas deManhattan. Bueno, Annie y Johanna ya se conocían via Skype y con Madge, parece que ya han hablado un poco por la sorpresa que me han dado. Es muy agradable ver a todas tus amigas que se hacen amigas.

Mi móvil me distrae de nuestra agradable conversación afuera del boutique esperando por un taxi.

-Hola. –saludo.

-Hola, preciosa. –y noto cómo sonríe desde el otro lado del teléfono. -¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Peeta, cómo si no supieras! ¡Has traído a Annie! –grito y todas las chicas se me quedan mirando. –Gracias.

-Sabes que por ti lo que sea… -dice con dulzura y obviamente me sonrojo. -¿Qué tal tu vestido?

-Es un secreto. A parte Madge me mataría de te doy detalles. –le informo y Madge sonríe satisfecha.

-Joo… -hace pucheros. –Bueno preciosa, te llamaba porque ya voy a salir… ¿quería saber si te apetece comer conmigo?

-Pues claro… pero Annie puede venir ¿verdad? Así os presento oficialmente. –sonrío a Annie. -¿Chicas vosotras también? –pregunto a Jo y Madge.

-No, nosotras estamos bien. Johanna me va a acompañar a ver las flores para el baile.

-Jooo… -se queja Johanna.

-Si, solo vamos Annie y yo. –me río.

-Ok, nos vemos en "Capitol" –me dice.

-Ok. Te veo luego. –respondo.

-Un beso preciosa. –se despide.

-Cuidate. –y cuelgo.

Las tres amigas me miran con ojos amorosos y les doy un golpe a cada una y comenzamos a reírnos. Después de conseguir dos taxis, nos despedimos y cada una fuimos a tu destino.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí… -le digo a Annie.

-Imagínate yo. –sonríe. –Es New York City. –hace una pausa y me mira fijamente. –Tenías razón Kat, Peeta es un cielo.

-Te lo dije. –suelto. -¿Ahora te cae mejor?

-¿Qué si me cae mejor? –se ríe. -¡Lo adoro!

-¿Y cómo habéis arreglado lo del trabajo?

-Peeta habló con Helena y me concedieron el mismo permiso como el tuyo. O sea que no estoy de vacaciones, no del todo, porque debo seguir mandando manuscritos y ellos me seguirán enviando.

-Ok, entonces me quedo un poco más tranquila. –suspiro. –Ya estamos.

Bajamos del taxi que nos ha dejado justo delante del restaurante Capitol. Es nuestro restaurante de siempre, no sé pero a Peeta le encanta comer aquí aunque esté lejos de su edificio.

Nada más entrar diviso esa cabellera rubia despeinada e inconfundible para mí. Le doy un susto en la espalda y se da la vuelta sorprendido. Le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y después saluda a Annie.

-Bueno, Annie, este es Peeta y Peeta mi mejor amiga Annie. –me río.

-Gracias por todo Peeta. –agradece mi amiga.

-No es nada. –sonríe. –Gracias a ti por entender nuestra situación.

-Me la cuidas. –advierte mi amiga.

-Eso no lo dudes. –responde. –Bueno, ¿qué tal los vestidos? Espero que Madge no os haya hecho sufrir…

-Cinna es bastante agradable… -y nos interrumpe el camarero.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué quieren para beber? –nos pregunta.

-Hola Gian, té helado por favor. –pido.

-Agua con gas. –sigue Annie.

-Y un coca-cola. –responde Peeta. –Ya te avisaremos Gian cuando vamos a pedir.

-Bien señor Mellark, señorita Everdeen. –se disculpa el camarero y me dedica una sonrisa. Obvio, ya nos conoce.

-¿Os importaría esperar un poco es que…? –y una voz agitada le interrumpe.

-Siento llegar tarde. –Finnick se sienta en el asiento libre al lado de Peeta. –No me mates hermano, tenía una reunión y no me pude escabullir. Hola Kat.

-Hola Finn. Respira. –me río. –Peeta pide agua para Finn por favor.

-Claro. –suspira Peeta. –Gian, un vaso de agua y otra coca-cola por favor.

Entonces siento como alguien me aprieta de los muslos. Es Annie completamente tensa mirando a Finnick. Por dios, me he olvidado de Annie y ahora mira a Finnick como si fuera su comida.

-Oh, Finn, te presento a mi amiga Annie, Annie este es Finnick el hermano de Peeta y Madge. –les presento.

-Hola. –saluda Finnick amablemente. –Encantado.

-Hola. –saluda tímidamente mi amiga y hace que Peeta y yo nos miremos y sonriamos.

-Ella es mi amiga de Florencia Finn, la que te conté. –le digo.

-Oh, la de Florencia… o sea la única amiga que tienes aparte de nosotros. –bromea.

-Ha. Ha. –suelto irónicamente. –Ya notarás Annie que este chico de aquí le gust hacerse el gracioso… pero nunca lo consigue.

-Ok, ahora en serio. –dice Finn. -¿Ella sabe…?

-Si Finnick, Annie sabe nuestro trato. –aclara Peeta. –Así que tranquilo que ella tampoco va a decir nada, de hecho tendrá que actuar como tú.

-Entonces, bienvenido a club. –suspira Finnick y Annie se sonroja. ¿Tanto le gusta? –Pidamos ¿no?

No sé pero creo que ésta ha sido la comida más larga que he tenido, pero no en plan aburrida sino que no podíamos parar de hablar. Finnick no para de contar anécdotas que le han pasado hoy (siempre le gusta ser el centro de atención) y Annie a comentarnos lo que ha estado haciendo en Florencia sin mí. También ha servido para que mi ahora "prometido" conecte con mi mejor amiga. Eso me ha gustado mucho.

-Bueno, yo me voy. –se despide Finnick. –Tengo que revisar unos planos antes de enseñárselo a papá.

-Ok. –suelta Peeta.

-¿Finn? –oh dios, sé que Annie me va a matar. -¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Podrías acercar a Annie en la casa de mis padres? Es que… tengo que hablar con Peeta. –y ahí está la mirada asesina de Annie.

-Puedo tomar un taxi. –intenta escabullirse.

-Por supuesto que no, tú te vienes conmigo Annie. –insiste. -¿Vamos?

-Por favor Annie… luego te lo recompenso… -la susurro.

-Está bien. –y agarra su chaqueta. –Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós. –decimos Peeta y yo.

-Bueno preciosa… ¿qué tienes para mí? –dice con esa sonrisa.

-Mejor… caminemos… ¿te parece bien? –pregunto.

-Si, por qué no.

Pagamos la cuenta y caminamos hacia Central Park. Paseamos entre la gente mientras yo intento esconder mi mano con el anillo… nunca se sabe dónde puede haber un paparazzi.

Sinceramente ni siquiera sé cómo preguntarle. Si es mejor ir al grano o quizás ir preguntando poco a poco… no sé, tengo miedo que se enfade y que se lo tome mal. Como si me estuvieras dando atribuciones que no tengo…

Pero es ahora o nunca. ¿Es tu amigo no? Pues debe confiar en ti.

-Yo… -titubeo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –me pregunta. -¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión sobre lo nuestro? –ahora tiene tono de preocupado.

-No, claro que no. Tranquilo. –sonrío. –Es que hoy… ha pasado algo extraño.

-Cuéntame.

-Cuando llegamos al boutique de Cinna, nos recibió Glimmer, una chica muy maja por cierto. –él sonríe. –Y bueno, pues Madge me presentó como tu novia y…

-¿Y…? –insiste en que siga.

-Y… bueno ella dijo algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Y qué es?

-Pues me dijo que finalmente habías encontrado a alguien que te iba a ser feliz… -y él vuelve a sonreírme. –Que te lo merecías después de lo que te pasó con Delly. –la última frase lo intento decir lo más rápido posible.

Silencio. Completo silencio.

Se ha enfadado… si es que lo sabía… ¿Ahora como lo arreglas? Con lo bien que ibais… siempre tienes que estropearlo todo.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –de repente pregunta.

Yo me quedo mirándolo en busca de alguna señal sigo o no. Pero… las cosas ya estás hechas… sigue para adelante Katniss.

-Si. –intento poner una voz firme.

-Delly… -toma un gran suspiro.

Me quedo esperando su continuación. También tomo un gran suspiro.

-Delly me dejó plantado en el altar.

.

¿Qué?¿Cómo os quedáis? Hahaha! Ahora espero en vuestros reviews todo lo que le tengáis que decir a Delly (y me vale cualquier insulto) :P

Bueno la verdad es que no sabía si terminarlo aquí… pero así mejor y os engancháis mas (risa malvada) :P

¿Os ha gustado? Jooo espero que si :) Asi que espero vuestras maravillosos reviews vale?

GRACIAS A: _**artemisa93, Ainara, Riley92, Dark Zeldalink, DandelioN2, The Last Mockingjay, Ane-Potter17, Adri Lopez, AHutcherson, lauz9, Carla Mellark, alicestar22, lauraXD, detuschland**_

_**Y a todos los que leen pero no dejan review… dejad un review que no cuesta nada! :P**_

Por cierto una pregunta… Es que he encontrado los vestidos en diferentes páginas de web y no están en polyvore :( entonces no sé cómo podría hacer para daros el link de dónde están los vestidos… si alguien me puede ayudar sería genial :D Ese sólo sería mi problema… los vestidos que son PRECIOSOS! Los complementos lo subire en polyvore.

Pues era solo eso y gracias de antemano

Gracias por todo! Un beso y no os olvidéis del **review**, **follow** y/o **favorite** :)


	6. Capitulo 6

**AVISO: Los vestidos de las chicas están en mi perfil y los complementos en el link de mi polyvore (también en el perfil). Podéis abrir mi perfil antes de leer y así no tenéis que molestaros a buscarlo luego.**

**Quiero saludar a mis niñas en twitter que de verdad, sois adorables: Adri, Natalia, Anna, Laura y Connie *.***

**Pues nada más, un beso enorme y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**.**

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 6**

_**.**_

**PEETA POV**

Siempre supe que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a Katniss sobre lo que pasó con Delly. Después de todo, en las circunstancias donde estamos ella más que nadie necesita saber la verdad de lo que pasó.

De cómo Delly me dejó plantado el día de nuestra boda.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –le pregunto una vez más con la esperanza de que se retracte y deje de lado, al menos por el momento, el tema.

-Si. –responde con voz segura y firme.

Vale. No tienes nada que hacer Peeta.

Ella necesita saber la verdad y pensándolo bien, tú también necesitas dejar de esconder tu pasado a tu futura "esposa". Asi que cogiendo una bocanada de aire para intentar calmarme decido soltarlo todo de golpe.

-Delly me dejó plantado en el altar.

Observo detenidamente la expresión del rostro de Katniss que me mira fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises. Intento analizar lo que debe de estar pasando por su cabeza pero no consigo averiguar nada… tan sólo, después de varios minutos de silencio unas pequeñas gotas brotan de sus ojos y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar me rodea con sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho Peeta… yo… yo no debería haberte preguntado… -llora escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. –Debí esperar a que tu me lo contaras… yo no quería obligarte…

-Ehh… -intento calmarla pasando mi mano con suavidad por su espalda. –Shh… no pasa nada Kat, todo está bien. Debí contártelo desde aquel día que la vimos.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? –de repente pregunta mirándome ahora con sus ojos totalmente rojos. –A ti. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?

-No lo sé. –me encojo de hombros. –Nunca se lo pregunté. Y si hubiera querido saberlo, no habría tenido la oportunidad ya que cuando fui a buscarla ya había desaparecido.

-Siento haberte recordado algo tan doloroso Peet. Créeme que me esperaba cualquier cosa menos… eso. –se disculpa.

-Tienes derecho en saberlo. Sólo que me retrasé en contártelo. –la disculpo. –Te lo contaré todo, pero no aquí.

-Claro. –asiente y se seca las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Vamos a mi apartamento. –le ofrezco mi mano y lo toma sin dudarlo. –Ahí estaremos más tranquilos.

-Por supuesto. –asiente y me dedica una sonrisa.

Y sin dudarlo, llevo su mano y la rozo con mis labios.

-Sigo diciendo que este anillo te queda precioso.

.

.

.

Llegamos a ami apartamento después de un viaje en coche en total silencio. Entramos en mi casa y Katniss enseguida se puso a hacer café.

Me encanta verla de un lado para otro por mi apartamento, hasta me he acostumbrado a tenerla por aquí y eso que no me gusta para nada que toquen mis cosas porque luego no sé donde encontrarlas después. Pero sabiendo que es Katniss la que ahora "organiza" todo en mi vida me hace sentir… especial.

Definitivamente esta chica se está quedando con una gran parte de mi corazón.

Cosa que ninguna otra chica ha conseguido.

Y eso que creía amar a Delly profundamente.

-Toma Peeta. –mi "prometida" me ofrece una taza de café mientras se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –la pregunto tomando un sorbo del delicioso café.

-Cuéntame hasta donde tú quieras.

-Está bien. –tomo un gran suspiro. –Pues…

"_Delly y yo nos conocimos en el instituto y podemos decir que desde el primer momento en que la vi me cautivó. Era una chica muy atractiva y digamos que todos los chicos se volvían locos por ella. Pero entonces tuve la suerte de que me eligió para ser su compañero en Economía y obviamente no me negué a ello._

_Comenzamos a ser compañeros de clase a ser algo más. Las miradas poco a poco se convirtieron en algo más profundo hasta que me di cuenta que estaba perdido… estaba totalmente loco por ella. Después de un tiempo lo hicimos oficiall y nuestros padres se alegraron mucho por nosotros. Como era de esperar ya hacían planes para nuestro futuro pero en ese momento no me importaba nada… sólo quería estar con ella._

_Nos graduamos en el instituto y juntos nos aceptaron en Harvard, seguramente ella entró por las influencias de su padre porque no era una gran estudiante. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros. Cada día nos hacíamos más inseparables. Pasaron los años y entonces me di cuenta que… quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella._

_Y me arrodillé ante ella, con un anillo en mis manos. Ella tan solo se puso a llorar para después susurrarme un sí. Y en ese momento fui el chico más feliz del mundo._

_Los preparativos eran un caos. Los medios en Nueva York se volvieron locos ante la noticia y comenzaron a seguirnos por todas partes. Nuestra familia estaba empeñada en hacer una boda a lo grande y tan sólo acepté porque quería que ella tuviera todo ese día. Quería que ese día fuera el cuento de hadas que siempre quiere tener la novia… le quería dar todo lo que estuviera en mis manos._

_La gran fecha estaba puesta para después de nuestra graduación. Cuando nos entregaron los diplomas ya todo estaba listo para el gran día. Era la celebración perfecta._

_Y el día llegó y la felicidad me invadía todo el cuerpo. Me moría por verla caminar hasta el altar con el vestido blanco… que el velo esconda su emoción y sus lágrimas para que después yo la pueda levantar y sellar nuestra unión con un beso. Un beso que significaba un **siempre.**_

_Pero no llegó. Nunca la vi con ese vestido blanco. Nunca levanté ese velo para sellar nuestra unión con un beso. Y nunca volví a verla…"_

-Hasta aquel día aquí… en el apartamento. –suspiro ante el recuerdo.

-¿Nunca te llamó? –pregunta y enseguida negué con la cabeza. -¿Nunca te dio explicaciones?

-No. Tan sólo se fue. –cuento. –El tiempo pasaba y no llegaba en la iglesia. Obviamente comenzaron los murmullos y yo miraba a mi familia mientras éstos se encogían de hombros. Entonces Finnick recibió una llamada y me sacó de la iglesia por la puerta trasera. Allí me esperaba su padre y me dijo la frase… frase que nunca pensé que oiría…

"_No puede venir Peeta. Lo siento mucho."_

-Ohh… Peeta. –coge mi mano con la suya y le da un leve apretón.

-¿Sabes? En ese momento que mi vida estaba acabado sin ella. Intenté buscarla por todas partes pero un tuve éxito. Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco… me quedé reflexionando…

-¿En qué?

-Pues que… siempre pensé que amaba profundamente a Delly pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que… quizás me hizo un favor. –confieso.

-¿Un favor dejándote plantado? –me pregunta incrédula.

-Si. No lo sé. Quizás no estábamos preparados para ese gran paso ¿me entiendes? –le digo y ella me mira escuchándome con atención.

-Dijiste que la amabas… -suelta y noto una ligera de tristeza.

-Ahora no lo sé. Quizás la quería… y lo confundí con algo más intenso.

-Ya no te entiendo Peeta. –agita su cabeza echándose para atrás en el sofá.

-Quizás nunca llegué a amarla. –y ya lo he dicho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Tú.

Katniss enseguida me mira soprendida. Se levanta y me mira fijamente. Creo que está analizando lo que acabo de decir y no encuentra las palabras para responderme. Abre la boca pero después la cierra. Me mira con ojos entrecerrados y después de pone a murmurar algo que no llego a escuchar.

-Pero me acabas de conocer… -finalmente dice. -¿Cómo he podido yo influenciarte en eso?

-Porque lo que tu y yo tenemos ha sido igualmente lo que yo tenía con Delly. –explico y sinceramente no sé si se lo va tomar mal que ahora me ponga a comparar con ella.

-Espera… ¿estás diciendo que lo "nuestro" es igual a lo que tuviste con Delly? –me dice incrédula. -¿Ahora tenemos un nosotros?

-Pues claro. Lo que tenemos ahora es un nosotros. –aclaro.

-Que es un trato. Dudo que tuvieras un trato con Delly. Lo tuyo con Delly era real Peeta. –ahora se pasea de un lado a otro.

-A ver Katniss… -la miro paseándose y comienza a marearme. -¿Te puedes estar quieta?

-No. –dice rotundamente.

-Lo que quiero decir es la relación que tenemos sin el trato… -le digo.

-De amistad. –me mira.

-Aha. –y no sé pero eso me ha dolido.

-¿Quieres decir que lo tuyo con Delly era una simple amistad y lo has confundido con amor?

-Es que… ella nunca llegó a ser como tú conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Que nosotros… que ella nunca se comportó como tú conmigo. –intento explicar.

-Espera… lo que dices es que ella nunca se comportó contigo de la manera que yo hago… -dice despacio.

-Aha.

-¡Eso es porque yo me comporto contigo como amiga! ¡Y ella era tu novia! –exclama como si fuera el mayor idiota.

-Pues ahí te equivocas "amiga" –recalco. –Sabes muy bien que tus comportamientos conmigo no son precisamente considerados en el límite de los amigos…

-¿Ah no? –y creo que intenta jugar.

-No. –suelto. –Me cuidas cuando estoy enfermo, me acompañas a comer para que no esté solo, te ríes de mis chistes aunque sean malos, pasas mas rato conmigo que con nadie, no paramos de hablar aunque sean por mensajes… ¿quieres que continúe?

-Peeta, querido, eso es exactamente lo que hace una buena amiga. –sonríe triunfante.

-Pero una amiga no se pone la ropa interior de su amigo… y después se sonroja cuando lo ve medio desnudo. –ahora soy yo el que sonríe triunfante.

-Yo no me sonrojo. –dice.

-Venga Katniss… no tengo dedos suficientes para contar cuantas veces te he hecho sonrojar… -sonrío de lado y se ruboriza. –Ah… ahí va otro. –y señalo sus mejillas perfectas.

-Cállate. –me advierte con seriedad pero con ese rubor no hay quien la tome por seria. –Peeta te has desviado completamente de nuestra conversación.

-Está bien. –suspiro. -A ver… resumiendo. Para mí, eres mucho más especial que Delly. Y eso es suficiente para darme cuenta que nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Digo, si la hubiera amado, ese día que la vimos habría salido a buscar alguna explicación pero me quedé contigo… porque era donde yo quería estar.

Me quedo mirándolo desde abajo fijamente. Me levanto para encararla ella intenta esconder su rubor, de nuevo. Le acaricio con la palma de mi mano sus mejillas y levanto su rostro para verla mejor. Entonces conecta esos gemas grises de los míos. Se ve tan preciosa como siempre…

Sin darme cuenta me estoy inclinando sobre ella. Mis instintos me dice que pare pero mi cuerpo pide otra cosa. Pide una conexión más profunda entre nosotros. Tan sólo unos centímetros más… ya puedo sentir su aliento…

_Ring, Ring._

Maldito Iphone.

-Ahm… -Katniss se aleja de un salto y se recompone de algo que no ha pasado. Maldita sea.

-Rue. –contesto de manera descortés y me siento mal por mi secretaria. –Aha, está bien. –y cuelgo. –Tengo que volver en la oficina.

-Ohh… ok. –murmura bajito. –Tomaré un taxi.

-Eso no significa que no tenga tiempo en dejarte a tu casa. –sonrío e intento hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Exacto. NO HA PASADO NADA.

-Está bien. –suspira. -¿Vamos? –dice agarrando su bolso.

-Claro. –suspiro. –Vamos.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Me visto _**(vestuarioKATNISS 6) **_y como siempre, desde hace dos semanas, no puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el apartamento de Peeta. Bueno, más bien en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Oh dios mio, Peeta Mellark "mi prometido" ha intentado besarme.

Ha intentado besarme.

Desde aquel día, al menos para mí, estar con él era más incómodo de lo normal. A diferencia de él, actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada pero yo necesito una explicación. No sé que se le ha pasado por la cabeza para actuar de esa manera. Digo, estábamos en una situación bastante tierna, digámoslo así pero algo tuvo que pasar dentro de él que le haya impulsado a hacer eso. Entonces yo llego en la conclusión de que puede… que… yo le guste.

Al menos un poquito. No lo sé. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Por otra parte, está su historia con Delly. Wow. Siempre tuve la idea de que fueron novios y ya… pero no. Estuvieron comprometidos y a punto de casarse. O sea, si no fuera porque Delly es una… mejor no lo digo, ahora mismo estarían casados. Entonces, yo nunca habría existido en la vida de Peeta, lo que me lleva que gracias a Delly, Peeta ahora forma parte de mi vida.

Entonces, ¿debería odiar a Delly por haberle hecho eso a un hombre como Peeta? ¿o debería agradecerla por haberle abandonado y ahora soy yo la que está con él?

¿Por qué le estoy dando tantas vueltas a las cosas? Lo que tengo con Peeta es un trato y ya. Nada de esto es real. Ni siquiera este anillo es real (simbólicamente) Pero tarde o temprano nos vamos a tener que besar… porque cuando la gente se casa se besan al final. Y no quiero que mi primer beso con Peeta sea delante de todos.

¿Pero qué me importa? Dios mio Katniss, te estás volviendo loca. Sólo piensas en beso, beso, beso… mejor ocúpate de lo que te avecina esta noche.

O ahora.

-¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! –Annie entra gritando en mi habitación con una gran funda negra que comienza en una percha.

Suspiro.

-Vamos cariño levántate que en unos momentos entran para arreglarte. –también saluda mi madre con otra gran funda en sus manos.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto sin ganas.

-Pues Octavia, Flavius y Venia. –contesta mi madre como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Vaya nombres… -murmuro. –Supongo que son los maquilladores y peluqueros ¿o me equivoco?

-Por una vez en tu vida has acertado. –mi madre posa la gran funda en mi cama y me da un beso en la frente. –Por favor, compórtate.

-Está bien. –bufo.

-Hazlo por Peeta. –me sonríe maliciosamente junto a Annie. Últimamente estos dos han estado muy unidas… -He oído que Delly va a asistir. –suelta de repente.

-Entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando? –salto fuera de la cama con una gran sonrisa.

Mi madre le guiña un ojo a Annie y ésta le responde con una risita.

-Bueno chicas… yo me voy a dar una ducha y enseguida estoy con vosotras. –se despide mi madre y cierra la puerta.

-Mira Kat, este es tu vestido. –Annie apunta la funda que está en mi cama. –Y ésta es ¡la mía! –grita con emoción. -¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Va a ser espectacular!

-¿Has visto ya tu vestido? –le pregunto mientras muerdo un trozo de manzana que me ha dejado Sae hace unos momentos.

-No. –dice Annie con tono de decepción. –Cinna ha dicho que no podemos verlos hasta que lo tengamos puesto.

-Pues yo voy a verlo. –me meto el último trozo de manzana en la boca y me apresuro en bajar la cremallera. -¡Ouch! –Annie me pega en las manos.

-¡Katniss! Si yo no lo veo tú tampoco. –regaña.

-Pues mira también la tuya. –replico.

-No. Vamos a hacerle caso a Cinna. –y pone punto final a nuestra discusión.

Annie coge mi percha y la suya para colgarla en mi armario. Justo entonces llaman en mi puerta y tres personas comienzan a preparar todo para arreglarnos.

Me despido un momento de ellos para darme una ducha rápida y así estar fresca para lo que se me viene encima.

Para cuando salgo de la ducha, envuelta en un albornoz suave, ya están maquillando a Annie. Wow. Está preciosa con su pelo ligeramente ondulado y recogido por un lado de manera que el resto de ondas caen por uno de sus hombros. Aún no terminan de maquillarla pero seguro que se va a ver bellísima. Y creo que sé a quién va a intentar impresionar esta noche.

-Wow. Annie estás espectacular. –la sonrío.

-Si, me gusta mucho lo que ha hecho Venia. –y le dedica una sonrisa a la chica.

-Por cierto, ¿y Jo? –pregunto mientras me siento en mi lugar para que Venia pueda comenzar a trabajar con mi pelo. -¿No viene a arreglarse con nosotras?

-Madge me ha dicho que se irá con ella para no estar sola. Le parece justo que estemos de dos en dos. –Annie sonríe.

-Ahh ok. –asiento de acuerdo.

_Beep. Beep._

"_**Hola preciosa! Qué tal la sesión de belleza? Madge está con un gran dilema eligiendo mi corbata que combine con tu vestido… me muero por verlo."**_

Suspiro. Tiene que dejar de hacer esto porque al final voy a perder los cabales de tanto pensar en lo que nos está pasando… pero es tan dulce.

"_**Acaban de empezar con mi pelo :) Aún no he visto el vestido (órdenes de Cinna) Yo también me muero por verlo. PD: espero por tu bien que estés usando tu traje gris."**_

"_**Hahaha! Ya está, ya tengo mi corbata… azul"**_

Sonrío. Ohhh cuanto te quiero Madge.

"_**:)"**_

"_**Cómo que :)?"**_

"_**Nada Peeta. Es que Madge sabe que me gusta ese color…"**_

"_**Ahh… pues habérmelo dicho antes… ya me lo pongo…"**_

"_**Peeta me están regañando para dejar mi móvil…"**_

"_**Entonces te veré después preciosa…"**_

"_**Vienes a recogerme?"**_

"_**Claro! Qué te esperabas? Tú espérame :)"**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**Un beso preciosa."**_

"_**Adiós :)"**_

.

.

.

Es la hora. Es la hora de ver mi vestido.

Estoy completamente peinada y maquillada. Me sorprende mucho lo que han hecho conmigo y aunque me cueste admitirlo… me gusta. Mi maquillaje es simple y muy natural, me han aplicado base y un poco de colorete para mis mejillas, han resaltado mis pestañas (sorprendiéndome de lo largas que son) con un poco de rimel, lápiz oscuro para tener una mirada penetrante y sombras oscuras de degradado para resaltar mis ojos grises.

Mi peinado. Me lo han dejado ondulado y recogido por la mitad (encima de las orejas) mediante dos trenzas pequeñas y simples, dejándolas selladas por un broche de mariposa brillante en el centro. El resto de mi cabello cae formando ondas en mi espalda.

Sinceramente, me veo impresionante.

Poco a poco bajo la cremallera con un poco de nervios de lo que pueda haber dentro de ella. Una vez abierto, mis miedos se esfuman, dejándome sola con este impresionante vestido.

**(Vestido de Baile KATNISS)**

Estoy sin palabras. Definitivamente Madge tenía razón. Cinna es increíble.

Quizás sea un poco… voluminoso, pero no sé, tiene su encanto. No tiene pedrería, tal y como me había dicho Cinna porque según él, el brillo que le falta lo iba a proporcionar mi anillo.

-Mi vida… -mi madre entra abriendo ligeramente la puerta de mi vestidor. –Wow… -susurra al ver el vestido al descubierto.

-Lo sé… es impresionante mamá. –contesto sin apartar la mirada del vestido.

-Pero… ¿no le falta algo? –de repente pregunta.

-No… para nada… -le digo señalando el anillo.

-Ohh…-murmura y me sonríe. –Sae y yo te ayudaremos a ponértelo.

Entonces, como siempre mi madre no deja de sorprenderme. Estás fabulosa con su vestido. Me cuesta creer que sea mi madre. Si solo parecemos hermanas.

**(Vestido de Baile EFFIE)**

Después de un par de minutos me encuentro metida en mi impresionante vestido mientras mi madre y Sae no dejan de mirarme con admiración.

-Estás hermosa mi niña. –murmura mi nana.

-Gracias nana. –y le doy un beso en las mejillas.

-Si me pongo así en tan solo verte en un vestido de baile… imagínate cuando te veo en un vestido blanco. –me dice mi madre muy emotiva.

-Mamá…- murmuro. –Venga… creo que papá ya te está esperando. Nos veremos en el Palace.

-Claro. Peeta viene a recogerte. –responde mi madre. –Está bien. Nos veremos allí.

Y ella y Sae desaparecen de mi vestidor. Suspiro unos minutos antes de volver a encarar el gran espejo de mi vestidor. Uno, dos, tres.

Definitivamente esta no es Katniss Everdeen. No claro… ésta es la futura Katniss Mellark.

-Wow. –mi padre me saca a de mi ensoñación. –Hija mía…

-Papá… creí… -murmuro sonrojándome.

-Antes de irnos… te quería decir algo. –dice acercándose a mí y acariciando mi mejilla. –Te conozco Katniss…

-¿Qué? –le digo confundida.

-Sé lo que te está ocurriendo. –murmura. –Y créeme que no puedo estar más feliz por eso.

-No te entiendo papá…

-Lo que sientes por Peeta.

-¿Yo? No… -intento negarlo pero sé que mi padre me conoce muy bien.

-Katniss… inténtalo. –y me guiña un ojo. –Sería un estúpido si no te consigue ver de la manera en que tú le ves a él. Eres especial cariño, y no lo digo porque sea tu padre…

-Papá…

-Bueno, puede que si. –ríe. –Pero no te cuesta nada intentarlo ¿no?

-Papá… lo que tengo con Peeta no es real. –digo.

-Pero puede serlo. –sigue. –Si tan sólo…

-No papá… por favor. –suplico. –Mamá te debe de estar esperando. Nos vemos allí.

-Está bien. –besa mis mejillas y se va.

-Papá… -le llamo y se da la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta. –Gracias. –murmuro.

¿Acaso mis sentimientos son ya tan obvios? Si mi padre lo ha notado, mi madre también, Annie también… es una cadena que al final llegará a Peeta. Y eso no lo puedo permitir. Además sólo me gusta, me atrae pero nada más. Seguramente que con el tiempo se me pasará.

Espero.

Tras estar varios minutos comiéndome la cabeza por culpa de mi adorado padre mi móvil comienza a vibrar.

"_**Hola preciosa, ya estoy abajo."**_

Salgo corriendo (como puedo con el menudo vestido) al vestidor, me echo un último vistazo y me aplico el brillo labial que me dio mi madre dando el último toque. Agarro mi cartera y me pongo lo taconazos que me ha regalado mi madre hace unas semanas junto con unas joyas también regaladas pero esta vez de mi padre **(complementosKatniss)**.

Vale. Estoy lista.

Y ahí está. Al pie de las escaleras con la mirada en la pantalla de su móvil. Mierda. Quizás me haya retrasado mucho. Bien Katniss, empezamos bien la noche.

Entonces se da cuenta de mi presencia y muy despacio alza la cabeza y nuestras miradas conectan. Siento como una corriente eléctrica que corre por todo mi cuerpo nada más mirarlo en esos profundos ojos azules.

Lleva puesto ese traje gris que tanto me gusta y encima lo combina con esa sonrisa de lado que me hace olvidar todo. Me ofrece la mano para bajar el último escalón y lo besa con mucha ternura. Otra corriente eléctrica.

-Di algo. –susurro. -¿Por qué me miras así?

-No tengo palabras. –susurra de vuelta. –Estás preciosa.

-Habrá muchas más chicas en la fiesta y seguro con vestidos más elegantes.

-Si, pero mi atención siempre se centrará en ti.

Dios mio. Tiene que dejar definitivamente de decirme esas cosas porque ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar lo que puede haber detrás de ellas. Pero no de esta noche. Les prometí a las chicas que me iba a divertir. Lo cual es bastante inevitable si voy a tener mi chico de ojos azules junto a mí.

-Bonita corbata. –le digo mientras le arreglo un poco el nudo.

-Ahora ya entiendo todo. Azul ehh… -vuelve a sonreír de lado.

-Venga vamos, que todos ya deben de estar allí.

Bajamos en el ascensor en completo silencio. Tan solo miradas cómplices y mas de que una y otra sonrisa.

Me sorprendió mucho que al llegar abajo, un Audi negro se encuentra aparcado delante del portal de nuestro edificio. Me abre la puerta del copiloto ayudándome a meter el resto del vestido y sale corriendo para sentarse en al asiento del piloto.

-Nuevo coche… -le digo.

-Nuevo nuevo no es… sólo para ocasiones especiales. –sonríe y arranca adentrándose en las calles de Manhattan.

-Ohh… creía que nos venía una buscar una limusina o algo así. –confieso.

-¿Querías una limusina? –me pregunto sorprendido.

-¡No! –exclamo. -¿Yo y una limusina? No… lo que pasa es que mis padres han alquilado uno y bueno… siempre he pensado que cuando asistes a bailes y esas cosas…

-Bueno, pensé que llevarte yo mismo lo haría un poco más especial. –murmura y creo que se sonroja. –Además quiero abrirte yo la puerta del coche en la entrada.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto confusa.

-¿No te dijo Madge o Effie? –responde preguntando.

-¿El qué?

-Es un evento social muy esperado en toda Manhattan Kat. Allí estarán fotógrafos de revistas que van a cubrir el evento. –me explica.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –pregunto con miedo.

-Eso quiere decir que habrá que posar en la entrada. –me mira para tranquilizarme. –Y eso nos lleva…

-¿Nos lleva a qué…? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Que… -murmura dubitativo. -¿Vas a enseñar el anillo?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No lo sé. Eso lo dejo en tus manos. –dice. –Yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas asi que…

-Ok. –y sólo respondo eso.

Vale. Tengo que asimilar que cuando llegue en el Palace va a haber fotógrafos posesivos que van a estar disparando miles de flashes. Respiro. Luego está la presión del maravilloso anillo que mi querido Peeta me ha dado. Respiro. ¿Acaso puede pasar algo peor?

Oh. Claro. Luego está Delly.

Sin darme cuenta ya hemos parado delante del Palace. Miro por el espejo (agradezco que estén tintados y no pueden verme) y hay una larga alfombra roja que lleva hasta la gran puerta del hotel. A lo largo de la alfombra están los fotógrafos "oficiales" del evento y luego están los fotógrafos "no oficiales" abarrotando el coche.

-¿Lista? –me pregunta Peeta dándome un leve apretón en la mano.

-Si. –susurro por lo bajo.

Peeta baja del coche y comienzo a oír gritos de los fotógrafos. Tarda demasiado poco en llegar hasta mi puerta y lo abre.

Todo el mundo se vuelve loco. Los fotógrafos gritando mi nombre para que mire y empujándose para conseguir una foto buena. Mientras que yo hago el intento de esconder mi dedito con el anillo. Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y me lleva hasta la alfombra roja. Una vez desecho de los fotógrafos "no oficiales" caminamos un poco más tranquilos para volver a posar, ahora como es debido.

-¿Estás bien? –me susurra antes de posar.

-Si. No pasa nada. –tranquilizo.

Y no sé si es por acto reflejo o simplemente porque necesito apoyo agarro su mano y él me sonríe. Así, cogidos de la mano, nos dirigimos al _photocall_.

Los fotógrafos comienzan a gritar nuestros nombre para que les miremos y tanto yo y como Peeta intentamos poner nuestras mejores sonrisas. Sinceramente, tampoco me cuesta mucho porque con una mirada suya consigue sacarme mi mejor sonrisa.

Peeta me rodea la cadera con un brazo posándola por la parte más baja de mi espalda y la otra se lo lleva en su bolsillo. Mientras que yo hago lo mismo pero un poco más arriba. Aún nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi anillo pero en vez de sentirme bien, me siento decepcionada… no sé… así que sin pensármelo dos veces agarro mi cartera con mi otra mano que estaba en la espalda de Peeta y con la mano donde está el anillo lo poso en su abdomen dejando bien a la vista el brillante anillo colocado en mi dedo.

Todos se quedan paralizados, incluido Peeta. Entonces todos los fotógrafos comienzan a gritar y a felicitarnos sacándole a Peet y más tarde a mí una que otra carcajada. Y por unos instantes, Peeta me mira con ojos dulces y me susurra un gracias antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Kat! –y esa voz chillona vuelve a invadir mi burbuja personal. -¡Estás preciosa!

Me doy la vuelta para saludar a la mujer y me encuentro con una diosa griega. Madge está espectacular y su vestido no se queda atrás.

**(Vestido de Baile MADGE) (complementosMADGE)**

-WOW. Madge. –y la observo de arriba abajo. –Tú si que estás preciosa.

Madge me da dos besos en las mejillas y Peeta nos sonríe. Obviamente los fotógrafos están captando todo.

-No no. Tú eres la más hermosa de la noche. –me susurra Peeta en el oído y saca a Madge una gran sonrisa.

-Ohhh… -suelta su hermana con un gran suspiro. –Bueno tortolitos, si no os importa quiero una foto con vosotros porque me garantiza que voy a salir mucho en las revistas.

Y Peeta y nos reímos. Obviamente no le íbamos a negar su proposición y con mucho gusto posamos con Madge para unas fotos.

-Por cierto, ¿y las demás? –pregunto buscando a Jo y Annie.

-Anni está un poco ocupada, al parecer. –me susurra Peeta apuntando a mi amiga Anni posando nada más y nada menos con Finnick.

Mi amiga sí que sabe mover sus fichas.

Vamos a saludarlos y más de cerca me doy cuenta lo hermosa que se ve mi amiga. Normal que lograra atrapar a Finnick porque ella se ve impresionante.

**(Vestido de Baile ANNIE) (complementosANNIE)**

-Ya todos lo saben. –nos informa Finnick.

-Mañana seréis las portadas de todas las revistas. –sigue Annie.

-¿Y nos os parece genial? –grita de emoción Madge.

Los cuatro nos miramos en complicidad y sonreímos a Madge. Ahhh la pobre Madge que sabe nada de nada.

-Annie, estás hermosa amiga. –le abrazo.

-Ejem… -suelta Finnick haciéndose el ignorado.

-Tú también Finn… estás muy guapo. –y me sonríe.

A veces Finnick puede ser el hombre más serio que puedas encontrar pero en unos momentos como el de ahora puede ser el más niño de todos. Bueno, con ese traje negro hecha a medida se puede observar bien que es un hombre con todas las letras.

Una chica con un vestido gris en volantes me llama la atención y me doy cuenta que no es cualquier chica. Es Johanna. En un vestido.

**(Vestido de Baile JOHANNA) (complementosJOHANNA)**

Me mira y me dedica una sonrisa. Bueno, más bien una mueca cómica. Me retiro un momento avisando disimuladamente a Peeta y voy con mi hermana. Que está bellísima.

-Gracias por venir. –me susurra mientras posamos.

-Estás irreconocible Jo. –sonrío sin poder creérmelo.

-Bueno, eso me lo voy a tomar como halago.

-Y esas joyas… wow.

-Préstamo de Effie pero… -y de repente delante de todos alza el vestido para dejarme ver bien sus tacones. –Esta preciosidad es completamente mío.

Nos sumergimos en una gran carcajada y después de varios fotos con Johanna y con mis padres nos dirigimos a la entrada del hotel.

Peeta y nos quedamos un momento fuera y esperamos a que hayan entrado todos.

-Bueno, ya ha pasado lo peor… -me sonríe cogiendo mi mano. –Ahora a disfrutar.

-Si… pero no se te ocurra sacarme a bailar. –advierto.

-¿Es un baile y no quieres bailar? –se ríe de mí.

-Si. –respondo segura.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer señorita Everdeen. –sonríe de lado. Por dios.

Nos reímos por unos momentos y nos preparamos para entrar. Justo entonces nos damos la vuelta porque se comienza a generar mucho grito en el photocall.

Y el alma se me cae a los pies.

Es Delly que nos mira a mí y a Peeta cogidos de la mano.

Mientras todos nos comienzan a hacer fotos.

.

.

.

Buenoooo… quería incluír en este capitulo todo el baile pero iba a salir muy largo asi que lo corto aquí. Espero no os importe :)

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar no sólo en ésta sino también en EUS, como ya os dije estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad y si tengo exámenes obviamente no me voy a poner a escribir. Asi que os pido paciencia que tarde a temprano subiré.

25 REVIEWS en el anterior. WOW. Muchas gracias en serio. A ver si pasamos los 100 con este capitulo :)

GRACIAS A: **jouch13, lothiriel, Riley92, Guest, Ane-Potter17, clicy, artemisa93, , Adrix Mellark, lauz9, lauraXD, MarEverdeen, Guest2, Carla Mellark, The Last Mockingjay, Luna Potter Granger, alicestar22, Kurimu Shiroyuki, DandelioN2 (me gusta este… diente de leon…hehehe), ErandiGuz, rochay97, Entdeckerin, AHutcherson, beatrice013, FallingLove15.**

También quería hacer un poco de publicidad… sé que ella no me ha pedido nada pero es que es una chica tan dulce que… ayysss… **adrix orange dream** está escribiendo una historia y sería genial si pasáis a verla. Se llama "**Juegos Mentales**" Buscadla en su cuenta!

**PUES NADA, QUE OS VOY A DECIR? QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

No olvidéis dejar un **review**, **follow** y/o **favourite** :)


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**.**_

-Kat… amor… -el susurro de Peeta me saca de mis divagaciones y hace que gire mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Mierda. Está demasiado cerca. Su rostro está prácticamente en tan solo unos centímetros, hasta ya puedo sentir su aliento cálido rozando mis mejillas… mis labios. Trago en seco.

Deja de pensar en esas cosas Katniss. Recuerda NADA FISICO.

-¿Kat…? –Peeta me vuelve a llamar.

Me doy cuenta que estoy mirando fijamente sus labios. Aparto la mirada enseguida y noto cómo se calientan mis mejillas. Obviamente Peeta me ha visto cómo me quedo atontada mirando sus labios carnosos así que me sonríe de lado cuando consigue pillarme.

-¿Si…? –trago.

-¿Vamos dentro? –me pregunta tan tranquilamente.

-De…Delly… -murmuro intentando no mirar hacia atrás donde está mi peor enemiga.

Uy… ¿he dicho enemiga?

-No Kat… soy Peeta. –bromea.

-Idiota. –murmuro de nuevo.

-¿Acaso quieres esperarla? –me pregunta irónico. –Si quieres hasta podemos posar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-Entonces no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí… la fiesta es dentro. –agarra mi mano y comienza a trazar círculos con su pulgar.

-Claro… -suspiro. –Entonces… vamos.

Y sin hacer más caso de aquella… chica, me dirijo junto a mi "prometido" hacia el gran salón de baile.

.

.

.

Es hermoso. El salón está simplemente hermoso.

Todo está decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle. En el techo, con formas de relieves florales, cuelgan diversas lámparas de araña con diminutas bombillas que parecen diamantes. Las mesas redondas están envueltas con manteles de tejido fino de color pastel y sobre ellas vajillas de porcelana de primera clase. También están decoradas por centros florales sencillos al igual que todo el salón. En cada rincón que mires siempre hay flores… fresias, peonías, rosas… todos de colores claros.

Como se nota que la organizadora no es nada menos que Madge Mellark.

-Nos sentaremos con nuestra familia… -me susurra Peeta en el oído mientras saluda con la mano a algunos invitados que nos miran con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso me tranquiliza mucho… -le susurro de vuelta intentando sonreír a las personas que asientan en forma de saludarme. –Peeta…

-Dime. –ahora me mira fijamente y nos detenemos antes de llegar a nuestra mesa.

-No conozco a nadie. –admito un poco ruborizada.

-Pero ellos si te conocen…

-Y eso lo hace incluso peor… me conocen por ser tu "novia".

-Prometida. –me corrige.

-Bueno… ahora lo sabrán… quizás mañana cuando salgamos en las revistas… -le digo.

-Eso no lo dudes. -sonríe.

-Peeta… estoy pidiendo un poco de apoyo no que me hundas en la miseria.

-Ok…ok lo siento. –se ríe. –No te preocupes que no te dejaré sola.

-Más te vale. –advierto.

Seguimos nuestro camino sin poder evitar las miradas inquisitivas de la gente. Debo admitir que muchas de ellas me sonríe con amabilidad, sin embargo, cuando se trata de jovencitas más o menos de mi edad o incluso más pequeñas, me dedican una mirada de rencor y eso que ni siquiera les conozco. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de la persona que está a mi lado, con su brazo entrelazado entre la mía, y caigo por su reacción ante mí.

Sinceramente tampoco me importa mucho, no soy una de esas personas que se preocupan por lo que piense la gente sobre mí pero debo admitir que les entiendo. Digo, si yo fuera una de ellas y otra chica "preciosa" como lo diría Peeta estuviera a su lado en estos momentos quizás hasta me tuvieran que atar para no saltar encima de ella.

Pero claro, yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso porque… yo soy esa chica "preciosa" al lado de Peeta.

-Katniss... Joder es que estás deslumbrante. –comienza Madge que ya se encuentra en nuestra mesa.

-Para ya Madge… soy la novia de tu hermano y no deberías estar tratando de ligar conmigo. –bromeo.

-Prometida Kat. No lo olvides. –me guiña un ojo.

-Aún no se acostumbra. –ahora habla Peeta mientras arrastra la silla para sentarme.

-Gracias. –le murmuro.

-Nada amor. –y una vez que estoy sentada besa mi coronilla.

-Estoy tan feliz de que todos estemos reunidos. –habla Plutarch alzando una copa de champán.

-Papá… no abuses por favor. –Peeta le advierte señalando la copa.

-Oh vamos Peeta…seguro que es la primera copa que toma en meses… -exclama mi padre para apoyar a su amigo.

-Bueno… pero solo unos copas… por favor papá… mamá… -sigue Peeta.

-No te preocupes cariño… -Portia le dedica una mirada a Plutarch y éste asiente como un niño pequeño.

Todos nos reímos ante la escena. Hablamos de cosas triviales y cada uno con su propio tema de conversación. Annie habla animadamente con Finnick, quizás ahora se están conociendo mejor, Madge con Portia sobre algo de sus clases en la universidad, Johanna con mi madre sobre ir a visitarla un día y Peeta con Plutarch y Haymitch hablando como siempre de los negocios. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro metida entre diferentes conversaciones y por un momento se me olvida todo… el trato, mi editorial… y sólo puedo pensar de lo afortunada que soy por tener esta familia.

-Señor Mellark… -de repente un hombre vestido con un traje negro impecable se acerca.

-Dime Beetee. –Plutarch le mira con una gran sonrisa.

-Es hora de saludar. –le dice el hombre.

-Por supuesto. –Plutarch se levanta. –Si me disculpan.

Plutarch camina al lado del hombre mientras que yo miro a todos confusa. Como se nota que es mi primera vez.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar? –pregunto en general.

-Papá es el anfitrión. –cuenta Peeta. –Tiene que decir su discurso y blah blah blah.

-Ohhh…

Plutarch no tarda en subir al pequeño escenario y colocarse detrás de un micrófono. Todos se callan y le prestan atención.

-Buenas noches a todos. –comienza. –Bienvenidos al baile annual para recaudar fondos para la OAM. Sabéis que todo lo que se recaude en este evento irá directo a la ONG así que muchas gracias por participar y formar parte de ella.

Todos aplaudimos.

-Bueno… sólo quiero dar comienzo a una noche que va a ser maravillosa y recordaros que en unas mesitas pequeñas de allí en el fondo podréis poner el nombre de los caballeros que queráis que salgan elegidos para la subasta de este año.

Espera… ¿un qué?

-¿Subasta? –le susurro a Madge.

-Aha. –asiente. –Es mi parte preferida. La gente apunta a los caballeros que quieran que salgan subastados y los 10 con mayor voto salen. Las señoras o señores ofrecerán sumas para… aún no sé cuál es el tema de este año.

-¿Qué? –exclamo demasiado alto y Peeta se gira para verme.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

Yo asiento y sigo escuchando.

-Este año hemos decidido mi esposa que el tema será "Una noche especial". Así que sin entretenerme más por favor… disfruten de la noche.

Todos alzan sus copas al igual que Plutarch y brindan.

Menuda noche nos espera.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminamos la cena, la música que toca la banda da un giro para dar lugar a un baile más animado. Los chicos se levantan… mi peor pesadilla.

-¿Johanna? –de repente salta Finnick ofreciéndole su mano a mi hermana.

¿Qué? ¿Y Annie? Miro a mi amiga sentada entre Finnick y Johanna con una expresión… decepcionada.

-Finn… -se queja Johanna pero al final acepta. –Rezad para que no se me rompa un tacón.

-Nosotros corremos para que no te des en el suelo por si te caes… -bromea Madge.

-No te preocupes que para eso estoy yo. –dice Finnick.

Los dos se adentran entre la multitud que baila.

-¿Amor? –oh no… Peeta no.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije? –le digo.

-Si. Pero venga Kat… es un baile… -responde.

-Luego… ahora no… por fa. –y le pongo ojitos.

-Ughh… está bien… -se rinde. –Entonces bailaré con Effie…

-¿Yo? Encantada… ahora seré la envidia de todas. –se levanta y se va con Peeta.

Miramos como la gente baila al ritmo de la música. Peeta ríe con mi madre, Finnick demasiado cariñoso con Johanna para el gusto de Annie… oh oh… Annie.

-¿Todo bien Ann? –le pregunto y me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué crees? –suspira.

-Yo… creía que empezabais a entenderos… -le digo.

-Y yo también pero… me pilló sorpresa… eso. –apunta a la pareja que baila animadamente.

-¿Qué tanto cuchicheáis? –salta Madge que se sienta a nuestro lado.

-Madge… -digo. -¿Qué me dices de Finnick y Jo?

-Ohh… -se ríe. –Es como una tradición… Johanna siempre es el primer baile de Finnick. –nos cuenta la rubia.

-Ahh… -suelta Annie sin ganas.

-Luego también está de que Finnick siempre ha estado coladito por Johanna. –y entonces mi vino blanco acaba escupida por todo nuestro mantel.

-¡Katniss! –grita Madge escandalizada antes de estallar en risas.

Miro a mi alrededor por si alguien más me ha visto pero todos están demasiado ocupados moviendo su esqueleto y dándolo todo en la pista de baile.

-¿Finnick está colado por Johanna? –pregunto de nuevo sin poder creérmelo.

-Johanna es una chica impresionante. Además se conocen desde pequeños. –sigue Madge.

-Vaya… no me esperaba eso… -de repente habla Annie ahora con la cara más larga que antes.

-Ann… -suspiro. –Yo… no sabía…

-Espera… ¿qué pasa aquí? –pregunta Madge sin enterarse de nada. –Ohhh… ¿te gusta Finnick?

Annie asiente.

-Pues vaya que error… -murmura Madge.

-Nunca debí ilusionarte Ann…es que Peeta tampoco me dijo nada… -me disculpo. –Luego hablaré con él…

-No pasa nada chicas… si se ve muy bien que no soy el tipo de Finnick. –Annie se levanta. –Si me disculpáis… voy un momento al baño.

-Annie… -murmuro para seguirla.

-No Kat… déjala… necesita digerir eso sola. –Madge agarra mi muñeca y me incita a sentarme de nuevo.

-¿Tú? –le pregunto. -¿No tienes pareja?

-¿En serio Katniss? –responde vacilante. -¿Has visto los hombres que hay por aquí? Luego hay una subasta y pienso quedarme con uno. –y me guiña un ojo.

-Madge… -me escandalizo. –Por dios…

-Estoy segura que mi futura cita va a salir elegido como subastado y yo…

-Lo comprarás… -termino su frase. –Eso suena fatal Madge.

-Lo sé… y lo has dicho tú. Yo no diría comprarlo… sino más bien… hacer una inversión. –cuenta y bebe un poco de su vino tinto.

-Por dios Madge… -suelto.

-Además… también deberías preparar tu monedero… mejor dicho cheque porque Peeta te va a salir muy caro. –de repente suelta.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –exclamo.

-¿No creerás que Peeta no va a participar, cierto? –dice. –Peeta siempre es el que más recauda de todos los hombres… detrás va Finnick. Los Mellark somos muy solicitados.

-Pero Peeta está conmigo… ¡es mi prometido! –¿por qué me molesta tanto?

-Pues eso díselo a las otras víboras que andan detrás de él. Créeme Kat, vas a tener muchos rivales luego.

-Pero… ¿y si no quiero pujar? –pregunto.

-Pues otra que dé una suma impresionante por tu hombre tendrá "una noche especial" con él. –dice Madge como si fuera lo más normal de mundo.

-Pero yo no quiero eso.

-Pues puja por él.

-¿Y si le digo que no quiero que salga? –discuto.

-Kat… los invitados deciden ¿recuerdas? Además, nadie va a permitir que él no salga como subastado porque recauda mucho dinero. –razona su hermana.

-Ughhh… -suelto irritada.

-Exacto querida cuñada… gruñe que luego viene la lucha.

¿Peeta subastado? ¿Peeta pasando "una noche especial" con otra mujer? No, definitivamente eso no puede pasar. Me da igual, es mío, tengo un anillo para probarlo.

Espera… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Primero, Peeta no es nada mío. Segundo, este anillo que llevo representa algo totalmente falso. Y tercero, no tengo ningún derecho en reclamarlo… pero sí pujar por él. Tengo ese derecho. No voy a permitir que una "víbora" se acerque a mi falso prometido. No. Mi dignidad está demasiado alto para soportar eso. Además, ¿qué va pensar la gente? Ellos creen que somos novios de verdad así que ¿cómo quedaría yo cuando otra chica se lo lleve? No, no y no. No puedo permitir eso… pero primero necesito dinero.

-Discúlpame un momento Madge… necesito hablar con alguien… -me levanto y voy en busca de mi padre.

Al levantarme noto como dos ojos se posan en mí. Me doy la vuelta y es Peeta, mí Peeta, mirándome interrogatorio… le asiento acompañado de una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y señalo a mi padre para que sepa a dónde voy. Él me responde con otra sonrisa y se gira para volver a atender a mi madre.

Bueno, al menos le dejo en buenas manos.

-¿Papá? –llamo a mi padre sonriendo a los hombres que se encuentran con él. –Buenas noches, ¿me permiten robarles a mi padre por unos segundos?

-Katniss… ven que te presento primero. –mi padre me agarra de la cintura y me presenta muy orgulloso a sus amigos, entre los cuáles está Plutarch. –Señores, mi hija única, Katniss Everdeen.

-Encantados. –les sonrío amablemente.

-Nosotros somos los que estamos encantados de por fin conocerte. Haymitch habla mucho sobre ti. –un hombre rubio quizás de la edad de mi padre me sonríe. –Soy Kevin Barnes para servirte.

-Gracias señor Barnes.

-Peeta es muy afortunado de tenerte… espero que mi hijo Marvel encuentre a una chica como tú. –sigue Kevin.

-Bueno… déjala en paz Kevin que al final vas a espantar a la niña. –regaña Plutarch.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo. –el otro se queja.

-Venga, vamos cariño. –mi padre finalmente me saca de allí y miro divertida como los dos hombres siguen discutiendo.

Una vez que salimos por un pequeño balcón decido hablar. Venga Katniss… seguro que él no te niega nada.

-Necesito dinero. –suelto sin rodeo.

-Woo… ¿qué? –exclama mi padre. –Nunca has querido que te mantenga en Florencia y ahora que vives conmigo ¿necesitas dinero?

-Bueno papá… es para una buena causa… de hecho es para donarlo… -en teoría no estoy mintiendo.

-Ya… es decir… para pujar por Peeta. –Haymitch me mira divertido. –Cariño, sé como van estas cosas… sé que Peeta es muy solicitado… y por supuesto que te voy a dar el dinero.

-¡Wiii! ¡Gracias papá! –y no puedo evitar lanzarme entre sus brazos.

-Tienes luz verde para el dinero que necesites… después de todo va para la ONG.

-Muchas gracias papá.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Papá… déjalo… -intento evitar su pregunta.

-Ayss… está bien. Vayamos dentro. Eres terca. –suelta con bufido.

-¿Me pregunto de dónde lo habré heredado? –y ambos nos reímos.

.

.

.

Cuando entramos de nuevo en el salón veo a mi madre y Peeta sentados en la mesa. El chico rubio y de ojos azules me ve y sin dudarlo se acerca a mí y a mi padre.

¿Acaso puede haber algo más hermoso que él? Respira Katniss. Esto no puede ser. Tienes que aprender a controlarte. Si es que hasta su forma de caminar me parecer irresistiblemente perfecto. Lleva su mano a su cabello rubio desordenado y siento que se me enciende todo el cuerpo.

-Cierra la boca cariño o se te van a caer las babas. –susurra mi padre logrando apartar mi mirada hacia Peeta.

-¡Haymitch! –y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –tarde. Peeta ya está aquí.

-No para nada Peeta. –sonríe mi padre. –Katniss sólo necesitaba un poco de aire. Estas cosas de eventos sociales no son lo suyo.

-Pues ahora vengo para reclamar mi baile. –sonríe Peeta y me derrito.

-No… -suplico.

-Venga Kat… aunque sólo sea una. –suplica él con esos ojitos azules que me vuelven loca.

-Está bien… -susurro. –Nos vemos luego papi querido.

-Yo también te quiero mi niña consentida. –y me guiña un ojo.

Peeta agarra mi mano con firmeza y me lleva hacia la pista de baile. Otra vez siento miradas que se posan en mí, observando cada movimiento que hago. Entonces me pongo a pensar que puede ser… Delly. ¡Dios! ¡Delly! Me había olvidado por completo de Delly… que va a pujar por Peeta. Estoy segura. Delly pujará por Peeta.

Ughh… sólo pensarlo me da náuseas.

Pero entonces… mi cuerpo tenso por culpa de la idea que Delly tiene la oportunidad de pasar "una noche especial" con Peeta desaparece cuando éste me rodea la cintura con su brazo posando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Su otra mano agarra la mía y yo poso mi mano libre en su hombro. Siento corrientes, escalofríos por el contacto que se intensifican más cuando en un movimiento, Peeta me acerca más a él… pegando su cuerpo perfecto al mío.

"_**I know, that the bridges that i've burned along the way.**_

_**Have left me, with these walls and the scars that won't go away.**_

_**And opening up has always been the hardest thing.**_

_**Until you came."**_

Mi respiración va acompasada con la suya. Sin pensarlo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos. Me dejo llevar por sus movimientos, al ritmo lento de la música que suena. Oigo como su corazón late… algo más rápido de lo normal y por un momento pienso que es por mí. Que yo hago revolotear así su corazón, tal y como él hace con el mío.

"_**So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go.**_

_**This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known.**_

_**And I just can't take my eyes off you.**_

_**And I just can't take my eyes off you."**_

Levanto la vista para poder encontrarme en ese mar azul profundo. Me sonríe con más dulzura que nunca. Me acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar y traza círculos sin sentido. Su tacto envía miles de corrientes a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Corrientes que también van directo hacia mi corazón.

Entonces la música se detiene. Él y yo nos miramos por última vez antes de voltearnos para mirar hacia el escenario donde de nuevo está ese hombre, creo que se llama Beetee, con un papel en la mano.

-Señoras y señores, aquí tenemos a los 10 hombres que serán subastados este año. Por favor, pido a los caballeros subir cuando diga su nombre.

Peeta aún tiene rodeado con su brazo mi cintura pero ese contacto que me relaja mucho no consigue hacer nada respecto a los nervios que tengo por escuchar el nombre de Peeta. Quizás no lo hayan elegido. Quizás se hayan echado para atrás porque después de todo ya está cogido. ¡Venga ya! Hay como unos miles de solteros guapos y ricos por todo Nueva York ¿y tiene que salir Peeta? Sinceramente, tampoco les puedo echar la culpa por estar locas por semejante hombre. Hombre que es mío.

Vale, déjalo ya Katniss, pareces psicópata.

-Peeta Mellark. –anuncia el hombre y mi corazón cae a mis pies.

Peeta me dan un leve apretón en la cintura y me suelta. Pero antes de irse, me mira con esa sonrisa de lado y me besa en las mejillas ante la atenta mirada de todos aplaudiendo.

Quizás haya escuchado unos cuantos gruñidos.

Mi chico rubio y de ojos azules se sube al escenario sin quitarme la mirada y esa sonrisa.

-Espero que hayas decidido tomar la decisión correcta. –de repente Madge me susurra por atrás junto a Johanna y Annie (un poco incómoda)

-No te preocupes… tengo luz verde a la cuenta bancaria de mi papi. –le digo exagerando una voz de niñita de papá, lo cual todas se ríen.

-Finnick Mellark. –vuelve a anunciar Beetee después de decir otros tres nombres que no me han llamado mucho la atención.

-Uy… viva los Mellark. –exclama Madge. –A ver… Katniss va a pujar por uno, mas os vale a vosotras dos que os pongáis de acuerdo por Finn.

-¿Qué? –exclama Annie. -¡Madge!

-No te preocupes Annie. Lo sé. ¿Crees que no noté el flirteo durante la alfombra? –le dice Johanna.

-Yo… lo siento Johanna… no sabía… -se disculpa mi amiga.

-Hey… Finnick no es mi novio. Además, no le hagas mucho caso a Madge. –le tranquiliza Johanna. –Finnick tiene ese extraño cariño por mí y lo confunde con algo más… creéme que ése no siente nada serio por mí así que ve a por él.

-Pero… yo… no tengo mucho dinero. –murmura Annie. –Y… tampoco quiero pujar por él. Tengo mi dignidad.

-Ayss… -suelta Johanna. –Entonces lo haré yo.

Annie abre mucho los ojos y vuelve con la mirada triste.

-Ann… -murmuro. –Dijiste que iba a ser la mejor noche de tu vida.

-Y lo es… menos por ese detalle. –me responde.

-Marvel Barnes. –Beetee sigue con los nombres.

-Ahh… -murmura Madge.

-No me digas que vas a pujar por Marvel. –suelta Johanna.

-¿Ése es el hijo de Kevin Barnes? –pregunto yo.

-Aha. Y está para comérselo. –observo a Madge que lo mira fijamente.

-Dios mio Madge… -suelto yo y Annie y Johanna estallan en risas.

-Aquí tenemos a los 10 caballeros que van a ser subastados. Comencemos con las pujas. –anuncia Beetee. –El señor Ryan Hampton.

Mientras algunas damas comienzan pujar por el tal Ryan, yo me dedico a observar el alrededor. No he visto a Delly desde el encuentro en la alfombra y me pregunto si seguirá aquí, si será capaz de pujar por el chico que dejó plantado en el altar. Intento buscarla con la mirada entre toda la gente que se ha congregado por toda la pista de baile.

Pasan como varios chicos que consiguen buenas cantidades para la ONG. Madre mía, la gente de aquí no le importa gastar el dinero que sea, pero mirando desde un lado positivo, están ayudando para una buena causa.

-El señor Finnick Mellark. –finalmente Beetee anuncia un nombre conocido. –Empecemos por dos mil dólares.

Una chica, quizás de mi edad, de pelo rojizo alza la mano. Miro a Annie que observa con atención a todas las mujeres que pujan por Finnick cada vez por una cantidad enorme de dinero.

-Diez mil dólares. –Joder. –Diez mil dólares para el señor Finnick Mellark.

-Veinticinco mil dólares. –de repente retumba una voz a mi lado.

-Johanna… -murmura Madge.

-Joder… -se me escapa. -¿En serio Johanna? –le digo en bajito.

-¡Wow! ¡Veinticinco mil dólares por el señor Finnick Mellark! –exclama Beetee. -¡A la de tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Adjudicado a la señorita Johanna Mason!

Aplausos. Todo el mundo aplaude y vitorea a Johanna. Madre mía, ¡veinticinco mil pavos! ¡¿De dónde demonios ha sacado todo ese dinero?! Miro a Finnick que está de los más sonriente y choca las manos con Marvel y Peeta muy sonrientes. Parece que Finnick está muy contento por la puja de Johanna.

-¡Coño Johanna! –grita Madge. -¡Te la tenías muy guardada ehh!

-Bueno… será como un regalo de navidad. Para mí. –se ríe.

Miro a Annie que tiene una cara que no se lo pinta nadie. Miro a Johanna como para hacerla saber la situación de Annie y mi hermana se acerca alejándonos un poco de las otras dos chicas.

-Tranquila… no soy tan mala. –y me guiña un ojo.

-Ahora es el turno de Marvel Barnes. Comencemos señoritas. –de nuevo anuncia Beetee.

Al parecer, los Mellark no son los únicos populares porque Marvel también tiene unas cuantas admiradoras. Observo a Madge que aún no puja, gruñe cada vez que una chica aumenta la cantidad de dinero.

-Quince mil dólares. –grita una chica rubia y delgada.

-Maldita Cashmere. –gruñe Madge.

-¡Quince mil dólares de la señorita Evans! –grita Beetee.

-¡Treinta mil dólares! –de repente exclama Madge.

Annie, Johanna y yo la miramos perplejas. ¿Tanto quiere quedarse con Marvel?

-¡Cuarenta mil dólares! –contesta la otra, "Cashmere" creo que se llama.

-Esa hija de… -Madge y todas nosotras nos giramos al oir un carraspeo a nuestra espalda.

-Mamá… -murmura Madge.

-Déjalo cariño… -le dice Portia y señala a Plutarch.

Plutarch le hace una señal a Madge para que no siga y ella responde con un puchero. Vamos, como si a la niña no le hubieran comprado su caramelo.

-¡Cuarenta mil dólares! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! –exclama Beetee. -¡Adjudicado a la señorita Cashmere Evans!

Noto como Marvel le dedica una sonrisa triste a Madge y tampoco tiene muchos ánimos cuando baja del escenario. Mierda, ya sólo queda Peeta.

-Y ahora, el caballero más reclamado por todas… señoritas preparen sus pujas… ¡El señor Peeta Mellark! –Beetee dice emocionado.

Soy yo o Peeta parece uno de esos rockeros por la que todas las chicas se vuelven locas. Con mi oído agudo logro captar unas cuantas risillas, suspiros y unos halagos poco propios para mi no tan inocente mente. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Que dios me ayude.

-Empecemos la puja señoritas. –anima Beetee a las mujeres con las hormonas muy despiertas.

-¡Cinco mil! –grita una.

-¡Siete mil! –grita otra.

-¡Diez mil! –exclama una atrás.

-¡Quince mil! –vocifera una delante.

Genial Katniss, la suma sigue subiendo y tú tan pasmada como siempre. ¡Lucha por tu hombre JODER!

Miro a Peeta muy pero que muy ruborizado y me dedica una sonrisa de disculpa. Le sonrío de vuelta para tranquilizarlo. ¿Esperará que yo puje por él? O quizás prefiera quedar con otra mujer porque después de todo va a estar atada a mí por un tiempo. Ughh… odio cuando mi mente no trabaja lo suficiente para dar con una decisión.

-¡Treinta mil dólares! –una voz conocida e irritante si se me permite decir retumba por todo el salón que se ha quedado callado.

Todos los invitados se giran para ver de dónde viene semejante oferta y sorpresa… Delly acaba de pujar por Peeta. Maldita zorra.

-Tre…treinta… mil… dólares… de la… señorita Delly Cartwright. –balbucea Beetee que parece estar al tanto de su historia con Peeta.

Mientras tanto, mi novio… mi prometido está clavado en el medio del escenario, petrificado y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su rostro está tenso y sus labios forman una línea recta. Joder Katniss… tienes que hacer algo.

-¡Cuarenta mil dólares! –y como si mente actuase por sí sola, sin darme cuenta ya he pujado por Peeta.

Ahora todos se voltean (incluso Delly) para mirarme. Todos, excepto dicha chica, me miran emocionados y muy sonriente. Bueno, al menos parece que todos están de mi parte. Y Peeta… la expresión de Peeta es indescriptible. Ahora ya no tiene la mirada perdida, de hecho, ahora le brillan los ojos azules y me miran con mucha ternura… ¿y amor? La idea me hace agitar la cabeza.

-¡Cincuenta mil dólares! –vuelve a pujar la zorra.

Sin darme cuenta, esto se ha convertido en un Katniss VS Delly.

-¡Sesenta mil dólares! –sigo pujando sin mirar a ningún conocido. Tan solo manteniendo la mirada de Peeta.

-¡Setenta mil! –vuelve a gritar.

El ambiente alegre y cálido de repente se ha convertido en un ambiente de batalla, entre dos mujeres que luchan por su hombre… (en teoría por mi hombre). Todos nos miran expectantes como si fuéramos el mayor espectáculo ahora mismo.

Me giro para mirar a mis amigas que me sonríen con ánimos… a Plutarch y Portia que me miran muy sonrientes… y a mis padres. De hecho, me quedo mirando a mi padre como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir y él como si me hubiera leído la mente me hace una señal con las manos de que siga… pase lo que pase.

-Cien mil dólares. –digo con total tranquilidad y me permito el lujo de mirar fijamente a mi contrincante cuando pronuncio la cantidad.

Ésta me responde con una mirada fría. Los demás invitados comienzan a murmurar por semejante cantidad… pero todos siguen callados. Miro de muevo a Delly que parece estar dispuesto a seguir con nuestra lucha pero entonces un hombre mayor, con el pelo largo y totalmente blanco le agarra de los hombros. El hombre (que no me inspira mucha confianza) me mira y me sonríe, me hace una señal de derrota.

-¡Cien mil dólares! ¡Nada más y nada menos que cien mil dólares por Peeta Mellark! ¡A la de tres! –grita con entusiasmo Beetee. -¡Adjudicado a la preciosa señorita Katniss Everdeen… prometida del señor Peeta Mellark!

No sé si es por la victoria… por los cien mil dólares… o por la simple frase que acaba de pronunciar Beetee… si… soy la PROMETIDA del señor Peeta Mellark.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir y a felicitarme. Miro a Peeta para que se dé prisa en bajar y venir a ayudarme con toda la gente que nos felicita por nuestro compromiso. Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, vuelvo a notar esa calidez en mi cintura y su aliento por detrás de oreja… dios mío… espero que la "noche especial" sea… VERDADERAMENTE especial… no sé si me explico.

-Te he echado de menos. –me susurra en el oído.

-Y yo a ti. –me permito seguirle el juego aunque sé perfectamente que nadie nos puede escuchar.

Me gira para que quedemos cara a cara y junta mi cuerpo con el suyo. JO-DER, es lo único que puedo decir… sólo por no decir otra cosa. Me agarra el rostro acunándolo con sus grandes manos y lo alza para que pueda admirar bien sus gemas azules que brillan más que nunca. Sonríe de lado… y yo hago un intento para no caerme porque mis piernas están como gelatina.

-No sé cómo darte las gracias… -me dice mirándome fijamente.

-No puedo permitir que otra mujer se quede con mí prometido… y yo estando delante. –contesto acariciando su mejilla.

-Me encargaré yo mismo en hacer buen uso de ese dinero… has sido muy… generosa. –no sé por qué pero encuentro su voz… diferente.

-Bien. –respondo.

-Como recompensa… -coño… ésa voz… ronca… oh dios… -Me encargaré de que sea VERDADERAMENTE una noche especial.

JO- DER. JO-DER. ¡¿Me ha leído en pensamiento o qué?!

Un carraspeo interrumpe y explota nuestra burbuja. No me había dado ni cuenta de que estuviéramos bailando. Nos damos la vuelta y es como si me hubieran dado un puñal por la espalda.

-Buenas noches Peeta… señorita Everdeen. –el mismo hombre con el pelo blanco que estaba con Delly hace unos momentos ahora está aquí delante. Hablándome.

-Snow. –saluda Peeta fríamente.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi hija… -¡qué demonios! –Nunca debió pujar por ti.

-Ni siquiera debería estar aquí… aunque bueno yo no soy nadie para prohibirle su entrada. –replica Peeta bajo mi atenta mirada.

-Tiene todos los motivos y yo no voy a tratar de defenderla… -sigue el hombre… demasiado bueno para mi gusto. Me trae mala espina.

-Esto es muy incómodo Snow. Teniendo a mi prometida aquí hablando contigo. –finalmente Peeta decide cortar la conversación.

-Claro… claro… lo siento. –se disculpa el señor.

-No tengo nada en contra de tu familia… sabes que la cosa es sólo con ella. –aclara mi prometido. –Asi que si nos disculpas…

-Por supuesto Peeta… no te preocupes. Yo sólo quería pedir disculpas por su comportamiento. –contesta el señor. –Bueno… encantado de conocerla señorita Everdeen y les deseo todo los mejor.

-Gracias. –murmuro.

Observamos como el señor, papá de la zorra, se aleja.

-¿Es el…? –pregunto.

-Si. Es el padre de Delly… Snow Cartwright. No es un mal tipo pero… no confío mucho en él. –me dice Peeta.

-Si… tiene un aura muy extraño… -sigo.

-Bueno… olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar. –Peeta cambia su seriedad por una radiante sonrisa. –Tienes que firmar un papel con la cantidad que has pujado. Vamos y después quiero enseñarte algo.

Peeta no me deja responder y agarra mi mano arrastrándome entre la gente que de vez en cuando se paran a felicitarnos. Finalmente llegamos en la mesa del fondo donde está Beetee, ahora con Johanna y Finnick.

-Hey… parejita… -nos saluda Johanna.

-Menuda cantidad Kat. –Finnick me rodea en los hombros cariñosamente. –Es la mayor puja que hemos recibido en años.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto.

-Si. –sonríe Finnick. -Y como siempre mi hermano lo recibe.

Estallamos en risas mientras esperamos que Johanna firme los papeles.

-Finn… ¿has visto a Annie? –le pregunto tan sólo por saber si de verdad estaba pendiente de ella.

-Cuando bajé del escenario hablé con ella y estaba… rara. -¿no me digas Finnick? –Quería sacarla a bailar pero se negó. Ahora no se dónde está.

-Ahhh… -murmuro.

-Amor… tienes que firmar aquí. –Peeta me llama.

Miro los papeles donde figuran mi nombre y el de Peeta. Más abajo está la firma de mi padre como autorizante (obviamente porque la cuenta bancaria es suya) y más abajo como donante, dónde está mi nombre. Firmo donde me señala Peeta y luego le damos las gracias a Beetee.

No sé por qué pero Peeta se despide enseguida de Johanna y Finnick. Vuelve a agarrarme la mano y salimos del jaleo que se ha formado en el salón.

-¿Dónde vamos? –le pregunto confusa.

-Ya lo verás. –me dice muy sonriente.

Subimos al ascensor y pulsa un botón que pone "AT" Me encojo de hombros y espero con impaciencia lo que se trae en manos mi querido prometido.

El pitido del ascensor interrumpe el silencio y nada más abrirse, una ráfaga de aire nos golpea. Me extraña el frío que hace porque seguimos estando dentro del hotel. Miro a Peeta que ahora sonríe más y me frota los hombros porque se me escapa un escalofrío.

-Ten… -se quita la chaqueta y me lo pone encima de los hombros. –No quiero que te resfríes.

-Peeta… dime donde vamos… -suplico.

-Ya tranquila… ya estamos. –sonríe.

Caminamos un poco delante hasta llegar en una entrada con dos puertas. Peeta las abre y da lugar al sitio más hermoso que se puede ver. Es un ático con un jardín lleno de flores y luces brillantes. Está al aire libre por lo que se puede abajo toda la ciudad. Por un momento me recuerda esa noche especial… cuando me pidió matrimonio.

-Wow… esto es hermoso Peet. –murmuro. -¿Cómo puedes conocer sitios así?

-Díselo a mi madre. –dice. –Le encanta este tipo de cosas… el dueño del Palace le pidió crear un ambiente romántico y tranquilo y este es el resultado.

-Portia es increíble. –suelto emocionada. -¿Siempre has sido así Peeta?

-¿Cómo qué? –me pregunta.

-No sé… digo… admito que durante todo este tiempo nos hemos llevado muy bien, nos entendemos… confiamos el uno al otro… nos hemos hecho inseparables… pero… a veces actúas así… como si esto fuera real. –no sé que me pasa pero necesito desahogarme.

-Esto es real Kat. –dice divertido.

-Me refiero a lo que tenemos… a veces siento que te tomas muchas molestias…

-Cualquier cosa que haga por ti no es ninguna molestia. –me agarra la mano. -¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-A veces me incomoda… como por ejemplo… -calla Kat. No hables demasiado.

-¿Como por ejemplo qué? –me pregunta mirándome fijamente. –Como lo que pasó hace unos días… en mi apartamento… ¿a eso te refieres?

Mierda. No se le ha olvidado. ¡Cómo se le puede olvidar si casi nos besamos!

-Supongo que estábamos un poquito blanditos ese día… las emociones… hacía tiempo que no me desahogaba con nadie que no sea Finnick. -¿se está disculpando?

-Si… es que a veces dices unas cosas… -mierda. Cállate Kat.

-Digo cosas… ¿qué cosas?

-Ehhmmm… nada… olvídalo… -balbuceo.

-Tú también dices cosas… como por ejemplo… soy tu chico de ojos azules… -suelta divertido jugando conmigo.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Ohh para nada… de hecho me siento halagado que una chica tan preciosa como tú me diga cosas así.

Rubor al máximo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. –suelta de repente. Por dios, que alguien le pare. –Hay algo… que quería decirte… desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Qué…? –pregunto con un poco de miedo. El del bueno.

-Yo… déjame… -suspira.

Y todo lo que sucedes después ocurre demasiado rápido.

Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas para moverme porque se siente tan bien estar tan cerca de él. Me coge de la barbilla y lo alza… me mira directamente en los ojos y después pasa a mirar mis labios… coge el labio inferior que estoy mordiendo y lo suelta… siento su aliento rozando mi rostro… me sigue mirando los labios… y… junta sus labios en los míos.

.

.

.

Wiii! Ya se han besado! Espero que la espera haya valido la pena… :)

Ya sabéis mis razones por tardar en actualizar y lo único que os puedo pedir es paciencia… así que gracias por entenderme!

Muchas gracias a los maravillosos reviews que recibo en esta historia… es serio que no me esperaba tan buena acogida… y espero seguir captando la atención de más lectores.

Gracias a: _**AdriLopez, MarEverdeen, ErandiGuz, jouch13, Riley92, Hadelqui, DandelioN2, rochay97, artemisa93, beatrice013, Jenn Mayers, The Last Mockingjay, Clicy, lauraXD, CarlaMellark, Ane-Potter17, adri orange dream, Luna Potter Granger, anikar, alicestar22, anairamellark18, Zoe1010, krystal-esmeralda.**_

Espero recibir más **reviews, favorites y/o follows**!

GRACIAS.

xoxo. LIZ :)


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**.**_

**PEETA POV**

Me sudan las manos. Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios me siento así? Tampoco es que fuera a hacer algo importante. Digo, sólo le voy a enseñar a Katniss el gran trabajo que ha hecho mi madre en el ático del Palace. Nada más. Sólo eso. Aunque sinceramente yo tampoco me lo creo.

Desde que la vi bajar las escaleras de su casa, con ese vestido que le queda como un guante, con esos ojos grises brillantes y con esa piel aceitunada que tanto la caracteriza… Dios, tienen que darme un premio por no haber saltado hacia ella y estrecharla conmigo para no soltarla nunca…

Dios mío ¡qué estoy diciendo! Respira Peeta, respira.

Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba del hecho de ir a eventos sociales y posar ante las cámaras de los fotógrafos, todo eso por el simple hecho de que a mi lado estaba la mujer más hermosa del evento. Y para mi sorpresa… mientras estábamos posando, yo con mi mano en la parte más baja de su cadera y ella con un brazo rodeándome la cintura, alzó su mano para posarla justo en mi abdomen. ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? Esa mano tenía el brillante anillo que yo mismo me encargué de ponérselo y simplemente ella ha decidido mostrarle al mundo que ella y yo no vamos a casar, lo que me hace pensar que íbamos hacia delante, que ella está completamente segura de que quiere casarse conmigo…

Lo sé, lo sé… es todo de mentira pero dejadme fantasear un poco.

Entonces llegó Delly, con esos ojos penetrantes y llenas de rencor… para ser sinceros ella está siendo muy hipócrita para actuar y mirarnos de esa manera. Digo, después de todo ella fue el que me abandonó, yo no. La simple idea de que una vez quise casarme con esa mujer me da escalofríos.

Pero entonces, cuando creí que Delly había estropeado nuestra noche, Katniss accedió a bailar conmigo (eso sí, después de unas cuantas súplicas mías) y la sensación… simplemente fue increíble.

Tenerla conmigo, entre mis brazos, moviéndonos en el mismo compás de la música, su cuerpo rozando el mío, sus brazos rodeándome e impregnándome de su exquisito olor… Ya no sé lo que me está pasando con ella, no sé si asustarme o si ponerme a saltar de lo feliz que me siento junto a ella… ya no sé qué hacer…

Llevo comiéndome la cabeza desde aquel día que estuvimos en mi apartamento. Donde hablamos de más sobre nuestros sentimientos… tampoco es que hayamos dicho algo comprometido, pero sentí que por primera vez hemos hablado sobre nosotros… sobre nosotros de verdad. Y entonces pasó aquello… bueno, realmente no pasó… mejor dicho pasó algo que no pasó… estuve a punto de besarla.

Estuve a punto de besar a Katniss.

Al principio pensé que al haber parado, al no haberlo hecho fue una buena idea, lo que pasa ahora es que desde aquel día no sueño con otra cosa que no sean esos labios carnosos… que se los muerde cuando está nerviosa o concentrada… esos labios que estuvieron a punto de estar sobre los míos.

Ugh… menudo idiota Peeta. Te odio.

Supongo que la gota que colmó el vaso fue ver a Katniss luchando con Delly por mí. Bueno, "luchando" no sería la palabra correcta, mejor dicho "pujando" por mí. Juro que cuando oí la voz de Delly pronunciando una cantidad se me congeló la sangre. Yo, que estaba disfrutando de las expresiones de Katniss desde el escenario cada vez que una mujer distinta pujaba por mí, viene esa y vuelve a estropearlo todo. Aunque sinceramente, creo que le agradezco haber pujado por mí ya que Katniss no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, y Delly al haberlo hecho supongo que fue demasiado para su dignidad verme con mi ex.

Bueno, observar a Katniss con la cara roja cada vez que Delly volvía a pujar una y otra vez ha sido demasiado adorable. Gracias a dios, Snow calmó a su hija y Katniss ganó pujando una cantidad enorme (menos mal que va para la ONG) que yo mismo me encargaré hacer buen uso de ello.

Cuando proclamaron a Katniss ganadora no pude resistirme y bajé del escenario para encontrarme con ella sin esperar un segundo. El momento fue estropeado por Snow causándonos un momento incómodo, se disculpó, saludó a Katniss y finalmente nos dejó a solas. Al menos fue directo al grano, nunca me gustó ese señor.

Con la esperanza de por fin quedarme a solas con Katniss, la llevé al ascensor dispuesto a darle una pequeña sorpresa. Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ella porque aunque sólo sea un pequeño detalle, ella siempre muestra ese agradecimiento y entusiasmo que tanto me gusta.

Y aquí estamos en el ascensor. Ella me dedica varias miradas confusas y yo solo me limito a sonreír como un idiota. Ella se muerde el labio (mierda Katniss) tal y como lo hace siempre cuando está nerviosa o concentrada. Quizás ella no se dé cuenta, pero yo sí. Siempre me doy cuenta.

Finalmente llegamos en nuestro destino. Noto que hace un poco de fresco así que le pongo mi chaqueta, le acaricio los brazos para que entre en calor y abro la doble puerta que da hacia el ático.

-Wow… esto es hermoso Peeta. –me dice con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. -¿Cómo puedes conocer sitios así?

-Díselo a mi madre. –respondo sonriendo. –Le encanta este tipo de cosas… el dueño del Palace le pidió crear un ambiente romántico y tranquilo y este es el resultado.

-Portia es increíble. –halaga a mi madre. -¿Siempre has sido así Peeta? –de repente pregunta y me desconcierta.

-¿Cómo qué? –le pregunto de vuelta con un poco de confusión.

-No sé… digo… admito que durante todo este tiempo nos hemos llevado muy bien, nos entendemos… confiamos el uno al otro… nos hemos hecho inseparables… pero… a veces actúas así… como si esto fuera real. –me dice un tanto nerviosa y vuelve a morderse los labios.

Vale. Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero… ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

-Esto es real Kat. –le respondo con un tono divertido ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que intenta decirme.

-Me refiero a lo que tenemos… a veces siento que te tomas muchas molestias… -se sonroja. Y me encanta.

-Cualquier cosa que haga por ti no es ninguna molestia. –sin dudarlo le cojo las manos acariciando su palma con mi dedo pulgar. -¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-A veces me incomoda… como por ejemplo… -ohhh… ahora entiendo.

-¿Como por ejemplo qué? –alzo una ceja ahora entendiendo hacia donde está yendo nuestra conversación. –Como lo que pasó hace unos días… en mi apartamento… ¿a eso te refieres?

Su expresión es totalmente indescriptible. Tan solo le falta abrir la boca para formar un O perfecto. Se me queda mirando unos segundos cómo si ella no supiera qué contestarme. Quizás piense que me haya olvidado de aquel momento… obviamente no.

Lo tengo demasiado presente que ya se está haciendo un poco pesado.

-Supongo que estábamos un poquito blanditos ese día… las emociones… hacía tiempo que no me desahogaba con nadie que no sea Finnick. –intento ayudarla un poco ya que si sigue sin hablarme me pondré más nervioso de lo que estoy.

-Si… es que a veces dices unas cosas… -finalmente habla.

-Digo cosas… ¿qué cosas? –venga Katniss. Dime.

-Ehhmmm… nada… olvídalo… -se sonroja y se muerde el labio. Otra vez mierda.

-Tú también dices cosas… como por ejemplo… soy tu chico de ojos azules… -suelto divertido para hacerla sonrojar más.

-¿Y eso te molesta? –ahora aplica un tono juguetón.

-Ohh para nada… de hecho me siento halagado que una chica tan preciosa como tú me diga cosas así. –le respondo enseguida.

Y se sonroja de nuevo. Si es que me encanta cuando yo soy la razón de sus sonrojos.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. –digo sin pensarlo.

Venga Peeta. Es la hora.

–Hay algo… que quería decirte… desde hace un tiempo. –trago saliva.

-¿Qué…? –me pregunta un poco asustada.

-Yo… déjame… -respira Peeta.

Y es como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia. Acerco mi brazo hacia su cadera y la envuelvo hacia ella haciendo que su cuerpo choque con el mio. En un principio pensé que se apartaría pero no lo hace, al contrario, sus ojos brillan de una manera diferente… como si intentara decirme algo con ellas. Mi mirada enseguida se desvía hacia mi mayor distracción, y ahí está ese labio carnoso siendo apretado por sus dientes perfectos. Sin quitar la mirada hacia sus labios, llevo mi mano hacia ella y lo suelto despacio… sin prisas.

Me encuentro inclinándome hacia ella sin darme cuenta. Ahora mismo ya no queda nada de mis facultades para mantener un autocontrol… no… sólo quiero rozar esos labios… ahora.

Miles de corrientes eléctricas pasan por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Es increíble que un contacto tan pequeño me pueda provocar estas sensaciones que hasta ahora eran desconocidas para mí. Entonces siento que quiero más… empiezo a mover los labios con delicadeza esperando por su respuesta. Como si me leyera la mente lo hace sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora nuestros labios se mueven al mismo compás tal y como lo hacían nuestros cuerpos hace unos momentos. La sensación ni siquiera se puede plasmar con las palabras.

Me aparto poco a poco de ella queriendo mucho más, pero al parecer necesito respirar para vivir aunque fácilmente podría cambiar el aire por volver a tenerla así…

-Yo… -murmura Katniss mientras se lleva los dedos en sus labios ligeramente hinchados. –Yo…

-No pasa nada Katniss… -la intento calmar.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –ahora me mira… espero que no se haya enfadado.

-No lo sé… -le miento… un poco.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –repite de nuevo.

-Yo… sólo tenía curiosidad… -¡¿qué demonios Peeta?!

-Ohhh… -suelta. –Yo también me dejé llevar…además, pensándolo bien en la boda también nos tenemos que besar ¿cierto? –dice demasiado rápido.

-Aha. –le digo intentando ordenar las emociones que tengo ahora mismo. Trago de nuevo.

-Si… así que… bueno… digo… -balbucea. –Es mejor tener nuestro primer beso en privado que delante de todos… porque sería muy chocante…

Nuestro PRIMER BESO. Eso suena bastante bien… no tanto la idea de que parece no importarle lo que acaba de pasar.

-Aha. –joder Peeta, podrías decir algo más.

-Bueno… -suspira pesadamente. -¿Bajamos?

Katniss se da la vuelta para volver a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sin que yo me de cuenta la agarro del brazo frenándola instantáneamente, haciendo que ella se gire y me mire a mí y su brazo con mi mano aferrada a ella.

-Sólo es un beso Katniss… no tiene por qué significar algo. –le suelto.

No sé si lo he dicho porque me siento dolido por su actitud o por el simple hecho de ser el idiota más idiota del universo. Observo con atención su expresión. Sinceramente parece no reflejar nada, digo, sigue mirándome pasivamente.

-Lo sé Peeta. –contesta secamente. -¿Ahora podemos bajar?

Asiento levemente y le suelto el brazo. Nos metemos al ascensor y el ambiente ha cambiado completamente. Antes estaba cargado de tensión y nervios pero de los buenos y ahora… bueno, ahora igual pero parecemos más distanciados.

El resto de la noche ha pasado sin incidentes. Mucha gente nos paraba para felicitarnos y nosotros solo asentimos en forma de agradecimiento. Sinceramente ahora todos nuestros actos parecen falsos… ¡pero qué digo! ¡Son completamente falsos!

Me siento como un idiota por enfadarme de esta manera, pero cojones, estoy cabreado. Acabo de besarla de la manera más apasionada y dulce y ella ni se inmuta. Encima me suelta todo ese rollo de que era mejor darnos nuestro primer beso en privado que delante de todo el mundo…

¡Ugh! Ya no sé en qué pensar… antes me sentía como el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora ni siquiera puedo aguantar a nadie.

-Katniss… -le llamo la atención ya que tampoco me ha dirigido la palabra a no ser que alguien nos salude.

-Dime.

-Me voy al bar… necesito una copa. –le digo secamente.

Ni siquiera le he preguntado si quería también ya que necesito unos momentos a solas… espero que haya cogido la indirecta. No espero su respuesta y enseguida me doy la vuelta para hacer mi camino hacia el bar.

-Un whisky doble, por favor. –le pido al camarero.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Mellark? –Marvel aparece muy sonriente a mi lado. –Otro para mí, por favor. –pide. -¿Y tu prometida? Me dijiste que me lo ibas a presentar.

-Está… un poco cansada. –respondo sin ánimos.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí y no llevándola a casa?

-Porque ahora quiero tomarme una copa…

-Ahhh… ya… -me responde sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Marvel me conoce.

El camarero nos da nuestras copas y Marvel me frena antes de que lo beba de un golpe.

-Que seas muy feliz amigo… -alza su copa esperando mi respuesta.

-Espero… -murmuro lo bastante bajo para que no me oiga.

Alzo mi copa y lo choco con el suyo. Me lo bebo de golpe, bajo la atenta mirada de mi "prometida".

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Me levanto. Los párpados me pesan y apenas soy capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos durante dos segundos.

La noche ha sido fantástica. Buena comida, gente, música… apartando la última parte de la fiesta. No sé lo que le ha pasado a Peeta, de repente no me habla y me mira de una manera muy extraña, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Me pongo a pensar y la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada…

Sin darme cuenta mis dedos estás acariciando mis labios… mierda.

Anoche nos besamos. Peeta me besó. Nuestro primer beso.

Habría querido que… ¿pero qué digo? No habría querido nada más porque ha sido perfecto, y creo que cada parte de mi cuerpo está de acuerdo.

Sus labios, suaves y dulces trataron los míos con tanta delicadeza que sentí que me iba a romper en esos momentos. Me sentí frágil… o quizás eran mis piernas que parecían gelatina mientras sus labios saboreaban los míos. Pero entonces se apartó… porque ambos necesitábamos respirar.

Obviamente yo me quedé en shock. No sabía qué decirle ni cómo actuar así que me puse a decir cosas que ni siquiera había procesado mi cerebro ya que estaba convulsionando por el contacto íntimo que acababa de recibir. Y luego Peeta se distanció. Me dejó de hablar durante toda la noche menos cuando amigos de la familia se nos acercaban para felicitarnos.

Su actitud hacia mí me dejó un poco desconcertada. Digo, no le he dicho nada malo para que se comporte de esa manera. Encima lo hace cuando acaba de darme el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida. Aun siento esas corrientes eléctricas en tan solo recordar sus labios sobre los míos.

Él se fue a beber con ese tal Marvel y yo me fui con mis padres sin ni siquiera despedirme de él.

_***Beep, Beep* **_

Salto de la cama, literalmente para llegar hasta mi móvil lo más rápido posible. Peeta… que sea Peeta…

"_**Buenos días Kat! Te aviso que vamos a comer con las chicas así que te esperamos en el Portlock… un beso! Madge"**_

La cara se me cae cuando veo que no es Peeta. Y ahora tengo que soportar fingir delante de Johanna y Madge sobre nosotros. Mierda, ahora que me doy cuenta, esta va a ser la primera que vez que lo hago ya que mi comportamiento hacia Peeta o sobre él nunca han sido falsos. Peeta es especial para mí. Ya está… lo he dicho.

Olvidándome de mi vergüenza y cansada de pensar una y otra vez lo que pude haber hecho para que Peeta me ignore de esa manera decido mandarle un mensaje.

"_**Hola Peeta! Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa. Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme. Voy a comer con las chicas. Lo siento si te he despertado…"**_

Comienzo a releer una y otra vez el mensaje antes de enviarlo y sin querer pulso el botón de ENVIAR. Mierda.

No me queda de otra esperar. Joder… espero que se le haya pasado y que realmente me estoy imaginando que él está enfadado conmigo.

Nada…nada…nada…

Decido rendirme y prepararme para la comida. No me apetece mucho pero sé que los planes con Madge nunca se pueden cancelar.

Decido bañarme en vez de ducharme así que mientras lleno la bañera con agua tibia me pongo a preparar mi ropa. Una vez todo preparado intento relajarme.

.

.

.

Son las 13:48. Me llevó más de lo que creía el baño pero al menos ahora estoy más relajada. Envuelvo mi cuerpo con mi toalla blanca de algodón y salgo del baño. Parece que mi nana ya ha pasado a limpiar porque mi cama está completamente hecha y mi ropa está tendida encima de ella.

Por curiosidad decido mirar mi móvil. No sé… con la vaga esperanza de que Peeta haya decidido contestarme. Al hacerlo… una gran sonrisa aparece por mi cara.

"_**Buenos días Katniss… siento mi comportamiento ayer. No sé lo que me pasó… estaba… confundido pero ahora ya está todo claro. P"**_

¿Qué no sabe lo que le pasó? ¿Confundido? ¿Todo aclarado? ¿Qué demonios quiere decirme con eso?

"_**No pasa nada. Lo siento Peeta pero no te sigo."**_

"_**El beso. Lo siento. Nunca debió pasar. Nada físico ¿recuerdas?"**_

Siento una punzada en el estómago. Peeta se arrepiente del beso. Él no quería besarme. Me siento una completa imbécil.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Por eso se distanció de esa manera? ¿Para hacerme saber que todo fue un error y yo nunca habrá un nosotros? Definitivamente me siento como una estúpida. ¿Cómo pude creer que Peeta sintiera algo por mí? ¿Cómo no pude notar que todo esto tan solo lo hacía por nuestro trato?

Sin darme cuenta, ya las lágrimas abarcan todo mi rostro. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy sollozando. Exacto, estoy llorando como una imbécil por algo que sabía perfectamente que no iba a pasar.

Todo es mentira Katniss. Recuérdalo, me repito una y otra vez.

"_**Katniss?"**_

"_**Katniss?"**_

"_**KAT?!"**_

Y ahora se preocupa.

"_**Lo recuerdo Peeta. Nada físico. Y por supuesto que no volverá a pasar. Ahora me tengo que arreglar para seguir fingiendo delante de tu hermana. Estaré ocupada toda la tarde así que creo que no podré verte."**_

No sé si he sido un poco brusca… pero que se joda.

Está tardando en responder… pero al menos lo hace.

"_**Claro. Yo también estoy cansado. Ya nos comunicaremos."**_

Genial. Ahora todo suena como un trato. Ahora sí que estamos jodidos.

.

.

.

Intento poner la mejor cara posible mientras me aplico una poco de mascara y lápiz para los ojos.

-Bien… -me digo a mí misma mientras suelto un gran suspiro. –Creo que más o menos me veo presentable.

Echo un último vistazo a lo que llevo puesto **(vestuarioKATNISS 7)**. Suspiro de nuevo y pongo mi mejor sonrisa. Fallo en el intento.

-Bueno… tengo todo el camino para practicar.

Me despido de mis padres y el portero de mi edificio me ayuda a coger un taxi. Una vez dentro no puedo evitar pensar una y otra vez sobre mi pequeña conversación con Peeta esta mañana. ¿Acaso ese el verdadero Peeta? ¿Aquel chico dulce, adorable y caballeroso no era nada más que una falsa? Una parte de mí piensa que sí, que todo para él era una farsa y la otra parte quiere pensar que algo tuvo que pasar anoche para que se haya comportado así y que lo siga haciendo…Quizás esa parte de mí quiere pensar que al menos… por un momento fui alguien especial para él.

El taxista me tiene que llamar la atención para avisarme que ya estábamos. Le sonrío para agradecerle. Antes de entrar en el restaurante pongo el mejor de mis sonrisas.

Ahora sí Katniss. Ahora empieza a aprender a fingir.

-¡Kat! –exclama Madge nada más verme.

Le saludo con la mano mientras hago mi camino hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas. –les doy un beso a cada una de ellas antes de sentarme.

No puedo evitar observar que Annie se encuentra incómoda. La miro para buscar una respuesta y ella dirige su mirada hacia Johanna… y lo entiendo todo. Mierda, parece que no soy la única que ha tenido una noche mala.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte Kat… Peeta estuvo preguntando por ti. –habla Madge.

-¿Qué? –me sorprende que Peeta me haya estado buscando.

-¿Estás bien? –me dice.

-Si… ehh… digo… Peeta estaba tomando así que no quise molestarle, igualmente tampoco me habría podido llevar a casa tomado. –intento explicar.

-Ya… -suelta la rubia. –Me sorprende que haya tomado sabiendo que te iba a llevar… además tomó de más porque fue a dormir en casa…

-¿Ahora está en tu casa? –intento sonsacar información a Madge ya que no me apetece mucho hablar con Peeta en estos momentos.

-Si… ¿aún no habéis hablado? Me dijo que te iba a llamar nada más llegar a casa… -ohhh Peeta estoy descubriendo que eres un gran mentiroso.

-Pues no… aún no me ha llamado… -respondo con tono normal. –Déjale… estará cansado.

-Bueno… -me da la razón la rubia.

-Bueno… y vosotras dos, estáis un poco calladas ¿no? –intento desviar la conversación.

-Después de la comida tengo una reunión así que no me podré quedar mucho. –informa Johanna.

-Está bien… yo también estoy cansada. –le digo. -¿Y tú Annie? Anoche desapareciste…

-Estaba cansada… me dolía la cabeza… -dice sin ánimos. –Por cierto… te quería decir algo…

-Dime…

-Hablé con la editorial y me han dicho que me necesitan allí… -explica. –Y… bueno he pensado volver a Florencia… ya vendré en tu boda.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo. –Pero si me dijiste que te han dado el permiso de quedarte aquí conmigo…

-Si… es que ha surgido algo…

-Mierda Annie… ¿ahora te vas a poner melodramática? –digo con voz alta. Mierda, eso era sólo para mi misma.

Annie me mira sorprendida y un poco cabreada. Joder, se me ha escapado. Genial, ahora me estoy desahogando con personas que no tienen nada que ver con mi problema. Madge y Johanna también nos miran sorprendidas… y creo que esperando por una pelea…

-Perdóname Katniss… pero mi vida está en Florencia… vivo por mi trabajo allí. Siento no ser rica como otras… -ahora si que está cabreada. –Ahora si me disculpáis… -se levanta y nos deja con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Annie! –intento detenerla pero es demasiado tarde.

-Genial, una dama de honor menos. –suspira pesadamente Madge.

-La has cagado Everdeen. –suelta Johanna. –Y ahora dinos qué cojones te pasa…

-No me pasa nada… -suspiro.

-Ya… y yo soy un supermodelo ¿no? –responde con ironía. –Primero estáis tú y Peeta todo amorosos y luego desaparecéis a saber para qué… y luego volvéis a aparecer poniendo caras más falsas que todas las chicas de allí anoche y me encuentro a Peeta vaciando el bar mientras tú te escabulles con tus padres…

-Y para que sepas Katniss… Peeta sólo bebe cuando le pasa algo… malo. –sigue Madge. ¿Así que desde un principio ya sabía que algo andaba mal?

-Puede que sólo le apetecía beber… yo no soy nadie para prohibirle eso… -respondo como si no me importara.

-Katniss… -advierte Johanna. –O nos lo dices o te juro que lo averiguaré a mi manera y sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía.

Mierda, Johanna tiene razón. No me voy a arriesgar a que descubra que todo esto es una farsa… así que allá va.

-Nos hemos peleado. –suelto.

Las dos chicas me miran y luego se sonríen.

-¿Eso os hace gracia? –les pregunto sorprendida por su reacción.

-Si. A ver… ¿por qué os habéis peleado? –suspira Johanna sin que se le desaparezca la sonrisa.

-Por una tontería… bueno… ni siquiera sé por qué estamos enfadados… -sin darme cuenta estoy siendo bastante sincera con ellas.

Digo, lo que estoy diciendo no es nada comprometido, a parte ahora mismo necesito de su apoyo porque siento que me va a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Awww… -suspira Madge. –Cómo se nota que estáis muy enamorados… os enfadáis por nada…

-¿Estás segura que no has dicho nada? –se asegura Johanna. –Los chicos a veces son un poco sensibles… puede que le hayas dicho que su pelo no estaba lo bastante despeinado…

La conclusión de Johanna me saca una sonrisa.

-Idiota… -suelto con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué Kat? Déjale… ya se le pasará… además, como todo el mundo dice: después de una pelea, la mejor parte es la reconciliación. –me guiña un ojo.

Que dios te oiga Madge… bueno más bien… que Peeta te oiga.

Después de nuestra agradable conversación la comida transcurrió de manera normal. Hablamos de cosas triviales y gracias a eso he podido dejar de pensar sobre Peeta.

Nos despedimos de Johanna y al final Madge y yo nos quedamos a solas.

-Bueno Madge… iré a ver a Annie para disculparme… me siento como una mierda y no me gustaría que se vaya sin que hayamos podido hablar. –le explico a Madge.

-Claro… intenta convencerla para que se quede… le he cogido cariño… -me dice sinceramente.

Me despido de mi amiga y cojo un taxi directo al hotel donde se aloja Annie. La verdad es que siempre nos pasa lo mismo… por eso en Florencia cuando una de nosotras está de mal humor intentamos no vernos porque al final, con nuestros caracteres fuerte siempre acabamos chocando y peleando por cualquier tontería.

Sinceramente también estoy siendo un poco egoísta. No quiero que se vaya porque no me quiero quedar sola. Es mi única amiga que sabe toda la verdad y es mi único apoyo y con quien puedo hablar sinceramente. Como ahora… ahora mismo necesito desahogarme con ella… y seguramente ella también conmigo. Al parecer le gusta Finnick más de lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Quién es? –contesta mi amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Soy yo… -murmuro bajito.

No contesta. Mierda… por favor que me abra… por favor…

-Annie… hablemos por favor.

Y abre la puerta. Annie está vestida con su pijama y me mira con esos ojitos de niña pequeña que pone cuando se siente mal por algo.

-He traído helado de chocolate y de fresa… te dejo elegir. –sonrío ante mi amiga.

-Ughh… odio pelearme contigo. –y me abraza.

Nos acurrucamos juntas en su gran cama con nuestros respectivos helados y nos ponemos a ver una película, bueno, más bien estaba la película puesta pero ambas estábamos hablando sobre nuestras cosas.

Hecho. Era una pura mentira lo de que tenía volver a Florencia. Vamos, que se quiere escabullir de Finnick.

-¿En serio te gusta tanto? –le pregunto sin poder creérmelo.

-Si. –se sonroja. –Soy una chica legal Kat y lo sabes. A Finnick le gusta Johanna y tarde o temprano Johanna también lo hará…

-Pero qué pesada eres… -suspiro. –A Johanna no le gusta Fnnick créeme. Si Johanna es como si hermana mayor…

-El amor no entiende de edades…

-Ughhh… cállate y escúchame. Eres preciosa… Finnick sería un idiota si no se fijara en ti.

-No lo hará porque sólo ve a Johanna… -replica la muy terca. –Bueno… dejemos de hablar sobre mi que lo tuyo es mucho más fuerte… ¡PEETA TE HA BESADO! –dice saltando de la cama.

-Y luego se ha cabreado… -sigo.

-¿Qué tal fue? –me pregunta curiosa y una sonrisa se me escapa al recordarlo.

-El mejor beso de toda mi vida… -suspiro.

-Bueno… tampoco es que tengas mucho donde comparar. –enseguida le doy un codazo. –Ayy…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se ha cabreado? Digo, fue él quién empezó… yo como una mujer muy necesitada obviamente no lo iba a rechazar.

-¿Qué le dijiste cuando os separasteis? –pregunta.

-Pues… me disculpé… -intento recordar. –Dije que me había dejado llevar…

-¿Algo más?

-Hmm… ¡ah! También le dije que bueno… que fue mejor darnos nuestro primer beso en privado que delante de todos en la boda…

-Ahhh…- murmura mi amiga mientras se lleva una cuchara de helado de chocolate en su boca.

Me quedo mirándola por su respuesta.

-¡¿PERO ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ?! –de repente me grita.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo.

-¡¿El chico te besa y lo único que se te ocurre decir es eso?! –me vuelve a gritar.

-¿Y qué esperas que le diga? –le pregunto aún más confusa.

-¿Le has dicho que te has sorprendido? –me pregunta.

-No.

-¿Le has dicho que te gustó?

-No.

-¿Le has dicho algo positivo sobre el beso?

-No.

-¿Y ahora tienes alguna idea de por qué el pobre chico está enfadado contigo?

-Seré idiota… -murmuro.

-Bingo. –sonríe.

-¡Hey! No te pases… -le doy un codazo.

-Peeta te da el mejor beso de tu vida y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que te alegras que vuestro primer beso no haya sido en público. –se ríe.

-Estaba en shock.

-Bueno mi querida amiga… -Annie me rodea con sus brazos. -¿Conoces ese dicho que después de las peleas…?

-La mejor parte es la reconciliación. –continúo.

-Exacto amiga. –me sonríe con esa sonrisa que me asusta. –Prepárate porque nos vamos de fiesta.

.

.

.

-No estoy muy segura del vestido Annie… -le digo un poco incómoda metida en este mini vestido.

-Pero si estás buenísima. –suelta. –Puff… si fuera un tío ahora mismo estaría encendido…

-¡Annie!

-Venga… Madge y Johanna no tardan en llegar y sabes cómo se pone Madge cuando no somos puntuales.

-¿Johanna? ¿Ya estás bien con ella? –pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-Yo nunca he estado mal con ella… me siento incómoda si… pero bueno… la noche es larga y presiento que algo buen va a pasar… -sonríe maliciosa.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Vas a ir a por Finnick! –la acuso divertida.

-¿Yo? –pregunta inocentemente.

-¡Estamos aquí! –Madge entra chillando con una mini maleta.

-Yuhu… -suelta Johanna intentando fingir entusiasmo.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! –grita Madge. –Me encanta la idea Annie. ¡Te adoro!

Caímos en risas… y más tarde en discusiones porque Madge y Annie no paran de molestarnos a mí y a Johanna con maquillarnos y arreglarnos el pelo. Finalmente después de largas horas de maquillaje y peines por todos los lados nos encontramos lista para arrasar la noche: yo con mi vestido **(vestuarioKATNISS 8)**, Annie preciosa con el suyo** (vestuarioANNIE 1)**, Johanna impresionante **(vestuarioJOHANNA 1)** y Madge obviamente no se puede quedar atrás** (vestuarioMADGE 2)**.

Al principio mi padre nos miró escéptico si dejarnos salir con esos mini vestidos pero entonces vino mi madre y le arrastró para que pudiéramos escapar del gran ogro.

Nos apretamos en el taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la discoteca que se ha encargado de elegir Madge. La razón simplemente es porque ninguna de nosotras tres tiene idea de discotecas en Nueva York y eso seguro que no le falta. Según Madge la discoteca "Diamonds" es la que está más de moda en toda la ciudad.

-Me encargué de llamar y poner nuestros nombres en la lista nada más recibir tu mensaje Kat. –me dice muy sonriente.

Al final llegamos y lo que vi me sorprendió. Delante de la discoteca había una cola impresionante y agradezco profundamente a Madge por haber puesto nuestros nombres en la lista. Ante la atenta mirada de la gente que está en la cola y unos cuantos tíos (por cierto muy guapos) nos dirigimos hacia el gorila que aguarda la entrada.

-Nombres… -nos dice el guarda.

-Ohh… venga ya Cameron. –le suelta Madge al grandullón de la entrada.

-Señorita Mellark… -sonríe el hombre enseñando todos sus dientes.

-Vengo con Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason y por supuesto Katniss Everdeen.

-Encantado señoritas… vuestra mesa ya os espera…

Nos deja pasar y entramos con una gran sonrisa. Esta noche me lo voy a pasar bomba. No sé… después de todo cuando esté casada con Peeta no creo que vaya a tener esta libertad al menos durante un año que es la que duración del trato.

Hablando de Peeta… gracias a Annie dejé de comerme la cabeza. Ahora me hace gracia pensar que nos enfadamos como dos adolescentes. También fue muy idiota de mi parte haberle dicho eso pero lo que me hace pensar es… ¿Por qué le importa tanto el beso? Y la mayor pregunta es… ¿Por qué me ha besado?

Justo cuando nos sentamos en la zona VIP que ha reservado Madge suena la canción de Rihanna _**"Where have you been"**_ y todo el mundo se vuelve loco. Las luces de neón se mueven al mismo ritmo que la música y la pista de baile empieza a llenarse de gente.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! –me grita Annie ya que es la única manera de comunicarnos.

-¡A mi también! –y sin darme cuenta me estoy moviendo desde mi sitio.

-¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué queréis tomar?! –nos pregunta Johanna.

-¡Yo un mojito de fresa! –responde Annie alzando los brazos en forma de baile.

-¡Yo uno también pero de limón! –contesto yo también.

-¡Piña colada! –grita Madge descontrolada desde su sitio.

-Genial… -murmura Johanna. –Dos mojitos, uno de limón y otra de fresa, una piña colada y para mí tráigame una margarita. –me doy cuenta que Johanna está hablando con el camarero, muy sonriente hacia ella.

-Ahora mismo les traigo sus bebidas señorita… -y entonces el camarero le guiña el ojo.

-¡Johanna! –exclamo.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta confusa.

-¡Acabas de ligar! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –grito.

-Perdona pero yo soy irresistible… -me guiña un ojo.

Después de tanto insistir… y un par de copas me atreví a pisar la pista de baile. Sinceramente creo que tampoco lo hago tan mal. Es sólo cuestión de movimiento de caderas acompañado por unos cuantos movimientos de la mano. Estoy intentando no moverme más de lo necesario ya que con mis tacones creo que un movimiento brusco puede acabar con mi vida.

Entonces me doy cuenta que Annie ha desaparecido… ¿Qué…?

Y la veo. Justo en la barra hablando con un chico de muy buen ver por cierto… alto, cuerpo atlético, cabellos… bronces. Mierda. ¡Está con Finnick!

Miro a las otras dos chicas intentando buscar una explicación pero están demasiado "felices" como para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Me puse a dar vueltas y vueltas… buscando algo y lo encontré.

-Cuidado preciosa… -un susurro suave llega a mis oídos.

-¡Peeta! –exclama Madge.

Me doy cuenta que Peeta tiene mi cintura rodeado con sus brazos y su cuerpo está prácticamente pegado al mío. Como tengo la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, su rostro encaja perfectamente en mi cuello, dejándome sentir su cálido aliento.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?!

Tomándome por sorpresa roza con sus labios la delicada piel de mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. JO-DER.

-Vale… vale… captamos la indirecta. –dice Madge apuntándonos a los dos con sus dedos. -¡Vamos a por otra copa Johanna!

-¡Madge! –y con la pena más grande apartó esos exquisitos labios de mi cuello. –Sólo una copa más… no me apetece que vuelvas borracha a casa.

-¡Ughh! ¡Vale hermano mayor! –grita y se da la vuelta.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una risa haciendo que Peeta se gire hacia mí, mirándome hacia debajo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia señorita Everdeen? –me pregunta divertido.

-Que eres un hermano mayor bastante pesado…

-¿Ahh si?

-Aha. Me alegro no tener uno. –sonrío.

-Bueno… lo tienes como prometido.

_**Prometido. **_La palabra retumba por mis oídos. Me quedo callada y sin poder evitarlo miro hacia abajo.

-Katniss… siento mucho haberme comportado así. –de repente habla.

-Aquí no Peeta…

-Claro. –asiente. –Vamos en un lugar más tranquilo.

-Déjame avisar a las chicas.

Mientras caminamos hacia la salida le mando un mensaje a Johanna, porque seguro que será la única que mantendrá la cabeza en su sitio después de esta noche.

"_**Johanna, me estoy yendo con Peeta. Mañana hablamos. Te quiero. Kat."**_

Cuando salimos de la discoteca mis oídos vuelven a funcionar de manera normal. Miro a Peeta hablando con el guarda de la entrada de antes, éste me mira y me sonríe. Extraño. Mi "prometido" camina hacia mí con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me gusta y me encuentro sonriendo como una tonta. Me coge la mano y lo pone en su pecho antes de ponernos a caminar.

-¿Qué le has dicho al guarda? –le pregunto.

-Le dije que cuando saliera Madge y Johanna que les acompañe a coger un taxi. Cameron es un buen amigo mío. –sonríe.

-¿Entonces por qué me ha mirado y sonreído?

-Porque le he dicho que quería pasar un rato con mi prometida.

-Ahh…

¿Ahora ya se le ha olvidado todo lo que pasó anoche? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado que hace unos diez minutos estábamos enfadados? ¿Por qué ahora vuelve el Peeta que tanto adoro? Sinceramente le había echado de menos.

-Cómo te decía… siento haberme comportado de esa manera… -ahora su voz torna serio y con pena.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Porque no te dije que besabas muy bien? –le pregunto sonrojada.

-La verdad es que tampoco sé por qué me comporté así… -dice antes de mirarme divertido. -¿Piensas que beso bien?

-Bueno… -miro hacia otro lado intentando esconder mi rubor. –Estábamos hablando de otra cosa Peeta… no te desvíes.

-Ya. –se ríe. –Te voy a confesar que desde que te vi en tu casa… sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto interesada.

-Besarte.

Creo que me he olvidado respirar. ¿Peeta me acaba de decir que quería besarme? No me lo creo.

-Por favor Katniss, respira.

-¿He oído bien? –pregunto aun respirando con dificultad.

Me sonríe.

-Bueno te he mentido… -y no puedo evitar que se me contraiga el corazón. –Llevo con las ganas de besarte desde aquel día en mi apartamento.

MIERDA. ¿ACASO ALGUIEN PUEDE SER MÁS SEXY?

-Entonces te enfadaste porque… y le invito a que siga porque si sigue diciéndome esas cosas creo que voy a hiperventilar.

-Porque me esperaba otra reacción… -lleva sus manos hacia su cabello lo que me lleva a pensar que está nervioso.

-Peeta… el beso… me encantó. –susurro y él me mira sorprendido.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Porque fui una imbécil. A parte de que me dejaste embobada. –sonrío.

-Sé que rompí las reglas… y bueno…

-No podemos mantener una relación sin que tengamos contactos… físicos.

-Exacto. –sonríe. –Y bueno… también es casi imposible que no nos sintamos atraídos… físicamente.

-¿Te sientes atraído físicamente por mí? –le pregunto sorprendida.

-Eres… preciosa… siempre lo dije. –murmura… sonrojado.

Sonrío. Bueno… algo es algo.

-Tú también me gustas Peet. –sonrío.

-Está bien saberlo. –sonríe de vuelta.

Nos quedamos unos momentos callados. ¿Es esto el primer paso para llegar a algo más? Bueno, a Peeta le gusto… y eso ya es algo.

-¿Esto cambia algo de nuestro trato? –pregunto.

-Cambia que quizás podamos intentar algo.

Y sin previo aviso estampa sus labios sobre los míos…y se siente igual que la primera vez. Suaves y cálidos que se mueven con los míos en el mismo ritmo. Su brazo se agarra a mi cadera estrechándome más cerca de él y hace que gima en su boca. Tomándome por sorpresa, introduce su lengua en mi boca… invitando a la mía juntarse con él.

Cuando creí que le beso de ayer era inmejorable me equivoqué… y tanto que me equivoqué porque ahora lo que siento dentro de mí crece… a cada segundo, temiendo que estalle y le diga a Peeta que quiero más. Sus manos se clavan en mi cadera y me devuelve a realidad. Me falta aire… y con la pena más grande me tengo que apartar de él. Con la respiración ajetreada. Y una vez más Peeta me demuestra por qué siento estas cosas tan confusas por él.

Me mira fijamente con su sonrisa de lado y me planta un beso en la frente.

-Gracias preciosa.

Esto es el comienzo de algo bueno. Espero.

.

.

.

Y una vez más aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo aunque algo más tarde de lo normal. ¿Os interesaría saber que he aprobado mi examen práctico de Anatomía? Wiii!

¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capitulo? Parece que nuestros tortolitos poco a poco se están revelando… aunque todavía están confusos. Démosles un poco de tiempo :P

Gracias por seguir la historia y por entenderme cuando me tardo un poco en actualizar. Ya os lo dije, seguiré actualizando sólo que tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia ¿si?

Cada día me soprendo más con vosotros… leo cada uno de vuestros reviews y me animáis mucho en seguir escrbiendo la historia… asi que a esos lectores silenciosos… dejadme un review que tampoco os cuesta nada :P

GRACIAS A: **The Last Mockingjay (mi hermanita), krystal-esmeralda, Riley92, Ane-Potter17, XkanakoX, rochay17, Zoe1010, DandelioN2, beatrice013, Guest1, Guest2, anairamellark18, lauz9, as sejmet, Adri Lopez, tynyami, MarEverdeen, Joha Mellark, Luna Fabregas, lauraXD, Analu3003, Chrushbut, luna azul, AHutcherson, Candelaria, Luna Potter Granger, alicestar22, Zucix. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Os mando un mega besototote!**

**No olviden dejar un **_**review**_** y/o **_**follow**_**!**

**x. Liz.**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**.**_

**KATNISS POV**

"_**All I know this morning when I woke,**_

_**Is I know something now, know something now,**_

_**I didn't before.**_

_**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago,**_

_**Is green eyes, and freckles in your smile**_

_**At the back of my mind, **_

_**Making me feel right."**_

La música que suena por toda la casa me saca de mi muy buen sueño… Hmmm… y qué canción más oportuna para despertarme. Si, siento que a partir de ahora todo irá tal y como debería. Como dice la canción: "Todo ha cambiado"

Aún no me creo lo que ha pasado ayer por la noche. Quién iba a decir que en tan solo dos días Peeta y yo íbamos a pasar de una relación con trato a otro, cómo él mismo ha llamado "Quizás podamos intentar algo".

"_**Cause all I know is we said hello,**_

_**And your eyes looking like coming home, **_

_**All I know is a simple name and…**_

_**Everything has changed.**_

"_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is… **_

_**Everything has changed"**_

Sigo dándole vueltas a sus palabras… ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar sus palabras? ¿Acaso eso significa que lo nuestro ahora es… real?

Tras nuestro apasionado beso en la mitad de las calles de Manhattan, como buen caballero Peeta me acompañó a casa. Nuestro trayecto ha sido de lo más silencioso… pero cómodo. Es como si pudiéramos comunicarnos con nuestras miradas, obviamente las mías brillaban con total intensidad ¿me pregunto si lo habrá notado? Bueno… como iba diciendo, me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa. Fue bastante incómodo porque no sabíamos de qué manera despedirnos (aunque yo estaba muy segura de lo que quería). Sonreímos como un par de adolescentes y bueno… al final me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Por eso ahora no sé en qué situación nos encontramos. Tampoco es que lo haya dejado muy claro. La única cosa que dejó en claro es que BESARNOS ya es algo MUY ADMITIDO en nuestro nuevo trato, si se puede seguir llamando así.

-Buenos días mi niña. –me saluda Sae desde la puerta de mi habitación. -¿Te he despertado?

-No, nana. –le contesto bastante animada (a saber por qué) –No te preocupes ya estaba despierta.

-Te he traído algo. –me dice abriendo poco a poco la puerta.

-¿Sí? –salto fuera de mis sábanas como una niña pequeña en la mañana de la Navidad.

Abriendo completamente la puerta Sae me sorprende llevando entre sus manos un gran arreglo floral: fresias de color rosa pálido, rosas rojas, tulipanes… en fin, todas aquellas flores hermosas que se pueda imaginar uno. No puedo apartar los ojos de semejante obra maestra, Sae me sonríe de una manera muy dulce y deposita el arreglo entre mis manos ya que mi cuerpo no reacciona ante la sorpresa que me acaban de dar.

-Son hermosas. –murmuro.

-Lo son. –susurra Sae. –Te dejo mi niña.

Sae sale silenciosamente por mi habitación dejándome a solas con el aroma de las flores. Sigo examinándola con total detenimiento ya que aún no asimilo lo que está pasando. Obviamente solo hay una persona que me puede mandar estas cosas. Mi mirada se posa en un pequeño papel sujetada por las ramas de las flores, lo agarro y una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro.

"_**Gracias por la noche preciosa. P"**_

Puede que parezca un idiota ahora mismo teniendo esta sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. ¿Cómo puede un simple "gracias" sacarme esta sensación? Imagínate cuando me diga "Te…" Woohh… Katniss, no vayamos tan rápido.

Me levanto con cuidado para depositar el gran arreglo en mi mesa central. Lo sujeto bien fuerte porque no confío mucho en mi coordinación. Mierda, no puedo apartar la mirada de la mesa… quizás… quizás debería llamar a Peeta y agradecerle… o quizás mejor un mensaje… pero me apetece oír su voz.

Decidido. Voy a llamarlo.

-Buenos días preciosa… -me saluda con voz dormilona.

-Hola… -susurro de manera muy… dulce. –Lo siento si te he despertado.

-Para nada amor… -escalofrío exprés. –En realidad ahora estoy en el trabajo.

-Ohh… entonces te llamo más tarde. –me disculpo.

-No, ya dime. Ya estás hablando conmigo. –noto que sonríe desde el otro lado.

-Pues… quería agradecerte las flores. –susurro tímida. Joder Katniss, ni siquiera te puede ver. –Son preciosas.

-Cómo tú amor… -susurra de vuelta.

Por dios… siento que mi corazón me va a estallar.

-Respira mi vida… -susurra al no contestarle enseguida.

Entonces oigo unas risitas al fondo… ¿pero qué?

-¿Con quién estás Peeta? –le pregunto muy en serio.

-Ahmmm… es que… -se nota nervioso. Ohh Peeta, más te vale no estar tomándome el pelo. –Es que ahora estoy en una reunión… estás en manos libres.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo. -¡MIERDA PEETA!

Y toda la habitación estalla en risas.

-Katniss cálmate… ya… ya voy en mi oficina. –tartamudea y noto que se está moviendo por la oficina. –Discúlpenme señores…

Y la conversación se corta.

Espero varios minutos y se vuelve a activar la conversación.

-Ya estoy Kat…

-¡Te voy a matar Mellark! –le grito.

-Lo siento… lo siento… -suplica.

-¡Mierda Peeta! ¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamo tapándome el rostro completamente sonrojada. -¡¿Qué van a pensar de mí?!

-Tranquila cariño… -susurra.

-¡No Peeta! –grito enfadada.

Entonces Peeta estalla en risas.

-¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! –acuso.

-Es que… -se detiene porque comienza a faltarle el aire. –Si hubieras visto sus caras…

-¡No me importan sus malditas caras Peeta!

-Kat… no te enfades ¿si? –y ya estoy viendo que está poniendo ojitos. –Por fa….

-Me has dejado en ridículo… -hago pucheros.

-Para nada… -suelta. –Lo que han visto es una pareja muy enamorada.

-Pero se estaban riendo tonto. –pongo voz de niña.

-Lo que tienen es envidia… -sonríe. –Son unos hombres mayores y solteros que no saben disfrutar de la vida.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante su aclaración. Imaginarme a Peeta, joven, lleno de vida, apuesto… con esos labios, esas manos… Hmmm… ¡no te desvíes Katniss! Bueno, imaginarme a Peeta con esos hombres aburridos (tal y como lo describe él), la verdad es que la imagen es bastante cómica.

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hayas llamado… -suspira. –Era una reunión muy aburrida y tú me has salvado…

-Siempre lo hago. –murmuro con diversión.

-Ehhh…- suelta. –Bueno… es la verdad.

Nos reímos. Oír la risa despreocupada de Peeta hace que mi mañana sea completa. Joder, ahora me muero por verlo.

-Sinceramente… siempre quise hacer eso. –de repente me habla después de nuestra sesión de risas.

-¿El qué? –pregunto.

-Hablar así de acaramelado con alguien por teléfono en una reunión. –sonríe.

-¿Tú y…? Mierda Peet… lo siento. –me doy cuenta de mi metedura de pata y sólo quiero hundirme en el más fondo de los agujeros.

-No pasa nada… -suspira, ahora me siento mal porque el Peeta divertido ha desaparecido. –Ya te dije que con ella… mi relación con ella siempre ha sido diferente…

-Pero la quisiste… -murmuro.

-Bien dicho. –suelta. –La quise. En pasado.

-Ohhh… -suspiro.

No sé pero… a pesar de que la "quería" en pasado… no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Después de todo, ella tuvo el corazón de Peeta, lo tuvo todo de Peeta y lo dejó escapar. Ahí es cuando pienso que es una completa idiota, ¿qué es lo que no tiene Peeta que lo tenga otro chico? En serio, yo creo que a la pobre chica se le cruzaron los cables cuando decidió abandonar a mi chico de ojos azules.

Y una vez más… aunque suene muy egoísta de mi parte, me alegro. Porque si no, ahora mismo no tendría a este maravilloso hombre.

-Me tengo que ir Kat… al parecer siguen esperándome en la sala de reuniones. –suspira pesadamente. –De verdad que no me apetece nada volver allí…

-Pero tienes que hacerlo… eres el jefe. –sonrío. –No te molesto más Peet…

-Tú nunca molestas preciosa. –susurra. –Hablamos luego.

-Estaré esperando.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana pasó como un día cualquiera… ayudé a preparar el desayuno así que por primera vez después de más de diez años toco la cocina de mi casa. La sonrisa de mi padre al verme cocinar junto a mi madre y Sae me ha sacado una gran sonrisa. Y luego murmuró algo por lo bajo así que no llegué a oírlo.

-¿Qué ha dicho mamá? –le pregunto a Effie mientras corta en trozos pequeños las frutas.

-Déjalo cariño… -murmura.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber? –pregunto interesada.

-Nada cariño… son ideas tontas que se le ocurre a tu padre. –dice sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues me da igual mamá… yo quiero saber qué le pasa a mi padre. –insisto.

-Hmmm… -suspira pesadamente y deja lo que está haciendo en un lado y me arrastra hasta la mesa del comedor donde nos sentamos. –Prométeme que no te lo vas a tomar en serio… a tu padre se le ocurren unas cosas… mírate con Peeta fue su idea…

-Ahora dime… ahora me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Pues… a tu padre se le ha metido ahora que… -suspira otra vez y yo la miro con insistencia. –Que estaría muy bien si al final Peeta y tú acabáis juntos.

Retengo la respiración. ¿Que mi padre qué? ¿Estoy oyendo bien?

Sabía que mi padre tenía un propósito con todo esto. Lo sabía… siempre ha querido que Peeta y yo…

-¿Eso ha dicho? –murmuro intentando esconder mi asombro.

-Si… al parecer tu padre echa de menos que estés aquí a nuestro alrededor. –explica. –Y tiene la vaga esperanza de que si al final Peeta y tú… ya sabes si acabáis juntos… tú te quedarías aquí con nosotros.

-Papá… -murmuro. –No sabía que me echarais tanto de menos.

-Pues claro que lo hacemos. –mi madre me abraza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo habéis dicho? Podría haber venido aquí…

-Cariño… ése es tu sueño… además recuerda que tu padre te ofreció fundar una editorial y tú nos dijiste que querías hacer tu propio camino sola… y te dejamos…

-Lo sé… lo sé… -suelto.

-Pero no le hagas caso… -se levanta apretándome ambas manos. –Sólo espero que no salgas lastimada de todo esto cariño.

-Te quiero mamá.

-Y yo a ti mi niña. –y me besa la frente.

Después de la charla con mi madre y enterarme de que mi padre estaría más que encantado de vernos juntos a Peeta y a mí de dieron unas ganas de gritarles a ambos que Peeta y yo estábamos… cómo decirlo… "intentándolo". Pero no… me contuve. No vaya a ser que estoy precipitando las cosas y al final me estoy haciendo ideas que no son.

Desayunamos con tranquilidad y una muy buena conversación. Sae nos preparó la mesa en nuestro ático de aire libre así que fue más bien una comida familiar bastante íntimo. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos los tres juntos momentos tan bonitos como éstos. Al final este viaje me va a hacer darme cuenta lo mucho que me hacen falta mis padres. Si, me gusta mi independencia en Florencia pero a veces me siento muy sola, después de todo vivo solo en mi apartamento de allí y la única a quién he llevado a dormir allí es a Annie.

Ayudé a Sae organizar la cocina y me puse a adelantar unos manuscritos. Ya llevaba un tiempo sin adelantar trabajo así que enseguida me puse a hacerlo, además esto me distraía un poco y así puedo dejar de pensar, al menos durante unas horas, en una cierta persona. Sin dificultad, justo a las 13:35 termino con la última página y sin demora lo mando enseguida al editorial para que ya puedan empezar con el trabajo.

Miro mi móvil y hay varias llamadas perdidas, lo había puesto en silencio para no distraerme. Miro las llamadas y casi todas son de Madge y Annie. No hay ninguno de Peeta. También hay varios mensajes. Todos de Madge y Annie. De nuevo, ninguno de Peeta.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste.

"_**Hola Kat! ¡¿Por qué no contestas el móvil?! Llámame enseguida. Madge"**_

"_**Madge me ha llamado para tomar un café… tengo resaca… y muchas cosas que contarte :P Un beso, Annie."**_

"_**Futura hermana mía… da señales de vida… que acabo de hablar con Peeta y me ha contado vuestra agradable mañana…. Ayy pillina!"**_

"_**Estoy con Madge en el Starbucks de siempre… cuando puedas pásate. Hora de cotilleos!"**_

"_**¿Sabes algo de Johanna? Annie y yo no conseguimos contactar con ella… ¡Como contigo!"**_

Y esas son algunos de los mensajes de mis queridas amigas. No puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa en algunos y más aún… "no puedo imaginarme" lo que me tiene que contar Annie. Si hasta en los mensajes ya me huele a FINNICK.

Recojo todas las cosas esparcidas por mi cama y los ordeno enseguida en mi escritorio. Me meto a arreglarme en mi vestidor y en un par de minutos ya estoy lista **(vestuarioKATNISS 9)**. Una vez vestida y maquillada, como siempre con mi línea en los ojos y mis sombras tan características, no sé por qué pero hoy me apetece estar guapa (por si acaso), decido llamar primero a mi "prometido"

_Beep… Beep…_ Nada. No contesta.

Decido llamarle como otras dos veces pero no me lo coge. Quizás esté en otra reunión o el pobre simplemente está muy ocupado. Bueno, no importa. Llamaré a Madge ya que no me queda de otra.

-¡Hasta que por fin te dignas en llamarme! –me contesta sin ni siquiera saludarme.

-Hola para ti también Madge. –saludo con ironía.

-Hola. –sonríe. -¿Estabas ocupada? –ahora me pregunta más tranquila.

-Si… estaba terminando el manuscrito que me han encargado ya que hace días que no trabajo en él. –explico. –Pero ya acabé. –pongo voz de niña.

-¿Entonces ya podemos vernos? –me pregunta entusiasmada.

-Claro. Como Peeta no me contesta. –suelto in querer.

-Ohh… así que somos tu segundo plato. –dice fingiendo estar dolida. –Me parece muy bien Everdeen.

-No… es que quedé en llamarle más tarde… ¡claro que no sois mi segundo plato! –me río. -¿Dónde nos vemos?

-Pues ahora mismo Annie y yo estamos de compras… -suelta.

-¡Siiii! –oigo como Annie grita emocionada en el fondo.

-Ohhh ok… -suspiro mientras me río.

-Ya estamos por salir de la tienda… ¿qué te parece si vamos en tu casa? –me pregunta.

-Me parece perfecto. –contesto. –Os espero aquí entonces.

-Si… tardamos quince minutos. Ve llamando a Johanna por si ya no está ocupada. Lo que tengo que deciros es muy importante.

-Ok… ok. –y no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. –Ya la llamo. ¡Un beso!

-¡Chao! –me dice antes de colgar.

Bien. Al menos no tengo por qué salir. Antes de bajar a preparar algo para las chicas, primero hago lo que me ha pedido Madge. Llamar a Johanna.

_Beep… Beep… _Nada. Igual que Peeta.

Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro a Sae preparando la comida… al parecer sólo para mí.

-¿Y mis papás nana? –pregunto nada más entrar en la gran cocina.

-Tu papá fue a la compañía un momento y tu madre ha salido con la Sra. Mellark… -me mira y me sonríe.

-Sra. Mellark… -murmuro y un escalofrío me atraviesa.

Mierda. "Sra. Mellark". Y pensar que dentro de… no sé… yo también voy a pasar llamándome así. Aunque estoy pensando en mantener mi apellido… digo, no creo que Peeta me obligue a llevar el suyo, pero claro para la gente y todo eso yo voy a pasar de ser la Srta. Everdeen a la Sra. Mellark. ¡Coño! ¡Si aún no me he acostumbrado a que me llamen !

-¿Estás bien mi niña? –me pregunta Sae al notarme pensativa.

-Si… -murmuro aclarándome la cabeza. –Venía a decirte que Madge y Annie van a venir… si pudieras prepararnos la comida nana… estaría muy bien. –sonrío.

-¡Claro que sí! –contesta sonriente. -¿Qué te apetece comer?

-Sinceramente… -murmuro avergonzada. –Ahora mismo me muero por una hamburguesa.

-Hamburguesa entonces. –sonríe.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me dispongo a salir de la cocina cuando se me ocurre algo.

-Nana… otra cosa. –me doy la vuelta antes de salir por la cocina.

-Dime.

-¿Tenemos los ingredientes para hacer mis galletas?

.

.

.

Como bien ha dicho Madge, en quince minutos han llegado. Ugh, me da asco de lo puntual que es. Me pregunto cuanto de importante será lo que nos tiene que decir… digo, al menos ya me he escabullido de una parte: ir de compras.

-Nana nos está preparando la comida… si queréis vamos a mi habitación o en la sala de estar. –les digo mientras intentan sacar todas sus compras del ascensor.

-¿No están tus padres? –me pregunta Annie dándome un beso en la mejilla. –En la sala está bien… así Sae no tiene por qué subir para avisarnos.

-No, no están. Papá está en la compañía y mamá está con Portia. –informo.

-Si… han quedado con unas amigas. –finalmente Madge logra sacar sus compras del ascensor. –Vamos al salón.

Les ayudo a acomodar sus bolsas en un rincón y después nos sentamos, muy cómodamente, en el sofá largo del salón. Sae nos ha traído jugo para refrescarnos ya que el verano se está haciendo notar y Annie y yo miramos intrigadas a Madge.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Madge al beber de un trago su zumo de naranja. –El mío va para rato, mejor empieza tú Ann…

Miro a Annie con una sonrisa de lado y arqueando una ceja. Obviamente sé perfectamente de quién va a hablarnos pero ahora la gran pregunta es… ¿qué ha pasado con él?

-Es Finnick. –murmura por lo bajo como si fuera un secreto.

-Annie, lo sé. –le digo. –Os vi en la barra antes de encontrarme con Peeta. Y de hecho… estabais muy juntitos.

-Lo estábamos. –admite Annie sonrojada.

Ok. Esto es muy extraño. Annie sonrojada por un tío. Si. Annie. La que no tiene vergüenza de contarme todos los detalles morbosos de sus citas… me cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, creedme. Y esta es la primera vez que la veo sonrojar. Y eso que aún no me ha dicho nada morboso

-¿Estás sonrojada? –pregunto estupefacta. -¿Qué te ha hecho Finnick?

-Nada de nada. –bufa Madge.

-¡Madge! –grita Annie como una niña.

-¡Es la verdad! –exclama de vuelta Madge.

-¡Ok! ¡Ya me estáis contando! –exclamo yo también.

-A ver… -comienza Annie. –Estábamos bailando y bueno… me entró sed. Entonces sin avisarte me fui a la barra a pedir otra copa. Sinceramente estaba borracha… así que cuando un chico alto, buen cuerpo y cabellos bronce me rodeó la cintura me aparté enseguida del susto y me di cuenta de que era Finnick.

-Ok… -asimilo. –Sigue.

-Pues… me dijo, más bien, me prohibió tomar otra copa así que el que pedí se lo tomó él. Estuvimos hablando… me preguntó lo que me había pasado en el baile… etc. Tampoco es que recuerde mucho.

-Vale. Estabas borracha. –le digo. –Genial Annie. ¡¿Cómo piensas conquistar a tu chico si lo primero que le enseñas es tu peor parte?!

-Lo siento porque él haya aparecido tarde. –contesta.

-Espera… ¿estar borracha es la peor parte de Annie? –pregunta Madge divertida.

-Aha. –asiento. –No recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho… y dicho que es lo peor de todo. ¡No para de hablar!

Madge estalla en risas bajo la mirada asesina de Annie. No puedo evitar unirme a Madge.

-¿Sigo contando? ¿Habéis acabado con vuestras tonterías? –dice Annie con ironía.

-Sigue… -intento ponerme seria.

-Bueno pues después de hablar, hablar y hablar vino Johanna. –hace una pausa. –Y le dijo a Finnick que me llevara al hotel porque estaba muy borracha, obviamente yo no me negué. –sonríe pícara.

-Ohhh no… aquí va los detalles morbosos. –suspiro y miro a Madge. -¡No me puedo creer que le hayas contado tu intimidad con Finnick a Madge! ¡Es su hermana!

-Calma Katniss… que aquí va lo mejor. –me guiña un ojo Madge.

Annie mira hacia abajo y esconde su rostro, mientras que Madge se está aguantando la risa. Yo me muero de curiosidad.

-¡Decidme ya! –digo impaciente.

-Pues… -murmura Annie. –Creo que me dormí en el taxi porque no recuerdo más.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito.

Madge suelta todo en una gran carcajada y Annie no puede hacer nada que ruborizarse hasta el límite. Yo la miro con pena pero la risa de Madge es tan contagiosa y la mínima imagen de Annie durmiendo en el taxi con un Finnick al lado se me hace muy cómica así que tardo en unirme a la rubia.

-Mi niña… que se quedó dormida. –murmuro estrechando a Annie entre mis brazos.

-No pero espera… eso no es lo mejor de todo… -dice Madge entre tantos risas.

-¿Qué mas? –ya pregunto con miedo.

-Que como me había quedado dormida en el taxi y Finnick no sabe mi número de la habitación en el hotel… me llevó a su casa y dormí allí. –explica.

Madge me mira asintiendo y yo intento frenar mis ganas de reír.

-Si hubieras visto al pobre Finnick esta mañana… -habla la rubia. –Me dijo que Annie estaba en la habitación de invitados porque anoche estaba tan borracha que se quedó dormida en el taxi. Y como no sabía en qué hotel se hospedaba la llevó a casa. Estaba asustado el pobre.

-¡Dios qué vergüenza! –exclama Annie tapándose la cara con una almohada.

Madge y yo seguimos riéndonos de Annie hasta hartarnos. Quedamos en que ella llamaría a Finnick para disculparse… y ya de paso a ver si el otro se anima a pedirle una cita. Crucemos los dedos.

Sae no tarde en venir para avisarnos de que nuestra comida ya está lista así que con nuestras tripas crujiendo salimos pitando a la cocina donde Sae nos deja a solas.

-Hmmmm… -Madge saborea la hamburguesa. –Sae es la mejor…

-Y que lo digas… la próxima vez ya no salimos a comer fuera. –sigue Annie. –Nos quedamos aquí con Sae.

Comimos lo más lento que pudimos… y luego Madge nos arrastró a mi habitación llevando unas cuantas revistas. Intenté mirar qué revistas eran pero ella las ha tapado muy bien. Una vez acomodadas en mi cama nos planta las revistas encima.

Mierda. Revistas de boda.

-A ver… sé que Peeta y tú lo estáis tomando con tranquilidad pero pienso que cuanto más pronto organicemos todo, mejor saldrá la boda ¿no crees? –me dice Madge con entusiasmo.

-Ehh… si… -murmuro mirando a Annie con miedo.

-Obviamente Cinna se va a encargar de nuestros vestidos… y eso no es discutible. –sonríe. –Pero todavía queda elegir el catering, menú, las flores, el tema, el lugar…

-Madge… me gustaría hablar primero con Peeta. –la calmo.

-Lo sé… pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlo ya organizado. –me dice.

-Desde un principio ya hablamos de que sería una boda simple… íntimo. –explico tal y como lo hablamos desde un principio. –No queremos una boda por todo lo alto Madge. Lo siento.

-Bueno… -dice un poco triste. –Aunque sea simple… yo quiero que sea perfecto.

-Y lo será… pero no queremos nada de extravagancias. Te conozco Madge.

-Si Madge… -ahora habla Annie. –Es mejor que la pareja lo hable primero. Ni siquiera creo que tengan una fecha. –me mira.

-¿Aún no lo tenéis? –me pregunta Madge sin entender.

-¿Deberíamos? –pregunto yo.

-Es que… Peeta habló con nuestro papá… y dijo que la boda no pasaría de este año… -informa. –Y pensé que ya teníais fecha.

Nuestra boda no pasaría de este año. Genial. Peeta no me ha dicho nada sobre esa reunión con su padre. Digo, llevamos fingiendo como unos tres meses… y dijo que íbamos a ir despacio… Supongo que tendré que hablar con él sobre esto.

-Pues no. –digo con sinceridad. –Lo hablaré con Peeta, Madge.

-Está bien. –dice vencida. –Y yo que estaba emocionada de poder hablar ya hoy sobre la boda.

-Lo siento Madge.

-Nada. No pasa nada.

.

.

.

Una vez que las chicas se han marchado me metí en la cocina para preparar las galletas. He decidido no llamar a Peeta durante toda la tarde… ni siquiera él me ha llamado.

Sobre lo que ha dicho Madge… ahora no puedo parar de pensar sobre la boda. Mierda, ya se me había olvidado (al menos un poquito). Encima ahora las cosas con Peeta van avanzando y con ese detalle del matrimonio lo estropea un poco. Digo, ahora que estaba yendo todo bien, esa pequeña parte me hace darme cuenta que seguimos metidos en un trato.

Por otro lado estaría bien hablarlo ya con Peeta y la verdad es que no podemos seguirlo demorando. Después de todo ese es el fin de todo esto. Casarnos.

El timbre del horno me saca de mis divagaciones. Menos mal que no se han quemado las galletas. Guardo unos cuantos para dejarlos en casa y los demás los ordeno dentro de una caja.

Me voy corriendo a arreglarme para salir enseguida. Decido no cambiarme de ropa, hace demasiado calor y ya estoy bastante cómoda con lo que llevo puesto así que cojo mi bolso con todas mis cosas, me doy un último repaso con mi maquillaje y salgo pitando de casa.

Como le quiero dar una sorpresa a Peeta decido a llamar a su secretaria Rue. Sí, tengo su número ya que Peeta ha insistido en ello por si no logro comunicarme con él.

Espero que me responda.

-Mellark Enterprising, le atiende Rue. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? –bien.

-Hola… -murmuro ya estando dentro del taxi. –Rue, soy Katniss.

-Ohh… Srta. Everdeen. Qué gusto oírla. –me saluda amablemente. -¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si… me gustaría saber si Peeta sigue ahí. –me muerdo el labio.

-Sigue aquí Srta. Everdeen, ¿acaso no logra comunicarse con él? –informa.

-Si, creo que está en una reunión. –le digo.

-Acaba de salir de su última reunión y ya no tiene nada programado para hoy. –me dice. -¿Le aviso de que va a venir?

-¡No! –exclamo sin querer. –Digo… ¿le puedes intentar retener hasta que yo llegue?

-Ohhh… entiendo. –noto que sonríe. –Lo haré encantada Srta. Everdeen.

-Muchas gracias Rue. Ahora nos vemos. –me despido.

-Hasta ahora Srta. Everdeen.

-Ohh… Rue. –le llamo antes de que cuelgue.

-¿Si?

-Llámame Katniss.

Me alegra saber que la secretaria de Peeta no es ninguna… zorra. Rue parece bastante profesional y eso me gusta. Además me cae bien… no como otras chicas que trabajan en la empresa. Algunas parecen supermodelos y sinceramente odio cuando están revoloteando alrededor de Peeta.

"Perdona zorras pero ese ya está cogido." Son algunas de las cosas que pasan por mi mente.

El taxista muy amablemente me informa que ya hemos llegado. Le pago y me bajo… nunca me cansaré de decir esto pero el edificio de los Mellark es bastante sobrecogedor… demasiado ENORME.

Me dirijo directamente hacia el ascensor. Intento evitar algunas miradas pero obviamente todo el mundo me conoce así que todo el mundo me sonríe. Encima veo que todo el mundo viste de manera muy formal y yo estoy con mis shorts rasgados y mis manoletinas… serás idiota Katniss. ¿Cómo se ocurre venir a una empresa tan importante de esta manera? Mil veces mierda.

Finalmente llego al piso treinta… Unas personas me saludan amablemente y me voy directamente hacia la doble puerta donde está el vestíbulo de la oficina de Peeta. Cuando entro, me desconcierta lo que veo. Rue esté tensa en su asiento y cuando me ve se irgue aún más. Me mira con miedo y noto como traga con dificultad… ¿qué demonios…?

-Hola Rue… -saludo mirándola desconcertada. -¿Peeta sigue aquí?

-Srta. Everdeen. –se levanta y se dirige hacia mí. –El Sr. Mellark…. El Sr. Mellark está… -balbucea.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Peeta ocupado? –ahora pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-Ehhh… -mira hacia la puerta de Peeta y me mira a mí.

-¿Con quién está? –genial, ya estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No puede pasar Srta.… -me dice.

-¿Qué? –exclamo. -¿Con quién está Peeta? –vale, ya estoy cabreada.

Camino hacia la puerta con Rue intentando detenerme. Está claro que algo grave debe de estar pasando en el otro lado de esa puerta y yo pienso descubrirlo… aunque sea doloroso lo que tenga ver no voy a quedar como un imbécil. No, está claro que no.

-Apártate Rue. –la aviso con brusquedad.

-Es que… -tartamudea.

-Que te apartes… Esto es entre Peeta y yo… no te preocupes que yo me encargo de ti.

Rue me mira por unos segundos y después me deja pasar. Tomo un gran suspiro y decido girar el pomo de la puerta.

Me quedo en shock.

-Katniss. –murmura Peeta.

Sus ojos azules me miran sorprendidos… y en unos segundos otro par de ojos también se une a él. ¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí?

Trago con dificultad. Ahora entiendo por qué Rue estaba como estaba. Me cuesta creer que Peeta me esté haciendo esto… tengo que intentar calmarme porque siento que en cualquier momento me voy a derrumbar. Noto como se me humedecen los ojos pero intento despejarlos… y observo que Delly no presenta una sonrisa… más bien es Peeta quién me mira sonriendo y Delly me está matando con la mirada.

-¡Qué sorpresa amor! –exclama Peeta casi corriendo hacia mí y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Es obvio que me note tensa y con la expresión desconcertada. Después de asimilar un poco la situación le respondo el abrazo.

-Ahora te explico… -susurra Peeta en mi oído.

Justo antes de juntar sus labios en los míos. Al principio me toma por sorpresa… ¡pero qué demonios! Echaba de menos esta calidez así que sin dudarlo le comienzo a devolver el beso. Noto como Peeta sonríe aún con sus labios sobre los míos y eso me devuelve a la realidad donde tenemos un espectador.

-Hmm… -Delly se carraspea la garganta.

Peeta se aparta de mí poco a poco, saboreando cada segundo que queda de nuestro beso y ¡madre mía! Me sonríe de lado poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Siento que todo ese enfado se ha esfumado y ahora todo lo que queda es… "ganas" de volver a repetir eso.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y él me toma de la cintura para darnos la vuelta y encarar a su visita. No nos mira con buena cara así que me agarro firmemente a la cintura de Peeta con mi mano libre de la caja de galletas y que alguien nos ayude con semejante tormenta que se nos viene encima.

-Estábamos hablando. –suelta de repente mirándome a mí fijamente.

-Ohhh… ¿acaso he interrumpido algo? –pregunto inocentemente mirando a Peeta que intenta reprimir una sonrisa. –Lo siento, es que Peeta siempre me ha dicho que puedo entrar en su oficina cuando yo quiera… y no creo que contigo haga una excepción.

-Pues para que sepas querida… eso es de mal educación. –me responde la muy hija de su madre.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa… querida? –hago una énfasis en _querida_. –Que yo solo soy educada a las personas que lo merecen.

-Peeta podrías enseñar un poco de modales a tu… -se detiene noto cómo se le rompe la voz.

-Dilo Delly, a mi prometida. –suelta Peeta. –Ya te he dejado decir lo que me tenías que decir… asi que si nos disculpas Katniss y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero aún no he acabado…

-Pero yo si… y de verdad que estoy cansado… solo quiero irme a casa y pasar el rato con Katniss… -suspira. Un escalofrío me recorre por la naturalidad en su voz

-Aún no hemos acabado Peeta. –advierte y agarra su bolso de la mesa.

Peeta y yo nos ponemos en un lado y caminamos hacia su mesa, yendo por la dirección contraria a donde está yendo Delly, es decir, por la puerta.

Por un momento ambos observamos a Delly saliendo por la puerta pero entonces Peeta, otra vez tomándome por sorpresa, me acorrala entre la mesa y él haciendo que me siente en el mueble y con una sonrisa se inclina hacia mí.

-Te he echado de menos. –me susurra antes de volver a dejarme probar ese manjar.

Y dios mio… Peeta ahora me besa con más intensidad que antes, empujándome un poco hacia atrás asi que estoy en una posición de medio tumbada por su mesa de despacho y sujetando con fuerza (mucha) la caja de galletas que está en mi regazo.

Peeta le da un poco más de intensidad al beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Obviamente yo no le niego el paso, de hecho, la mía se une a él muy encantada. Y así nos pasamos, no sé cuanto tiempo… "jugando".

Un portazo nos saca de nuestra burbuja. Peeta se aparta poco a poco… con la respiración ajetreada. Ambos miramos la puerta ahora totalmente cerrada. La simple idea de que Delly haya presenciado nuestro gran… GRAN beso alimenta bastante mi confianza.

-Parece que alguien nos ha estado viendo. –susurra Peeta muy sonriente. –Siento haberte tomado de sorpresa…

-No tienes que pedir perdón. –contesto. –Juro que cuando os vi… me imaginé lo peor.

-Katniss… debes saber que yo NUNCA volvería con Delly.

-Lo sé… no sé en qué estaba pensando. –le digo.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. –me sonríe. -¿A que debo el honor de verte por aquí?

-Bueno… quería darte una sorpresa pero me lo has dado tú a mí. –sonrío. –Dejando eso de lado… quería darte las gracias personalmente las flores. Son preciosas Peet.

-No hay de qué… ya te lo dije.

-Y… -sigo. –Esto. –le doy un codazo. –Por el broma del teléfono. No sabes la vergüenza que pasé.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha visto! –exclama.

-¡Si! Pero me conocen… y con eso me vale.

-Entonces lo siento.

Y entonces me doy cuenta en la posición que estamos. Peeta entre mis piernas y yo medio tumbada en su mesa con la caja de galletas entre nosotros. Nos miramos y nos sonrojamos.

-Esta caja lleva clavándose en mi tripa desde que… -se detiene. –Y no me arrepiento de haberte besado… que eso quede claro.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas dicho. A mí tampoco me ha molestado. –sonrío. –Y de hecho… esto es para ti.

Peeta se aparta de mí y me ayuda a levantarme de su mesa. Le doy la caja y él lo toma emocionado.

-¡Galletas! –grita como un niño pequeño.

-Peeta… son todo para ti asi que traga despacio. –le digo divertida.

-Muy graciosa… aún no he comido. He tenido toda la tarde llena de reuniones aburridos. –me dice mordiendo una galleta. –Están buenísimas Kat…

-Gracias. –le digo.

-¿Los has hecho tú? –me pregunta sonriendo.

-Aha. –asiento. –Y por favor dime que no te sorprenda. –finjo súplica.

-Claro que no… serás una buena esposa… -susurra dulcemente.

-Eso suena muy anticuado Peet… ahora no me digas que me vas a tener como ama de casa… -intento bromear con él. –Que no tiene nada de malo… es sólo que yo soy muy liberal.

-Lo decía por… porque algún día te casarás de verdad con alguien… y él será muy afortunado. –dice de repente.

-Eso es muy bonito Peeta. Gracias. –sonrío. –Lo mismo digo… la chica que logre atrapar tu corazón será muy afortunada.

De repente Peeta se levanta y se pone la chaqueta. Se sitúa delante de mí con esa mirada que ilumina todo y le arreglo la corbata. Sin previo aviso me toma el rostro entre sus dos manos y me mira fijamente.

-Quiero que te pongas más hermosa de lo que estás ahora esta noche. –susurra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta noche… será una _noche especial._

.

.

.

Otro capitulo nuevo! Y no os podéis quejar porque esta vez no os he hecho esperar mucho :)

Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado gente hermosa!

Por cierto muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi examen… no sabéis cuanto significa que os importe y que os hayáis tomado la molestia de felicitarme. De verdad, gracias.

**INTENTAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 200 REVIEWS CON ESTE CAPITULO? ME AYUDÁIS?**

GRACIAS A: **anairamellark18, Guest, sayuri-chan-aly, as-sejmet, brenda mellark, lauraXD, rochay97, Analu3003, Valeria, DandelioN2, Hadelqui, Luna Potter Granger, yueamarr77, Chrushbut, MarEverdeen, AnaGabii7, Mizu, Ane-Potter17, haylie halliwell, lauz9, mafere, XkanakoX, Riley92, Abii P, Carmes, Zucix, adri orange dream.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD! OS QUIERO UN MONTON Y MÁS CUANDO ME DEJÁIS UN REVIEW :)**

**No os olvidéis de dejar un review y/o follow!**

**x. Liz.**


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza y ausencia en twitter. He salido a las afueras para disfrutar de estas mini vacaciones y no tenía conexión a internet. Lo siento por haber desaparecido pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo. También quiero pedirles a participar en una pequeña encuesta sobre el VESTIDO DE BODA DE KATNISS… los enlaces de los vestidos que podéis votar están en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**_

_**Espero que os guste… y antes de que se me olvide…**_

_**FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**_

_**.**_

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**.**_

**PEETA POV**

ESTO ES UN COÑAZO.

Llevo cinco… Si, CINCO malditas horas metido en esta puta reunión con unos diez hombres dándome el coñazo sobre comprar unos terrenos para abrir nuevos sucursales.

"_Blah… Blah… Blah…"_

Sinceramente sigo dándole vueltas a lo que pasó anoche con Katniss. Simplemente sólo puedo pensar en eso… ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría de pensar en esos labios más dulces que la miel? Tan sólo recordarlo me hace creer que todo ha sido un sueño… pero mierda, todo ha sido real.

Uno, Katniss y yo nos reconciliamos. Lo sé… la pelea fue por una tontería pero eso sólo me hace sentir que lo nuestro… que nuestra relación no está basada en una mentira. Digo, sólo las parejas enamoradas se pelean por tonterías ¿cierto? Espera… ¿he dicho enamoradas?

Dos, Katniss y yo nos besamos. ¡Y qué beso! Wow… juro que nunca había sentido que un beso fuera tan especial… puede que quizás sea porque la persona que me lo ha dado es especial para mí. Pero… en su tiempo Delly también lo fue, y no recuerdo haber sentido esas cosas en el estómago con ella. De hecho, cada vez que estoy con Katniss lo siento… y con Delly jamás.

Interesante.

Y tres… sé que todo ha sido real y eso pero… no sé adónde nos deja eso. Después de reconciliarnos de la mejor manera posible, no hemos dicho nada específico sobre lo nuestro. Bueno… o si. Yo dije que podríamos intentar algo… pero no sé cómo tomar mis palabras.

Ugghhh Peeta… odio cuando ni tú mismo te entiendes. ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Katniss? Esta mañana, cuando estuve hablando con ella por teléfono delante de todos no pareció molestarle mis motes acaramelados… podría haber dudado porque en un principio ella no sabía que estábamos delante de mis socios y ella no dijo nada al respecto.

También interesante.

Hmm… se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Puede que quizás pueda obtener más respuestas… si… esta noche… Después de todo, le debo una noche especial a la señorita Everdeen.

Por dios Peeta. Al final te vas a volver loco de tanto pensar… y encima estás aquí en esta maldita reunión más aburrido que una ostra.

-¿Qué piensas Peeta? –Henry me llama la atención.

-¿Perdona? –me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-Estábamos diciendo que este terreno en Seattle está bastante bien… -me explica de nuevo.

-Ah… pero… ¿qué…? –mierda, estoy completamente perdido.

-¿Dónde estás Peeta? –me pregunta.

-Lo siento señores… lo que pasa es que… no he dormido muy bien por la noche y estoy un poco cansado… -me disculpo muy avergonzado… más avergonzado me siento por los razones de mi insomnio: Katniss Labios Deliciosos Everdeen.

-Lo que te hace falta es esa prometida tuya… -de repente mi amigo Cato estalla en risas delante de todos.

Le dedico una mirada asesina y él me sonríe con maldad.

-Será mejor que programemos otra reunión para otro día… cuando te sientas completamente dispuesto Peeta. –me mira seriamente Henry.

-Claro Henry… y lo siento mucho. –me disculpo una vez más.

Me despido de todo el mundo y salgo de la sala de reuniones. No me había dado cuenta de que mi buen amigo Cato está caminando tras mía.

-Bueno Peet… ¿me vas a contar qué te ronda tanto en esa cabeza? –me pregunta finalmente una vez que ha cerrado la puerta de mi oficina tras mía.

-No te pienso contar nada Cato. –bufo y de repente me siento muy cansado.

-Entonces eso significa que es algo sobre tú y tu prometida. –me sonríe. –Por cierto… tienes que presentármelo… Marvel me dijo que es preciosa y bueno… las revistas lo demuestran bastante bien.

-Está bien… -le digo. –Cuando estemos libres.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que la tienes encerrada todo el día? ¿Ehh? –me da codazos y me mira con malicia.

-¡Cállate! –exclamo sonrojado.

Y cuando me refiero sonrojado no es porque lo que haya dicho Cato sea verdad sino porque… ¡Mierda! Porque muy en el fondo de mi cabeza… la parte irracional de mí quiere eso.

-No pienso darte detalles de mi vida privada con Katniss, Cato. –le informo.

-Eres un aburrido y mira que encima yo te lo cuento todo. –hace un puchero como un niño pequeño.

-Créeme Cato que las posturas que utilizas con esas chicas no me importa de lo más mínimo. –suelto.

-Eres un soso Mellark. –responde fingiendo enfado. –Espero que sepas "complacer" a tu prometida. –y no sé pero su "complacer" ha sonado muy morboso.

Ugghh… Cato.

-Bueno… yo ya me voy. He quedado con Finnick y Marvel a tomar unas copas esta noche, ¿te vienes? –me pregunta mientras se levanta de donde está sentado y acomoda su chaqueta.

-Tengo planes esta noche. –sonrío solamente por la idea que se me ocurrió mientras Henry explicaba una de esas diagramas de a saber para qué son.

-Espero que esos planes involucre a tu chica, amigo. –suspira. –Porque si no deberías empezar a preocuparte por tu relación con la sociedad. Eres un marginado.

-Y yo también te quiero Cato. –sonrío irónico. –Anda… vete, que te conozco y tardas más que una chica en arreglarte. Sabes que Marvel y Finnick no son muy devotos a la impuntualidad.

Entonces mientras me despido de mi amigo se comienza a oír gritos en el pasillo, justo detrás de la puerta de mi despacho. Cato y yo miramos la puerta intrigados a lo que puede estar pasando al otro lado pero de repente se abre poco a poco y una Rue con una expresión de cansancio, al mismo tiempo de terror me dirige la mirada.

-Se… Se… Señor Mellark. –traga. –Yo… es que…

Y una chica rubia la interrumpe empujándola hacia un lado para tener la puerta para ella sola. Frunzo el ceño automáticamente y sin darme cuenta tengo los puños cerrados, apretándolos con fuerza. Mi amigo me mira para intentar calmarme pero obviamente no lo consigue.

-Me sorprende tu comportamiento Rue, tú, que siempre has sido tan servicial. –habla la chica con un tono se superioridad a la chica mirándome como modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, señor Mellark. Yo… -tartamudea mi secretaria.

-No te preocupes Rue, vuelve al trabajo. –la tranquilizo y ella asiente yéndose hacia su sitio de trabajo.

-Cato… -saluda la rubia a mi amigo.

Y como si estuviera en su propia casa, entra con total confianza en mi despacho y se acerca a Cato para darle un beso en las mejillas. Sorprendentemente, mi amigo lo rechaza provocando que la rubia le dedique una mirada asesina.

-Vaya… cómo cambian las cosas. –susurra ella con rencor.

-Si no hubieras dejado a mi amigo quizás estarías más al tanto. –le suelta de vuelta mi amigo y se nota el enfado en su voz.

-Vine a hablar con Peeta, no a discutir contigo. –responde. –Creí que éramos amigos.

-Pues creíste mal. –y Cato le sonríe con ironía. -¿Necesitas algo amigo? –ahora se dirige a mí.

Al principio me cuesta seguir la conversación porque en mi cabeza han comenzado a pasar muchas cosas. Sé que me ha preguntado eso por si necesito que me saque de este apuro, pero no. Tengo que aprender a confrontarla. No puedo estar escondiéndome todo el tiempo.

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo que había deseado esto más que nada en el mundo. Hubo un tiempo en que sólo soñaba en tenerla de nuevo ante mis ojos. Pero ahora ya no. Ahora que he conocido a alguien mejor. Espero.

-No te preocupes Cato. –le sonrío con sinceridad. –Gracias. –le susurro.

Sé perfectamente que Cato le ha seguido el juego a Delly porque ha notado que yo estaba indispuesto. Porque Cato me conoce bien.

Mi amigo me devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a acomodarse la chaqueta. Después le dedica una mirada asesina a Delly antes de seguir su camino para irse. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se gira.

-Por cierto Peet… -me dice antes de cruzar la puerta. –Mándale un abrazo fuerte a Katniss. Y que os lo paséis muy bien esta noche. –y me guiña un ojo antes de irse satisfecho al ver la expresión de nuestra querida "amiga".

La puerta se cierra y se puede notar que la tensión se puede sentir por toda la habitación. Ella me mira pensativa pero después la convierte en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que antes me producía muchas cosas en mi interior, ahora ya nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Gracias por recibirme Peet… -me dice con un tono de empalagosa.

-Has entrado por la fuerza, Delly. No malinterpretes las cosas. –le suelto secamente. –Y por favor… no me llames Peet… para ti soy solo Peeta, puede que prefiera que no me tutees.

-No nos hemos visto en años Peeta. Al menos podrías tratarme un poco mejor. –reprocha.

-No nos hemos visto en años porque alguien decidió alejarse… y no tengo ninguna razón para tratarte bien. Agradece que ahora mismo te esté hablando.

-Entonces… eso sólo puede significar una cosa. –sonríe. –Que aún no me has olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita Delly? –le digo incrédulo. –Sólo hay una razón por la que no te he olvidado… nadie olvidaría a la persona que le destruyó la vida.

-Peeta… lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte de que me arrepiento de haberte abandonado?

-Lo puede decir cuantas veces quieras… yo nunca te he pedido tus disculpas. Ya nada puede cambiar lo que me hiciste.

-Pero podemos comenzar de nuevo. –se acerca a mí y enseguida me aparto.

-¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo finalmente he encontrado a la persona que me hace sentirme vivo cada día? –JODER. Eso me ha sonado bastante real. –Perdóname Delly, pero Katniss es mil veces mejor que tú y sería un idiota si la dejo por ti, cosa que nunca haría.

-Ella no es nada Peeta. ¿De cuánto te conoce? ¿Dos años? –exclama. –Yo te conozco mucho mejor que ella… nosotros compartimos cosas y experiencias personales que nadie va a poder cambiar… Nosotros nos amamos y mucho…

-No… yo te amé… mucho… pero tú no. Tu amor por mi no era lo suficiente y por eso pudiste abandonarme justo el día de nuestra boda. Créeme Delly que si amas a una persona nunca le harías daño de esa manera… por eso sé que tú nunca me amaste como yo te amé a ti.

-¿Lo ves Peeta? Me amaste… y puedes volver a hacerlo. Muy en el fondo de ti me sigues amando… lo sé y por eso he vuelto. –se vuelve a acercar.

-Te amé Delly… y créeme que no me arrepiento. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso me llevó a querer casarme contigo… lo que te llevó a dejarme plantado en el altar… y eso me llevó a Katniss… que lo amo más que mi propia vida. Puede que sí… nos conozcamos en muy poco tiempo, pero estoy seguro que ella me conoce mucho mejor que tú… ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella me escucha… me apoya… me quiere… cosas que tú nunca me demostraste. –respiro hondo. La sinceridad me está asustando y mucho. -¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte de todo? Que dentro de muy poco tiempo ella va a ser mi mujer… y yo seré completamente suya.

Creo que he dejado a Delly sin palabras… algo obvio por el semejante discurso que le acabo de decir. Quizás haya cosas que no son completamente ciertas… pero sé que mis palabras son sinceras. Sé que Katniss es la mujer más especial en mi vida ahora mismo, sé que yo haría cualquier cosa para no verla sufrir… y ahora… esto me demuestras… que yo quiero a Katniss.

Entonces siento una mirada desde el umbral de la puerta, y nada más conectar con su mirada es como si cientos de navajas se clavan en mi interior. Su mirada refleja decepción… dolor… y esas son las cosas que yo no quiero que sienta. Y cualquier cosa que está pensando ahora mismo… todo es mentira. Y se lo tengo que demostrar.

-¡Qué sorpresa amor! –intento exclamar lo más tranquilo posible mientras hago mi camino para rodearla con mis brazos. –Ahora te explico… -le susurro.

Al principio ella no me corresponde el abrazo… lo cual me puso muy nervioso… pero entonces siento cómo sus brazos se agarran a mi cadera y me estrecha más a ella. La sensación y su olor son embriagadoras… y acabo de darme cuenta de cuanto la he echado de menos.

Entonces… mi autocontrol se va al garrete cuando sin pensarlo dos veces, y porque realmente la echo de menos, estampo mis labios contra los suyos sin previo aviso. Hmm… el sabor es incluso mejor que la de anoche… es como si cada bezo tuviera otro sabor… lo cual es bastante excitante porque no sabes lo que te puede esperar para el siguiente. De repente Katniss también me toma por sorpresa cuando comienza a devolverme el beso… y oh dios mio… de nuevo le da otro sabor al beso y eso me hace sonreír en sus labios de satisfacción. Mierda Peeta… nuestro amiguito se está poniendo contento…

-Hmm… -oigo como nuestro espectador carraspea y me doy cuenta que es suficiente.

Al menos de momento. Con un dolor enorme en mi alma, me aparto de ella no antes de saborearla con cuidado antes de apartarme completamente de ella. Y como siempre… cada vez que me mira con esos gemas grises me dan ganas de demostrarla lo cuanto que la adoro… asi que la sonrío con dulzura y aparto un mechón de su pelo que se ha escapado de su trenza por culpa de nuestra reciente actividad. Agarro su cintura firmemente y nos damos la vuelta para encarar a la visita…

-Estábamos hablando. –suelta de repente mirando a Katniss como si la fuera a devorar.

-Ohhh… ¿acaso he interrumpido algo? –pregunta inocentemente mi prometida mientras yo hago en intento de reprimir una sonrisa. –Lo siento, es que Peeta siempre me ha dicho que puedo entrar en su oficina cuando yo quiera… y no creo que contigo haga una excepción.

-Pues para que sepas querida… eso es de mal educación. –escupe con todo su veneno.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa… querida? –me encanta que Katniss sepa defenderse bien de ella. ME ENCANTA. –Que yo solo soy educada a las personas que lo merecen. –punto para Katniss.

-Peeta podrías enseñar un poco de modales a tu… -se detiene y noto cómo se le rompe la voz.

-Dilo Delly, a mi prometida. –y no me puedo contener a aclarárselo. –Ya te he dejado decir lo que me tenías que decir… asi que si nos disculpas Katniss y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Pero aún no he acabado… -balbucea.

-Pero yo si… y de verdad que estoy cansado… solo quiero irme a casa y pasar el rato con Katniss… -suspiro pesadamente. Y en serio… sólo quiero quedarme y pasar el rato con Kat, en verdad lo necesito.

-Aún no hemos acabado Peeta. –me advierte antes dirigirse hacia la puerta

Con mi brazo rodeando la cintura de Katniss, nos ponemos en un lado para dejar pasar a Delly. Sé que ella no se merece tanta atención pero haría cualquier cosa para que de una vez y por todas se largue y nos deje en paz.

No sé si lo hice por pura actuación… ¡Pero venga ya! Todos sabemos que lo hice porque lo quise y porque me moría por volver a hacerlo… asi que sin demorarme un segundo más acorralo a Katniss entre la mesa y yo, y vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios como si fuera la primera vez. Esta vez mi beso no se hace esperar y me hago mucho más demandante… sorprendentemente Katniss no se queda atrás y me corresponde de la misma manera…

Dios mío… necesito un vaso de agua bien fría ahora mismo… o no… no… quiero más de Katniss…

De repente oigo un portazo lo que me lleva a pensar que nuestro visitante ya se ha ido y por la tardanza del portazo también me hace pensar que ha presenciado nuestra escena… y me siento… SATISFECHO.

-Parece que alguien nos ha estado viendo. –le susurro muy sonriente mientras intento recuperar mi aliento. –Siento haberte tomado de sorpresa…

-No tienes que pedir perdón. –y no sé pero creo que mi corazón comienza a latir mucho más deprisa. –Juro que cuando os vi… me imaginé lo peor.

-Katniss… debes saber que yo NUNCA volvería con Delly. –me duele que ella haya pensado que yo estaba dispuesto a volver con Delly. Pero por otro lado… ¿acaso le afectaría mucho que lo hiciera?

-Lo sé… no sé en qué estaba pensando. –me dice restándole importancia.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. –sonrío porque no puedo evitarlo. -¿A que debo el honor de verte por aquí? –intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno… quería darte una sorpresa pero me lo has dado tú a mí. –sonríe y te juro que mi corazón se me va a salir. –Dejando eso de lado… quería darte las gracias personalmente las flores. Son preciosas Peet.

-No hay de qué… ya te lo dije. –sonrío. La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió desde que la dejé en su casa aquella noche. Digo, quería hacer algo especial para ella y creo que lo he conseguido.

-Y… -sigue. –Esto. –me propina un codazo. –Por el broma del teléfono. No sabes la vergüenza que pasé.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te ha visto! –exclamo.

-¡Si! Pero me conocen… y con eso me vale.

-Entonces lo siento. –me disculpo aunque intento reprimir mi risa.

De repente nos mira. Más bien mira cómo están posicionados nuestros cuerpos. Y madre del amor hermoso… esto no ayuda nada a mi estado actual. Ahora no sólo necesito un vaso… sino un cubo lleno de agua fría.

-Esta caja lleva clavándose en mi tripa desde que… -intento seguir con la conversación porque si sigo mirándola así… a saber lo que me va a llevar a hacer. –Y no me arrepiento de haberte besado… que eso quede claro. –por si se enfada lo dejo claro.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas dicho. A mí tampoco me ha molestado. –no te sonrojes Peeta. –Y de hecho… esto es para ti.

Me aparto de ella… con rapidez pero intento disimularlo y agarro la cajita. La miro una vez más y ella me sonríe esperando a que lo abra.

-¡Galletas! –exclamo. Me da vergüenza haber sonado como un chiquillo.

-Peeta… son todo para ti asi que traga despacio. –me dice riendo porque enseguida me he tragado tres galletas a la vez. Joder… es que estaba hambriento… y me refiero al hambriento NO morboso.

-Muy graciosa… aún no he comido. He tenido toda la tarde llena de reuniones aburridos. –le digo mordiendo una galleta. –Están buenísimas Kat…

-Gracias. –sonríe.

-¿Los has hecho tú? –ni siquiera sé porque lo pregunto.

-Aha. –asiente. –Y por favor dime que no te sorprenda. –me dice fingiendo suplica.

-Claro que no… serás una buena esposa… -uppsss… no sé por qué he dicho eso. Mierda Peeta, espero que no se lo tome mal.

-Eso suena muy anticuado Peet… ahora no me digas que me vas a tener como ama de casa… -bromea. Espera… ¿no se lo ha tomado mal? –Que no tiene nada de malo… es sólo que yo soy muy liberal.

-Lo decía por… porque algún día te casarás de verdad con alguien… y él será muy afortunado. –¡Mierda! ¡Joder Peeta! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?!

-Eso es muy bonito Peeta. Gracias. –me sonríe. ¡¿QUÉ?! –Lo mismo digo… la chica que logre atrapar tu corazón será muy afortunada. –Otra vez… ¡¿QUÉ?!

No sé por qué de repente toda la energía que había acumulado se ha ido de repente. Digo, hace unas horas estaba temiendo que ella pensara que yo quiero tener algo serio con ella, cosa que ahora mismo no nos conviene, pero la idea y que me demuestre que todavía está pensando en que otro chico que será su VERDADERO esposo y que otra chica me va a hacer feliz me hace sentirme muy mal.

Mierda… ¿qué me está pasando?

Y entonces, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, me acomodo y me pongo la chaqueta. Después de todo ya he hecho planes para esta noche y este detalle no lo va a arruinar. Si Katniss cree que todavía puede haber otro hombre hecha para ella por ahí fuera… después de esta noche cambiará de idea.

Me da igual mis miedos y temores… llevo días pensando sobre mis sentimientos… llevo noches sin dormir pensando sobre lo que me está pasando en el interior. Y ahora me da igual todo. Si Peeta. Vamos a intentar algo… sólo espero que la otra parte esté dispuesta.

Me sitúo delante de ella y la sonrío. Ella agarra mi corbata y me lo arregla con dulzura. Rodeo si perfecto rostro entre mis manos y hago que me mire fijamente.

Esta noche Peeta. Esta noche lo vamos a aclarar todo.

Puede que nuestra relación no sea real… pero lo que siento por esta chica es real. Puede que aún no esté muy seguro pero… quiero averiguarlo y para ello hay que intentarlo.

-Quiero que te pongas más hermosa de lo que estás ahora esta noche. –susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta noche… será una _noche especial._

.

.

.

-Que si Madge… si… eso ya está… que si pesada… -suspiro exhausto y observando a mí hermana yendo de un lado para otro de mi apartamento.

-Más te vale tenerlo todo porque como lo arruines… -me advierte.

-Créeme Madge que soy el primero que no lo quiere arruinar. –le digo. –Y ahora por favor… te agradezco por haberme ayudado y arreglado todo en el último momento… pero te tienes que ir.

-Si es que… todo estaría mejor preparado si me hubieras avisado con antelación. –se queja.

-Ya te dije que todo fue en el último momento. –le digo. –Gracias.

-De nada… ya me contaréis. –me besa en las mejillas. -¡Recuerda encender las velas en el último momento!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Adiós! ¡Que os lo paséis bien! –me guiña un ojo y me deja solo.

Bien. Todo está perfecto. Las rosas están donde tienen que estar… las velas perfectas… la luz perfecta… todo perfecto. Y ahora a ponerse manos a la obra.

He decidido cocinar yo mismo. No es por presumir pero domino bastante bien el arte culinario… no me considero un chef pero me manejo muy bien en la cocina. Por eso he decidido preparar yo mismo nuestra cena. Madge me había propuesto llevarla al ferry tener allí nuestra cena romántica pero lo que quiero hacer, lo quiero hacer en privado.

Nada ha cambiado sobre mis planes de esta tarde. Estoy dispuesto a ir a por todas… sólo espero que ella se lo tome bien.

Mientras cocino intento relajarme un poco. Quiero que todo salga perfecto y si no pongo mis cinco sentidos en lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, todo esto se puede arruinar.

Decido preparar salmón al horno con rodajas de patata con espárragos. La última vez que lo preparé a todo el mundo le encantó y eso es lo que quiero. Que le guste. He elegido el mejor vino en la bodega de papá… en realidad se la he mangado pero creo que no le importará cuando le cuente para con quién lo he tomado. Y de postre, que sinceramente son mi punto fuerte, he preparado una tarta de fresa al que luego le echaré un poco de sirope de chocolate.

Una vez todo listo en la cocina me dispongo a arreglarme. La verdad es que me muero por ver a Katniss… me pregunto que llevará puesto… sinceramente no importa porque todo le queda bien.

Me ducho rápido. Son las 19:34. Bien. Tengo tiempo para dar los últimos retoques ya que Kat llegará sobre las 20:00. Al principio pensé en recogerla y eso pero luego no habrá nadie para preparar todo asi que he decidido no recogerla. Cuando se lo dije al principio me miró con cara de intriga… quizás un poco de decepción, pero no había de otra manera. Tampoco es que me agrade no recogerla.

En fin, después de mis cavilaciones me doy cuenta de que son las 20:07, y todavía me estoy arreglando, asi que corro enseguida para arreglar la sala y encender las velas por todo el apartamento. Intento tener cuidado de no pisar los pétalos que hay en el suelo y de no chocarme con los arreglos de rosas rojas por todo la sala. Preparo los dos platos con nuestras raciones y me pongo a esperar.

20:15. Aún no llega y ya estoy viendo el canal deportivo. Parece ser que hoy juegan los Knicks… me pregunto por qué los chicos han salido de fiesta…

20:20. Mierda Katniss… ¿por qué tarda tanto? Agarro mi celular y me dispongo a llamarla pero entonces suena el timbre y mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Será ella? ¡Pues claro que es ella! Apago la tele y salgo corriendo al telefonillo para abrirla. Me quedo esperando en la puerta mientras me arreglo y llevo mis manos para peinar… o más bien despeinar mi pelo.

Timbre.

Aquí está.

Trago duro.

Abro la puerta.

¿Acaso alguien puede ser más hermosa que ella ahora mismo? **(vestuarioKATNISS10)**

Si antes estaba nervioso… ahora estoy cagado. En serio… me estoy muriendo de miedo. Eres un cobardica Mellark.

-Hola. –me saluda tímidamente y sonrojándose. Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que la he recorrido con la mirada de arriba abajo… claro está deteniéndome en las partes más importante. ¿Desde cuando sus piernas han sido tan largas? ¡Mierda Peeta! ¡Concéntrate!

-Hola. –suspiro y trago. –Estás… preciosa. –le doy un beso en la mejilla. –Pasa por favor.

Y cuando abro completamente la puerta y ve toda la sala de estar decorado con arreglos de rosas rojas, que las velas son las únicas que iluminan todo y el suelo cubierto por pétalos… una sonrisa… la más hermosa se todas se extiende por su rostro. Sin darme cuenta, mientras la observo, mientras observo cada detalle de su perfecto ser, cada expresión que pone… la cojo las manos llamándola la atención. Su sonrisa se extiende aún más.

-Peeta… no tenías… -susurra.

-Hey… ¿recuerdas? Una noche especial.

Ella se sonroja y sigue su paso hasta entrar completamente en el apartamento. Sigo cogiéndola de la mano y observando cada expresión. Intento guardar en mi memoria cada paso que da… cada cosa que hace…

Me doy cuenta que le tengo que ofrecer vino asi que suelto sus manos. Ella me mira enseguida y ahora soy yo el que sonríe. Me encanta que haya provocado eso en ella.

-Tranquila… ahora vuelvo. –agarro de nuevo su mano y lo beso. –Sólo voy a por vino.

-Vale.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y agarro dos copas con una mano y con la otra la botella de vino. Cuando vuelvo a la sala creo que me quiero morir de vergüenza. Ella está levantada en medio de la sala mirando la televisión.

-No sabía que… te gustaran las telenovelas Peet. –se da la vuelta y se ríe.

-Yo… lo había apagado. –balbuceo.

-Pues no los has hecho. –me dice divertida.

-¡Oye no estaba viendo eso! ¡Estaba viendo el partido de los Knicks! –exclamo intentando recuperar mi reputación.

-Ya…

-¡Es la verdad! –hago un puchero.

-Bueno… está bien. –sonríe y apaga la tele.

Después de recuperarme de semejante bochorno, apoyo las dos copas de vino en la mesa y sirvo un poco de vino. Le ofrezco una copa y le invito a sentarse.

-Gracias por todo esto. –me dice.

-Pero si la noche aún no empieza. –le digo.

-¿Has preparado tu todo?

-Bueno… Madge me ha ayudado con sus contactos. Pero la cena que vamos a tomar lo he preparado solo. –digo muy orgulloso.

-Ohhh… pues en realidad yo me muero de hambre. –dice divertida.

-Pues ahora señorita… no le pienso dar la cena hasta que me explique la razón de por qué ha llegado tarde.

-Ohhh… si… lo siento. –mira hacia abajo. -¿Madge y Annie te parecen buenas razones?

Y estallamos en risas. Cómo no… debería habérmelo imaginado.

-Si… me valen. –le digo. –Ahora vamos a cenar.

Katniss se sorprende al ver la cena que he preparado. Cenamos tranquilos y hablamos de cosas triviales… poco a poco la conozco más y todo lo que me cuenta me encanta. No para de halagar mis recetas y eso alimenta bastante mi autoestima.

Finalmente terminamos de cenar y de repente el ambiente se vuelve incómodo. No sé si sólo será por mi parte pero es como si un aura de tensión se ha disuelto por toda la habitación. Katniss me ayuda a cargar los platos hasta la cocina y la invito sentarse al lado de la ventana para ver las vistas. Nos quedamos callados.

Es la hora Peeta.

-Kat… -murmuro.

-¿Si?

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. –le digo pero sin mirarla.

-Bueno… supongo que será por el trato. –responde y bebe un poco de vino.

¿En serio? ¿Sigue llamándolo trato?

-Algo así… -le digo.

-Sé que… hemos roto normas… como por ejemplo ya sabes… contacto físico. –tartamudea. –Pero… pensándolo bien… es necesario para seguir con esto…

-Ya…

-Asi que… creo que estamos de acuerdo con la nueva norma añadida… -sigue.

-Katniss… -intento llamar su atención.

-¿Algún problema con la norma? –me pregunta mirándome fijamente.

-Es que… yo… no hablaba de cambiar ninguna norma. –le digo.

-Oh. –suelta y noto una ligera decepción. –Es que yo pensaba que…

-Espera Katniss… yo… escúchame. –mantengo su mirada y me mira intrigada. –Yo no sé decirte… no sé como… -balbuceo.

-Peeta… ¿qué pasa? –me mira asustada.

-Ya no quiero ningún trato. –ya está. Lo he dicho.

Observo su expresión con cuidado. Me mira confusa… que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en sorpresa… y poco a poco… decepcionada.

-Yo creía… digo… está bien… lo entiendo. –me dice sin ánimos y ahora soy yo el que está confuso.

-¿Entiendes qué? –pregunto yo.

-Que prefieras decirle toda la verdad a tu familia… de verdad Peeta, me parece muy bien. –me dice.

-Espera, ¿qué? –digo incrédulo. -¿Pero qué dices?

-Pues lo que acabas de decirme.

-¡No! –exclamo. Mierda, me ha entendido mal. -¡Lo has entendido mal!

-Pero… -me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. –Explícate Mellark.

-Pues… -me sonrojo. Oh no. –Ya sabes Kat… que eres muy especial para mí…

-¿Y…? –me invita a seguir.

La miro y veo que ella está jugando conmigo. Mierda. Le gusta verme sufrir. Esto es increíble. Pero Peeta… tienes que armarte de valor… es lo menos que se merece esta chica.

-Katniss. –me levanto pero sigo mirándola fijamente. –Puede que todo esto haya empezado como una especie de contrato. Puede que la base de lo que ha sido nuestra relación ha sido una mentira… pero durante todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos… he descubierto que… quizás… no tenemos que seguir con la mentira. Quizás… podamos… pasar… a una relación real.

Katniss me mira fijamente desde abajo. Se queda así durante varios minutos… sin decir ni una palabra. Pero entonces esboza una sonrisa y se levanta. Me coge de la mano y vuelve a mirarme fijamente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –me pregunta y yo asiento.

-Estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por ti Kat. Cosas que aun no entiendo… y me gustaría averiguarlo poco a poco. –confieso.

-Yo también Peeta. –se sonroja. –Yo también he comenzado a sentir cosas… y al igual que tú me siento confusa…

-¿En serio? –le pregunto y una parte de mí salta de alegría por su correspondencia.

-Aha. –se sonroja. -¿Entonces ahora…?

-Podríamos comenzar de nuevo… -le digo. –Y de momento olvidarnos de todo el rollo del matrimonio… podemos volver a empezar poco a poco.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿el trato se acabó? –me pregunta.

-Pues… creo que sí.

-Y ahora ¿nosotros…?

-Somos novios… supongo… -joder, parezco un adolescente.

-¿De verdad? O sea… me refiero… que ya no tengo que utilizar el tono de "novios" –sonríe.

-Ya no… -sonrío.

-Eso suena muy bien.

Me acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura. Quizás haya cosas que ha cambiado pero la sensación de tenerla tan cerca no ha cambiado. Rodeo su rostro con una de mis manos y la conduzco para juntar sus labios en los míos.

A lo mejor es porque ahora podemos decir abiertamente de que los nuestro es completamente real… pero nuestro beso de ahora es como si fuera la primera. No sé… lo que siento ahora es mucho más intenso a lo que sentí en la noche del baile. No me malinterpretéis… me encantó nuestro primer beso… ¡qué digo! ¡Me encantan nuestros besos! Sólo que esta vez… esto es algo real.

Poco a poco profundizamos más el beso. Cada uno jugando con los labios del otro… sin darme cuenta la estoy conduciendo hacia el sofá y con cuidado nos sentamos en ella. Al principio nuestra posición es un tanto incómoda ya que tenemos los cuerpos completamente girados con tal de no separarnos pero nos lo arreglamos… y ¡de qué manera! Prácticamente estoy encima de ella y parece no importarle mucho. De hecho me tiene agarrado de la cintura y mientras profundiza más el beso, más me aprieta hacia ella. Como consecuencia… mi amiguito se está poniendo muy contento. ¡Cómo no! Hace tanto tiempo que no sale a jugar…

Al final mi parte racional sale a flote y decido apartarme de ella antes de que pueda hacer algo indebido… al menos en este momento. Acabo de decir que vamos a ir poco a poco y ahora mismo no estamos haciendo precisamente eso. La miro fijamente en los ojos… extrañamente más oscuros de lo normal y la observo colorada y jadeando. Mierda… hasta la mínima imagen le es suficiente a mi amiguito para ponerse un poco más contento. Le beso las mejillas y me aparto de encima suya dejándola respirar con más comodidad.

-Lo siento… -murmuro sonrojado y recuperando el aliento.

-Nos hemos dejado llevar… -susurra. -¿No hace un poco de calor?

-Y que lo digas…

Nos reímos y su risa despreocupada es música para mis oídos. La estrecho entre mis brazos y le beso la coronilla. Creo que mi acto le pilla por sorpresa pero me quedo más tranquilo cuando posa su palma de la mano sobre mi pecho y apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

No sé si pasamos horas riendo y hablando sobre tonterías… Nos quedamos en la misma posición durante todo el tiempo y cuando creía que a partir de ahora todo iba a ir perfecto… como siempre… tengo que adelantarme ante los acontecimientos.

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar. Katniss lo encuentra debajo del sofá, seguro que se me ha caído antes y me sorprende ver que es Madge. Ella nunca interrumpiría nuestra cena.

-¿Madge? –contesto ante la mirada de Katniss.

-Peeta… -y un sollozo me responde desde la otra línea.

-Madge… ¿qué ocurre? –pregunto preocupado y Katniss enseguida lo nota y por eso me agarra la mano.

-Peeta… tienes que venir por favor. –llora mi hermana. –Papá ha tenido otro ataque… estamos en el hospital…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo poniéndome enseguida de pie a buscar mi chaqueta. Katniss imita mis actos y también se pone su chaqueta mirándome preocupada.

-Tengo miedo Peeta… -solloza. –Mamá y yo estamos esperando el doctor y Finnick no contesta su móvil. Por favor Peeta… tienes que venir… -suplica.

-Ahora mismo vamos Madge… por favor mantén la calma. –intento tranquilizarla. –Cuida de mamá… estaremos allí en unos minutos. Te quiero Madge, y tranquila.

-Vale, os esperamos. –y cuelga.

-¿Qué pasó? –me pregunta Katniss confusa y siguiéndome de un lado a otro.

-Es papá… ha tenido otro ataque y está en el hospital. –le digo mientras busco mis llaves. -¡Mierda dónde están! –me desespero.

-Peeta cálmate ¿si? –me acaricia la espalda. -¿Qué buscas?

-Las llaves del coche. –le digo.

-Están en la entrada. –me rodea el rostro con las manos. –Tranquilízate. Vamos.

Me agarra las manos y las masajea para intentar calmarme. Llegamos al aparcamiento y me quita las llaves de las manos.

-Conduzco yo. –me dice yendo a la puerta del piloto. –No puede conducir así.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… venga sube. –me ordena y solo me queda darle la razón. -¿Está en el mismo hospital no? –me pregunta.

-Si… voy a intentar llamar a Finnick. –le digo y marco el número de mi hermano.

Beep. Beep. Beep. No contesta.

-Maldito seas Finnick… -murmuro.

-Peeta… -Katniss me vuelve a calmar.

-Seguro que está de fiesta con Cato y Marvel y ha puesto el móvil en silencio. –le digo.

-Ya le llamaremos luego… ahora lo importante es que estamos yendo hacia el hospital. ¿Qué tal está Portia? –me pregunta.

-Sólo he hablado con Madge y suena destrozada. Imagínate como debe estar mi madre. –le digo.

-Seguro que no es nada grave… -me mira e intenta consolarme con la sonrisa.

-Esperemos que sí…

Gracias a dios no hay mucho tráfico y en unos minutos llegamos al hospital. Nada más cruzar el pasillo que nos indicó la enfermera divisamos enseguida a mi madre que no tarda en llorar desconsoladamente en mi hombro. Como siempre, ahí estaba Katniss para apoyarnos. Consiguió llevarse a mi madre en la cafetería para intentar calmarla mientras yo busco a mi hermana que supuestamente está hablando con el doctor.

-¡Peeta! –mi hermana me llama nada más salir de una puerta blanca, justo detrás de ella camina el doctor de mi padre.

Mi hermana me abraza y comienza a llorar de nuevo. Richard respeta el momento y espera hasta que logro calmar a Madge.

-¿Qué tal todo Richard? –le pregunto una vez dispuesto.

-Bien Peeta. No tenemos por qué alarmarnos. No ha sido tan grave la última vez pero necesito tenerlo unos días en observación. –me dice enfrente de Madge y disimuladamente me hace una seña para hablar en privado.

-Madge… ve con mamá, está con Katniss en la cafetería. –le digo a mi hermana y ésta asiente y se va. -¿Ocurre algo más?

-Su corazón falla Peeta y desgraciadamente no es un órgano fácil de trasplantar. –me informa.

-Pero te dije que le pusieras en lista de espera. –le digo.

-Y lo está… pero los donantes son cada vez menos y si llega a haber no son compatibles. –me dice. –Tampoco es que su corazón ya no vaya a funcionar… es sólo que está muy débil.

-Ya te he dicho que hicieras todo lo posible para que se mejore. ¿Has buscado donantes en otros países? ¿Europa por ejemplo? –le digo.

-Lo he hecho Peeta. He contactado con mis colegas de todo el mundo pero ellos también tienen lista de espera. –me informa. –Peeta… Plutarch es un hombre muy fuerte… y con un poco de cuidado aguantará.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo. –murmuro.

-Tenemos que ser positivos. –me da un apretón en el hombro.

-¿Puedo verlo? –pregunto.

-Por supuesto… está en la misma habitación de siempre. –y con eso me deja solo.

Camino intentando organizar todas las cosas en mi cabeza… hace unas horas me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora vuelvo a derrumbarme una vez más. Sé que debería mantenerme fuerte por mi familia y más por mi madre pero a veces siento que fallo… siento que ya no puedo más. Por eso necesito tanto a mi padre. No me imagino una vida sin él… sé que algún día él tendrá que irse pero no tiene que ser ahora. No ahora.

He sacrificado tanto por culpa de su enfermedad. Nada más graduarme comencé a trabajar duro para poder ayudarle en la empresa… porque ya sabía que estaba mal. Por aquel entonces Finnick estaba todavía en la universidad y Madge aún en el instituto. En vez de salir de fiesta con Cato y Marvel yo me encerraba en mi cubículo aprendiendo todo para manejar la compañía. Sacrifiqué mi vida para poder ayudarle y cargar con todo a una temprana edad. Pero si me pregunta si me arrepiento… por supuesto yo digo que no. Digo no porque ese sacrificio puede habernos dado unos años más con mi padre.

Aún con todo el dinero del mundo no puedo salvarle. Y eso es lo que más me duele. Todos los días trabajo duro para mi familia pero lo que más quiero hacer… no lo puedo hacer.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando enfrente de la puerta de su habitación y que varias enfermeras y pacientes me miran con cara confusa. Me seco las lágrimas y pongo mi mejor cara para ver a mi padre.

-Peeta… -me saluda desde la cama.

-Hola papá… -le digo besando su coronilla. –Te dije que te cuidaras papá… no hagamos esto más difícil. –le regaño.

-Esta vez no hice nada hijo. –promete. –Es sólo que este corazón mio ya me falla… y lo peor de todo es que no sé hasta cuando voy a aguantar.

-No digas eso papá… -le digo intentando reprimir mis lágrimas.

-Es la verdad hijo. –me agarra la mano y lo aprieta. –Por eso quiero pedirte que me concedas este último deseo que tengo. Hijo, sé que has sacrificado mucho por mí… y yo quiero verte feliz. Y Katniss lo hace, hijo. Yo puedo verlo… es la mujer de tu vida… y quiero ver como se convierte en eso.

-Papá… -murmuro.

-Ella es una buena chica… y te hará muy feliz. Y yo lo quiero ver, hijo. Te quiero ver feliz. No puedo perderme eso. Ya me he perdido muchas cosas de tu vida… y no quiero perderme esta última.

-Yo nunca te reprocharía nada papá. Eres el mejor padre que podría existir. –sollozo.

-Promételo, hijo. Peeta... promete que te casarás con Katniss. –me mira fijamente.

.

.

.

Precisamente ahora tiene que pasar esto. Justo ahora que hemos decidido tomar las cosas despacio. Pero por otro lado no quiero defraudar a mi padre, tampoco me gusta pensar que le queda poco tiempo pero si es así me gustaría complacerlo. Después de todo, esto comenzó con ese propósito. Aunque no contaba enamorarme de Katniss…

Espera… ¿acaso estoy enamorado de ella?

Bueno… ahora lo que viene al caso es como voy a decírselo. Ahora que le he prometido tantas cosas. Pero seguro que ella lo entiende. Por esa razón yo… la quiero.

-Hey… te estaba buscando. –unos brazos delgados rodean mi cintura desde atrás y apoya su cabeza sobre mis espalda.

-Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. –murmuro. -¿Qué tal está mamá?

-Más tranquila. Está con Plutarch en su habitación y Madge está con Finnick informándole de todo. Venía con Marvel y otro amigo vuestro. –cuenta.

-Es Cato. –le digo.

Y me doy la vuelta para encararla y abrazarla. La estrecho entre mis brazos porque ahí siempre me siento bien… protegido y querido… Ella me acaricia la espalda reconfortándome y no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Shh… tranquilo Peet. –me calma. –Todo irá bien.

-Está débil Katniss… el médico también lo dice. –cuento.

-Plutarch es fuerte… recuerda que tu siempre lo dices.

-Pero su corazón no… falla Katniss. Y no sabemos hasta cuando va a durar.

Ella se queda callada respetando el momento. Se dedica a abrazarme y consolarme hasta que consigo calmarme.

-Me lo ha vuelto a pedir. –le informo.

Ella me mira confusa y yo le miro fijamente. Consigue entenderme.

-Entonces casémonos. –suelta.

-Pero… ¿y lo que acabamos de hablar en el apartamento? –le digo.

-Que nos vayamos a casar, no significa que no podemos seguir intentándolo. –dice. –Lo que pasa es que… vamos por fases distintos.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto.

-Completamente.

-Entonces…

-Voy a convertirme en la Señora Mellark.

.

.

.

GENTE HERMOSA! GRACIAS! MIL GRACIAS! WOW 218 REVIEWS! EN SERIO! OS QUIERO!

VER VUESTRO ENTUSIASMO EN LOS REVIEWS Y TWEETS ME ALEGRAN MUCHO EL DÍA… Y ESPERO SEGUIR MANTENIENDO ESE ENTUSIASMO QUE TENÉIS HASTA EL FINAL :)

NO PUEDO DECIR NADA MÁS QUE **GRACIAS**.

AHORA SÍ… TENEMOS ¡BODA A LA VISTA! ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA. NUESTROS TORTOLITOS HAN DECIDIDO "INTENTARLO" LO QUE PASA ES QUE VAN A SALTARSE VARIAS FASES… PERO EHH… ¡LO VAN A INTENTAR! VAMOS A VER COMO LES VA…

POR OTRA PARTE… COMO LA BODA SE ACERCA HE ESTADO MIRANDO VARIOS VESTIDOS DE BODA Y ME CUESTA MUCHO DECIDIRME… ASI QUE VOY A ORGANIZAR UNA ENCUESTA. EN MI PERFIL DE FANFIC VOY A PONER LOS ENLACES DE LOS CINCO VESTIDOS QUE MÁS ME GUSTAN Y ATENCIÓN AHÍ ENTRÁIS VOSOTROS PORQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE LOS VIERÁIS Y ME DIJERÁIS EN VUESTRO REVIEWS O MENSAJE PRIVADO CUAL OS GUSTA MÁS… EL QUE SALGA CON MÁS VOTOS SERÁ EL VESTIDO DE KAT.

ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE VOTAR… LO ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO… Y MANDO SALUDOS A:

**Zucix, Analu3003, diana. , Jackeline, akatsuki84, Ane-Potter17, Peetasunset96, rochay97, brenda mellark, krystal-esmeralda, Sayre 922, lauraXD, Candelaria, lauz9, haylie halliwell, Sol de Media Noche, Guest1, Chrushbut, XkanakoX, MarEverdeen, secret reader, Guest2, anaprinces25, Entdeckerin, verotwtk, Luna Potter Granger, Carmesí SV, torposoplo12, Eriroxi, msailucalvo, rom, glee, , anairamellark18, SlendyH (gracias por comentar en los demás capítulos), Guest3, LssGuapy10, beatric013, y The Last Mockingjay :P**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR AYUDARME A CONSEGUIR LOS 200 REVIEWS… Y NO SOLO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO 200 SINO 218… NO PUEDO DAROS MÁS QUE LAS GRACIAS.**

**MIL GRACIAS Y UN BESO MUY FUERTE A TODOS!**

**x. Liz.**


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**.**_

**KATNISS POV**

-¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! –grita Madge. -¡¿QUERÉIS QUE ORGANICE UNA BODA EN DOS SEMANAS?!

-Ehhmmm… -miro a Peeta divertida. -¿No nos dijiste que tú eres especialista en organizar eventos de última hora? ¡Pues pruébalo!

-Cariño, puedo conseguirte un vestido a última hora, organizar una cena romántica en unas horas… ¡PERO NO PUEDO ORGANIZAR TODA UNA BODA EN DOS SEMANAS! –Madge se pasea de un lado a otro en la sala de estar del apartamento de Peeta.

-Madge, confiamos en ti. Sabemos que lo conseguirás. –le sonríe su hermano y me da un beso en la coronilla.

-Además, no te estamos pidiendo una boda a lo grande. Solo queremos algo sencillo, familiar, intimo… -y me acurruco a Peeta.

-Pero es que eso da igual… sigue siendo una boda. –nos explica y se sienta en la mesa que está delante de nosotros. –Y hay muchas cosas que preparar.

-Entonces eso es un ¿si? –sonrío.

-Ughh… ¿acaso tengo otra elección? –nos pregunta y de repente nos abraza a los dos. -¡Pero estoy encantada de que por fin os vais a casar!

Peeta y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Madge nos suelta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo, aunque ahora lo hace con un bolígrafo y un pequeño cuaderno… ¿de dónde demonios lo ha sacado?

-A ver… necesito llamar a Cinna. Eso es lo primero. –me guiña el ojo. –Voy a organizar una cita para los hombres y las mujeres… asi que Peeta, te encargo que OBLIGUES a tus padrinos a asistir en la cita ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si, señor! –Peeta le hace un saludo de soldado y yo me río.

-Y bueno, yo me encargaré de las chicas. Supongo que las damas de honor van a ser Annie, Johanna y OBVIAMENTE yo ¿cierto? –me mira sonriente.

-Aha. –asiento.

-Bien, haced las parejas. Yo me pido a Marvel. –sonríe y apunta en su cuaderno.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que mi mejor amigo parece un menú de un restaurante. –murmura Peeta riendo. –Pues no sé… ¿qué dices tú amor? –me acaricia las mejillas.

-Ahmm… supongo que Finnick va a ser un padrino y definitivamente tiene que ir con Annie. –le digo.

-Yo voto por lo mismo. –Madge alza la mano.

-Entonces es unánime. Finnick con Annie. –me sonríe Peeta.

-Y Johanna… -murmura Madge.

-Había pensado en escoger a Cato como padrino. –suelta Peeta. –También es mi mejor amigo y no me perdonará si no participa en la boda.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! –exclama Madge. -¡¿Estás insinuando que Cato y Johanna van a ser pareja en la boda?! ¡¿Es que quieres que explote algo?!

-Pues no hay de otra… -se ríe Peeta.

-¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? –pregunto sin entender nada.

-No es nada amor… -me tranquiliza un Peeta muy divertido. –Lo que pasa es que… no mantienen una muy buena relación.

-Yo que tu Kat me lo pensaría… a no ser que quieras ser asesinada por Johanna. –me advierte Madge.

-¿O sea que a Johanna no le gusta Cato? –pregunto y los hermanos asienten. -Y eso molestaría mucho a Johanna. –asienten. –Entonces definitivamente tienen que ser pareja. –sonrío.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –exclama Peeta ante una aterrorizada Madge. –¡Vamos Madge! ¡Será divertido!

-Está bien… después de todo es vuestra boda. –murmura y apunta de nuevo en su cuaderno.

Sinceramente esto de organizar la boda no está siendo tan horrible como yo pensaba hace unos meses. Pero claro, hace unos meses yo no sabía que el hombre con quien me tengo que casar es el MEJOR de todos… y lo más importante es que ahora es mi novio. Si. Mi NOVIO. De verdad. Y no puedo estar más feliz que una perdiz.

Cuando se declaró hace una semana juro que mi corazón se detuvo. No sabía si llorar o reírme. Fue una tormenta de emociones lo que sufrí aquella noche. Pero después de TODO lo que ha pasado aquella noche… sólo sé que Peeta me quiere.

¿Me quiere? Espera… él no ha dicho nada de "querer". Sólo dijo que podríamos intentarlo… pero no dijo nada más. Quizás… debería interpretarlo de esa manera… no sé… mejor no anticiparse.

Pero la pregunta es… ¿Yo quiero a Peeta? No lo sé… Quizás… Ughh… esto es algo tan nuevo para mí… nunca había sentido las cosas que siento por él. Y esa es mi gran duda, ¿qué siento por Peeta? Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

-Vale… ahora voy a ver a Cinna. –de repente habla Madge. –Nos vemos en la casa más tarde.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

-Mis padres nos han invitado a cenar amor… -me informa Peeta. –se me olvidó decirte antes.

-Ahhh… vale. –murmuro. -¿Y la cena se debe a algo? –pregunto intrigada.

-Pues sinceramente no lo sé… a mí me llamó mi mamá. –se encoge de hombros. –Supongo que será por la salida de mi padre del hospital… otra vez.

-Bueno… -murmuro.

-Vale chicos pasad de mí. –murmura Madge. –Ya me voy… -me da una beso y a su hermano en la mejilla. -¡Nos vemos! –se despide antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Lo siento se me pasó decirte la cena… ¿tenías algún plan? –me pregunta.

-¿Te importaría? –bromeo.

-¿Debería? –me mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Peeta… si tuviera algún plan créeme que serías el primero en saberlo… -le digo.

-Me alegra saberlo. –sonríe.

-No sé si deba preguntar esto pero… ¿eres celoso? –le digo intentando no sonreír.

-No lo sé. –murmura. –Pero no me gusta que toquen lo mío.

-Ya. No eres celoso. –sonrío. –De acuerdo.

-¿Crees que soy celoso? –me pregunta fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Peeta… tú mismo lo has dicho… -le digo divertida. –No me gusta que toquen lo mío. –le imito. –Eso no es para nada ser celoso… Noooo… -me río.

-Kat… no soy celoso ¿vale? –me intenta convencer. –Y… ¿cómo demonios hemos llegado hablar de esto?

-No lo sé… -me río. –Pero al menos ahora sé que eres celoso…

-Ok… para ya… -me mira seriamente.

-¿O qué? –le desafio.

-O… -susurra y sonríe de lado.

OH. DIOS. MIO.

Peeta se abalanza sobre mí en el sofá y comienza a hacerme cosquillas en la cintura. Me remuevo intentando quitármelo de encima pero me tiene aprisionada entre el sofá y su cuerpo. Sigue haciéndome cosquillas y no puedo parar de reír… comienza a faltarme el aire pero él sigue y sigue…

-Pee… Pee… Peeta… -murmuro entre tantas risas. –Pa…ra… Para… por favor. –me río.

-Tú te lo has buscado. –se ríe y sigue haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Peeta! –grito riéndome. -¡Por favor!

Y no sé cómo pero de repente… me siento… más bien… comienzo a tener calor.

Peeta para de hacerme cosquillas. Abro los ojos. Y le tengo a unos centímetros mirando fijamente mis labios.

Trago en seco.

Peeta acerca su mano hacia mis labios bajo mi atenta mirada y libera mi labio inferior. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mordiendo. Vuelvo a mirarlo en los ojos y no sé si asustarme o simplemente abalanzarme sobre él… DIOS MIO… ESA MIRADA DE NUEVO.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar (más bien ni pestañear) Peeta se acerca a mí con una rapidez que desconozco y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Normalmente los besos de Peeta son dulces, delicados… pero esta vez no. Esta vez Peeta me besa con una intensidad que podría hacer explotarme en cualquier momento. Sus hábiles manos comienzan a rodear mi cintura por debajo de mi camiseta y comienza a acariciarme.

Dios. No voy a poder aguantar si sigue asi.

Me remuevo por debajo de él para encajar su cuerpo de una manera más cómoda con el mío y esto lo aprovecha para que podamos tomar un poco de aire… y también lo aprovecha para atacar mi cuello. Primero comienza por los lóbulos de mi oreja raspándolo con suavidad con sus dientes para después repartir pequeños besos por detrás de mi oreja continuando a lo largo de mi cuello. Un escalofrío de puro placer recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de la situación… y sé que debería pegarme un tiro antes de impedirle que siga pero esto no está bien. Bueno, en realidad está muuuyyy bien y OH DIOS MIO… pero no. No podemos seguir.

-Pee… Peeta… -dios mío… creo que eso ha sido un gemido.

-Hmmm… -vaya parece que el otro está demasiado ocupado. Y vaya que si lo está.

Peeta no me hace caso y sigue con su trabajo. Pero alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza en su sitio… al menos antes de que…. ¡OH!

-Peeta… -gimo.

Una de las hábiles manos de Peeta agarra mi muslo que está suspendida por el sofá y comienza a acariciarla. POR DIOS. El placer de su tacto es definitivamente inmensurable… y eso que entre sus manos y mi piel hay una capa de tela de por medio… ¿cómo se sentirá sin este molesto pantalón encima? JODER.

-Ahh… -gimo ante mi imaginación.

No. No. No. Esto tiene que parar. Dios, qué vergüenza.

-Peet… Peeta… -susurro

Y parece que no me oye. No definitivamente no… porque cierra mi boca con la ayuda de la suya y sin pedir permiso introduce su lengua para jugar con la mía. JODER. ¿Cómo demonios puedo mantener la cabeza si sigue haciéndome esto? Acepto gustosamente su invitación pero me detengo… no… es mejor parar antes de que…

-Ah… -suspiro. –Peeta. –logro susurrar una vez que me ha soltado la boca. –Peeta.

-¿Hmm? –abre los ojos y me mira… COÑO. Peeta tiene los ojos azules ¿verdad? Entonces porque éstos ojos que me miran están totalmente oscuros.

-Peeta… -intento recuperar el aliento.

-Katniss… -respira con dificultad y me mira… y mira nuestros cuerpos… y mira dónde tiene la mano. –Yo… yo… -murmura nerviosamente.

Peeta se levanta enseguida y se pasa la manos entre sus cabellos desordenados… está nervioso… y para mí ADORABLE. No puedo evitar sonreír ante la imagen pero entonces no tardo en ruborizarme al recordar lo que acaba de pasar. Peeta me tiende la mano y me ayuda a reincorporarme del sofá.

-Lo siento, Kat. –suspira. –Yo… debería controlarme más.

-Yo también. –susurro. –Mira Peeta, no pasa nada. Es algo… normal.

-Ya… es que yo… hace tanto que… -suspira. –Me tengo que preparar para la cena. –me mira aterrorizado.

-Yo también. –murmuro de nuevo. –Digo, me voy a casa. –entonces comienzo a recoger mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

-Espera que te llevo.

-¡No! –le freno con las manos. –Ehmmm… cogeré un taxi.

-¿Segura? –me pregunta nervioso.

-Si. Tú… ve a prepararte. Te espero en casa. –le digo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si. Te recojo a las siete. –me dice clavado en su sitio.

-Nos vemos luego. –intento sonreír y cierro la puerta.

JODER. ¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar? JODER. JODER. JODER. Ni yo me lo creo.

Será mejor volver enseguida a casa. Y darme una ducha bieeeeen fría.

.

.

.

Nada más llegar a casa me voy directamente a la ducha. Aún no me creo lo que ha pasado en el apartamento de Peeta… ¡Ahh! ¡¿Cómo es posible que yo haya dejado que las cosas lleguen a ese extremo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado que pasara eso?! ¡No! ¡Eso estuvo mal! O… puede que quizás… tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿cierto? Digo, Peeta y yo somos jóvenes… con necesidades… ¡Ughh! ¡Kat! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Estuvo mal y punto!

No sé si pasé horas delante de mi gran armario con poder decidir qué ponerme. No me malinterpretéis… ya sabéis que soy una de esas que se preocupan por la moda… tan solo que… ¡Mierda! ¡No tengo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa! Además… ¡¿Cómo demonios le voy a mirar luego?!

-Katniss, mi vida… ¿estás lista? –de repente mi madre aparece por la puerta de mi armario. –Pero… ¡¿qué haces todavía con la toalla?! –exclama al verme sentada en el taburete.

-Ehmm… lo siento mamá… no sé qué ponerme… -balbuceo y me levanto enseguida para buscar algo.

-A ver déjame… -me aparta y ella se pone a buscar mi ropa. –Peeta no tardará en llegar… ¿no querrás hacerle esperar?

-Ya… Peeta. –murmuro.

-¿Va todo bien entre vosotros? –se da la vuelta y me mira.

-¡¿Qué?! –cálmate Katniss… ella no sabe nada. Espero. –Ehmm… claro que sí mamá…

-Sabes… aun no entiendo… si habéis decidido tomar la relación en serio, ¿por qué tanta prisa por casarse? –me pregunta y saca un conjunto. -¿Por qué no lo hacéis de la manera más tradicional?

-Ya te dije que eso era lo que íbamos a hacer pero Plutarch… bueno, no sabemos hasta cuando va a estar con nosotros. Además, tampoco le veo nada de mal… sólo nos saltaremos varios pasos… -explico.

-¿Varios pasos? –me pregunta incrédula. –Katniss… ¡vais directos al matrimonio! –exclama. –Os habéis saltado directamente todos los pasos.

-Mamá… Peeta y yo estamos en una relación… asi que no le veo ningún problema.

-Katniss… -se agacha para estar a mi altura. –El matrimonio es una cosa muy diferente a un noviazgo. –me acaricia la mejilla. –Eso lo notarás a los primero semanas.

-Se supone que me tienes que apoyar mamá… -murmuro.

-Y lo haré siempre… siempre estaré aquí… y como tu madre… debo advertirte sobre los pasos que vas a dar. –me levanta y me besa la coronilla. –No quiero ver a mi hija lastimada.

-Entonces… si algún día pasa eso… -le digo mirándola fijamente. –Espero que estés allí para apoyarme.

-Siempre.

La charla con mi madre despejó completamente mi mente. Sé que ella me quiere y daría todo con verme feliz pero… ¿por qué sigue preocupándose sobre mis sentimientos hacia Peeta? ¿Acaso no es esto lo que quería, que su hija tenga una VERDADERA relación? Ughh… sinceramente no lo entiendo.

Me visto lo más deprisa que puedo y elijo algo cómodo **(vestuarioKATNISS 11)**, todo este lio en mi cabeza no me da fuerzas para estar preocupándome por mi vestuario. Me da tiempo para aplicarme un poco de maquillaje antes venga para avisarme de que Peeta ya está esperándome abajo.

Genial. Ahora me tengo que concentrar para no sonrojarme cuando le vea.

Mientras bajo por las escaleras me doy cuenta que Peeta también se ha vestido de una manera más cómoda, es decir, fuera corbata y chaqueta. Me sonríe desde el pie de las escaleras y eso me anima un poco.

¿Es normal ese efecto que tiene sobre mí?

-Hola. –murmura antes de rozar suavemente mis labios con los suyos.

-Hola. –susurro. –Lo siento si he tardado un poco… creo que mi padres ya estarán allí.

-Haymitch me llamó cuando salieron de aquí. –cuenta. -¿Estás lista?

-Si. –asiento y agarro su mano.

El camino hacia la casa de los Mellark fue bastante… cómodo. El tema de lo que ha pasado esta tarde no ha salido y parece que Peeta ha decidido no darle mucha importancia asi que quién soy yo para estropear el buen ambiente ahora mismo.

-Sinceramente la cena me intriga bastante… conociendo a mi padre. –de repente habla.

-¿Crees que la cena tenga segundas intenciones? –pregunto. –No creo que Plutarch pueda pedir nada más… digo, nos casamos en dos semanas. Y ha aceptado no hacerlo en una semana porque quiere que esté todo muy bien preparado. –me río al recordar su discusión con Peeta acerca de la fecha.

-No lo sé… no me huele muy bien esto de cena familiar. –niega con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. ADORABLE es la palabra correcta para describirle en estos momentos. -¿Sabías que van a estar todos? Y me refiero a todos con Johanna, Annie, Cato y Marvel…

-¿Qué? –eso me pilla por sorpresa. -¿Qué hacen todos allí?

-Exactamente. –hace un gesto con la manos como si fuera algo muy obvio.

-Vaya… pues si te das cuenta son los que van a participar en nuestra boda. –pienso.

-Lo sé… pero hay algo que no encaja…

Giramos en una calle más y enseguida nos volvemos a adentrar en ese camino ya tan conocido hacia la mansión de los Mellark.

Cuando entramos no hay nadie dentro de la casa a excepción de algunos empleados. El mayordomo nos explica que la cena va a ser en el jardín y que todos ya nos están esperando. Pillo a Peeta suspirar pesadamente y me dedica una sonrisa de miedo mientras envuelve mi brazo alrededor del suyo antes de salir por el jardín.

-¡Ya están aquí! –exclama Madge al vernos llegar. –Sois una pareja muy impuntual. –me da una beso en la mejilla.

-Mi culpa, Madge. –sonrío. -¿Nos vas a decir a qué se debe esta cena? –susurro antes de que lleguemos a donde están los demás.

-No os preocupéis… -le sonríe al aterrorizado Peeta. –He aprovechado la cena para invitar a todos los que participan en la boda para comunicaros lo que vamos a hacer.

-Entonces, ¿todo esto es tu idea? –le pregunta Peeta.

-Aha. –no vamos a hacer una boda sorpresa hermano si eso es lo que te preocupa. –le guiña un ojo antes de irse.

-¿Boda sorpresa? –pregunto confusa.

-No es nada… lo que pasa es que antes… al enterarme de que iban a estar todos… pensé que nos íbamos a presentar aquí y todo estaría preparado para que nos casáramos. –explica y yo intento no reírme.

-¿En serio? Peeta, Madge nunca permitiría una cosa así. ¿Piensas que me va a dejar que me case vistiendo así? –le enseño mi atuendo.

-Estás preciosa. –susurra y ahí estamos de nuevo. –Te pongas lo que te pongas siempre estarás preciosa.

-¿Ves? Te has vuelto a desviar de la conversación… -murmuro intentando disimular mi rubor. –No se puede mantener una conversación normal contigo Peeta…

-Habría empezado antes… -sonríe pellizcando suavemente mi mejilla. –Pero estaba muy nervioso. –seríe.

-Anda… vamos que nos están mirando con unas caras… -susurro.

La cena transcurre con normalidad. Saludamos a todos y parecen que todos se llevan bastante bien… dejando en excepción a Johanna y Cato. Parece que Madge y Peeta tenían mucha razón acerca de esos dos porque no paran de lanzarse veneno con sus palabras y miradas asesinas, aunque claro todo lo hacen en plan de niños pequeños. Además, parece que Cato ha congeniado bastante bien con Annie… y parece que a Finnick no le agrada mucho la cercanía entre esos dos… Interesante.

Mientras tanto, Madge no le quita las manos de encima a Marvel y eso a Plutarch le llama bastante la atención. No parece muy cómodo teniendo a su princesita tan cerca de un hombre tan apuesto. Y parece que a mi padre tampoco le quita el ojo de encima a las manos de Peeta… sinceramente la cena es todo un show.

Terminamos de cenar y Madge nos reúne en la sala de estar de la casa para comenzar a informarnos sobre la boda.

-Bueno… como ya sabéis… -comienza Madge. –Estos dos tortolitos han decidido casarse en DOS SEMANAS. –recalca. –Y como buena hermana, amiga y organizadora que soy… ya he arreglado algunas de las cosas más complicadas…

-Ropa. –murmura Cato divertido chocando los puños con Finnick.

-¿Alguien ha dicho que digas algo, Cato? –le pregunta irónica Madge y Cato le saca la lengua. Espera… ¿de verdad que tienen 21 años? –Como iba diciendo…Ya he arreglado varias citas con Cinna y son mañana mismo. –sonríe triunfante.

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué te esperabas Kat? Estás hablando conmigo… -me guiña un ojo. –A ver… los hombres tenéis la cita por la tarde debido a vuestro trabajo y nosotras lo tenemos a primera hora de la mañana… Katniss conmigo quedarás una hora antes que las demás.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto acurrucándome a Peeta.

-Porque eres la novia tontita. –suspira. –Y para los papás… podéis ir en la mañana siguiente.

-Muy bien Madge. –asiente Plutarch.

-Vale… entonces eso ya está hecho, por favor chicos estad allí a la hora. –mira a todos los chicos. –Peeta.

-Que sí pesada. –murmura Peeta.

-Ahora vamos a asignar las parejas. –Madge nos mira a mí y a Peeta de reojo. –Ha sido de sorteo asi que no os piquéis. –advierte… y miente. –Finnick con Annie, Marvel y yo…

-Espera… -frena Johanna. –No.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Madge.

-No pienso emparejarme con Cato. Ya es suficiente tener que ser dama de honor. –me mira. ¡Katniss!

-Lo siento Jo… es lo que hay. –murmuro.

-Además no ha sido aposta. –continua Madge.

-Ya… y me voy a creer que te ha tocado con Marvel. –le dice Johanna cabreada.

-A ver… esperad… -freno antes de que se pongan a pelear… aunque me hace gracia la situación. –Hagamos el sorteo de nuevo y ya… -murmuro.

-¡No! ¡Kat! –se queja Madge.

-No Madge, es mi boda y mando yo. –observo a Peeta riéndose. –Cállate Peeta.

-¡No he dicho nada! –levanta las manos.

-Ya… -sonrío. –A ver chicos… os voy a pedir que me digáis un numero de uno al diez cada uno en el oído y después la chica que diga vuestro número será vuestra pareja, ¿entendido?

-¿Qué pasa si el número se repite? –me pregunta Finnick.

-Pues os lo diré tonto. –y me acerco a él.

Finnick me susurra un número… el 4 y lo mismo hacen Cato el 2 y Marvel el 1. Se los hago escribir en un papelito con sus nombres porque conozco a Johanna. Sonrío a las chicas y me vuelvo a sentar al lado de Peeta. Parecemos niños pero bueno… supongo que nuestros padres están acostumbrados.

-A ver chicas. Decidme un número de uno al diez. Empiezas tú Johanna para que luego no te quejes. –le digo.

-A ver… el 10. –responde.

-Ninguno ha cogido ese número. –le digo. –Annie.

-4. –sonrío triunfante. ¡Si! –Vale… a ver chicos ¿Quién ha escogido el 4?

-Yo. –levanta la mano Finnick y Annie se sonroja.

-Bien. Una pareja hecha. Seguimos Madge.

-Ehmm… 5. –murmura.

-No. –respondo.

Y creo que nos pasamos así durante varios minutos y casualmente quedan el número 1 y 2… confío en que Madge escoja bien ahora…

-A ver… quedan el 1 y 2… o sea que son sus números… -piensa. -1 y 2 forman el 12… o el 21… pero mi numero preferido es el 12… y me gusta ser la primera y el 1 va delante asi que… escojo el número 1.

Después de tanto lio finalmente me da su respuesta y enseguida Marvel se levanta muy contento y abraza a Madge. Bingo… sabía que Johanna no podía tener tanta suerte.

-¡No! –exclama Johanna.

-¡Si! –responde Madge. –Era destino Johanna.

-Cállate. –me mira enojada y yo le enseño el papelito con el nombre de Cato y el número 2. -¡Ugh!

-Me ofendes Johanna… -le susurra Cato en el oído.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –le advierte.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué no soy yo el que se queja… -murmura el otro.

-¿Has dicho algo? –le mira Johanna.

-Nada… nada. –susurra Cato.

-Ahhh… -suspira de repente Plutarch.

Todos nos damos la vuelta para mirarlo y él, al igual que Portia, nos mira muy sonriente. Nos miramos los unos a otros pero parece que nadie entiende lo que está pasando. Miro a Peeta pero éste tiene la misma mirada confusa que debo estar presentando yo.

-¿Pasa algo papá? –finalmente pregunta Peeta.

-Ahhh… si todos os comportáis de esa manera en tan solo unas horas de estar en un mismo tiempo… -nos cuenta. –Entonces… ¿cómo os comportaréis cuando viváis todos bajo el mismo techo durante varios días?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Finnick. -¿Por qué dices eso papá?

-Lo digo porque en unos días partiremos todos en la casa de la playa… -de repente nos mira a mí y a Peeta. –Allí celebraremos la boda.

-¿QUÉ? –Peeta y yo preguntamos al unísono.

.

.

.

¡Ughh! Odio a Madge. Definitivamente la ODIO. Mira que hacerme levantar a las siete de la mañana para asistir en una cita de moda. Sí. Una cita de MODA. ¡Ughh! Si no fuera porque es mi vestido de novia.

Vestido de novia. Vaya… eso me sigue sonando extraño.

Me levanto enseguida para tomarme una ducha rápida y estar lista antes de que Madge llegue para recogerme. Decido llamar a Peeta para hablar un poco con él mientras busco algo decente que ponerme… ya que me he levantado pronto que también lo haga él, después de todo dentro de unos días nos vamos a prometer "estar a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo"… que más le da empezar un poco antes a cumplir la promesa… ¿cierto?

-¿Diga? –responde con voz somnoliento.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo animadamente.

-¿Kat? –se sorprende. -¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto amor? Son las siete y media.

-Despierta dormilón… -me río. -¿Recuerdas que tu hermana y yo tenemos una cita MUY IMPORTANTE?

-Ahh… cierto. –noto que asiente. –Entonces… ¿por qué me has llamado?

-¿Es que una novia no puede querer escuchar la voz de su novio…? –intento poner voz de acaramelada.

-Ya… y ahora te apetece ir de romántica conmigo… -de repente dice.

-¿Perdona? Yo soy romántica. –intento sonar ofendida.

-Pues si lo eres… lo demuestras muy poco amor. –noto que se ríe.

-Ahh… con que esas tenemos… -asiento. –Está bien… entonces dejaré de ser romántica contigo.

-Como si lo hubieras hecho alguna vez. –murmura.

-¡Me estás cabreando Peeta! –exclamo.

-¡Vale, vale! Lo siento… era un broma…

-Una de muy mal gusto… mira que yo te llamaba porque quería oír tu voz y que yo fuera la primera en decirte los buenos días… -murmuro.

-Lo siento… era una broma amor… como si no me conocieras… -se disculpa pero sé que se está riendo.

-Tarde… ahora ya no quiero hablar contigo… adiós. –y le cuelgo sin que se despida de mí.

¡Ha! ¿Qué no soy romántica? Pero si he hecho muchas cosas románticas para él como por ejemplo… Ehmmm… Mierda. Creo que no he hecho ninguna. Pero eso no le da derecho a decírmelo… aunque la verdad es que debería serlo un poco más con él. Después de todo… él es romántico conmigo hasta el último poro de su piel.

Ahh… genial. Ahora me tendré que disculpar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Niña Katniss… la señorita Madge la espera abajo. –de repente mi nana me llama.

-¡Ah! Voy nana… dila que me espere un ratito que me voy a poner los zapatos.

Nada más entrar en el coche Madge me bombea con un millón de revistas de vestidos de novia… aunque ella dice que seguramente Cinna ya tiene unos modelos muy elegantes preparados para mí porque ya comenzó a hacerlo desde el anuncio de nuestro compromiso.

Madge y Cinna son simplemente increíbles.

Tal y como me ha contado mi futura cuñada, ella tenía razón. Nada más llegar Cinna nos saluda de manera muy animada y nos conduce en su ya tan conocido sótano… y sorpresa… ya tiene listo mi vestido de novia. Bueno, más bien… cinco vestidos de novia.

-¡¿CINCO?! –exclamo cuando me le dice. -¡¿Esperáis que me ponga uno por cada frase de mis votos?!

-¡Que no tonta! –exclama Madge. –Obviamente tienes que escoger uno. O si quieres hasta dos.

-Con uno me vale Madge, gracias. –le sonrío irónica. -¿Por qué has hecho tantos Cinna?

-Porque cuando empecé ya no pude parar… cada vez que termino un diseño se me ocurre uno nuevo. –me cuenta como si fuera algo muy divertido. –Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando bocetos hice… pero en fin, elegí cinco… y son las que tengo ahí escondidos.

-Ahora te probarás uno por uno… y luego decidimos… -me guiña un ojo Madge. –Te vas a ver preciosa Kat.

-Decido. –recalco. –Lo voy a elegir yo Madge.

-Está bien. –murmura.

Cinna se levanta y con la ayuda de Glimmer arrastra cinco maniquíes tapados con una tela blanca cada una escondiendo el vestido que hay bajo ellas… aunque se puede notar que todos los vestidos son voluminosos.

-Bien. –Cinna sonríe. –Empecemos por el vestido número uno.

Comienzo a probarme todos los vestidos y debo decir que… Cinna ha hecho un gran trabajo. Lo que más me ha gustado es que ha mantenido el estilo que le he dicho la primera vez que vine aquí… sencillo pero a la vez elegante.

-Wow Cinna… todos son increíbles… -murmura Madge mirándome de arriba abajo. –Será una decisión difícil para Kat… ni siquiera yo sé qué elegiría…

-Muchas gracias Madge… ahora Katniss… toca el último vestido.

Glimmer me ayuda a ponerme el último vestido, incluso esta vez me hace un recogido bastante elegante para ser provisional por lo que al mirarme en el espejo me encuentro con una mujer totalmente desconocida.

Por primera vez me siento… preciosa. Tal y como lo diría Peeta.

Gracias al recogido puedo ver como mis hombros se moldean al mismo tiempo que el resto de mi cuerpo con el vestido. La parte de arriba encaja perfectamente con mi cuerpo para después seguir hacia abajo como si fuera una cascada. El vestido es simplemente precioso.

Cuando salgo del vestidor me encuentro con más personas de las que estaban ahí hace un momento. Annie tiene los ojos llorosos al igual que Johanna y Madge mientras que Cinna presenta una gran sonrisa.

-Definitivamente… este es el vestido. –les digo… muy emocionada.

.

.

.

Ya casi todo está listo. Todos los vestidos y trajes están listos y en las buenas manos de Cinna que nos seguirá en la casa de la playa en tres días.

Si. Solo quedan tres días para la boda. Y yo estoy que ya no puedo dormir ni una sola noche.

Ahora me encuentro empacando algunas de mis cosas. Supongo que Peeta ya estará de camino asi que debo darme prisa. Me he informado que allí hace buen tiempo asi que decido llevar ropa ligero… y algunos bañadores.

Sinceramente nos tomó por sorpresa que celebraríamos la boda en la playa… además… mi vestido no es muy playero pero supongo que eso ya lo arreglará Madge. Otra de las cosas que me preocupan son los días que vamos a pasar con la familia… no me lo toméis a mal, me encanta pasar el tiempo con los amigos y familiares pero hay una cosa que me está rondando la cabeza estos últimos días…

Pasar la noche con Peeta. Porque obviamente tendríamos que dormir en la misma habitación… misma cama… Y encima no hablamos de lo que pasó en el apartamento hace varios días… Ahh… ¿ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Podré soportar tener a Peeta a mi lado estas siguientes noches?

Pensándolo bien… nos vamos a casar… y los casado duermen junto… y hacen otras cosas… ¡Ughh! ¡No! ¡Ahora no Katniss! Me ruborizo en tan solo pensarlo…

Pero supongo que… pasará lo que tenga que pasar… después de todo… no es algo que no quiero que suceda.

Me miro por última vez en el espejo **(vestuarioKATNISS 12) **agarro mi maleta… y bajo para encontrarme con esos ojos azules que tanto añoraba.

-¿Te parece bien todo esto? –me pregunta Peeta mientras conduce hasta nuestro destino.

-Bueno… será íntimo y familiar… después de todo eso era lo que queríamos… -sonrío.

-Si… tienes razón. –sonríe de vuelta. –Todavía puedes echarte para atrás Kat… -de repente suelta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunto divertida.

-Claro que sí… ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? –me mira.

-Entonces… no digas esas cosas. –suspiro. –Además… después de esto nos dejarán en paz… y podremos volver a la vida normal…

-Si… pero para ese entonces… tú ya serás la Sra. Katniss Mellark… -me agarra la mano y lo besa mientras me sonríe.

-Bueno… yo creo que eso será el cambio más grande que voy a sufrir…

Espero.

Tardamos como unas tres horas y media en llegar a la casa de la playa de los Mellark. Me ofrecí cambiar de turnos con Peeta a la hora de conducir porque se le ve cansado. Gracias a dios llegamos sanos y salvos justo por detrás de Finnick junto con Johanna y Annie.

Una vez que aparcamos en el garaje… cuando salgo del coche todo se ve hermoso. Yo creo que los Mellark no deberían ser conocidos por su gran empresa sino por sus casas impresionantes y con unas vistas de primera.

Esta vez la casa está construida justo al lado de la playa. A diferencia de la casa de la ciudad ésta es un poco más pequeña y se puede ver que es más familiar. Nada más entrar en la casa se puede divisar el mar infinito debido a la pared totalmente de cristal y justo afuera hay una gran terraza donde se puede estar para admirar el amanecer o el atardecer.

La habitación que nos asignan tampoco se queda atrás. También tenemos la pared que da al mar todo de cristal con una pequeña terraza para relajarse. La habitación es bastante grande y consta de su propio baño. La que más me intimida es la cama… totalmente de madera oscura con un dosel transparente colgando de sus lados… aparte de que es enorme.

Miro a Peeta que también observa la cama con atención mientras deposita nuestro equipaje en el suelo. Entonces se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando fijamente y se ruboriza… carraspeando y más tarde escabulléndose en el baño.

-Si quieres Kat… puedo dormir en el sofá. –me dice desde el baño.

-¿Qué? No… no pasa nada Peet… Ehmm… la cama es muy grande para mí sola. –balbuceo.

-¿Estás segura? –sale del baño y me mira.

-Aha… además… creo que ya somos mayorcitos como para tener que estar actuando de esta manera… -le miro.

-Si… y tenemos un relación oficial ¿cierto? Asi que… -continúa.

-Cierto. –intento sonreír.

Y no tiene que pasar nada que no queramos… ¿no?

.

.

.

Hola gente hermosa! Siento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo y supongo que ya sabéis las razones… aunque me alegra anunciaros que he APROBADO todas mis asignaturas de ese semestre! WooHoo! Hahaha!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Aún no me decido si la boda va a ser ya el el próximo capitulo aunque no lo creo… estoy pensando que el en siguiente escribiré sobre esos tres días que van a pasar en la casa de la playa justo antes de la boda… asi os hago sufrir un poco más wuahaha!

Qué os ha parecido mi intento de escena hot? Espero que haya estado bien porque es la primera vez que escribo uno… :)

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron un REVIEW y también a los lectores silenciosos que sé que hay unos cuantos :P Pero en general GRACIAS A TODOS por apoyar esta historia!

Casi se me olvida… ya **TENEMOS UN VESTIDO GANADOR**! Pero no os lo diré hasta el capitulo de la boda… hehehe!

Bueno tan solo eso… y espero seguir recibiendo más review! Asi que espero sus _**reviews, follows y/o favorites.**_

Un besototote!

Liz.


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**.**_

-¿Estás segura que todo está listo? –le pregunto a Madge.

-Que sí… a ver… déjame ver tu conjunto. –y me obliga salir del baño. –Wow… creo que vas aprendiendo hermanita…

Madge me da un aplauso al ver mi conjunto **(vestuarioKATNISS 13).**

Hoy se va a llevar a cabo lo que llevo planeando hace días. Desde ese día que discutí con Peeta sobre que no soy lo suficientemente romántica… pues ya lo verá.

-Bien. –suspiro. –Entonces ya nos vamos.

-¡Suerte! –me abraza antes de que pueda salir de la habitación.

Le dije a Peeta que quería pasear por los alrededores para conocerlo… después de todo hay que aprovechar de que acabamos de llegar porque estoy segura que a partir de mañana Madge estará insoportable con los preparativos de la boda. Por eso hoy he bautizado este día como el día de Katniss y Peeta… lo sé no es muy creativo pero bueno… hace tiempo que no pasamos el día juntos… además esto lo hará más especial porque estamos en un sitio muy bonito.

-¿Nos vamos Peeta? –le digo mientras bajo las escaleras.

Entonces me lo encuentro mirándome de arriba abajo junto con sus "padrinos". Éstos comienzan a reírse por la cara que pone Peeta y de nuevo carraspea y me dedica esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Claro amor… vamos. –me ofrece la mano y nos despedimos de todos.

Caminamos por la playa en silencio. Parecemos como dos parejas adolescentes cogidos de la mano y sonriendo el uno al otro. Además, la melodía de las olas hace el momento más especial e íntimo… y comienzo a pensar que no ha sido tan mala idea que este sea el sitio donde se va a celebrar nuestra boda.

-¿Así que esto eres tú siendo romántica? –y me sorprende su pregunta. –La felicito señorita Katniss… un paseo por la playa, cogidos de la mano… es bastante romántico.

-¿Romántico? –intento sonar sorprendida. –Ehhmmm… esto soy yo queriendo pasar un rato a solas con mi novio. –sonrío inocentemente.

-Ya… -se ríe. –Como si no me acordara de nuestra pelea hace varios días… comienzo a conocerte Katniss…

-Ughh… -suspiro. –Está bien. Vale, admito que no sea tan romántica… sinceramente no me va mucho esas cosas…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –de repente pregunta. –Yo creo que tú no te das cuenta de que eres una romántica empedernida…

-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédula. –A ver Peeta Mellark… aclárate… hace días me dijiste que no era PARA NADA romántica y ahora me dices esto…

-Yo sólo bromeaba… pero luego me di cuenta que tú haces cosas sin darte cuenta de ello. –me guiña un ojo.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –ahora pregunto interesada.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando me puse enfermo? Te quedaste todo el día cuidándome… ¿recuerdas cuando me hiciste galletas? Yo creo que eso ha sido bastante tierno… y lo más importante… cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo aquella noche en el hospital…

Y no puedo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo es posible demostrar tantas cosas con palabras tan simples? Ni siquiera he pensado que Peeta tuviera en cuenta todas esas acciones…

-Pero espera… -murmuro aún mirándole incrédula. – Yo acepté casarme contigo aquella noche en vuestra casa… digo, fue cuando me propusiste matrimonio…

-Ya… -murmura mientras pone un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mí oreja. –Pero en ese entonces nosotros teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas? Asi que me tenías que decir sí o sí… -me dice y yo me río. –Pero aquella noche en el hospital… cuando mi padre tuvo el ataque… no hacía tantas horas cuando hablamos de llevar nuestra relación a algo más serio y simplemente con eso rompimos el trato, sin embargo, aceptaste sin dudarlo… y eso para mí… ha sido tu acto más romántico.

¿Acaso Peeta puede ser más ADORABLE, AMOROSO Y ABSOLUTAMENTE ENCANTADOR? Sinceramente sé que aún me queda mucho por averiguar sobre ese lado que tanto me gusta de Peeta.

Sin poder contenerme rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me pongo de puntillas para besar su frente, su mejilla izquierda, su mejilla derecha, la punta de su nariz y finalmente… esos labios que me vuelven loca. Y obviamente sin esperar ni un segundo sus brazos también rodean mi cintura y me estrecha más a él y así profundizar más el beso.

Puede que besarnos así de repente antes nos causaba mucha vergüenza o simplemente nos parecía incómodo pero ahora ya es totalmente un terreno conocido, bueno, el terreno conocido es el besarse… de ahí a algo mucho más lejos, si se puede decir así… ya ahí no llegamos.

Al menos de momento.

-Deberíamos parar porque no confío en mí mismo… -murmura divertido sin apartarse ni soltarme rozando levemente mis labios.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó en mi apartamento? –de repente me pregunta y mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tú… qué crees? –murmuro avergonzada y escondiendo mi rostro.

-Por eso te lo estoy preguntando… -murmura de vuelta sin dejar de mirarme.

-A ver Peeta… -suspiro. –No ha pasado nada. Además, yo creo que ya somos lo bastante mayorcitos para saber lo que estábamos haciendo… o más bien… lo que estábamos a punto de hacer pero no pasó nada asi que no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto…

Peeta se me queda mirando durante varios segundos y después aparece una sonrisa divertida en su rostro lográndome calmar un poco. Me agarra la parte de atrás del cuello y me acerca a él besando mi frente de una manera muy dulce y noto que sonríe.

-Después de todo eres mi novia… -dice.

-Exacto. –sonrío yo también. –Y suena bastante bien… para que lo sepas.

-Y que lo digas. –entonces me mira desde abajo y vuelve a cogerme de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino. –A ver… después de este lapsus… ¿adónde nos dirigimos amor mío?

-Hmmm… déjame pensar… -y exagero mi tono de inocente acariciando mi barbilla.

-¿Te lo tengo que sonsacar a mi manera? –me mira desafiante.

-¡Joo Peeta! ¡No lo estropees! –finjo un puchero. –Ahora lo verás. Vamos. –y agarro su mano tirando de él para llegar a nuestro destino.

La verdad es que me estoy acojonando. A ver… yo nunca he hecho esto para un chico… ni mucho menos me he imaginado haciendo cosas como éstas pero pensándolo bien, Peeta se lo merece. Esto y mucho más. No sé cómo se lo tomará ni cómo va a reaccionar, pero si no me equivoco… le va a encantar.

A parte de cómo vaya a reaccionar Peeta, es que Madge y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de organizarnos. Si, Madge, mi hada madrina personal, sinceramente no sabría qué hacer sin ella. En fin, después de regañarme… otra vez… se puso manos a la obra para prepararlo todo con mis instrucciones, porque si no le doy ninguna y se lo dejo todo en sus manos a saber la barbaridad que va a preparar… tan solo hay que fijarse en la boda. Pero bueno… nada habría sido posible si no la tuviera.

-Estás siendo demasiado misteriosa Kat… además está oscureciendo y nos estarán esperando para la cena. –me dice Peeta mientras yo sigo buscando el maldito lugar que me dijo Madge. –Kat… amor… Katniss… -me llama.

-Te oigo Peeta… -murmuro divertida. –Es que… ¡mierda! –me digo a mí misma.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta Peeta deteniéndonos.

-¡Ughh! –me irrito. –Peeta… tan solo una cosa… ¿hasta dónde se extiende vuestro terreno? –pregunto.

-Ahmmm… pues si no me equivoco… creo que papá ha comprado toda la costa que puedas divisar… -me mira confuso.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos. -¡¿Toda la costa que alcance mi vista?! –me atraganto.

-Ehmm… Si… ¿pasa algo? ¿Hay algún problema? –me dice. –Ya te dije que no te alejaras mucho… ni siquiera podemos divisar la casa desde aquí.

-Pero Madge me ha dicho que estaba aquí… ¡ughhh! –hablo en voz alta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermana?

-¿Ehh? –le miro. –Nada… nada…

-Katniss… -me advierte.

-Es que… ¡mierda! Supuestamente hoy te iba a dar una sorpresa… ya sabes todo ese rollo romántico y había organizado algo con Madge… y me dijo que estaba por aquí… pero como ves… no hay NADA.

Y Peeta comienza a descojonarse… cosa que no me hace gracia. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Para una vez que lo hago tiene que salir mal. Si es que soy gafe… sólo estas cosas me pasan a mí.

Miro a Peeta con los ojos entrecerrados para hacerle saber que estoy seria… y quizás un poco enojada. Peeta me devuelve la mirada pero sigue riéndose. ¡No hace gracia joder!

-¿Vas a seguir riéndote? –le pregunto irónica.

-Eres tan… adorable. –murmura entre risas.

-¡Peeta! ¡No hace gracia! –y le doy un golpe en el brazo.

-A ver amor… -me agarra la barbilla y lo alza para que lo mire. –Me encanta saber que hayas echo algo romántico para mí… y quiero que sepas que me gustas tal y como eres. No tienes por qué hacer estas cosas…

-Pero… quería darte algo especial… -murmuro.

-Te tengo a ti. –sonríe y mi corazón no puede evitar detenerse. ¿Por qué no puedo tener esa facilidad de palabras?

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? –pregunto. –He planeado todo esto para ser romántica contigo y al final acabas siéndolo tú para mí. No es justo.

-Está bien. –acepta y mira por los alrededores. -¿Qué te parece si hoy dejo que me consientas? Hoy serás tú el que me haga sonrojar, el que me haga reír y el que me haga morir por besarte… ¿estás de acuerdo?

Sonrío de lado a lado ante su propuesta. Es que yo creo que ni se da cuenta de que es romántico hasta los poros. Esta simple acción ya de por sí es romántico. Aprenderé… y hoy lo pienso aprovechar.

-Me parece muy buena idea. –sonrío y rozo mis labios ligeramente con los suyos.

-Hmmm… señorita Everdeen… -susurra muy cerca de mis labios. –Ten cuidado porque no confío en mi autocontrol.

Me río.

-Vale… -se endereza y juega con uno de mis mechones. -¿Dónde se supone que está esa sorpresa para mí?

-Ahmm… a ver, Madge me dijo que estaba a unos metros a la derecha de la casa. Que sigamos todo recto y nos íbamos encontrar con una zona rocosa pero que luego entre todas había una zona solo con arena… -le explico y observo que sonríe.

-Ya sé dónde está el sitio. –dice. –Vamos.

Y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos hacia su sorpresa.

.

.

.

Puede que ahora mismo… sólo un poco… me siento el ser más penoso de todos.

El sitio donde supuestamente está la sorpresa de Peeta lo pasamos hace varios minutos y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. Pero una parte de culpa también le corresponde a Madge por no haberme dicho que teníamos que subir un poco ya que está en una especie de elevación… asi que pensándolo mejor no todo es mi culpa.

El rostro de Peeta es indescriptible nada más ver completamente la sorpresa que le tenía preparada… también influye de que todo está precioso por el sitio porque como siempre todo es simplemente perfecto.

Las rocas están situadas alrededor formando como un círculo y en medio hay una zona vacía donde simplemente se encuentra la arena blanca y fina. En el centro de la zona de la arena hay suficiente leña como para encender una hoguera y al lado hay un tronco enorme de un árbol que nos puede servir de banco o apoyo para sentarnos. Madge también ha puesto una cesta, que supongo que contiene algo para comer y una manta para arroparnos. Pero lo que más me gusta del lugar es que, al estar en un zona elevada se puede ver todo el mar hasta su horizonte, donde está el sol apunto de esconderse.

Nunca pensé que esto fuera así.

-Esto es hermoso amor… -me susurra Peeta abrazándome desde la espalda mientras observamos como el sol va descendiendo. –Gracias… no sólo por esto… por todo amor… muchas gracias… -y me besa en el hombro.

-¿Habías imaginado que acabaríamos de esta manera? –le susurro de vuelta. -¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad?

-Supongo que deberíamos agradecer a tu padre… -Peeta se ríe. –Al principio pensé que sería un egoísta si yo aceptaba su propuesta… no podía poner mis intereses por encima de los tuyos… que en ese entonces eras una desconocida.

-Yo sinceramente pensé que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto… y luego algo muy extraño… -le cuento. –Digo… ¿qué persona se casa por algo así? Pero si te soy sincera… la razón me ha parecido muy tierna… -giro mi cabeza para mirarle. –Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad para hacer feliz a tu padre... por eso acepté. Me pareció suficiente razón como para aceptar un trato así.

-¿Y lo de la editorial? –de repente me pregunta, aunque noto una ligera tristeza en su voz. –Haymitch te prometió un editorial… en Florencia.

-Hey… -le agarro la barbilla para que me mire. –Ahora mismo… no tengo nada de eso en mente. Todo lo que necesito… y quiero lo tengo ahora… aquí conmigo.

Y con esas palabras nos quedamos en silencio. Justo después de que Peeta acerque sus labios con los míos. Me giro totalmente para quedar cara a cara, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y él hace lo mismo con mi cintura. Mis manos viajan hacia su cabellos y comienzo a jugar con su cabellos desordenándolo más mientras que Peeta hace su agarre un poco mas fuerte en mi cintura clavándome levemente sus dedos.

-¿Tienes algo más preparado? –Peeta de repente corta el beso y comienza a jadear por falta de aire. –No me lo tomes a mal amor… me encanta besarte… pero…

Y le corto estampando mis labios contra los suyos pero ahora de una forma más brusca. Al principio Peeta se queda sorprendido pero poco a poco va a correspondiendo mi beso, e incluso lo hace de una forma que desconocía… como si estuviera hambriento… y en realidad yo también me siento de la misma manera.

Sin darme cuenta mis manos, al igual que los suyos, comienzan a explorar el cuerpo del uno y el otro. Mis manos empiezan a ser más exigentes pasando mis dedos entre su cabello y bajando hasta acariciar el resto de su espalda, y Peeta hace lo mismo, me agarra de las mejillas para así profundizar más el beso, introduciendo su lengua para saludar a la mía que se encuentra gustosa de recibirlo. Sus manos no se quedan allí sino comienza a recorrer mi cuello, bajando hasta la cintura donde se detiene un momento… como si él no supiera qué hacer.

-Sigue… -jadeo, separándome un poco de él para así coger aire.

Entonces lo hace. Me deja coger aire pero enseguida se pone a trabajar con mi cuello… primero recorriéndolo con sus labios, acariciando todo, desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi hombro pasando por mi clavícula, para después comenzar a repartir besos. Juro que en este momento no sé dónde tendré la cabeza pero tan solo me puedo concentrar en todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Pero si los besos de Peeta en mi cuello están llevándome en el cielo, todo se vuelve blanco cuando finalmente se decide continuar el trabajo tan magnifico que estaba haciendo sus manos y sigue bajando, acariciando, hasta llegar a posar sus fuertes manos en todo mi trasero.

Creo que eso fue el causante de mi caos interior porque mis pies comienzan a moverse obligando a Peeta caminar de espaldas, que hace que se tropiece y que yo caiga encima de él provocando que mi cuerpo choque bruscamente con el suyo.

-Hmm… -murmura Peeta justo antes de volver a capturar mis labios.

Y creo que desde aquí… nos olvidamos de todo.

No sé de dónde saco las fuerzas y el valor pero sin pararme a pensar comienzo a recorrer con mis manos todo su torso por encima de la camiseta hasta que al final llego en el borde y nos paramos de besar. Peeta me mira con esos ojos oscuros, esos mismos ojos que me miraron aquella tarde en su apartamento, su mirada es intensa pero a la vez tierna… una mirada totalmente de Peeta.

-Katniss… no tienes… -me susurra manteniendo mi mirada.

-Shhh… -le callo.

Y prosigo. Agarro el borde de su camisa blanca y lo levanto logrando quitárselo una vez que Peeta alza los brazos para facilitármelo. Puede que no haya tenido mucha experiencia pero Peeta es simplemente perfecto. Sin detenerme y como si estuviera fuera de mi control comienzo a trazar dibujos imaginarios por su perfecto torso haciéndolo jadear. Y eso no hizo nada más que aumentar mis ganas de seguir haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

Como bien ha dicho… hoy le tengo que consentir.

-Katniss… -me susurra.

-Hoy te voy a consentir… ¿recuerdas? –y sonrío al tener el poder.

Peeta está totalmente bajo mi dominio. Me encuentro sentada justo encima de su abdomen y me da miedo que pueda sentir algo que está pasando ahí… abajo… de mí. Pero no me importa… ya nada importa a partir de este punto.

-Esto no es justo… -murmura justo antes de que nos dé la vuelta para posicionarse encima de mí. Entre la arena y su cuerpo perfecto.

-¡Ah! –exclamo por la sorpresa. -¡Peeta! –río.

-Yo… también… quiero. –me mira intensamente.

Y entonces se fija en los tirantes de mi mono… un escalofrío eléctrico comienza a recorrer toda mi espalda cuando sus dedos… suaves… arrastran poco a poco los tirantes para dejar toda la parte por encima de mi pecho al descubierto. Peeta me mira como para pedir permiso y yo asiento… ansiosa… por su siguiente movimiento.

Comienza a besar todo mi cuerpo expuesto para él. Yo me limito a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que se me vienen… que no son pocas… cada vez que siento una ya hay uno nuevo… no hay momento de descanso… y eso me hace jadear… mucho…

-Peeta… -gimo.

-Dime… -gime de vuelta, sin dejar de besarme.

-Por favor… -le pido.

Oigo una pequeña risa de Peeta cuando de repente vuelvo a sentir sus dedos, acariciando mis labios, baja por mi cuello y sigue bajando… hasta llegar en los botones de mi mono.

-Sigue. –murmuro cuando noto que se detiene de nuevo.

Y sigue. Cada vez que quita un botón, besa esa nueva parte de mi cuerpo al descubierto. Pero de nuevo se detiene. Y me mira.

-No tenemos que hacer… que no quieras amor. –me susurra.

-Sólo… sigue… confío en ti. –fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

Y siguió. Sentí cada una de las caricias de Peeta. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro toda dispuesta para él. Y continuó… pero no me imaginaba que se sintiera así. Más bien, yo nunca me sentí así.

Al principio estaba avergonzada, porque le estaba mostrando todo. Pero con tan solo mirarle en los ojos me dio esa confianza… más cuando no para de murmurar que soy_** preciosa**_. Entonces pasó… le sentí… al igual esa llama que va creciendo bajo mi vientre… una llama que explotó… explotó de una manera única… Nadie más me hizo sentir esta sensación… o más bien nadie logró provocarlo de esta manera.

Mi cuerpo se encuentra débil y quizás todavía esté convulsionando un poco pero entonces miro a Peeta, que sigue mirándome intensamente, de arriba abajo… y quise hacer algo por él.

Volví a subirme ahorcadas sobre él, aunque esta vez estoy completamente desnuda. Pero cuando lo hago, cuando me siento, sin querer no lo hago en su abdomen, no, esta vez me siento en un sitio… en un sitio que al hacer el mínimo contacto vuelve a encender esa llama en mi interior de nuevo.

-Ahhhh… -sisea Peeta.

Y me doy cuenta que Peeta también siente lo mismo.

-Katnisss… -vuelve a sisear.

Como si mis manos fueran por si solas, comienzo a desabotonar su pantalón, bajo se cremallera y sin querer lo rozo… lo que provoca otro siseo de Peeta.

-No… para… -de repente murmura.

Pero no le hago caso. Quiero hacerlo… no sólo porque quiero devolverle lo que me ha hecho sentir… sino porque quiero… y porque quizás yo también lo necesito. No sé si deba sorprenderme de lo que veo nada más dejarle tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo… o puede que simplemente tengo razón en que él nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Sin pensar mucho, y lo digo muy en serio, tuve que sentirlo, al menos de una manera superficial… cuando nos acaricio a los dos con nuestras intimidades. Y la reacción de Peeta me hace dar cuenta de que ha sido una buena idea. A partir de allí pudo ver y sentir lo que sintió él hace unos momentos al proporcionarme ese placer… y obviamente él también pudo sentir lo que me provocó hace unos momentos.

Solo pude pensar que este momento… ha sido perfecto.

.

.

.

Me acurruco entre los brazos de Peeta mientras los dos nos calentamos bajo el calor de la hoguera que él acaba de hacer. Aún no me creo lo que acaba de pasar… puede que no haya sido algo "completo"… pero para nosotros ha sido perfecto, al menos eso pienso yo.

-¿Quieres más vino? –le pregunto bajo su cuello, teniendo su olor tan característico embriagándome.

-Si… por favor… -me besa la coronilla mientras me da su copa para llenarlo. -¿Quieres volver ya a casa?

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –le digo.

-Lo que tú quieras amor…

-Quedémonos aquí… te quiero tener solo para mí hoy… -murmuro. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

-Soy solo tuyo amor… -murmura y sonríe. -¿Qué has hecho con mi novia? –me pregunta divertido.

-Tu novia se siente bien… eso es todo. –sonrío y le doy su copa.

-Entonces… sólo tengo que hacer _eso_ para hacer sentir bien a mi novia… -murmura como pensativo. –Lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro…

-Peeta… -le doy un golpe suave en el pecho. –No digas esas cosas… me da… vergüenza…

-Creo que en estas circunstancias… ya nada debe darnos vergüenza… digo… tú me has _visto_… y yo te he _visto_… -y vuelve a acariciar mi cuello con sus labios.

-Peeta… es en serio…

Peeta me mira y su rostro se torna serio.

-Dime algo Kat… -suelta de repente. –No me digas que… eres… virgen.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo y siento como si mis ojos fueran a salir de sus órbitas. -¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Ohh… -y su rostro torna triste… ¿ahora qué…? –Vaya… en realidad no sabía qué peor respuesta me podrías dar…

-¿Por qué has pensado que yo soy virgen? –le pregunto por curiosidad.

-Pues… porque estás muy avergonzada sobre lo que acabamos de hacer… y pensé… -murmura. –Pero es un poco tonto de mi parte pensar que una chica como tú fuera virgen… obviamente has tenido otros novios…

-¿Estás celoso Peeta? -pregunto un tanto divertida.

-Pues… no es gracioso pensar ahora que mi novia… ha estado… ya sabes… con otro… -susurra como si alguien nos fuera a oír.

-Peeta… ¿te acuerdas que te dije que yo no era ningún imán para los hombres? –le digo y él asiente como un niño pequeño. –Sólo tuve un novio…

Peeta me mira sorprendido y a la vez ansioso por seguir escuchando.

-Mi primer novio lo tuve en Florencia. –le cuento. –Para ese entonces yo aún no conocía a nadie… ni siquiera a Annie. Le conocí cuando buscaba trabajo y le vi por primera vez en la editorial donde ahora estoy trabajando. Él es un autor que está haciéndose camino y me presentó ante la editora jefe… me contrataron a tiempo parcial y comencé a pasar más tiempo con él. Una cosa llegó a la otra y comenzamos una relación.

-¿Le quisiste? –salta Peeta.

-Sinceramente… no lo sé… -murmuro. –Pero fue alguien importante para mí.

-¿Por qué os separasteis? –me pregunta. –Por favor dime que no te ha sido infiel o te ha hecho algo porque estoy dispuesto a buscarlo y partirle la cara. –me advierte y yo me río… nerviosa.

-No… él es un hombre bueno… Nos separamos porque nuestros caminos fueron por diferentes direcciones… le ofrecieron algo mejor en otra editorial y bueno… lo aceptó. –cuento, intentando no trabarme.

-Bueno… eso no tiene que significar que os tengáis que separar.

-Si... cuando ese mejor trabajo se encuentra en Australia. –le digo y él se sorprende. –Ambos sabíamos que seríamos incapaces de mantener nuestra relación si estamos lejos uno del otro… asi que decidimos dejarlo en las buenas antes de sufrir las diferencias que al final nos acabarán lastimando.

-Eso quiere decir que seguís siendo amigos.

-Al principio mantenemos el contacto… pero poco a poco lo fuimos perdiendo. Yo adquirí un puesto más alto y eso significó menos tiempo libre… supongo que a él le fue bien… ahora ya no sé nada de él.

-¿Te puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Gale… Gale Hawthorne…

Peeta se queda pensativo como si estuviera asimilando toda la información que le acabo de dar. Entonces me mira de nuevo con esa mirada dulce.

-Espero que no hayas sufrido… por culpa de esa relación…

-No… bueno, al principio fue difícil pero tampoco fue muy doloroso… eso me lleva a pensar que él fue especial pero decir que le amaba… no.

Peeta suspira y me dedica una sonrisa.

Y de allí proseguimos charlando sobre todo pero a la vez nada… hasta caer en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Peeta.

.

.

.

-¡PILLINA! –las chicas entran gritando en nuestra habitación y saltan en nuestra cama. -¡CUENTA! –gritan.

-Buenos días… -les digo a modo de ironía.

-Ya… buenas tardes dirás… -murmura Annie a mi lado.

-Y deben de ser MUY buenas… -me guiña el ojo Madge.

-Dejadla… debe de estar AGOTADA. –Johanna se ríe y se gana un golpe mío en el brazo.

-Lo que haya pasado o no… no es de vuestra incumbencia. –les advierto. –Por favor dejadme descansar…

-Uhhh… yo creo que Johanna tiene razón… tienes ojeras… seguro que NO HAS DORMIDO NADA… -suelta ahora Annie.

-Si seguís así tendré que sacar vuestros culos de aquí yo mismo… igualmente no me sacareis ninguna información asi que estáis perdiendo el tiempo. –murmuro dándome la vuelta para darles la espalda.

Una cuantas manos me hacen dar la vuelta de nuevo y ya les miro seria… realmente solo quiero dormir.

-En serio chicas… no ha pasado nada… por favor, os lo suplico… dejadme dormir. –suplico.

-¡Mentira! –exclama Annie. –Te conozco Everdeen… además, ¿por qué estás tan cansada si no ha pasado NADA?

-Estuvimos hablando… incluso hablamos de Gale…-le digo mientras que Madge y Johanna se sorprenden.

-Espera… ¿de Gale? –pregunta Annie sorprendida. -¿Por qué demonios estabais hablando de Gale?

-Porque surgió… además, Peeta me contó sobre Delly… asi que supongo que él también debe conocer la historia de Gale.

-Espera… espera… -frena Johanna. – ¿Ése es el novio que me contaste…?

-Si… -murmuro.

-¿El cabrón? –de repente salta.

-¡Cállate Johanna! –exclamo sorprendida.

-Bien dicho Johanna. –murmura Annie.

-¡No me estoy enterando de nada! –grita Madge irritada. -¿Alguien me cuenta desde el principio por favor?

Al final se va a salir con la suya… bueno, al menos ahora estamos hablando de otra cosa. Una cosa que no es fácil para mí.

Annie se me queda mirando y yo asiento para que lo cuente ella. Estas cosas siguen afectándome un poco…

-A ver… Gale Hawthorne fue el primer novio de Katniss. –empieza Annie. –Se conocieron en la editorial donde trabajamos ahora pero a diferencia de nosotras él es un autor de poca monta…

-Annie… -le digo.

-Es la verdad… -murmura. –Volviendo al caso… Se hicieron muy cercanos hasta que llegaron a ser novios. No me acuerdo de cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos ni tampoco me importa… -me mira. –Pero al tipo le ofrecieron algo mejor en Australia y se fue sin pensarlo dos veces…

-¿Te abandonó? –pregunta incrédula Madge.

Yo me quedo jugando con las sábanas sin decir una palabra.

-No exactamente como tú te lo estás imaginando Madge. –ahora habla Johanna. –Ellos los hablaron y ésta estúpida aceptó mantener una relación a larga distancia… decía que estaba enamorada.

Mi gran error.

-Katniss… -susurra Madge. –Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Mantuvieron la relación… -sigue Annie. –Hablan por teléfono, está el Skype… vamos todo a modo virtual… hasta que el muy cabrón desapareció. Sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué? –exclama Madge. -¿Qué os pasa a ti y a Peeta? ¿Por qué abandonan a unas personas tan maravillosas como vosotros?

-Intenté mantener la conexión… pero simplemente se fue Madge. –cuento y suspiro pesadamente. –Lo último que me dijo fue que _"¡Nos vemos el martes cariño. Te amo." _Y ya no supe nada de él. Como si se hubiera muerto.

-¿Y le contaste eso a Peeta? –suelta Madge. –Espero que ahora mismo esté haciendo todo para buscarlo y partirle su cara bonita.

-Exacto… -murmura Annie. -Me pregunto por qué estaba tan tranquilo en el desayuno sabiendo semejante cosa…

-Le habrás dicho la VERDAD… ¿no Katniss? –me mira seriamente Johanna.

-Yo… -murmuro. –Un parte… el final lo cambié un poco.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclaman las tres. -¡¿Por qué?! –exclama Madge.

-Porque tampoco estaba preparada para revivirlo… además Peeta haría exactamente eso y creedme que ahora solo quiero vivir mi vida en paz con él.

-Le mentiste… -murmura Johanna. –Me parece injusto Kat que Peeta te haya abierto la historia con Delly y tú no lo has hecho con Gale…

-Él debería saberlo, ¿qué pasa si os encontráis con él? ¿Pretendes que Peeta le estreche su mano en plan amigos? Cuando lo primero que debería hacer es romperle la cara. –habla Annie.

-Chicas… eso fue hace dos años… no tiene caso… -murmuro

-Espera… -miramos todas a Madge. -¿Le amabas? –pregunta Madge.

Y nuevamente la misma pregunta. Y otra vez me quedo pensativa… aunque esta vez, puedo ser totalmente sincera.

-No los sé… al principio pensé que sí pero…

-¿Pero…? –preguntan las tres a la vez.

-Cuando estoy con Peeta siento otras cosas… cosas diferentes a los que sentía por Gale. –suspiro. –Por eso estoy muy asustada.

-¿No estás segura de amar a mi hermano? –de repente salta Madge y Annie me mira alarmante como si hubiera hablado demasiado.

Miro a Madge y por primera vez, creo que le miro de una manera sincera.

-No Madge… -y ella me mira seria. –Estoy asustada porque creo que amo profundamente a Peeta. –suelto y un peso enorme a mi espalda desaparece por arte de magia.

Esta vez he hablado con seguridad, con decisión… con la verdad. Es como si ahora, todas las emociones, las sensaciones que me hacen sentir Peeta se reduce a esas palabras que le acabo de confesar a Madge: "_**Amo profundamente a Peeta**_"

Annie me dedica la sonrisa más sincera, Johanna me guiña el ojo en complicidad y Madge se abalanza a mí para abrazarme con todo el cariño…

-Estoy segura de que Peeta siente lo mismo por ti. –me susurra en el oído.

Y juro que estoy deseando oír esas palabras de sus propios labios.

.

.

.

Una sensación cálida hace que me despierte… aunque esta vez, en vez de ver la puesta de sol en el gran ventanal de nuestra habitación, veo que el cielo oscurece. Pero entonces me centro en la calidez que rodea todo mi cuerpo, cómo esos brazos fuertes me rodean desde atrás, cómo siento y oigo esa respiración acompasada justo al lado de mi oído.

Miro hacia abajo y observo con mucha atención y sorpresa como están enlazados nuestros cuerpos: una de las piernas de Peeta está metida justo entre mis piernas, acariciando esa parte de mí que está volviendo a reaccionar ante la caricia, una de sus manos está posada en mi vientre mientras que la otra está justo por encima de mis pechos.

De repente me comienza a faltar aire.

Pero entonces creo que alguien ya está despierto como yo, porque Peeta comienza a trazar dibujos sin sentido por mi pecho, al principio por encima de la tela, pero creo que se cansa y finalmente mete el dedo debajo de mi camisón (doy gracias a Madge que me ha traído estos camisones de seda que nos facilita mucho las cosas). Cosa que enseguida hace que mi cuerpo reaccione… al mismo tiempo que su amiguito también lo hace justo por debajo de mi espalda.

-Supongo que… estás despierto… -murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

-No sabes cómo… -JODER. ¿Quién es este Peeta?

-Peeta… -susurro.

-Dime…

-Joder Peeta… no pongas esa voz…

-¿Qué voz? –y creo que esta vez lo hace aposta.

-¡CHICOS! –de repente exclama Madge.

En un milisegundo Peeta aparta sus manos y nos levantamos de la cama para sentarnos… como si nos hubieran pillado. Peeta tiene la expresión entre asustado y excitado… con la cara muy roja.

-¡Vestiros que vamos a la playa! –exclama y se queda un momento en silencio. –Y lo siento si he interrumpido algo… HERMANITO.

Enseguida me llevo las manos para tapar mi cara y comienzo a descojonarme. Cuando me quito las manos de la cara me encuentro con la expresión de Peeta totalmente ruborizado y comienzo a reírme más. Simplemente ya solo lo hago para evitar pensar en lo incómodo que es esto.

-No hace gracia Katniss… ¡joder! –susurra.

-Si no me río de ti amor… -miento. –Me rio por lo general… si te imaginaras nuestra reacción al oír la voz de tu hermana… es bastante cómica.

-Igualmente… -murmura. –Ahora tendré que darme una ducha…

-¿Alguien no está contento? –pregunto riéndome.

-No… realmente alguien no está contento. –se levanta de la cama mientras intento calmarme.

-Parece que vamos a la playa… me pregunto que estarán planeando… –le pregunto ahora un poco más calmada.

-No tengo ni idea… pero si lo han planeado quienes creo que lo han hecho… va a ser una noche larga… -se va caminando hacia el baño y se voltea para mirarme con una sonrisa pícara. -No pasa nada amor… yo nunca dejo las cosas sin terminar.

Y con esas palabras cierra la puerta del baño. Dejándome más acalorada de lo que estaba.

.

.

.

Cuado bajamos nos encontramos la casa totalmente vacía. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido todo el mundo? Peeta se pone a ojear por toda la casa pero como ya sabíamos, no había nadie. ¿No se supone que nos íbamos a la playa? Cuando me acerco a la mesa al lado de la televisión que está a la sala de estar me encuentro con una nota:

"_**Estamos afuera en la playa… nos divisaréis porque hemos preparado una hoguera… Tardabais demasiado… ;P Madge."**_

-¡Peeta! –llamo.

-Dime… -se acerca pasando sus dedos entre su pelo. -¿Se habrán ido sin nosotros?

-Ya están fuera… -le enseño la nota. –Prepárate por las insinuaciones que se nos vienen encima… -le doy un beso en la mejilla y tiro de su brazo para salir de la casa.

Cuando salimos Madge tenía razón. Es imposible que la semejante hoguera que han hecho pase desapercibido. Una vez que se dan cuenta de que nos estamos acercando alzan las manos en modo de saludo… y ya podemos oír algunas risitas burlonas…

-¡¿Qué tal campeón?! –Cato saluda a Peeta con un golpe en la espalda y luego me mira con ojitos insinuadores… me sonrojo.

-¡Cállate Cato! –Peeta le aparta de un empujón y el otro comienza a reírse.

-Me siento orgulloso de que seas un Mellark. –ahora murmura Finn chocando las manos con Marvel.

-Ha tenido buenos profesores… -ahora sigue Marvel.

-Os estáis ganando una buena paliza… -advierte Peeta y agarra la cerveza que le da Madge. –No quiero oír nada más… y mi vida privada con Katniss no os incumbe a ninguno de vosotros.

-¡Oh, vamos! –exclama Cato. –¡Nosotros te lo contamos todo!

-¿Alguna vez he preguntado? –responde Peeta. –Sois unos asquerosos…

Peeta hace una mueca y todos nos reímos.

-Bueno Kat… -oh no Finnick. –¿Qué tal estás?

-Eso no se le pregunta a una señorita Finnick. –demando.

-Ah… ah… -niega con la cabeza. –Tú eres la que tiene una mente sucia… me refería a que como te sientes de que dentro de un día te vas a convertir en la Sra. Mellark. –bufa y se ríe.

-A ver chicos… dejad ya de molestar… -salta Madge. –Dejad a los tortolitos en paz.

-Eso… -defiendo.

Y todos se ríen.

-Decidme a qué viene todo esto… -pregunta Peeta mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Bueno… -comienza Cato. –Queríamos darles una fiesta de despedida de solteros… POR SEPARADO… pero como aquí no hay nada alrededor a menos que queramos conducir unos cuantos kilómetros para encontrar una discoteca o algo… decidimos hacer una fiesta de reunión…

-¿Y los mayores? –pregunta Johanna.

-Se han ido a cenar en el restaurante más "cercano" –Madge imita las comillas con sus dedos. –No llegarán hasta la madrugada… además os advierto que bebáis todo lo que queráis esta noche porque mañana pienso meteros a las nueve de la noche en la cama para estar todos frescos en la boda.

-Y mañana hay que arreglar todo… asi que será un día ajetreado. –murmura Annie.

-Pues… ¡¿a qué estamos esperando?! –pregunta Marvel levantándose. -¡A divertirse!

Finnick pone música desde su portátil con unos altavoces y comienza nuestra… "DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS" Peeta enseguida se levanta y me arrastra para comenzar a bailar.

Marvel rodea a Madge, obviamente ésta está encantada, y bailan MUY acarameladitos… y podemos decir que es la única pareja que baila felizmente al igual que yo y Peeta porque Johanna está amargada discutiendo con Cato (a saber de qué ahora) y Finnick está metido de lleno en su portátil mientras que Annie está sentada en un tronco acompañada de su lata de cerveza.

-¡FINN! –exclamo y Peeta me mira. -¡MUEVE EL CULO Y SACA A BAILAR A MI DAMA DE HONOR!

Annie me mira con los ojos abiertos y yo le guiño el ojo. Peeta comienza a reírse y llama a su hermano para que baile.

-¡Y VOSOTROS DOS! –llamo a "ying" y "yao". -¡DEJAD DE DISCUTIR Y MOVED EL ESQUELETO!

Todos comienzan a reírse, menos Johanna y Cato, y en un par de minutos todos estamos bailando como locos. Peeta y Finnick a veces tiene que regañar a Madge porque según ellos "esa no es manera de bailar con un chico" y su hermana les responde que "bien lo disfrutan ellos cuando lo hace su pareja" Hermanos… eso es lo que pienso yo… al final los chicos se dan por vencido con su hermanita y ya solo se dedican a mirar con ojos entrecerrados al pobre Marvel.

Creo que también, al menos por un par de minutos, Cato y Johanna dejan de discutir. Tampoco es que estén muy entusiasmados de bailar juntos pero al menos están haciendo el esfuerzo.

Luego está mi pareja preferida… Annie y Finnick. Bailando y charlando al mismo tiempo. Si no conociera a Annie diría que es como siempre… encaprichada por un chico. Pero es que su manera de mirar al hermano de mi prometido es tan distinto… y aunque lo niegue… de que sólo le gusta, sé perfectamente de que siento algo más.

Pasamos así durante un tiempo… bailando, bebiendo, charlando, riendo… como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Aunque recién estoy conociendo a los mejores amigos de Peeta, Cato y Marvel, se ven que son buenos chicos y personas con las que puedes contar. Esto lo sé porque ahora que están borrachos, no paran de de decirme de que cuide bien de su amigo y que no lo lastime, cosa que a Peeta le da mucha vergüenza.

-Johanna… acéptalo… -murmura Cato borracho. –Te gustaba… y te sigo gustando, por eso me tratas así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –responde ella, también borracha. –YO NUNCA HE ESTADO COLADA POR TI.

-Nooo… claro que nooo… -sigue Cato. –Si fuiste tú quién me pidió una cita… ¿recuerdas?

¡¿Qué JOHANNA QUÉ?! No… creo que no he oído bien. Parece que al final vamos a saber cuál es la razón de tanto odio entre estos dos.

-Puede que me sigas gustando si no fuera porque me dejaste plantada el día de nuestra cita. –escupe de repente Johanna. –Cabrón de mierda.

Johanna se levanta enojada e intenta hacer su camino para volver a casa. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta y Madge le propina un bofetón a Cato antes de salir corriendo detrás de Johanna.

-¿Le has hecho eso a Johanna, tío? –pregunta Finnick. –Eres un capullo.

-No fue así… -niega Cato. –Bueno… sí pero… no porque quise…

-Sigues siendo un cabrón. –sigue Marvel. –Normal que te odie de esa manera…

Yo miro a Peeta alucinando y él igual. Estábamos todos en una nube hace unos momentos y ahora… ¡plof! Johanna suelta semejante bomba.

-Mirad chicos… es mejor que volvamos, es tarde. –habla Peeta ayudándome a levantar. –Amor, ¿te importa que ayude a Cato?

-Claro que no… ve. –sonrío y le doy un beso. –Iré a ver a Johanna también… nunca la había visto así… además… nunca me contó nada…

-Está bien… te veo en la habitación. –me vuelve a dar un beso antes de cargar a Cato con la ayuda de Marvel.

-¡Kat! –me llama Annie por detrás. –Voy contigo…

-Ah… creí que te quedarías con Finnick. –le digo mientras vamos caminando.

-Sólo va a recoger el portátil… y luego va con los chicos… -murmura. –Qué fuerte lo de Jo ¿no?

-Ya… quién lo iba a decir. Lo peor de todo es que mañana cuando esté en sus cabales lo negará todo y no tendré la charla con ella…

-Contigo… quería hablar de otra cosa… -susurra Annie mirando por detrás por si Finnick anda cerca.

-¿De qué? –me intrigo.

-Sobre la mentira que le has contado a Peeta.

-Annie… -murmuro.

-No, de Annie nada. –regaña. –Katniss, no estoy de acuerdo con que no le hayas contado la verdad a Peeta. Además, ahora sois novios oficiales y os vais a casar dentro de un día. No te había dicho nada porque como todo esto era solo un trato no le dí demasiada importancia pero… opino que Peeta debería conocer la verdad sobre tú y Gale.

-Es mejor así… además, ¿para qué remover el pasado? –argumento. –Gale fue mi pasado y Peeta es mi futuro… ambos nunca se van a mezclar…

-Pero sí afectar el uno al otro. –responde. –Katniss… lo digo en serio, puede que te duela recordar eso, de cómo Gale te dejó tirada, perdona mi expresión –se disculpa. -Pero date cuenta del dolor que debe haber pasado Peeta al recordar lo que le pasó con Delly al contártelo.

-Cuando esté preparada… lo haré. –suelto para calmarla. –Ahora no quiero fastidiar estos días tan maravillosos que estamos pasando… no quiero fastidiar mi boda.

-Está bien… yo al menos te he dicho mi opinión. Después de todo la decisión es tuya. –mi amiga me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Y juntas seguimos nuestro camino a la casa.

Puede que Annie tenga razón… y sea mejor aclarar toda esta historia sobre mí… y Gale.

.

.

.

Horas. No días. Horas, tan solo unas horas faltan para el "Gran Acontecimiento del Año", según Madge. Para mí y Peeta, nuestra boda.

Hemos pasado desde las siete de la mañana yendo de un lado a otro para terminar con los preparativos. Todo lo necesario para montar una boda en la playa llegó a primera hora de la mañana en unos cinco camiones blancos. Desde entonces no hubo descanso.

Finnick y Cato se están haciendo cargo de que las estructuras estén bien construidas, Marvel junto a Johanna están supervisando las luces y la música, Annie junto a mi madre y Portia están al cargo del catering y las flores y bueno… Madge esta supervisando a TODOS.

Mientras que Peeta y yo… bueno, la última vez que le vi fue cuando desayunamos, desde entonces ha desaparecido de la casa junto a mi padre y Plutarch. A saber en qué clase de tortura le estarán sometiendo… Aunque creo que una tortura mucho menos difícil a la que estoy sometida ahora: elegir mi peinado y el color de uñas que voy a llevar mañana.

-Katniss… no es tan difícil… -me dice Madge quejándose porque tardo demasiado.

-Nooo… claro que no… -digo con ironía. -Pones delante de mí mil botes de pintauñas y no es para nada difícil elegir…

-¡Claro que no! –exclama como si fuera algo tan obvio. -¿Recuerdas el tono de tu vestido?

-¿Tono? –pregunto. –Era blanco, Madge.

-Bueno… no es exactamente blanco…

-¡¿Qué no es exactamente blanco?! –exclamo. -¿Ahora existen diferentes tonos de blanco?

-¡Por supuesto! Hay azul claro, oscuro, celeste… ¿por qué no puede haber diferentes tonos de blanco? No me digas que estás discriminándolo…

-Por dios… -suspiro pesadamente. –A ver… éste… es lo más disimulado que hay como no me dejas el transparente…

-Hmmm… el color _nude_… me gusta. Además, está de moda. –me guiña el ojo.

-Si bueno… lo que tú digas… -murmuro. –Y el peinado lo quiero simple.

-Eso ya te lo ahorro yo… Effie me dijo que va a venir su equipo de maquillaje personal asi que eso ya lo dejamos en sus manos… Ahora… déjame enseñarte algo… -me dice Madge muy sonriente de repente y abre la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¡Cinna! –exclamo al ver a mi amigo, si, ahora es mi amigo, en la puerta sosteniendo una percha totalmente cubierta. -¿Ése…? –murmuro nerviosa.

-Es tu vestido… completamente listo para mañana. –me abraza después de colgar la percha en el gran armario de la habitación. -¿Nerviosa?

-Aterrada… -murmuro sin saber si reír o llorar.

-Bueno… te aseguro que HERMOSA si que vas a estar mañana… -me dice y me dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Y nuestros vestidos? –pregunta emocionada Madge.

-Abajo… los tiene Glimmer… -le dice Cinna.

Bajamos para ver los vestidos de mis damas de honor y simplemente me quedo estupefacta por el talento que tiene Cinna en esto. Son preciosos… y a las chicas les fascinan.

Finalmente a la hora de la cena vuelven mi padre, Plutarch junto a mi futuro esposo… que se ve completo… al menos sigue vivo. Cenamos todos tranquilos y me entero de que aparte de los que estamos aquí vendrán unos pocos invitados más mañana… como por ejemplo los padres de Cato y Marvel, muy cercanos a la familia.

Todos conversan animadamente, excepto Peeta y yo. Se puede notar que estamos nerviosos… pero no creo que ninguno se eche para atrás en el último momento.

Terminamos de cenar y todos se despiden para ir a descansar porque mañana será definitivamente un día muy largo… Madge casi tiene que mandar a golpes a Cato, Marvel y Finnick en sus habitaciones mientras que Peeta me acompaña arriba en nuestra habitación.

-Me temo que esta noche no podré guardar tus sueños preciosa… -me dice con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto intrigada.

-Nuestras familias son muy tradicionales asi que me han pedido pasar la noche en otra habitación aquí abajo… supuestamente ya te veré en el altar.

-Peeta… -murmuro.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes… miedo? –pregunto.

-¿Miedo? No… quizás un poco nervioso… -me dice acariciando mis mejillas. -¿Tú tienes miedo?

-Un poco…

-Pues no debes tenerlo… sólo recuerda que yo estaré ahí a tu lado.

-Si… supongo que para casarte el novio debe estar al lado de la novia… -digo intentando bromear.

Peeta sonríe y se inclina para rozar mis labios con los suyos…

-Estaré esperándote en el altar… -me susurra antes de irse y desaparecer bajando las escaleras.

Si, Peeta. Y esta vez no pienso abandonarte. Nunca.

.

.

.

TENEMOS BODA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! HEHEHE!

Bueno… os lo digo todo rápido porque ya es un poco tarde. Ahmmm... mi portátil de repente ha muerto. Es nuevo y no sé que le pasa a mi Windows que no arranca, en fin, que me he quedado sin portátil de momento. Por eso esta mañana casi lloro porque este capitulo lo tenía allí y no había manera de copiarlo y continuarlo en mi ordenador de mesa… Hasta que en MODO SEGURO logré pasarlo a mi pen y lo pude terminar.

Asi que… un aplauso por favor :P Vale, no.

Espero que os haya gustado este cap :) Asi que espero vuestros reviews, favorites y/o follows!

Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo os menciono a todos! Lo siento llevo dos capitulo sin hacerlo…

**Y otra cosa… hace tiempo algunos me dejaron un review que si me interesaba escuchar vuestras ideas para esta historia… asi que sentiros libres de contármelo aquí en los reviews os mandándome un PM… yo los tomaré todos en cuenta y donde pueda los iré metiendo… dándoos a vosotros todo el credito.**

**CREO QUE YA LO HE DICHO TODO. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**UN BESOTE. LIZ.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**ESTE CAPITULO ES TAN ESPECIAL QUE HE DECIDIDO DAR RECOMENDACIONES MUSICALES:**

**SweetyWeaslyBass** me ha recomendado **"A thousand years" de Christina Perri **pero quiero que escuchéis el cover instrumental de **ThePianoGuys de Youtube.**

**Flo_Entdeckerin **me ha recomendado **"When you say nothing at all" de Ronan Keating** y me pareció perfecto para el baile.

GRACIAS POR LAS RECOMENDACIONES CHICAS! Y TAMBIÉN QUIERO MENCIONAR A **juliper22 **PORQUE ME DIO LA IDEA CON SU REVIEW DE UTILIZAR MÚSICA :)

**.**

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**.**_

_**KATNISS EVERDEEN**_

_**PEETA JAMES MELLARK**_

_**TIENEN EL HONOR DE COMPARTIR CON SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES**_

_**LA CELEBRACIÓN DE SU MATRIMONIO.**_

_**LUNES, VEINTICINCO DE FEBRERO DEL DOS MIL TRECE**_

_**A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE.**_

_**RESIDENCIA MELLARK, 180 GEORGIA ASSOCIATION ROAD**_

_**EAST HAMPTON, NUEVA YORK.**_

Leo una y otra vez la invitación de nuestra boda, y para ser sinceros me acabo de enterar de que los teníamos. Mientras leo la fecha y la hora agarro mi móvil para asegurarme de que hoy es el día correcto y para ser exactos… faltan dos horas para que salga de esta habitación. Eso sí, vestida totalmente de blanco.

Trago en seco. En unas horas me voy a convertir en la SEÑORA DE PEETA MELLARK. No suena mal… KATNISS MELLARK… pero acojona.

Y aquí estoy, sometida durante ya contando hasta ahora, unas cuantas horas en las manos de Octavia, Flavius y Venia, los maquilladores y peluqueros personales de mi madre. Ya han terminado de maquillarme asegurándome de darme un último toque antes de la ceremonia. Ahora están trabajando con mi pelo y después de discutir con ellos un par de horas finalmente me he salido con la mía… decidir mi peinado.

Un aplauso para mí por favor.

-Hola. –Madge se asoma por la puerta totalmente preparada.

Y me quedo con la boca abierta. ESTÁ… HERMOSA.

Viste, al igual que lo harán el resto de mis damas de honor, el vestido que he elegido expresamente. Creo que al final tengo un buen gusto después de todo porque el vestido le queda como un guante **(vestuarioDAMASdeHONOR)**. Al igual que yo, mis maquilladores también se quedan boquiabiertos cuando Madge camina hacia mí como un verdadero supermodelo. Aparte del vestido Cinna ha propuesto que podrían llevar unas diademas con un decorado elegante con brillantes en un lado y creo que eso es lo que le ha dado el último toque. Está todo completamente perfecto.

-Debo admitir que estás aprendiendo muy bien futura hermana… -murmura posando para mí coqueta. –Me encanta… y el diadema simplemente perfecto.

Tiene razón porque encaja perfectamente con su peinado, que consiste en unas ondas muy naturales con la raya un lado dándole un toque muy romántico al flequillo ya que el pelo está ondulado.

-Estás hermosa, Madge. –murmuro admirándola.

-Pero cuando terminen contigo, y con el vestido puesto… dirás todo lo contrario. Porque este es tu día Katniss… este día vas a brillar tú.

Sonrío y ella me da un beso en la frente y se sienta enfrente de mí agarrándome de las manos porque creo que ha notado que estoy un poquito nerviosa.

-Tranquila… todo está perfecto. Si no, no estaría aquí tan tranquila. –me sonríe dándome un leve apretón.

Suspiro.

-Sinceramente eso no es lo que me preocupa…-admito y trago para confesar. –Son los votos, Madge.

-¿Qué pasa? –y ahora torna preocupada.

-Es que… yo… no me sale nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eres escritora, Kat! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se te ocurra nada?! –exclama y se levanta para caminar hacia mi mesilla donde agarra un bolígrafo…

-Aquí tengo donde escribir. –y enseño la invitación un poquito arrugado.

-Ugghhh… -suspira. –A ver… comencemos… -me dice dándome el bolígrafo y mostrándome la parte de atrás de la invitación.

-Eso es el problema… que no sé cómo empezar… -murmuro.

-¿Cómo es posible que me cuentes esto a tan solo unas horas de la ceremonia? –me regaña. –Y yo creía que esta parte le iba a costar más a Peeta.

-Espera… ¿Peeta ya lo tiene? –pregunto.

-Aha. –asiente orgullosa. –Desde hace dos días. Creo que se puso con ello después de vuestra escapada romántica… seguro que le has dado mucha INSPIRACIÓN aquella noche. –me guiña un ojo.

-Madge… -regaño ruborizándome porque obviamente no estamos solas. –Cállate y ayúdame.

-Está bien… a ver… intenta ser… lo más sincera posible… -me recomienda.

-Hmmm… vale… creo que ya sé cómo empezar… -sonrío.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

¿Es normal que me suden tanto las manos? No… creo que no. Creo que lo que estás sintiendo Peeta es nerviosismo. Dentro de una hora serás un hombre casado.

Pero no lo malinterpretéis… ni de coña estoy pensando en echarme atrás. Sería un idiota si lo hiciera: uno porque le provocaría un enorme dolor a mi padre y a mi familia, dos porque yo mismo me metería una buena paliza… y tres, porque no creo que pueda encontrar alguien mejor que la mujer que va a estar junto a mí en el altar.

Desde que llegamos aquí me he estado preguntando a mí mismo lo que siento por aquella mujer. Definitivamente es cariño y mucho… ¿pero es lo único? En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos hemos compartido tantas cosas… cosas que jamás imaginé que compartiríamos. Después de todo yo fui quién dio el primer paso… ¿pero hacia dónde? No lo sé… lo único que sé es que no quiero que se acabe… y eso es algo que voy a conseguir con nuestro matrimonio. Ohh… genial, ahora sueno como un psicópata.

Tampoco me hace mucha gracia casarme con ella después de querer pasar nuestra relación a algo serio. Tengo miedo que esto nos pueda estropear la relación… pero entonces me acuerdo de la conversación con mi padre anoche, justo después de dejar a Katniss en nuestra habitación.

_**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**_

-Peeta. –mi padre me llama justo antes de que abra la puerta de la habitación de los invitados. –Vayamos a tomar un poco el aire.

-Claro, papá. –asiento y juntos nos dirigimos en la terraza trasera, con el mar de panorama.

-Estoy tan feliz ahora mismo hijo. –murmura… aunque sin mirarme.

-Eso es lo que más deseo papá… que seas feliz.

-Eres un buen hijo, Peeta. Y me alegro que hayas encontrado a una mujer que te haga feliz… pero me preocupa que…

-¿Qué te preocupa? –pregunto confundido.

-Que estéis acelerando las cosas por mí… por mis estúpidas ideas…

-No digas eso papá… nos vamos a casar porque… -me detengo para asimilar las palabras… -Nos queremos.

-Lo sé perfectamente… -me sonríe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se nota hijo mío. Conozco todas tus expresiones… e irradias amor cuando estás junto a Katniss. Ambos lo hacéis. Se lo dije a Haymitch y él sólo se ríe… -cuenta.

Pero entonces no respondo enseguida. Me quedo pensando sobre las palabras que me acaba de decir. Yo irradio amor cuando estoy junto a Katniss, y que ella hace lo mismo. O somos muy buenos intérpretes, o mi padre es muy fácil de engañar… o simplemente hay algo… entre nosotros. Bueno… tiene que haber algo porque ambos hemos decidido mantener una relación, ella es mi novia… o sea que algo… hay algo entre nosotros… ¿pero AMOR? Eso es lo que me confunde.

-Papá… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí hijo mío.

-¿Cómo…? Digo, sé que es un poco tarde preguntarte esto pero… ¿cómo… sabes cuando estás enamorado? –pregunto con miedo y vergüenza.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo… te vas a casar mañana con la mujer que amas… ¿acaso tienes dudas? –Joder. Creo que la he jodido.

-¡Claro que no, papá! –exclamo nervioso. –Obviamente no tengo dudas… Katniss es… la mujer de mi vida. –trago. Eso ha sonado bastante bien. –Tan sólo… no sé… si todos percibimos el amor de la misma forma…

Mi padre me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y juro… Juro que por un momento pensé que ya nos había cogido. Pero entonces posa su mano en mi hombro y me da un leve apretón mientras me sonríe con dulzura.

-Aún recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer. –me cuenta recordando buenos tiempos de su juventud. –Sólo podía verla a ella… Portia era y es solo el centro de mi mundo, de mi vida. Esas mariposas que siempre cuentan los demás no son nada comparado con lo que sientes aquí… -apunta con su dedo mi corazón. –Que late de una manera desenfrenada cuando estás cerca de ella… bueno, me corrijo, late siempre así cada vez que la recuerdas, cada vez que la tienes dentro de tu cabeza… y puede que te parezca mentira pero hasta cosas insignificantes te recuerdan a ella… Ahhh, hijo mío, sientes tantas cosas que no sé explicártelas todas… Tan solo espero que tú sientas lo mismo… o incluso mucho más.

_**xxxENDofFLASHBACKxxx**_

Las cosas que me ha dicho mi padre me da mucho en qué pensar porque hablando con sinceridad y todo el corazón… Creo que estoy ENAMORADO de Katniss.

Siempre supe que algo especial y nuevo me pasaba con ella pero estaba tan empeñado en creer que era sólo puro cariño que deseché completamente la idea de estar enamorado de ella: Primero porque no quería, lo nuestro era un trato y nada más. Segundo porque quizás una parte de mí todavía sigue con miedo de volver a depositar todo mi ser en una mujer. Y tercero… porque tengo miedo de que esto la ahuyente de mí.

Por eso he decidido plasmar todos estos nuevos sentimientos que estoy empezando a asimilar en mis votos. Lo escribí ayer después de hablar con mi padre. Las palabras exactas me salieron después de llenar media papelera con las hojas de papel. Después de releerlo como unas cien veces me pareció perfecto… simple pero expresa lo que siento. Al final añadí una frase más… pero no sé… creo que es demasiado y no quiero asustarla. Por eso lo volví a redactar pero sin poner esa última frase, aunque la copia original lo tengo bien guardado en mi bolsillo.

Sólo tengo que concentrarme para no ponerme a temblar a la hora de decírselo… mirándola en sus profundas gemas grises…

-¡Aquí tenemos al novio, chicos! ¡Aún no se ha echado para atrás! –exclama Marvel entrando en la habitación con unas copas y detrás con Finnick y Cato, con una botella de champán.

-Cállate, Marvel. No soy tan idiota para dejar a una mujer como Katniss, créeme. –le digo agarrando una copa que me ofrece.

-Entonces brindemos. –dice Finnick.

Cato abre la botella con champán con destreza y nos sirve un poco en nuestras copas. Finnick alza su copa al igual que hacemos todos.

-Brindo por mi hermano… porque creo que por fin ha encontrado la felicidad. –mi hermano me mira con complicidad. –Admito que al principio no me pareció muy buena idea Peet… pero creo que por una vez has hecho jodidamente bien en tu vida. Y brindo por eso… ¡Salud!

Todos nos echamos a reír aunque Cato y Marvel no hayan entendido el significado oculto de las palabras de Finnick. Brindamos y nos bebemos el champán de un trago.

-¿Tienes el anillo, Finn? –pregunto.

-Sip. –asiente enseñándome la cajita con nuestras anillos y volviendo a guardárselo en sus bolsillos.

-¿Y tus votos? –me pregunta Cato.

-Aquí lo tengo… -le digo sacando en papel.

-Entonces no creo que quede nada más que decir… tan solo… Esperamos que seas completamente feliz, hermano. Porque lo mereces… -dice Marvel.

Y cómo estábamos solos… y nadie nos podía ver… nos abrazamos.

.

.

.

Por fin me dejan salir de la habitación. Desde esta mañana no me han dejado ni siquiera tomar el desayuno en el comedor porque mi querida hermana no quería que viera toda la decoración... como si eso me fuera a importar cuando tenga a Katniss delante. Pero en fin, había que acatar sus órdenes porque es Madge Mellark.

Justo al salir de la habitación nos encontramos con Madge, Annie y Johanna bajando por las escaleras. Y puedo decir que de momento son las mujeres más hermosas que se encuentran en el lugar. Llevan todos los mismos vestidos, Katniss me contó orgullosamente que lo eligió ella, pero tienen diferentes peinados. Madge lleva el pelo suelto y ondulado, Annie tiene dos trenzas pequeñas cerca de sus orejas que se han unido en la parte de atrás y el resto de su cabello ondulado y Johanna lo tiene alisado completamente. Cuando nos divisan nos sonríen y creo que debería haber traído un par de baberos para mis padrinos.

-Chicos… -les llamo. –Creo que… tenéis un poco de baba suelta y los ojos por el suelo… -bromeo y me gano un golpe en la espalda por parte de Cato.

-Tú estarás peor cuando Katniss esté caminando hacia ti. –se venga Finnick.

Y la verdad es que eso ha sido un buen golpe. No era ningún secreto… Todos saben que voy a estar con la boca abierto y sin pestañear… hasta pensé en traerme un pañuelo y todo…

-Estáis todos muy guapos chicos. –saluda Madge enganchándose en la cintura de Marvel. -¿Listo Peeta?

-Aha. –suspiro nervioso. -¿Katniss?

-Está arriba… completamente preparada. –murmura Annie y Finnick se acerca a ella haciendo que ella rodee su brazo con el suyo.

Trago. Completamente preparada. Tranquilo Peeta… ahora no es momento para hiperventilar.

-Johanna… estás… muy guapa. –saluda Cato a Johanna.

-Que quede claro que esto lo estoy haciendo por mi hermana. –suelta Johanna. –Y esto no significa que quiera hablar contigo.

Todos nos quedamos callados para no hacer la situación un poco más tensa para éstos dos. Me gustaría apoyar a mi amigo pero Johanna es Johanna… es muy difícil convencerla sobre estas cosas.

-Bueno… es la hora. –Madge se aparta de Marvel por un segundo y se acerca a mí. –Te deseo todo lo mejor Peeta… y cuídala mucho. –me susurra en el oído mientras me abraza. –Venga chicos… Finnick y Annie sois los primeros, detrás Cato y Johanna luego iremos Marvel y yo y Peeta… espera unos minutos hasta que estemos posicionados y sales.

Todos asentimos a nuestra jefa y nos ponemos en marcha.

Suena la música, si no me equivoco es Bach "_Air on the G string" _y todos se quedan callados.

Poco a poco van saliendo bajo las señas de mi hermana hasta que al fin, Madge y Marvel se despiden de mi con un "hasta ahora" y un guiño de complicidad antes de salir por la puerta corredera de cristal que da hacia el balcón trasero.

Tomo un gran suspiro y me asomo por la ventana apartando la cortina para mirar. Ya están completamente posicionados… y eso significa que me toca a mí. Echo un último vistazo hacia las escaleras… donde dentro de unos minutos bajará Katniss… mi futura mujer.

Las manos me vuelven a sudar mucho. Apoyo mi mano sobre mi corazón para sentir cómo late desmesuradamente… e intento calmarme. Es la hora.

Doy el primer paso y salgo en la terraza. Todos se dan la vuelta y posan su mirada en mí. Todos sonríen e irradian felicidad. Tampoco es que haya mucha gente… pero es suficiente para que yo me ponga nervioso.

Comienzo a andar y bajar las escaleras que me conducen hasta la playa. Nunca había visto antes lo que se había organizado aquí pero estoy seguro de que a Katniss le gustará.

Nada más bajar las escaleras se ha puesto un pasillo de tablas de parquet de madera sobre la arena hasta el altar, que es como un pequeño escenario con cuatro columnas situadas una en cada vértice del escenario, cubiertas completamente de flores, orquideas, rosas, fresias, margaritas, gerberas… en fin un montón de flores de color blanco y azul. Sonrio levemente al recordar: _"Mi chico de ojos azules… es como me dice ella"_. También hay varias guirnaldas de flores que cuelgan de una columna a otra dejando el altar como su fuera un paraíso de un cuento de hadas. Los asientos, situados en ambos lados del pasillo están cubiertos por una gasa blanca y fina que se agita por el viento que nos acompaña. Los invitados que están sentado en ellos son amigos cercanos de la familia… y me sonríen con ternura expresándome su felicidad… intento sonreírles de vueltas mientras camino por el pasillo.

Finalmente llego en el altar donde mi padre me da un abrazo y mi madre un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces se para la música.

Miro para todos los lados nervioso… mientras que todos tienen su vista fija en mí. Inspiro y espiro para intentar calmarme y de repente un recuerdo horrible se alberga en mi cabeza, el recuerdo cuando ella no apareció y me dejó esperando aquí en el altar, dos años atrás… Ella nunca apareció… y si… no… ella no será capaz de hacerme lo mismo… ella me lo prometió… Katniss no es ella… Katniss es la mujer que amo…

Comienzo a respirar de una manera más frenética. El recuerdo, por más que intento no se va de mi cabeza. Mi hermano se da cuenta y con mucha discreción de acerca a mí dándome un leve apretón en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Peeta… esta vez no será lo mismo. –me tranquiliza como si me hubiera leído en pensamiento.

Suspiro y le hago caso. No sirve de nada si sigo pensado en cosas negativas. Hoy debería ser un día feliz… y no quiero estropearlo.

**-ANTES QUE NADA PONED A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EL COVER DE THE PIANO GUYS "A THOUSAND YEARS"-**

Entonces comienza una nueva melodía…

Se abre las puertas del balcón trasero, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo habían cerrado y aparece la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir en este momento. Del brazo de su padre, ella vestida todo de blanco, con un ramo de peonías blancas entre sus manos, con una sonrisa nerviosa… encuentra mi mirada… y sonríe, una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Una sonrisa que a partir de ahora va a iluminar mi vida.

Todo el miedo que se había apoderado de mí hace unos momentos se han desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora solo puedo tener la mente en blanco… para intentar capturar y guardar en mi cabeza cada movimiento, gesto y expresión de Katniss. Quiero recordar este momento… hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Comienzan a caminar y yo la observo atentamente. Ella no aparta la mirada de la mía y esa sonrisa sigue dibujada en su perfecto rostro, maquillada de forma natural. Su cabello, recogido en el lado derecho y sujetado por una orquídea de color azul, ondea al mismo ritmo que el viento y su vestido… su vestido es simplemente perfecto **(VESTIDO DE BODA NÚMERO 4)**, encaja perfectamente con su cuerpo y con su tono de piel. Su volumen es justo sin llegar a ser extremado y el encaje le da un toque muy elegante y romántico… ¿acaso puede estar más perfecta? Entonces veo en su dedo el anillo de compromiso… y ahora sí. COMPLETAMENTE PERFECTA.

De repente la música me pareció demasiado lenta… solo quiero tenerla ya a mi lado. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que todos estaban de pie admirándola con devoción y emoción, me sentí orgulloso… esa hermosa mujer iba a ser mi esposa.

Suspiro profundamente y aquí está… a tan sólo un paso de mí, sin romper la conexión con mi mirada ni borrar la sonrisa dulce que lleva. Entonces su padre coge su mano y la mía y los junta. Una corriente eléctrica muy a diferente a las anteriores que había sentido con ella recorre cada punto de mi cuerpo hasta llegar en mi corazón. Su mirada me hace pensar que ella también lo ha sentido. Sonrío, esa sonrisa que sé que tanto le gusta y la ayudo a subir para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Ella suelta un gran suspiro.

-Estás preciosa… amor. –le susurro en sus oídos como si no hubiera nadie más excepto nosotros dos.

-Tú también estás muy apuesto. –susurra de vuelta sonrojada.

El oficiante nos mira con una sonrisa y asiento para que podamos proseguir. Katniss suelta una risa… una melodía para mis oídos.

-Estamos todos reunido aquí, en este día tan especial, para presenciar la unión de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. –el oficiante nos sonríe. –Peeta… tus votos.

Los votos. Otro momento había llegado de nuevo… un momento que llevo temiendo desde la noche pasada… no quiero ponerme a tartamudear delante de Katniss.

Con cuidado saco el trozo de papel de mi bolsillo y noto que Katniss me observa con detenimiento. Sonríe cuando se encuentra con mi mirada… y noto que su sonrisa se vuelve nerviosa… agarro sus manos temblorosas con una mano y con el otro sujeto el papel con mis votos.

Allá vamos Peeta. Tú puedes.

Y entro en pánico. Éste no es el papel… este es el primer borrador… con aquella frase que yo no quería incluir. Katniss me mira si me encontraba bien… asiento… me aclaro la garganta y oigo unas risas provenientes de mis padrinos.

Me encanta su apoyo moral.

-_Primero… me gustaría darte las gracias._ –comienzo, medio temblando. -_Gracias porque nos conocimos. Gracias por escucharme. Gracias por aguantarme. Gracias por apoyarme. Gracias por cuidarme. Gracias por aceptarme… _-Katniss me sonríe con dulzura y ya puedo percibir sus ojos húmedos. Tenía que seguir. -_Y gracias, gracias por enseñarme a ver el mundo de una manera diferente. Y ahora mi mundo serás tú… y prometo, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado porque simplemente no sabría qué hacer si tú no estás en el mío…_

Me quedo en pausa. La última frase… no sé si deba… no lo sé.

Entonces mi hermana le da la invitación a Katniss y ésta me sonríe avergonzada. Había escrito sus votos en nuestra invitación. Me mira fijamente y se dispone a leer.

-_Para serte sincera… _-comienza y yo la miro intrigado. -_Creo que desde un principio sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Que los dos estaremos delante del altar ante nuestros padres, amigos y familiares casándonos… no sé, fue una vaga intuición. _–y la gente comienza a reír… sin saber que ella estaba en lo cierto. Sonreímos en complicidad y me guiña el ojo. -_Pero… ¿quién iba a decir que después de todo… esto sería REAL? _–y mi corazón se detiene ante esa palabra de cuatro letras. -_No puedo expresar con palabras lo que siento ahora mismo… por eso quiero que me mires fijamente en los ojos y léelos… porque sé que podrás… porque sé que estamos hecho el uno para el otro._

Ella se sonroja y creo que yo presento la sonrisa más bobalicona que pueda existir. Finnick se acerca a nosotros y saca la cajita con los anillos.

-Si quiero. –digo y deslizo el anillo de bodas en su delicado dedo.

-Si quiero. –me sigue. Y ella hace lo mismo con el anillo

-Os declaro… marido y mujer. –afirma el oficiante y mi corazón revolotea más que nunca. –Peeta, puedes besar a la novia.

Y con mucho cuidado rodeo su rostro con mis manos y sin apartar la mirada de ella… junto nuestros labios… de la misma forma que ahora nuestras vidas están unidas.

El beso es simple… suave, lento y dulce. Pero no puedo evitar profundizarlo un poco más y creo que a Katniss no le desagrada la idea. No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero oigo como la gente se ríe y aplaude. Y Katniss se aparta de mí lentamente con un rubor que le da un toque tan inocente. Ella me sonríe y esconde su rostro en mi cuello mientras nos doy la vuelta para encarar a todo el mundo.

Ahora… todo es perfecto.

.

.

.

**KATNISS POV**

Creí que nada más salir de la casa me desmayaría. Juro que estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero entonces vi como brillaban un par de gemas azules a unos metros delante de mí, vi la manera de cómo me miraba, vi la manera de cómo me sonreía… vi la manera de cómo me esperaba delante del altar. Entonces supe que no podía defraudarlo, y no sólo porque le hice una promesa sino porque quería que esto fuera un día especial, no sólo para mí sino para ambos.

Ver que todo estaba perfecto, las flores, la decoración, la música, los invitados… todo me pareció poca cosa una vez que estuve a su lado. Aún puedo sentir cómo me temblaban las manos cuando toqué las suyas… aunque en muy poco tiempo el temblor desapareció al sentir su calidez…

Entonces cuando creí que todo era perfecto… llegaron los votos y simplemente sus palabras… fueron hermosos. Aún sigo manteniendo que hay lados románticos de Peeta que aún me queda por descubrir. Y ahora teníamos mucho tiempo para eso. Me cagué bastante cuando me tocó hablar a mí pero no sé… una vez que le miré en los ojos fue como si estuviéramos solos… y todo miedo desapareció en un instante.

Y ahora… aquí estamos… sentados delante de todos nuestros invitados que comen y charlan con mucho ánimo en sus mesas, algunos también bailan en la pista de baile que hay en el centro.

La recepción ha sido todo montado justo al lado del altar. Hay guirnaldas y flores colgando de todos los lados… aunque esos no son los únicos que están colgados porque también hay guirnaldas con lucecitas y lámparas de papel que iluminan todo el salón. Unas telas blancas semitransparentes ondean acompañando el viento del atardecer y la música que toca la orquesta le pone melodía a la danza.

Todo es simplemente maravilloso… aunque no más que la persona que tengo a mi lado.

-No tienes mucha hambre, ¿verdad amor? –me pregunta acariciando mi mejilla y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… que no le quita nadie.

-Sólo estoy… abrumada. –sonrío apoyando mi mejilla sobre su mano.

-¿Qué te esperabas? La organizadora ha sido Madge. –me dice divertido.

-Lo sé… no sé en qué estábamos pensado cuando le pedimos que lo organizara todo.

-Bueno… dudo que nosotros hubiéramos conseguido organizar una boda aunque sea una sencilla.

-Ahí sí que tienes razón, señor Mellark.

-Me alegro que me estés de acuerdo… señora Mellark.

Y me roba un beso. Aún no me he recuperado por lo de "señora Mellark" y ahora me da a probar esos manjares que tiene por labios. Que me quemen viva si me llego a cansar de esta sensación.

-Ejem… -una voz carraspea y se pone a reír.

-¿En qué te puedo servir Catito? –responde Peeta pero sin apartar su mirada y sus labios siguen rozándome. Una risa se me escapa.

-Siento molestaros… aunque seguro que tenéis toda esta noche y más para disfrutar vuestra… "compañía" –su voz suena irónico y yo me sonrojo por el significado oculto. –Pero mis padres quieren conocer a los recién casado… o más bien quieren conocer a Katniss.

-Ahora vamos, Cato. –respondo yo. Aparto a Peeta empujando su pecho con suavidad y miro a Cato. –Será un placer conocer a tus padres Cato.

-Entonces dejad de besuquearos delante de todos… si, es muy dulce y mucho "awww" y todo pero tenéis invitados que atender así que vamos. –nos sonríe satisfecho y se va.

Peeta me ayuda a para manejar todo mi vestido y caminamos hacia la mesa de los padres de Cato, Marvel y los nuestros.

-Señores… -saluda Peeta. -¿Todo bien por aquí?

-¡Peeta! –exclama la mamá de Cato… vamos yo creo que lo es por su cabellera rubia y sus ojos. Abraza a Peeta. –Felicidades hijo… me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Muchas gracias Sarah… -sonríe Peeta estrechándome más hacia él con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. –Señores… ahora os quiero presentar formalmente a Katniss Mellark, mi esposa.

Peeta me sonríe con dulzura al igual que nuestros padres, especialmente Plutarch que está en el séptimo cielo.

-Katniss… querida. –Sarah me abraza y le acompaña la madre de Marvel, Annabel y seguidamente de sus esposos, Patrick y Henry. Y de nuevo me siento abrumada… es como si oficialmente pertenezco en el círculo de familia.

-Plutarch no para de elogiarte hija. –me dice Patrick, el papá de Marvel. –Ahora estoy dudando si tu padre es Plutarch o Haymitch.

-Técnicamente es mi hija… vamos ya es una Mellark. –suelta Plutarch. –Con tu permiso Haymitch.

-Katniss es tan hija tuya como lo es Peeta ahora mismo para mí. –Haymitch nos sonríe. –Bienvenido en la familia Peeta.

-Gracias Haymitch.

Nos quedamos charlando con ellos y después nos vamos para saludar a los demás invitados. Después de nuestra labor nos volvemos a sentar en nuestro sitio y disfrutamos de nuestra cercanía. Ni siquiera hablamos, tan sólo nos limitamos en dedicarnos sonrisas tontas y caricias no excesivas. Hasta que suena una canción.

Peeta me ofrece la mano y yo lo acepto encantada. Esto va a ser nuestra primera vez en salir por la pista de baile ya como esposos así que la gente que estaba bailando se aparta cuando nos ven y todos se levantan de sus respectivas mesas para rodearnos. Llegamos en la pista de baile y Peeta me rodea la cintura con suavidad y me estrecha a él lentamente. Y comenzamos a movernos.

"_**It's amazing how you can speak right through my heart.**_

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.**_

_**Try as I may I could never explain.**_

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.**_

_**The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me.**_

_**There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me.**_

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.**_

_**You say it best.**_

_**When you say nothing at all."**_

Peeta no aparta su mirada de mí durante todo el baile aunque debo confesar que yo simplemente no logro apartar los ojos de él también. Poco a poco los invitados comienzan a acompañarnos en la pista de baile, los primeros que lo hacen son nuestros padres, después nuestros amigos con sus respectivas parejas y finalmente casi todo el mundo.

-Quiero que sepas que jamás había sido tan feliz como lo estoy ahora mismo Kat. –me susurra.

-¿Y quieres darme las gracias? –bromeo.

-Definitivamente sí… te tengo que agradecer todo.

-Shhh… -murmuro. –Lo único que quiero es que tengas lo que tú te mereces… y eso implica u felicidad.

Seguimos bailando al son de la música dejándonos llevar por el momento. Entonces de repente me invade lo que tiene o debe pasar esta noche… digo, es nuestra noche de bodas… y no sé si Peeta está esperando algo que… vamos… lo que pasa en las noches de bodas.

Vale, no soy virgen y ya dije que amo a Peeta pero… no sé… me siento… extraña. Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que le pasa por la mente.

-Amor… -Peeta me susurra en el oído y me doy cuenta que tengo mi cabeza apoyado en su hombro. –La canción ha acabado desde hace… unos minutos.

-¿Hmm? –pregunto anonadada… -¿Qué? –me sobresalto y alzo la cabeza.

Y veo que somos los únicos que nos estamos moviendo en la pista de baile con una música que toca la orquesta. Los invitados están a lo suyo aunque puedo vislumbrar que mis queridas damas de honor nos miran desde su mesa.

-¿Estás cansada? –me pregunta mi MARIDO, dios mío qué bien suena eso, mientras me acaricia la mejilla y pone algunos pelos sueltos detrás de mí oreja.

Vale. ¿Qué significa eso? Oh dios mío Katniss… ya no sabes en qué pensar… solo está preocupado si estás cansada. Nada más.

-Peeta. –le digo aunque seguimos en la pista de baile. –Yo… me preguntaba… -balbuceo.

-Adelante amor… no me digas que ahora me vas a tener vergüenza.

-Es que… ya sabes… los recién casados… siempre van… en su…

-Luna de miel. –termina la frase por mí. -¿Es eso?

-Algo así… es que no hablamos nada de eso… -murmuro.

-Bueno… -murmura de vuelta y se pasa la mano en su cabello. –Lo pensé… pero… espero que no me lo tomes a mal amor pero como hay un poco de trabajo…

Vale. No ha planeado nada para nuestra luna de miel. ¿Debería molestarme? Creo que sí. Creo que esta vez me ha decepcionado un poco… después de todo él es un romántico empedernido… ¿Por qué demonios no ha pensado en nuestra luna de miel?

-Ya… lo suponía. –digo un poco decepcionada. –No pasa nada Peeta, yo tampoco lo pensé así que…

-Pero sí que quiero que te mudes conmigo… en mi apartamento. –de repente suelta olvidando el tema de "luna de miel".

-¿Acaso pensabas que no lo voy a hacer? –pregunto en broma. –No creo que sea de muy buen ver que tu mujer siga viviendo con sus padres… no sé… sería algo extraño ¿no crees?

-Si… supongo que sí. Sólo quería dejarlo claro. –y me roba un beso. –Siento lo de la luna de miel. –otro beso. –Te lo recompensaré. –Trago y otro beso. –Ahora… vamos, que alguien nos reclama.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde está la suya y veo a Madge en el umbral del balcón trasero juntos a mis demás damas de honor y los padrinos de Peeta. ¿Ahora qué se traman estos?

Caminamos hasta el balcón y Peeta me ayuda a subir las escaleras.

-Sigo diciendo que el vestido te queda perfecto. – Madge me guiña el ojo. –Aunque sé que debes de estar cansada de llevarlo así que te digo que ahora te lo quitamos.

-Gracias. –le agradezco de todo corazón con un suspiro. -¿Podemos ir ya? –suplico.

-Yo creo que sí… ¿no creéis chicas? –de repente salta Peeta y yo le miro confusa.

-Si… -canturrean Annie y Madge muy sonrientes que al resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa…? –pregunto asustada.

-Bueno… será mejor que te prepares o si no perderemos el avión –me dice Peeta sonriente.

-¿Qué avión…? –le digo.

-Bueno… por favor dime que no te has tragado que no he organizado una luna de miel amor… como si no me conocieras. –se ríe.

-No es gracioso Peeta. –le advierto.

-¡Katniss! ¡Os vais a Florencia! –exclaman todos.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

La cara de Katniss me encantó cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a Florencia. Acabo de darme cuenta que mi mujer confía en mí demasiado… digo, se ha tragado que no he planeado nada para nuestra luna de miel. En serio, sería un idiota si no lo hiciera, además no le voy a quitar esta experiencia.

Aparte de eso también estoy un poco asustado y confuso sobre lo que debe pasar cuando lleguemos. Después de estos meses volvemos al sitio donde todo esto ha comenzado. Nos alojaremos en su apartamento donde estuve la última vez como invitado y ahora… soy su marido. Luego también está el detalle de lo que ocurre en las noches de luna de miel. Estoy bastante seguro que Katniss también le ha estado dando vueltas… pero hay una cosa que le tengo que aclarar.

No va a pasar nada que ella no quiera.

Eso se lo tengo que dejar muy claro.

Después de varias horas de vuelo por fin llegamos. Nos hemos pasado todo el viaje durmiendo, todo el rollo de la boda nos ha dejado destrozados y al menos hemos podido recuperar un poco de fuerza. Recogemos nuestras maletas, alquilamos un "Mini Cooper" de color negro y nos dirigimos hacia su apartamento. Durante el camino Katniss me va contando sobre las cosas y edificios por los que pasamos y ahí me doy cuenta del cariño que le tiene a esta ciudad. Yo asiento divertido y feliz sobre todas las cosas que me cuenta y me alegra ver que de nuevo la he hecho feliz.

-Esto no se vale Peeta… -me dice de repente. –Me mentiste… nos acabamos de casar y ya me estás mintiendo. –murmura fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno… tampoco fue una mentira amor… -le digo acariciando su mejilla. –Sólo estaba protegiendo la sorpresa… todo habría perdido su gracias si te lo hubiera dicho… anda, ya no te enfades ¿Si? –y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi perdón te costará mucho señor Mellark.

-Ohh… entonces me encargaré de mimarte mucho señora Mellark.

Vale. Ok. Muy melosos. Creo que las hormigas no van a tardar a abalanzarse sobre nosotros pero todos los recién casado son así por naturaleza. Así que técnicamente no es nuestra culpa.

-Peeta, hay algo que quiero pedirte. –murmura.

-Lo que tú quieras… -le digo sonriendo.

-Me gustaría pasar por la editorial un momento cuando nos hayamos acomodado. –me dice. -¿Te importaría quedarte un momento en casa? Después de te llevaré en mi restaurante favorito. –me guiña el ojo.

-Claro, no te preocupes. -sonrío. –Si quieres te puedo llevar.

-No, no te preocupes, si eso te dejo la dirección para que programes el GPS y me recoges…

-Eso suena muy bien.

Cuando llegamos en el apartamento obviamente nada ha cambiado aunque cuando entramos enseguida Katniss dio el primer paso y me dijo que me acomodara en su habitación, que por cierto aún no he visto. Organizo mi ropa con su ayuda y nos preparamos un sándwich para dejar pasar el hambre y después de unas horas me encuentro solo en el apartamento.

Llamo en mi casa para avisar que hemos llegado bien y después me quedo sin nada que hacer. Gracias a dios el tiempo pasa rápido (mentira), agarro las llaves y programo en GPS para que me guíe hasta el editorial. En el camino me encuentro con una floristería y decido comprar un ramo de fresias que huelen de maravilla y me dispongo para recoger a mi esposa.

-Hola amor… -saludo desde el móvil. –Ya estoy afuera…

-Vale, ahora salgo. Voy a recoger unos documentos y ya salgo.

-Aquí te espero.

Y tarda demasiado. Joder, creo que recoger unos documentos no se tarda unos diez minutos. Cansado de esperar decido entrar en la editorial y me encuentro con una recepcionista bastante sonriente.

-Buon pomeriggio signore. –me saluda la chica.

-Hola. –saludo. –Busco a Katniss… Everdeen. –decido usar su apellido de soltera ya que pienso que ignoran su reciente boda.

-Su despacho está en la tercera planta señor, cuarta puerta a la izquierda. –me informa. –Tenga un pase de visitante.

-Muchas gracias. –agradezco y me pongo en marcha.

Y para mi sorpresa encuentro a Katniss justo nada más abrir el ascensor. Está pálida y si no me equivoco está… temblando. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-¿Katniss…? –la llamo y se da la vuelta enseguida.

Su rostro presenta una expresión de terror y su mirada está clavada en mí.

-¿Estás bien…? –y entonces me doy cuenta que ella no está sola.

Al igual que ella y no me había dado cuenta que enfrente suya hay un hombre que me mira desconcertado. Me observa con detenimiento y atención y tampoco aparta la mirada de mí. ¿Quién es este?

-¿Va todo bien…? –pregunto a mi mujer.

-Ehhmm… Peeta… ¿qué haces aquí…? –balbucea.

-Llevo esperándote afuera diez minutos… perdóname si me he preocupado. –me quejo y miro al hombre que sigue sin dejar de mirarme. -¿No vas a presentarme…?

-¿Qué? –exclama.

-Eso Kat… ¿quién es? –suelta el hombre en un tono que no me gusta.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos… -murmura y me intenta arrastrar en el ascensor.

-Peeta Mellark. –me presento yo mismo y le estrecho la mano.

Oigo como Katniss suspira pesadamente y se pone a mi lado agarrándome del brazo fuertemente.

-Peeta… éste es Gale. –habla de repente mi esposa. –Gale… éste es Peeta. Mi marido.

Y noto como si una nube de tensión nos hubiera envuelto, dejándonos ajenos del resto del mundo.

Espera. ¿Gale? ¿No es ése el nombre del ex de mi mujer?

.

.

.

UHHH… HAHAHA! TODO MUY BONITO EHH? PERO BUM! CON EL FINAL. HAHAHA! POCO A POCO EMPIEZA EL DRAMA ASI QUE PARA AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN DICHO QUE TODO ES MUY ROMANTICO… AHORA COMENZAMOS A PONERLES A PRUEBA. DESPUÉS DE TODO NADA ES PERFECTO.

QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO LA BODA? OS HA GUSTADO TODO? QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO LA APARICIÓN DE GALE?

DE NUEVO GRACIAS A **SweetyWeaslyBass y FloEntdeckerin **POR LAS RECOMENDACIONES MUSICALES! GRACIAS!

Y TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW!

**FromWineBullets, diana. , SweetyWeaslyBass, patrynachys, chcluz, juliper22, Anonybones, johana, SlendyH, Ane-Potter17, Luz, anaprinces25, brenda mellark, Rinsita-chan, Analu3003, KATRI, Mademoiselle Audreanne, Eriroxi, MarEverdeen, vane-.-16, avis, Abi P, Milet7393, Guest, .**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW Y TAMBIÉN LOS QUE NO. PERO PORFIS DEJADME UNO QUE TAMPOCO CUESTA NADA. INTENTAMOS LLEGAR A LOS 350? SÓLO SI SE PUEDE EHH!**

**UN BESO MEGA ENORME PARA TODOS Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!**

**x. Liz.**


	14. NOTA

Hola gente hermosa!

Siento muchísimo la desaparición tanto aquí en Fanfiction como en Twitter.

Como ya sabéis no he podido actualizar estos últimos semanas y es porque he estado ingresada al hospital. No ha sido nada grave asi que no pasa nada. Al salir mi madre me ha obligado estar en reposo y no me ha dejado tocar el portátil (cosa que casi me mata por cierto). Así que ahora estoy continuando los capítulos que ya había empezado. Lo bueno es que tengo las ideas claras y eso me ayudará a escribir más rápido.

Espero que me comprendáis y tengáis un poquito más de paciencia conmigo.

Como recompensa os juro que os gustará mucho los capítulos que voy a seguir… tan solo para que me perdonéis.

Un beso a todos y gracias por vuestra comprensión.

PD: Siento haberos ilusionado de que esto es un nuevo capitulo!

Se os quiere. Liz.


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Matrimonio por conveniencia**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**.**_

**KATNISS POV**

Al llegar en la oficina noté que pasaba algo extraño… no sé. Isabelle, nuestra recepcionista me recibió con una gran sonrisa y una bienvenida, lo cual es extraño porque nosotras nunca hemos sido tan… unidas. Entonces llego en mi planta y está todo vacío, no hay ni un persona caminando por los pasillos. Ya me di cuenta de todo cuando nada más abrir la puerta de mi despacho papelitos de confeti rodean toda mi vista y mis compañeros de trabajo están todos detrás de mi mesa con una gran sonrisa y un ramo enorme de flores.

-¡FELICIDADES! –gritan todos al unísono.

Y sin tardar un segundo todos se abalanzan sobre mí con abrazos y besos.

-¡Enséñanos el anillo! –gritan mis compañeras.

Con mucho orgullo les enseño mi anillo de compromiso y el de bodas. Quién iba a decir que yo sería la primera en casarse de todas mis compañeras… Ellas se quedan admiradas por los anillos y no paran de decirme lo afortunada que soy.

Mi marido es Peeta Mellark. OBVIAMENTE soy afortunada.

Comemos la tarta de chocolate que han comprado entre todos y después de contarles un resumen de lo que ha sido mi boda de ensueño se van dispersando poco a poco, más bien los chicos se van primero ya que las chicas no se quieren perder ningún detalle.

-Me alegra de verte Katniss pero… ¿me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo aquí? –me pregunta mi jefa, Elena, una vez que nos quedamos a solas.

-Sólo quería venir a saludaros… -me mira con insistencia. –Y a recoger algunas papeles… tengo retraso en mi trabajo y quiero recompensártelo.

-Tonterías. –me dice mientras apoya su mano sobre mi hombro. –Estás de luna de miel y tienes que disfrutarlo. Ya te mandaré todo por email… Y ahora te vas con tu marido, que por cierto me tienes que presentar, y pasadlo muy bien. –me guiña el ojo.

-Está bien… -me río. –Vendrá a buscarme así que te lo presentaré…

-Eso lo apunto. –suelta. –Por cierto…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_-_Espera un momento Elena… -le digo y agarro mi teléfono. –Hola Peet…

-Hola amor… -me saluda. –Ya estoy afuera…

-Vale, ahora salgo. Voy a recoger unos documentos y ya salgo. –le digo cogiendo una carpeta.

-Aquí te espero. –me dice antes de colgar

-Lo siento Elena… era Peeta, ya está abajo… -le informo a Elena que me dedica una mirada de preocupación. -¿Estás bien…?

-Si… -asiente… nerviosa. –Deberías irte, no le hagas esperar mucho.

-¿No querías conocerle? –le pregunto.

-Otro día… me debes una comida con tu marido. –sonríe, aunque no llega en sus ojos.

-Está bien… -la abrazo y la noto tensa. -¿Segura que estás bien?

-Que si… gracias por visitarnos y sabes que aquí siempre vas a tener las puertas abiertas. –sonríe ahora con sinceridad.

-Bueno… ahmm… ¿querías decirme algo? –le digo ya que antes de contestar a Peeta parece que me iba a decir algo.

-No no… no te preocupes, vete que Peeta debe de estar esperando.

-Bueno está bien. Ya nos veremos. –le doy dos besos. –Adiós.

-Ciao. –me despide.

Salgo de la oficina y ahora sí que parece más como la editorial que yo conocía. Mis compañeros van de un lado a otro con sus papeleos, con sus cafés… en fin, se huele trabajo. Y sinceramente lo echo de menos. Pero echaría más de menos a mi marido.

Me despido de algunos compañeros y aprieto el botón del ascensor.

_Ping._

El otro se abre.

-¿Kat? –una voz conocida... demasiado para mi gusto suena en mi espalda.

Y mi mundo cae en mis pies.

Mi cuerpo queda tan tenso que dificulta mi respiración. Un miedo horrible se apodera de mí que no soy capaz de darme la vuelta y encararle. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

-Kat… -y se atreve a tocarme en el hombro.

-No… no me toques. –mi voz chirría.

-Katniss… no me lo puedo creer. –murmura atrás mía y gracias a dios aparta su mano de mí.

Trago. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-Creí que… ya no trabajabas aquí…

Y yo creí que él se había perdido por Australia… o que quizás haya muerto, preferiría eso antes de volver a encontrarme con él. Definitivamente eso es lo que me gustaría ahora mismo.

-Katniss…

-Me tengo que ir Gale. -¿por qué demonios tarda tanto el otro ascensor?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

¡Ha! ¿Ahora quiere hablar conmigo? Cuando yo estuve esperando meses alguna llamada suya, algún señal de vida… y ahora quiere hablar conmigo. Que le jodan.

-Creo que tuviste bastante tiempo para haberlo hecho… -me doy la vuelta para ir en el otro ascensor.

Intento evitar mirarle la cara porque sé que no podré aguantarme y le daré tal bofetón que jamás lo olvidará en toda su puñetera vida. Camino por su lado para no chocar ni encarar con él y me dirijo hacia el otro ascensor, pero entonces él me agarra del brazo impidiéndome seguir mi camino. Tiro de mi brazo para que me suelte pero no tengo ningún éxito ya que él me aprieta mucho más.

Sin poder aguantarme, o quizás simplemente tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo, tiro las carpetas que sujeta mi brazo libre y le estampo toda mi mano en su mejilla derecha con todas mis fuerzas. El sonido que hace el impacto es tan brutal que agradezco que estemos los dos solos en el pasillo. Su rostro está ligeramente inclinado por el golpe y puedo ver bastante bien la marca de mi mano en su cara bonita. Acto seguido él me suelta el brazo.

Todo lo que viene después es como si sucediera a cámara lenta: El ascensor que estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato suena haciéndome saber que ha llegado al piso. Entonces sale Peeta muy sonriente de él con un ramo de flores. Él se encuentra con mi mirada y cuando me doy cuenta que tengo a mi marido enfrente de mí unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo hacia sus brazos y llorar como una niña pequeña se apodera de mí, pero lo reprimo ya que él no sabe nada de la verdad sobre Gale. Intento sonreír pero sé que notará que estoy fingiendo… no tardará en preguntar…

-¿Estás bien…? –me dedica una mirada de preocupación antes de darse cuenta que no estamos solos.

Puedo observar su mirada desconcertante hacia la otra persona. Ambos se miran con detenimiento mientras que yo estoy clavada en mi sitio como una estatua. Peeta se gira hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Él no puede saber nada.

-¿Va todo bien…? –pregunta con voz ronca… e impaciente.

-Ehhmm… Peeta… ¿qué haces aquí…? –es lo único que se me ocurre decir y encima mi voz no convence mucho.

-Llevo esperándote afuera diez minutos… perdóname si me he preocupado. –Peeta se queja y sigue con su voz seria. Noto que mira de reojo a Gale. -¿No vas a presentarme…?

Se forma un nudo en mi estómago que tengo la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el baño y vomitar. No sé en qué color estará mi rostro pero supongo que estará mucho más pálido de lo normal. La vista comienza a darme vueltas.

-¿Qué? –mi voz sale mucho más alto de lo que querría.

-Eso Kat… ¿quién es? –de repente salta Gale y me comienza a picar de nuevo las manos para volver a estampárselo en la cara

No le miro y sigo con mi mirada fija hacia mi marido. Trago en seco para que me salga la voz.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos… -murmuro. Alcanzo su mano y me agarro fuerza, comienzo a sentirme con más fuerza pero el miedo no disminuye.

-Peeta Mellark. –tomándome por sorpresa nos da la vuelta encarando a Gale y le tiende la mano hacia él.

Me doy cuenta que Peeta no se irá en ningún lado sin saber quién es la persona que está conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir la derrota y suelto un suspiro con todo el aire que estuve conteniendo. Por miedo y para sentirme más segura y firme me agarra en su brazo y miro a sus gemas azules para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Peeta… éste es Gale. –con todas mis fuerzas lo suelto. –Gale… éste es Peeta. Mi marido.

Un silencio sepulcral se produce ante mis palabras. Ya puedo sentir la mirada de Gale clavada sobre mí ya que estoy segura que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que estuviera casada. Yo sigo con mi mirada hacia mi marido y entonces poco a poco gira su rostro hacia mí. Su mirada desprende dudas y sorpresa, estoy segura que se acuerda de él… aunque supongo que su reacción más tranquila se debe a la mentira que le he contado, enseguida comienzo a sentirme peor.

-¿Gale? –el único que rompe el silencio es mi marido. -¿Es quién creo que es amor?

Puedo ver de reojo cómo Gale pone una cara de desaprobación ante la forma de llamarme mi marido. Sinceramente… sólo quiero que se pudra en el infierno.

Lo único que logro hacer es asentir levemente y agarrándome más en su brazo. Por sopresa él extiende uno de sus brazos para rodear mi cintura y la otra lo estira en dirección de Gale, que tiene ahora la mirada clavada en el brazo de Peeta que ésta posada en mi cintura.

-Vuelvo a empezar… -murmura mi marido. –Peeta Mellark…

Gale alza la cabeza y mira a Peeta intentando esconder el odio en su rostro. Le aprieta las manos y puedo observar que no es una apretón muy amigable que digamos. Aunque yo creo que él se sorprende por la reacción de Peeta porque me dedica una mirada rápida de confuso… supongo que piensa que después de lo que me ha hecho es raro que mi marido actúe de esa manera. Obviamente es raro… lo que él no sabe que es que Peeta no sabe nada…

-Gale Hawthorne… encantado. –sólo le falta escupir. –No sabía que Katniss se había casado.

-En realidad estamos recién casados. –responde Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí, una sonrisa que logra confortarme un poco, como siempre.

-Vaya… -murmura demasiado bajo para estar emocionado. –Entonces debo felicitaros. –me mira.

Me doy cuenta que esto se está haciendo demasiado largo. No deberíamos estar aquí con esta persona charlando como si no hubiera nada malo. Esto tiene que acabar. Ya.

-Gracias. –suelto agarrando de la mano a Peeta. –Nos tenemos que ir, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer. –tiro de mi marido para que se dé cuenta de mi persistencia.

-Cierto. –suelta también mi marido. –Encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. – asiente. –Supongo que nos veremos aquí Katniss.

¡Ja! Eso crees…

-Me he trasladado con mi marido… -no digas donde. –Ya no trabajo aquí así que… no creo que nos veamos más.

-El mundo es muy pequeño Katniss. –me responde el muy cabrón con una sonrisa.

-Eso es verdad. –murmura Peeta dándole un poco más de fuerza a su agarre en mi cintura. –Quizás cuando nos veamos de nuevo ya tengamos hijos… ¿verdad amor?

Y comienzo a notar cómo se sonrojan mis mejillas. ¿Por qué demonios ha dicho eso?

-Ya nos vamos. –finaliza Peeta conduciéndonos a ambos hacia el ascensor.

Nos metemos dentro del ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de Gale. Peeta pulsa el botón para bajar y de repente, mientras se están cerrando las puertas me encara y hace que le mire el rostro.

-Te he echado de menos. –susurra justo antes de estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

No sé si debería sentirme incómoda por el par de ojos que nos está observando desde afuera del ascensor pero es como Peeta ha dicho, "te he echado de menos", y más si lo acompaña con uno de sus beso lo hace mucho mejor.

Finalmente se cierran las puertas y Peeta suelta mis labios cuando ambos necesitamos aire. Apoya su frente sobre la mía y traza mis labios, un poco hinchados, con su dedo índice con una sonrisa fija en sus labios. Me doy cuenta que no le ha desagradado mucho la reunión inesperada deduciendo por sus acciones ahora mismo… pero supongo que eso es por culpa de mi mentira.

-Peeta… -susurro.

-Hmm…

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto.

-¿Debería no estarlo?

-No sé… digo… acabas de conocer…

-A tu ex novio. Al último novio que has tenido antes de conocerme. –suelta. – Bueno… creo que eso lo hace un poco justo ya que tú ya conoces a Delly.

-Si… pero… ¿no te pareció extraño?

-¿Querías que estuvieras celoso o algo parecido?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –exclamo.

-Lo estuve cuando me dijiste quién era… no te lo voy a negar… -me dice riendo. –Pero entonces pensé… soy su marido y él no es nadie… ¿por qué demonios debería estar celoso?

No puedo evitar reírme y por un instante, como siempre, Peeta me hace olvidar mis problemas y mis miedos.

-Entonces… ¿a qué se debía el beso apasionado? –pregunto.

-¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi mujer? Katniss… es la primera vez que nos separamos durante mucho tiempo desde que nos casamos… -dice con un tono muy exagerado. –Lo menos que podía hacer era besarte. –le miro alzando la ceja. –Y… también fue para dejarle claro que estamos juntos.

-O sea… marcando el territorio.

-También se dice así…

Nos reímos justo entonces llegamos al piso de abajo y cogida de la mano de Peeta salimos del edificio.

La única idea que no puede dejar mi cabeza es que… tarde o temprano tendré que decirle la verdad.

Aunque… no por ahora.

.

.

.

**PEETA POV**

Cuando reconocí el nombre de ese hombre juro que no sabía cómo actuar. Si directamente agarrar a Katniss de la cintura para hacerle saber que ya no está "disponible" o simplemente saludarle en acto de educación. Digo, según Katniss han quedado como amigos… pero si me llega a decir otra cosa, no sé, si la hubiera sido infiel o algo así creo que la habría saludado con un puñetazo en toda su cara bonita.

Pero lo que me ha extrañado ha sido la actitud de Kat. Estaba… ¿tensa? No sé, había algo en sus movimientos y expresiones de cara que no me han gustado para nada, y mucho más la insistencia que ha tenido para irnos de allí. Pero bueno, supongo que es un poco raro tener a tu ex novio junto a tu marido.

Sin embargo… la idea de que él conoce mucho más a Katniss me pone de los nervios. Pensar que ese chico también rozó sus labios con los suyos… que le haya acariciado… ughh… no, no me gusta. Además, tengo entendido que Katniss no es… vamos… virgen… asi que… ¡AHH! La idea de ellos dos juntos hierve mi sangre.

-Peet… -de repente oigo como me llama Katniss. -¿Todo bien?

-¿Ehh? –pregunto y la miro mientras intento conducir de manera normal.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupada. –No sé… estabas como apretando mucho la manivela.

-Ahh… no pasa nada amor. No te preocupes. –intento sonreír y meterme la idea de que ella está casada conmigo. –Bueno… tú me dices donde vamos.

-Entonces… ¿oficialmente estamos de luna de miel? –me pregunta con ese entusiasmo que tanto me gusta.

-Eso suena bastante bien. –la sonrío.

Entonces es como si toda la tensión de antes hubiera desaparecido porque Katniss vuelve a ser aquella chica con toda la energía contándome cosas por los sitios donde estamos pasando. Sinceramente no me fijo mucho en los edificios ni en los monumentos, me centro más en sus sonrisas, risas y todo su entusiasmo por esta ciudad. Finalmente llegamos en un pequeño restaurante que está casi afuera de la ciudad.

-_Buon pomeriggio_. –nos saluda el camarero muy sonriente.

-_Un tavolo per due, per favore_. –le dice Katniss con un acento italiano perfecto. Al menos para mí.

El camarero asiente y nos conduce a una mesa para dos. Entonces me sorprendo cuando traspasamos una puerta de cristal y salimos otra vez fuera. Bueno, no afuera del restaurante, más bien en el jardín que está lleno de plantas preciosas, con una fuente justo en medio. En un lado hay una mesa para dos y el camarero nos conduce hasta allí. Nos entrega la carta a ambos y saca su libreta para tomar nota.

-_Qual é la specialitá della casa?_ –pregunto yo y parece que tomo por sorpresa a mi mujer.

-_La lasagne, signor_. –me contesta.

-_Perfetto. _–Katniss me sonríe, parece divertirse mucho, y asiente para hacerme saber que pedirá lo mismo que yo. -Due piatti di lasagne, per favore.

-_Sì._ –asiente y nos deja solos.

-Un italiano perfecto, Peeta. –me dice mi mujer y yo sonrío.

-No pensarás que eras la única que podía defenderse…

-Por supuesto que no. –sonríe. –Siempre supe que me he casado con un hombre muy hábil e inteligente.

-¿Y debo tomarme eso como un cumplido de mi querida esposa?

-Sin ninguna duda. –le doy un beso en la mano y obviamente ella se sonroja.

-¿Te gusta el restaurante? Annie y yo siempre vamos aquí cuando queremos celebrar algo… -me cuenta. –Descubrimos este restaurante cuando solo llevaba una semana aquí… creo que también desde entonces nos hemos hecho inseparables.

-¿Y hoy tenemos algo que celebrar?

-Pues claro… estamos de luna de miel. –sonríe. -¿Qué te apetece hacer después?

-No sé… la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado por el vuelo… pero si quieres podemos dar una vuelta…

-Tienes razón… mejor descansamos hoy en casa… ya mañana te llevo de visita por la ciudad.

Cenamos tranquilos y hablamos de cualquier cosa. No se ha vuelto a mencionar el incidente de esta tarde, la verdad es que me gustaría saber un poco más de lo que ha sido su relación con ese tal Gale pero tengo que entender que puede que a ella le parezca incómodo. Me cuenta que a su jefa le gustaría conocerme y que le han preparado una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Se ve que se lleva bastante bien con sus compañeros de trabajo lo que me lleva a pensar…

-Kat…

-Dime. –me dice tomando su té.

-¿No echas de menos trabajar aquí? –y ella me mira sorprendida y confusa.

-Bueno… sigo trabajando en la editorial Peet. –me contesta.

-Eso lo sé amor… pero por culpa del trato y todo eso te has tenido que mudar a Nueva York… no sé, a lo mejor echas de menos tu rutina de aquí. Después de todo no tenías ningún plan sobre trasladarte a Nueva York.

-Pero eso no significa que no vaya a volver aquí… -suelta y no sé pero eso hace que un aura de tensión nos envuelva.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Ella y yo estamos casados. Yo vivo en Nueva York. Ella tiene claro que va a volver aquí. ¿Eso quiere decir que… sigue pensando que esto lo que tenemos tiene fecha de límite? Creo que ella también se da cuenta de sus palabras y se queda callada mirando como remueve su té. Yo tampoco digo nada… no quiero decir nada que ella pueda tomar de otra manera.

-A lo que me refiero Peeta… -habla ella.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Katniss. –y creo que mi voz ya no suena como antes. –Digo, por supuesto que puedes volver aquí.

-Si…

-Y obviamente yo lo entiendo. Sé cuáles son tus sueños Katniss… y no voy a interferir en eso. –la interrumpo.

-Peeta…

-¿Necesitan algo más? –entonces viene el camarero.

-No gracias, la cuenta por favor.

Pagamos y nos vamos.

El camino hacia casa está más frío que nunca. Ella y yo nunca hemos estado así… digo, es el primer día de nuestro luna de miel y lo menos que quería es que acabe de esta forma. Pero aunque intenta darla conversación no me sale… no sé qué decirla porque ahora me da miedo que ella me diga algo que no quiera oír.

¡UGHH! Estoy siendo demasiado paranoico. Es mi novia/mujer… o sea es mi mujer ante todos pero es mi novia para nosotros dos… obviamente estamos yendo paso a paso en nuestra relación, nosotros dejamos eso hablado, pero claro, el futuro ya es otra cosa.

Tampoco le quiero pedir que deje todo, por supuesto que NO le voy a pedir eso… NUNCA le pediría eso pero me duele pensar que ella no piense en nuestro futuro… si es que lo hay.

Sé que me estoy comiendo la cabeza con estupideces y que no debería hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando llegamos a casa nos cambiamos de ropa a algo más cómodo. Nos ponemos de espalda uno contra el otro y yo me quito la camiseta sin importarme nada, cuando me doy la vuelta me sorprende cuando no la encuentro dentro de la habitación. Me sigo cambiando y salgo en la sala de estar. Nada más salir me encuentro con Katniss sentada en el sofá vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y un jersey gris de manga larga donde pone "NERD". Está sentada con las rodillas flexionadas tocando su pecho. Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia… y creo que de mi mirada hacia ella se gira y me dedica una sonrisa, después palma el sitio libre del sofá invitándome a sentarme.

-Hay algo que no me dejaste terminar de decirte Peeta. –me dice acurrucándose hacia mí.

-¿Te molestaría decírmelo ahora?

-No… claro que no… -se ríe.

-Te… escucho…

-Por supuesto que quiero volver aquí…

-Ahh…

-No me interrumpas. –me regaña.

-Lo siento… -me disculpo besándola su coronilla.

-Voy a volver aquí… pero lo haré contigo… los dos juntos. –alza la mirada y me mira. -¿O te creías que ibas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente señor Mellark?

No puedo evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño cuando le regalan un juguete nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no señora Mellark. –sonrío. –Pero…

-A ver Peeta… mejor lo aclaro yo primero porque odio que seas tan…

-¿Tan qué…?

-Siempre le das la vuelta a las cosas… y al final me malinterpretas y encima dejas de hablarme…

-No he dejado de hablarte…

-No… por supuesto que no. –suelta con tono irónico mientras me sonríe negando con la cabeza. –Pero aun así me pareces adorable. –se ríe.

-Me alegra divertirle señora Mellark.

-Y me encanta que lo haga señor Mellark. –se levanta un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos. –A ver… Nueva York es mi hogar, eso no cabe ninguna duda. Yo crecí allí, igual que mis padres, ellos viven allí… mi marido vive allí… Y quiero que sepas que esas personas son mucho más importantes que mi trabajo de aquí. Y si por alguna razón tengo que dejar mi trabajo, la pasión por mi trabajo seguirá dentro de mí y saldrá a flote donde yo sea feliz, es decir, al lado de las personas que más quiero… y tú eres una de ellas.

Me quedo sin palabras. En realidad ella siempre lo consigue. Lo único que puedo hacer es abalanzarme hasta ella para capturar sus labios. Ni siquiera sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo sin probarlas. Ella responde ante mi beso, que cada vez se hacen más demandantes. Sin darme cuenta tengo ambas de mis manos agarrado a su cintura de una manera bastante posesiva, entonces Katniss me toma por sorpresa cuando decide levantarse completamente y pasa su pierna hacia el otro lado de modo que queda sentada sobre mis piernas, con las suyas en mis ambos lados. Ella sigue demandante con sus beso al igual que yo, ni siquiera sé si ahora mismo está siendo consciente de lo que está pasando, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que mi "amiguito" pronto será demasiado consciente.

Esta vez parece que Katniss tiene el control porque abandona mis labios, muy a mi pesar y por culpa del maldito oxígeno, y se dedica a jugar con mi mandíbula con pequeños mordiscos y poco a poco va bajando hacia mi cuello. Dejo escapar un suspiro y comienzo a sentirme… "feliz".

-Ka… Katniss… -suspiro. –Es… espera…

-¿Hmmm…? –la verdad es que no parece consciente.

-Si… sigues… así… no… podré… contenerme…

-No… lo… hagas…

Entonces me quedo callado y ella me mira fervientemente. Sus ojos grises me miran con un brillo especial… en realidad nunca había visto ese brillo jamás… Ella me dedica una sonrisa tímida y se acerca a besarme suavemente.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto.

Y ella asiente tímidamente.

No sé cómo hemos llegado en este punto pero supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… digo… yo ya la he visto sin nada si se puede decir así, y hemos hecho cosas que bueno… íntimas. Pero nunca hemos llegado tan lejos. Y ahora…

Sin apartar su mirada de mí me levanta los brazos y rozándome el pecho con sus delicados dedos me quita la camiseta. No puedo evitar adorarla más cuando de nuevo se expande ese sonrojo por sus mejillas, y entonces comienza a besarme de nuevo ahora con más pasión que nunca. Comienzo a deslizar mis manos dentro de su jersey por la espalda y poco a poco voy se lo voy subiendo, alza los brazos y logro quitárselo… otra vez sonrojo, aunque esta vez no se tapa tal y como lo hacía.

Cuando me comienza a faltar oxígeno decido deslizar mis dientes por su mandíbula, por detrás de su oreja hasta que finalmente llego a lo largo de su cuello, Katniss comienza a suspirar y a hacer ciertos movimientos con la cadera incitando a mi pequeño, o quizás no tan pequeño amigo.

Acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo y decido jugar con el cierre de su sujetador… entonces…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

-No le hagas caso… -le susurro mientas me divierto con su cuello

_Ring. Ring. Riiiinnnngggg._

Mierda.

Katniss comienza a descojonarse de la risa al igual que yo, pero en realidad no me hace ni una pizca de gracia. Semejante bronca le voy a echar a… obviamente tenías que ser tú…

-Madge. –respondo cortante y con falta de aliento.

-¡Hola! –me saluda mi hermana muy animada. -¿Qué tal estáis parejita?

-Bien… -Katniss se ríe en bajo.

-Quería saber cómo estábais… si os lo estáis pasando bien…

-Bueno… al menos desde que…

Silencio desde la otra línea.

-Oh dios… ¡Oh dios mio! –exclama y creo que acaba de caer. –Os he… ¡Dios! ¡No! ¡La imagen no!

Katniss oye a Madge maldiciendo y expresando su horror, y comienza a reírse, agarra su chaqueta de "NERD" y se lo vuelve a poner.

-Noooo… -murmuro.

-Fue bueno mientras duró campeón. –me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y se levanta de mi regazo. –Fue muy bueno. –alza la ceja sugerente.

Genial.

-Te voy a matar Madge. –le susurro a mi hermana. –Olvídate del bolso de marca que me has pedido… me debes una bien grande.

-¡UGH! ¡Peeta! Habría preferido que no me lo hubieses dicho…ugh… -noto como le da escalofríos.

-Pues ahora te aguantas… -suelto.

Katniss me trae un vaso de agua helada y me lo bebo de un trago. Coge el móvil de mi mano y me obliga a levantarme.

-Lo siento campeón… pero hoy te toca una ducha bien fría. –me vuelve a besar en los labios y me empuja hacia el baño.

La verdad es que creo que la ducha no me va hacer falta porque ahora mismo en mi cabeza solo ronda las miles de ideas de como matar a mi hermana.

.

.

.

Termino de ducharme con agua fría y con la frustración salgo a la sala de estar. No me pongo la camiseta por si surge la chispa pero creo que no…

-Ahora no Madge. –dice Katniss al teléfono. –No puedo decírselo a Peeta.

-¿Decirme qué Kat? –le pregunto y ella se da la vuelta asustada.

Adiós chispa. Adiós noche de bodas. Hola de nuevo… dudas.

.

.

.

LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO… MIL VECES LO SIENTO. ME MEREZCO TODAS LAS JAULAS DE NOCHE POR HABEROS HECHO ESPERAR TANTO. NI SIQUIERA ME MEREZCO TODAS VUESTRAS PREOCUPACIONES QUE POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS. SOIS LOS MEJORES LECTORES DEL MUNDO Y OS QUIERO UN MUNDO. DE VERDAD… GRACIAS.

BUENOOO… QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE LA ESCENITA DE NUESTRA PAREJA NO ESTABA INCLUIDA PERO COMO QUIERO QUE ME PERDONÉIS… AUNQUE AL FINAL QUEDÓ BIEN ASI QUE…

¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO EL ENCUENTRO DE KATNISS CON EL PENDEJO DE GALE? CREO QUE TODOS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO QUE PEETA DEBERÍA HABERLE RECIBIDO CON UN PUÑETAZO DE LAS BUENAS EN VEZ DE CON UN SALUDO DE MANOS… PERO BUENO, COMO NUESTRO PEETA NO SABE NADA…

EN FIN GRACIAS POR TODO. GRACIAS POR LOS TWEETS DE ÁNIMO, POR LOS REVIEWS, LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS. ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS POR LA DEMORA Y QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.

UN BESOTE. LIZ.

PD: SI HAY FALTAS PERDONADME SOLO QUERÍA SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE :)


End file.
